Pétalo de Rosa
by moonmasterakasha
Summary: Segunda parte de la Serie de la Conquistadora de la autora LJ Maas, Pétalo de Rosa continua la evolución de la relación entre Xena y su antigua esclava Gabrielle, acompaña a estos entrañables personajes mientras exploran la nueva realidad a la que se enfrentan ahora como amantes. Si leíste El Final del Viaje, no puedes perderte esta continuación.
1. Chapter 1

**Serie de la Conquistadora**

Cuento Dos: Pétalo de Rosa

**Por LJ Maas**

Titulo Original: The Petal of the Rose

Copyright de la Traducción: ©2019 .::MoOnMaStEr::.

AVISO: Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, etc. son propiedad de ©copyright MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No son mias, sólo juego con ellos por un tiempo y, como la buena chica que soy, los pongo en su sitio cuando termino... vale, se desgastan un poco, pero oye... ¡juego duro! Absolutamente ninguna violación de los derechos de autor está prevista en la escritura de esta ficción. Todos los demás caracteres que aparecen son propiedad de ©copyright LJ Maas. Esta historia no puede ser vendida o utilizada con fines de lucro de ninguna manera. Se pueden hacer copias sólo para uso privado y le agradecería que se incluyeran todos los avisos de derechos de autor y esta cláusula de exención de responsabilidad.

ADVERTENCIA DE VIOLENCIA: Hay violencia (vamos, es la Conquistadora). La naturaleza de la historia no es tan oscura como algunas obras de ficción sobre La Conquistadora; más bien explora la relación alterna y amorosa que existe entre Xena la Conquistadora y su antigua esclava, Gabrielle.

CRONOLOGÍA: Mi propia creación. Xena es la Señora Conquistadora de Grecia, pero tiene casi cuarenta y cinco años cuando conoce a la esclava, Gabrielle. Muchos de los malos caminos de Xena han sido sedados, pero no todos. A esta Xena la concidero "la Conquistadora, la pensadora". Es una mujer que quiere hacer lo correcto, pero no siempre sabe cómo hacerlo.

SEXO: Sí, tomaré un poco, gracias. ¡Ooops! Quiero decir, sí lo hay. Después de todo, son nuestras dos almas gemelas favoritas. No es gratuito, pero es bastante explícito cuando se pone en marcha. Esta historia muestra amor consensual, sexo y sí, incluso algo de luz BDSM entre dos mujeres adultas.

ADVERTENCIA: Me amenazaron a punto de perder la vida si no empezaba a poner este descargo de responsabilidad en algunos (¿todos?) de mis trabajos. De ahora en adelante calificaré la angustia con caras tristes, una siendo la más baja y cuatro la más alta. Esta historia se gana: (2 caras tristes para los que no tienen fuentes)

ADVERTENCIA: Hey, la Corte Suprema dijo en Reno vs. American Civil Liberties Union (1997) que las leyes en contra de poner a disposición, en línea, ciertos materiales "indecentes" para los menores de 18 años eran inconstitucionales... ¡investigadlo! Además, esto es perfectamente "decente".

Nota de la Traducción: La presente traducción fue hecha con el único afán de entretener a los lectores, así como de satisfacer a mi propia curiosidad por saber la continuidad de los acontecimientos de esta magnifica historia de la cual quede enganchada después de leer El Final del Viaje, versión traducida por ©Alatía. Cabe mencionar que no soy lo suficientemente diestra en el leguaje original como para que todo el merito fuese mío, eche mano en muchas ocasiones de traductores como ©Google y ©DeepL, así que hechas todas las aclaraciones correspondientes, espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como la disfrute en el largo camino que fue esta traducción.

**Prologo**

Ella detiene mis manos errantes, finge que salta de mi regazo, y luego me aleja las manos sin entusiasmo, diciéndome que prometí escribir esta noche. Con un suspiro exasperado, dejo de intentar seducirla. Esperaba que hubiera olvidado la promesa que le hice anoche.

Es la víspera de mi boda. Dioses, he existido en este reino mortal durante cuarenta y cinco veranos y me voy a casar por primera vez en la vida, mañana al atardecer. ¡Hablando de una solterona! Le prometí que aceptaré la tradición que rodea a un matrimonio real, lo que significa que pasaremos esta noche separadas y no nos veremos hasta la ceremonia de mañana por la tarde en el Gran Salón. Dado que mi naturaleza más carnal aparece cada vez que ella está cerca, no pude evitar intentar seducirla cuando me dio un beso de buenas noches.

Desgraciadamente, mi futura Reina es una mujer fuerte con una voluntad igualmente fuerte. Francamente, hace que mi terca y testaruda naturaleza parezca mansa en comparación. Es sólo que mi encantadora dama es más sutil al respecto. Así que me siento aquí, con la pluma en la mano, para continuar con la promesa que le hice varias lunas atrás, de que revelaría algo de mí misma para la posteridad.

Lo admito, al principio pensé que la idea era bastante estúpida. No soy ni bardo ni poeta. Estoy lejos de ser un historiador magistral, tengo tendencia a recordar las cosas de una manera bastante parcial, sobre todo cómo las cosas giraban a mí alrededor. Me encanta leer, prefiriendo historias y estratagemas de guerra a los escritos floridos de Pindar e Ibycus. Los filósofos son mis favoritos. Sócrates y Pitágoras podían entretenerme durante días, pero fueron los Diálogos de Platón, los que capturaron mi mente. Su conocimiento de la realidad me fascinó. Tal vez por eso le perdoné la vida.

Resulta irónico, cómo las cosas que sucedieron cuando era muy joven, aparecen frescas en mi mente tantos años después. Fue justo después de conquistar Atenas, cuando destruí la mayoría de la ciudad, sobre todo por lo que Pericles hizo a mis tierras natales durante la Guerra del Peloponeso. Era tan tonta en esos días, matando para hacer valer mi punto de vista que bien podría haberlo enfatizado con la misma fuerza sin la necesidad del derramamiento de sangre.

Critias y Charmides eran los dos únicos a los que buscaba ese día. Eran extremistas a los que no podía permitirme dejar vivir después de tomar Atenas. Fue lamentable que Sócrates estuviera tan estrechamente relacionado con ellos. Tuve que ejecutar a los tres. Recuerdo cuando trajeron a Platón, en ese entonces discípulo de Sócrates, ante mí. Me impresionó bastante el joven, y créanme, tenía que ser bastante extraordinario para hacer eso en aquellos días. Era de buena familia, incluso sirvió en la Caballería para su servicio militar. Me pareció que sus puntos de vista sobre la vida en general eran refrescantes e ingeniosos. Quizás fue el mero hecho de compartir su cama con hombres y no con mujeres lo que nos hizo llevarnos tan bien. No había tensión sexual entre nosotros y creo que eso, sumado al ingenio rápido y poco común del hombre, fue lo que le salvó el cuello ese día. Comenzó una academia después de la reconstrucción de Atenas. A menudo he recibido invitaciones para visitarlo, pero nunca he ido. Duele demasiado volver a ese lugar donde destruí tanto. Tal vez ella desearía ir. Dioses, sé que estaría en el Elíseo por entrar en esa academia y hablar con uno de los filósofos más grandes que Grecia ha conocido. Lo tendré en cuenta, ya que hay tantos lugares que quiero mostrarle.

Bueno, he dejado que mis recuerdos del pasado me lleven lejos, pero eso es lo que ella tenía en mente cuando me puso la pluma en la mano por primera vez. Me siento aquí y sonrío cuando pienso en la forma atractiva en cómo me coaccionó para que hiciera algo que yo hubiese hecho por ella de todos modos.

– ¿Xena?

– ¿Mmm?

– ¿Xena? – La voz de Gabrielle sonó más fuerte esta vez.

Sabía que estaba esperando que levantara la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo. Ella detestaba hablar con la parte superior de mi cabeza, inclinada sobre un pergamino tal como lo estaba durante nuestra comida matutina. Normalmente esta hora del día se la dedicaba a mi Consorte, pero tenía un día completo de audiencias que presidir y estaba tratando de adelantar el trabajo.

– Puedo leer y escuchar al mismo tiempo, pequeña – respondí, levantando finalmente mi rostro para mirar a los inteligentes ojos verdes que están frente a mí.

–Lo sé – sonrió – pero me gusta mirar tu hermosa cara.

Siento el comienzo de un rubor subiendo por mi cuello y le ofrezco una sonrisa torcida a cambio. Su comentario atrevido me pone nerviosa. Sabe lo que me provoca cuando dice cosas así. Por supuesto, creo que por eso las dice la mitad del tiempo. Dejé mis pergaminos a un lado y tomé su mano en la mía desde el otro lado de la mesa.

– Muy bien, mi amor, ahora que tienes mi hermosa atención, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

– Cuando lo dices así, creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa por mí – contestó tímidamente. Aún no me había dado cuenta del peligro que corría.

– Lo haría – respondí sin dudarlo.

– Me gustaría que escribieras tus pensamientos, una especie de historia de tu vida – dijo en voz baja, en un tono entrecortado.

– No – aun así sonreí.

– Pero acabas de decir...

– Mentí, escoge otra cosa. Algunos vestidos nuevos...

– Xena...

– Algunos pergaminos nuevos, tal vez un estuche para llevarlos en...

– Xena... – dijo ella más suavemente esta vez, en un tono más bien susurrante.

– Tal vez un caballo propio...querías aprender a montar... – Me callé, mirando a los ojos que parecían como si se pusieran llorar en cualquier momento. ¡Dioses, es buena!

Estaba sentada allí, su delicada mano dentro de la mía, con una pequeña expresión infantil en su cara. No tenía que decir una palabra más, ambas sabíamos quién iba a ganar esta discusión.

– Oh, vale – cedí.

Así que, como una batalla temible, fui derrotaba con facilidad, pero es un ejemplo de lo que veo para mi futuro como mujer casada. Ella tiene la habilidad de hacerme sentir tanto, una sensación que me es nueva. Ya sea en nuestra cama o sentada a mi lado en una cena formal, ella infunde en mí una mezcla de sentimientos de amor y deseo, familia y hogar. Descubrí que había estado buscándola toda mi vida y ni siquiera lo sabía, y ahora que la tengo a mi lado, nunca me arriesgaré a perderla.

Ya lo he dicho antes, pero las palabras nunca fueron más ciertas que en este momento. La historia de la Conquistadora no comienza hasta que ella entra en mi vida. Porque, la historia de la Conquistadora no puede ser contada con exactitud sin hablar de Gabrielle.

**Capítulo 1: "¿Dónde lo dejé?, déjame empezar de nuevo"**

– Xena... ¿estás bien, amor?"

Gabrielle me encontró en la habitación exterior, mirando por la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín.

– Sí, amor – respondí distraída.

Deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me percate de que mi cabeza estaba muy lejos de ahí. – Lo siento, esta mañana tengo la mente en otra parte –

– Puedo ver eso por tu ceño fruncido – contestó Gabrielle, elevándose en puntillas para poner un beso en mi mejilla.

Lo admito, eso me hizo sentir mejor y mi sonrisa así se lo dijo.

– ¿Por qué frunces el ceño y por qué tan temprano? –

– No tiene nada que ver con nosotras, mi amor – Le besé la frente y la apreté más contra mí – Tenemos una visita – Hice a un lado el tapiz para revelar a un joven que paseaba por el jardín de abajo.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, sentándose en un banco durante unos cuantos latidos del corazón, y luego volvía a levantarse como si simplemente no pudiera contener tanta energía. Era alto, con una cintura delgada y hombros anchos. Su largo cabello oscuro caía sobre sus ojos y cuando movió la cabeza hacia atrás, reveló unos hermosos ojos azules brillantes. La mayoría diría que tiene diecinueve o veinte veranos, pero yo sabía que tenía veintitrés; de hecho, recordaba el día en que nació con una claridad sorprendente.

Gabrielle miró al hombre y luego a mí, y supe que era lo que se lo estaba preguntando.

– Xena... ¿conoces a ese joven? – preguntó finalmente.

Le sonreí, dejando caer el tapiz para cubrir la ventana una vez más.

– Sí – respondí – Es mi hijo.

– Me lo suponía – contestó ella. – El parecido es asombroso.

Tuve que seguir sonriendo; nada parecía afectar a mi amante. Debería estar sonriendo simplemente porque esta es casi la primera vez que pienso en Gabrielle como mi amante, mi futura Reina, en vez de referirme a ella como mi esclava. Incluso en mis pensamientos, siempre fue una esclava, pero ya no.

Sentí su mano en mi antebrazo, despertándome de mi introspección.

– Xena, no sabía que tenías un hijo.

– Ese era el plan – respondí crípticamente. Me alejé de la ventana y regresé junto a Gabrielle – Lo siento, amor, no quiero esconderte esto, pero yo también me siento sorprendida por este giro de los acontecimientos. Nunca esperé que apareciera en mi puerta.

– Lo sé, me lo dirás cuando estés lista – respondió Gabrielle con paciencia.

Sonreí y llevé su mano a mis labios, girando su mano hacia arriba para poder besar su palma – Voy a bajar a encontrarme con él. ¿Por qué no te vistes y bajas cuando estés lista? Te prometo que después, cuando estemos a solas, te lo explicaré todo.

Gabrielle asintió y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Volviéndome hacia ella una vez más, la dedique un último pensamiento, que en ese momento era bastante injusta con ella.

– Gabrielle, una cosa más. Solan no sabe que es mi hijo y el honor me obliga a mantenerlo así – Me di la vuelta y entré por la puerta antes de que la expresión confusa de Gabrielle me obligara a quedarme y explicarme.

El jardín de rosas parecía un lugar demasiado alegre para reunirse con alguien, incluso cuando ese alguien era mi único hijo. No tenía ni idea de por qué Solan aparecería sin avisar. ¿Sería personal o tal vez una petición oficial de Kaleipus? _¡Centauros! Los hombres son hombres; no importa cuántas patas tengan, aparecen inesperadamente._ No había estado en la Nación Centauro en casi quince veranos. Oh, bueno yo había estado cerca en el área entre una campaña y otra, pero había una cosa que siempre me impedía visitar el lugar...tenía miedo.

La primavera en que Solan cumplió ocho años, un mensajero llegó a Corinto, llevando una carta de Kaleipus. Me habló de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo me habló de mi hijo. Hasta ese momento, estaba decidida a actuar como si nunca hubiera tenido un hijo. Algunos días funcionaba, otros no. Los días se convirtieron en estaciones y la conquista el Mundo Conocido consumió la mayor parte de mi tiempo, sacar el tema de mi mente se volvió considerablemente más fácil. Kaleipus explicó en esa carta que era hora de que los dos renunciáramos a nuestra disputa. En ese momento, tenía el poder que deseaba y había abandonado la búsqueda de piedras e iconos que las brujas y hechiceras me prometieron que me entregarían el mundo. Para ese entonces, ya estaba en camino de poseerlo.

Aun así, las cosas que dijo Kaleipus me dejaron fría. Aunque yo era la Señora Conquistadora, el centauro una vez prometió que si alguna vez intentaba venir por Solan, toda la nación centauro se levantaría en mi contra. Kaleipus dijo que sería bueno para mí conocer al chico. Nunca pensé en llevarme a mi hijo, no porque temiera a una buena batalla, sino porque sabía la verdad. Solan nunca se convertiría en un joven fino y honorable si hubiese sido criado como mi hijo. Si pudiera protegerle de mis enemigos, y viviera lo suficiente, llegaría a ser como yo. Y si no estaba dispuesta a pronunciar esa sentencia sobre mi enemigo más odiado, mucho menos sobre mi propio hijo.

Por lo tanto, devolví la carta de Kaleipus, reconociendo su generosidad, pero rechazando la oferta. Intercambiamos muchas cartas esa temporada hasta que finalmente cedí, aceptando un viaje a su aldea cerca de la frontera del territorio amazónico, otro de mis lugares menos favoritos. Sólo consentí el viaje y lo admito, por mi propia curiosidad quería saber cómo era Solan. Creo que Kaleipus estaba dispuesto en ese momento a decirle la verdad al pequeño, aunque le doliera. Había criado al niño como si fuera su propio hijo, y aunque intentó ocultarlo, pude ver la angustia en su cara. Ese día gané un nuevo respeto por el centauro.

Si me lo hubiera permitido ese día, habría tomado a Solan en mis brazos y nunca lo habría dejado ir, pero el tiempo para eso ya había pasado. Era inteligente, guapo y atlético, todo lo que yo era a su edad. Además, estaba tan enojado como yo. Vivía con una fijación perpetua por ser soldado, al igual que yo. Le habían dicho toda su vida que Borías, su padre, era un amigo y un héroe para los centauros. Los rumores que conoció, a medida que fue creciendo, le informaron que la Conquistadora había matado a sus padres. En realidad, lo hice. Esa noche maté a Borías tan cierto es como si lo hubiera golpeado y le hubiera clavado la espada en la espalda yo misma. Maté a la madre de Solan la noche que entregué a mi bebé a Kaleipus, para que lo criara como si fuera suyo. Sobra decir que cualquier afecto que pudiera haber existido entre el niño y yo durante esa reunión era totalmente unilateral.

Al menos lo vi, y desde ese momento envié dinero y regalos a Kaleipus para el niño. Debería haber seguido adelante y haber olvidado al hijo que tuve, al cual renuncié a mi derecho de reclamarlo, pero algo dentro de mí no me lo permitía. Solan se convirtió en nuestro punto de encuentro. La criatura que yo consideraba un enemigo, pronto se convirtió en un aliado, si no en un amigo. Kaleipus y yo hablamos a menudo a lo largo de las estaciones, pero nunca regresé a la Aldea Centauro, ni volví a ver a Solan. Creció, y mientras aún mantenía cierta enemistad hacia mí por los rumores que le habían contado, Kaleipus le explicó y finalmente convenció al joven de que yo era un amiga de sus padres, no el monstruo imaginado que él creía.

El sonido de uno de los guardias de mi palacio aclarando su garganta me liberó de mis pensamientos del pasado. Sentado en la cómoda silla que me servía de trono, me negué deliberadamente a levantarme cuando el guardia condujo a Solan a la Gran Sala. Como no conocía la naturaleza de su visita, decidí recibirlo como la Conquistadora, no como la amiga de su padre.

– Señora Conquistadora – Solan se inclinó torpemente.

Lo reconocí asintiendo con la cabeza, notando la rigidez de su postura. Mi naturaleza observadora me llevó a aprender mucho más sobre mi enemigo de lo que ellos sabían de mí. Me gustaba mirar a la gente y a una edad temprana, me di cuenta de que era muy extraño, la manera en que podía predecir las acciones futuras de un hombre observándolo tan intensamente como en el presente. Lo que descubrí cuando vi a Solan fue que no era un hombre que se inclinaba a menudo, ni le gustaba hacerlo. Observé la forma en que se mantenía en mi presencia, su postura, sus ojos, lo que hacía con sus manos. Todos los gestos y movimientos sutiles me dijeron qué clase de hombre había llegado a ser mi hijo, todo ello sin que él pronunciara una sola palabra. Fue desafortunado que tuviera razón porque parecía que el niño se había convertido en un mojigato arrogante.

– Mi nombre es So...

– Sé quién eres – interrumpí – Ahora dime algo que no sepa.

Decidí jugar su juego, dándome cuenta con más alegría de la que probablemente era necesaria que tenía la oportunidad de bajare los humos a este cachorro. Me dio un pergamino, sellado con el familiar anillo de corteza de cedro que Kaleipus siempre usaba.

– Vengo como un emisario de la Nación Centauro – dijo, a la vez que me ofrecía el pergamino en su mano extendida.

Ahh, la psicología del poder, sonreí de oreja a oreja dentro de mi propia mente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía a nadie con quien disfrutar de una buena dosis de superioridad en este palacio. No cuento a Gabrielle; ella lo hace con conmigo y con demasiada frecuencia. Creo que me estaba entusiasmando la perspectiva.

Solan levantó el pergamino, lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo tuviera que levantarme o al menos moverme de mi asiento para agarrarlo. No me moví, sentada con los codos apoyados en el brazo de la silla, con las manos juntas hasta que sólo se tocaron las yemas de los dedos. Le arqueé una sola ceja al joven y la sonrisa fija de su cara se desvaneció un poco. Se movió rápidamente para cerrar la distancia entre nosotros, haciendo que el pergamino se pusiese directamente en mis manos. Sospecho que no esperaba quedar atrapado en su pequeño juego, por lo que palideció un poco al pensar que yo conocía sus intenciones y lo que estaba haciendo. _¡Hades! Cómo no iba a saber lo que estaba haciendo... ¡el chico era yo a su edad!_

Lo ignoré mientras abría el sello, leyendo la carta de Kaleipus. Admire la forma en que estaba allí, esperando pacientemente. Tenía más diplomacia de la mía a su edad, pero cuando yo tenía veintitrés veranos, el mundo era un lugar diferente.

Pensé que había perdido la cabeza al leer las palabras de Kaleipus; o eso o que el centauro había perdido el dominio de sus propias facultades. _Oh, Kaleipus...no, no, no, no... _Sigo leyendo, tratando de evitar que mi creciente miedo y agitación se filtre a través de mi cara así como cualquier tipo de expresión que Solan pueda descifrar.

Saludos, Señora Conquistadora.

Xena, amiga mía, porque después de todo este tiempo siento que eres una amiga de verdad, ha llegado el momento de que te pida lo que me pediste hace tanto tiempo. Solan ha llegado a un punto en su vida en el que ha aprendido todo lo que yo podría enseñarle. Gobernar la Nación Centauro está ciertamente dentro de su derecho como mi heredero adoptivo, pero como siempre, eso depende un poco más de tus decisiones que de las mías como todo con respecto al niño.

Xena, Solan es tu hijo, y, por mucho que lo intentemos, nada puede cambiar eso. Cada día se parece más y más a ti. Esto, en parte, alimenta mi decisión. En cuanto a si alguna vez decides decirle a Solan que eres su madre, lo dejaré en tus manos. Debes saber que apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes. Tu corazón siempre ha dirigido hacia el lado del bien en cuanto a donde Solan estaba involucrado. Mi preocupación es que se ha convertido en un joven que ordena, que nunca pregunta. Él espera recibir sin agradecer. No tengo explicación para su comportamiento y me pregunto si no es algo que pudo haber heredado. Entre tú y yo, vieja amiga, se ha convertido en un mojigato arrogante.

Les pido que permitan que Solan viva con ustedes por un tiempo, aprendiendo lo que pueda de alguien que considero es, no sólo el mayor guerrero con quien he luchado, sino también un gobernante que puede estar orgulloso de lo que ha logrado para su patria.

Has cambiado mucho en estas últimas temporadas, Xena, todo para mejor. Creo que Solan podría ser mucho mejor si te imita. Mi deseo es que alguna vez le reveles tu verdadera identidad, pero eso es cosa tuya. Sólo les pido que le enseñen con el ejemplo, que le demuestren que la gente puede cambiar.

Tu amigo y guerrero siempre, Kaleipus

– ¿Sabes lo que contiene el pergamino? – Levanté la vista y pregunté.

– No tengo conocimiento de ello, no, Señora Conquistadora.

– Pero, tienes un presentimiento. Te deben haber dicho algo sobre su viaje hasta aquí.

– Kaleipus me habló de su deseo de que aprendiera a gobernar mejor – dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción – Lo tomé en el sentido de que el piensa que podría aprender algunas cosas de ti.

– Supongo que crees no necesitas instrucción en esa área – comenté.

Se encogió de hombros – Sin ánimo de ofender, Conquistadora, pero si te ponen a cargo, la gente se ve obligada a obedecerte.

– ¿Y no ves ningún problema con esto?

– Ninguno que no se pueda solucionar al final de una espada – respondió.

_Dioses, Kaleipus, ¿qué me has hecho?_

– Tal vez vea lo que Kaleipus desea que aprendas. Solan, hay dos formas de tratar con respecto a los súbditos de un gobierno. Obedecerán por miedo o por respeto.

Me levanté y caminé por la habitación, dándole la espalda al joven, sabiendo que acababa de tomar una decisión que probablemente debería haber discutido con Gabrielle primero. Seguí mirando por la ventana hacia el patio soleado, sonriendo a los niños que ya no tenían miedo de jugar delante del castillo.

– No te equivoques, la gente que se ve obligada a cumplir con los deseos y exigencias de un gobernante, a la punta de la espada del soldado, no les respeta. Su obediencia es simplemente un reconocimiento temeroso de que su fuerza es mayor que la de ellos. Confía en mí, aprendí esa lección por las malas – Terminé, hablando casi para mí misma.

– Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con Kaleipus – admitió Solan – Acepto la oportunidad de estudiar bajo su tutela, Señora Conquistadora.

– ¿Es eso cierto? – Me volví y arqueé una ceja en su dirección.

– Absolutamente. Por lo menos, agradezco la oportunidad de poner a prueba mi capacidad de lucha contra el mayor guerrero que el Imperio Griego haya conocido.

Su mano inconscientemente descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Creo que intentó halagarme, pero no pudo ocultar el tono presuntuoso de su voz. Su intención era clara. Deseaba probarse a sí mismo contra mi habilidad, no aprender de mí. Sus palabras me dijeron que pensaba que ya era tan bueno como yo_. Te lo garantizo, hijo mío; tus ojos no han visto lo que los míos._

– Y crees que estás a la altura de ese desafío, ¿verdad? – Pregunté, mi sonrisa indicaba que era una pregunta retórica.

Sus ojos miraron rápidamente a la espada de mi cadera. El sol de la mañana brillaba a través de las ventanas y hacia relucir destellante la ornamentada cabeza del León en la empuñadura de la espada. Su mirada fue rápida, pero vi la envidia en sus ojos antes de que tuviera tiempo de apartar la vista de nuevo. Ahora sólo tenía que averiguar si estaba dispuesto a respaldar esa mirada codiciosa con trabajo duro. Muchos hombres miraron mi símbolo, el León de Anfípolis, y lo deseaban para ellos. La mayoría sólo tenía envidia. Me preguntaba si Solan estaba dispuesto a hacer los sacrificios cruciales, principalmente el esfuerzo necesario, para lograrlo.

– Muy bien, cachorro – dije en voz alta, para disgusto de Solan – Enviaré una carta a Kaleipus y le explicaré que te quedarás aquí en Corinto, pero no te equivoques, soy un duro mentor. Espero que hagas exactamente lo que yo diga, cuando lo diga. No debes interferir o expresar tus opiniones a menos que se te pida. Simplemente debes escuchar, velar y obedecer. ¿De acuerdo?

Era obvio que estaba teniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo por la respuesta. Aplaudí silenciosamente porque su deseo de aprender de la mujer que él conocía sólo como la Conquistadora, tenía prioridad sobre su naturaleza orgullosa e inflexible.

– De acuerdo – dijo entre dientes.

Me reí y me alejé de él. – Trata de no hacer que suene como si estuvieras siendo condenado – Al menos esta vez le saqué una sonrisita.

– Gabrielle estará aquí en breve, me gustaría que conocieras a la dama del castillo – dije, insegura sobre cuántos detalles se hablarían en su primera reunión.

– Ahh, sí – contestó – He oído que tienes una concubina compartiendo tu cama. Y una de las más talentosas en ese campo según escuche – dijo con una sonrisa.

Me volví hacia él y me di cuenta por la forma en que tragó y su cara palideció que notó la expresión en mi rostro. Era evidente que se estaba dando cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error. Caminé hacia él lentamente y para darle crédito, sólo retrocedió medio paso.

– Diré esto una vez, Solan, y sólo una vez, y si lo olvidas, estoy segura de que tu mente puede imaginar lo que le puedo hacer a un hombre si tengo que repetirlo por segunda vez. Gabrielle es una dama de nacimiento libre. Ella es mi consorte y, después de nuestro matrimonio, será la Reina del Imperio Griego. Debe ser tratada con el mayor respeto. Posee dignidad y gracia, algo que ha conseguido conservar después de todo lo que ha sufrido, y que ni tú ni yo nos podremos imaginar. ¿Me he explicado bien?

Asintió durante unos cuantos latidos, hasta que pudo encontrar su voz. El incidente demostró que tenía un largo camino por delante, pues mi primer instinto fue soltar a la bestia que sentía arañando mi vientre, y sacarle el relleno al insolente muchacho. La voz que escuché a continuación, sin embargo, de repente hizo que el monstruo que había en mí se disipara en la nada.

– ¿Mi Señora?

Me di la vuelta para encontrar a Gabrielle, con un aspecto encantador, como sabía que estaría. Estaba nerviosa y temerosa de esta reunión, lo pude ver en sus ojos. Pero se comportó como la Reina que pronto sería. Le sonreí, una reacción natural cuando se aparece ante mí, y vi que parte de la tensión salía de su cuerpo. Respiré hondo, caminé hacia ella y la besé ligeramente en la mejilla.

– Gabrielle – tomé su mano, pero me quedé donde estábamos – Permítame presentarle a Solan, un emisario de la Nación Centauro. Se quedará en nuestra casa por un tiempo, con tu permiso, por supuesto.

Me volví e incliné un poco la cabeza hacia ella, con una sonrisa en la cara. Gabrielle parecía tan nerviosa como Solan, pero por una razón diferente. Ella respondió a mi pregunta con su habitual gracia y me devolvió la sonrisa burlona.

– Por supuesto – repitió.

Gabrielle trató de mover su cuerpo hacia adelante para saludar al joven, quien, en realidad, era dos veranos mayor que ella, pero yo la sostuve en su lugar con un apretón de manos. Solan rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que se esperaba de su comportamiento y casi se tropezó consigo mismo para acercarse a la pequeña mujer. No sólo se inclinó esta vez, sino que también tomó la mano que Gabrielle le ofreció y se la llevó a los labios para darle un beso como corresponde a los buenos modales.

– Lady Gabrielle – dijo.

– Será un placer que te quedes con nosotros, Solan.

Pude verlos a los dos, examinándose el uno al otro mientras intentaba parecer que no lo hacían. Era como mirarse en un espejo, al observar a Solan, y me preguntaba cuántos otros rasgos, más allá de los físicos, podrían ser semejantes entre nosotros. Gabrielle...bueno, yo simplemente sabía lo que ella estaba pensando la mayor parte del tiempo porque era como si se hubiera convertido en una extensión de mí misma. No puedo explicarlo mejor que eso. Lo que no pude averiguar es lo que pensaban el uno del otro. Mi mejor suposición fue que Gabrielle tenía una curiosidad natural por el joven al que llamé mi hijo. Me preguntaba si ella notaba las similitudes entre el niño y yo tan fácilmente como me sucedía a mí.

Solan era otro asunto. Aunque era un excelente estudiante de la naturaleza humana y del comportamiento de los hombres, no tenía forma de saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Sin embargo, recordé el tono condescendiente, casi lascivo, de su voz cuando inicialmente llamó a Gabrielle mi concubina. Me preguntaba de nuevo, cuántos de mis apetitos adquirió el niño sólo a través de la sangre. Desafortunadamente, mi impresión de Solan era que se creía superior a los que le rodeaban.

Escuché mientras él y Gabrielle intercambiaban unas cuantas bromas. Era obvio para mí que él la despreciaba y yo simplemente esperaba que Gabrielle no sintiera lo mismo. Una parte de mí no quería ver a la mujer que amo sufrir ningún daño, físico o emocional. Hubo otra parte de mí que se sentía humillada. Pasé mucho tiempo tratando de proteger a Gabrielle de la persona que solía ser, agradeciendo a Athena diariamente por esperar hasta este punto de mi vida para traer a Gabrielle. Después de todo eso, aquí estaba mi hijo, usando los mismos modales insensibles que yo solía poseer.

– ¿Quizás una cena especial, en honor a Solan? ¿Xena?

– Sí... sí, una muy buena idea – le apreté la mano a Gabrielle. Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo que había estado guardando todo este tiempo. Tal vez necesitaba fuerza, justo como la de ella – Creo que a Delia le encantaría una excusa para prepararnos un banquete.

– ¿Lo arreglo, entonces? – preguntó ella.

Sonreí ampliamente. Mi futura novia era toda una actriz, pero la vida que llevaba antes de conocernos lo requería. Esta fue la primera vez que Gabrielle y yo trabajamos como un equipo, dando la bienvenida a alguien. Estoy segura de que todavía se preguntaba qué se suponía que debía hacer, como la Dama de este palacio, y qué se consideraría sobrepasar su repentina y recién descubierta autoridad.

– Absolutamente – respondí – Si hablas con Delia, le daré a Solan un pequeño recorrido por el palacio y arreglaré sus habitaciones.

Así de fácil, nuestro primer encuentro había terminado y ninguno de nosotros se desplomó muerto en el lugar. Puede haber sido tenso, pero no del todo desagradable. Gabrielle ganó un poco de confianza, mantuve mi temperamento controlado, y Solan, bueno, Solan era un hombre joven con muchos hábitos y maneras que tenía toda la intención de eliminar, si podía llegar a hacerlo. Había algo más en sus ojos, pero no pude ponerle el identificarlo. Fue la forma en que me miró. Había más allí, justo debajo de la superficie, pero podría haber sido mi propio malestar reflejado en esos ojos del mismo color que los míos. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no podía evitar la sensación de que Solan albergaba su propio secreto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: "Ya sea por accidente o por destino"**

Me paré silenciosamente en el pasillo recordando la última vez que había estado buscando a Gabrielle aquí. Fue el primer día que llegó a mi palacio y tuve que ir a buscarla por mí misma. Sacudí la cabeza, las emociones que sentía ese día volviendo a mí mente.

Pensando que mi entonces esclava se había dejado cortejar por otro, la ira me robó la razón. Recuerdo que pensé que mataría a Gabrielle si la encontraba en los brazos de otro. Dioses, ha sido sólo una cuestión de lunas, pero se siente como si ese día hubiera pasado hace mucho. ¿Realmente el haberme enamorado ha hecho algo diferente de mí misma en tan poco tiempo? ¿Soy yo la persona que golpeaba, mataba y mutilaba por deporte? Xena la Conquistadora... ¿era esa la mujer que realmente soy?

Resultó que hoy encontré a Gabrielle sentada en el mismo lugar que cuando la encontré entonces, junto a una chimenea en la cocina de Delia. Parecía incluso más joven de lo que era, sentada en un taburete, con las manos quietas en el regazo. Su dorado pelo colgaba suelto sobre sus hombros y sus verdes ojos parecían trozos de ámbar fundido mientras reflejaban las llamas del fuego que tenía ante ella.

Sabía que estaba mal, escuchar a escondidas de esa manera. Bueno, parece que no me he convertido en la mujer perfecta de la noche a la mañana, porque no pude resistirme. Gabrielle y yo hablamos, pero la franqueza era algo en lo que ambas tendríamos que trabajar. Siempre fui cuidadosa de revelar demasiado y, en cambio Gabrielle, simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Llevar la vida de un esclavo durante los últimos diez veranos hizo que la falta de habla se convirtiera en un hábito para mi joven amante. Mi excusa era un poco más complicada, bueno, quizás nada complicada. Era bastante simple después de todo. Estaba aterrorizada, esa es la única razón.

Recuerdo un día en que todo lo que temía era que alguien más fuerte que yo pudiera venir y tomar lo que era mío. Ahora, especialmente ahora que tengo a Gabrielle, le temo a mucho más. Mis terrores, si los nombrara a todos, serían mayores en número que las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Por lo tanto, digo todo esto en un intento completamente patético de justificar mis próximas acciones. Me escabullí detrás de una pared de barriles llenos de aguamiel dedicándome a ver y escuchar todo lo que mi futura esposa y mi cocinera dijeron.

– ¿Estás segura de que no es una molestia, Delia? – preguntó Gabrielle.

– Por supuesto que no, niña. No hay nada que me guste más que planear una buena fiesta. – exclamó la mujer mayor con un guiño – Entonces, dime, ¿por qué tanto alboroto por este joven?

– Porque él es... – Gabrielle se detuvo abruptamente – Bueno, porque es un dignatario de la Nación Centauro.

Gabrielle bajó la cabeza rápidamente, tan rápido, de hecho, que no me extraño la pequeña sonrisa que tiraba de las esquinas de los labios de la mujer mayor. Me di cuenta de que Delia conocía a Gabrielle lo suficiente como para ver que ocultaba algo sobre la identidad del niño. Me pregunte, con una sonrisa, cuánto tiempo tardaría mi amante en admitir la verdad. Honestamente, no le guardo rencor a Gabrielle por darle esa información a Delia. Esta anciana sabía más de mí que mi capitán, Atrius. Además, Delia era más inteligente que la mayoría, no pensé que le llevará mucho tiempo darse cuenta. No albergaba temor por aquellos que me conocían como mujer y como persona, a que ellos llegaran a la conclusión de que Solan era en realidad mi hijo, aunque también debo decir que los que me conocían simplemente como la Conquistadora nunca imaginarían que un rumor así fuera era cierto.

– Admítelo, Gabrielle, es más que eso. ¿No lo es? – Delia pinchó.

Gabrielle miró a la cocinera, con la preocupación escrita en su cara – No puedo decirlo, Delia. Por favor, no me lo pidas de nuevo.

Ese comentario me sorprendió. Comencé a ver en ese momento que aunque parecía bastante honesta e inocente, Gabrielle era en verdad una mujer joven capaz de calmar su lengua cuando era necesario. Me invadió un sentimiento parecido al orgullo, pensando en un futuro con una pareja en la que pudiera confiar de verdad.

Delia miró a Gabrielle atentamente por un momento, estoy segura de que captó la expresión seria en los rasgos de su rostro y el tono de súplica en su voz.

– Muy bien, querida. Aunque es bastante guapo. Lo vi en el patio esta mañana. Alto, fuerte, ojos azules penetrantes... si no la conociera mejor podría estar tentada a decir que es...

_¡Dioses, esa mujer es buena!_ Vi cómo Delia y Gabrielle levantaban la cabeza para mirarse la una la otra. Alguna suerte de comunicación tácita debe haber sido transmitida entre ellas, porque para cuando parpadeé, cada uno volteó la cabeza, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Lo juro por el Hades, debe haber sido una de esas cosas de mujeres. Tal vez es el tipo de telepatía extraña que las mujeres parecen tener la capacidad de compartir, pero que siempre me ha faltado. Sospecho que es debido a que hay demasiado de guerrero en mí.

– Veo... que muy... intrigante – dijo Delia, obviamente atrapada por su propia falta de respuesta. Se quedó allí, pensativa y aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos durante unos cuantos latidos antes de volver a su mesa de cortar – Encaja, debo decirlo. Parece algo que ella haría – terminó diciendo con un seguro asentimiento con la cabeza.

Gabrielle no dijo nada durante la meditación aparentemente privada de mi amiga. La joven rubia se volvió en su asiento hacia la mesa, la cual, por fortuna, estaba morando en mi dirección. Gabrielle tiró de un cuenco cerca de ella y distraídamente empezó a pelar guisantes

– Entonces, ¿qué piensas de este joven? – preguntó Delia.

– ¡Oh, Delia, es un mocoso egoísta y malcriado! – Gabrielle soltó.

Prácticamente tuve que poner una mano sobre mi boca para evitar que una explosiva risa repentina escapara de mis labios. Mi joven amante era extremadamente perspicaz y me alegró ver que su discernimiento de la gente no había disminuido en el tiempo que había estado conmigo. Delia se rió a carcajadas, cubriendo cualquier ruido que yo pudiera haber hecho.

– Bueno, entonces parece ser el hijo de su madre, ¿no?

– Pero ella cambió... – La cara de Gabrielle se volvió seria al instante.

Delia sonrió a la joven – La quieres mucho, ¿verdad, Gabrielle?

Si vivo hasta los mil años, creo que nunca olvidaré la expresión de su rostro en ese momento. La mirada total y completamente llena de amor y devoción que brilló de los ojos de Gabrielle hizo que mi corazón se estrechara con fuerza dentro de mi pecho.

– Sí, así es. Nunca pensé que sería posible sentirme así, que podría sentirme así por alguien, y mucho menos por la Conquistadora del Mundo Conocido.

– Estoy seguro de que Xena tiene la misma sensación de asombro que tú.

– ¿De verdad lo crees, Delia? – Gabrielle giró la cabeza rápidamente para mirar a la mujer mayor.

– ¿Tienes alguna duda? – Delia parecía bastante incrédula.

– Bueno... yo... no, pero...

– Por los sonidos que emanan de sus habitaciones a todas horas del día y de la noche, creo que no – Contestó Delia con ligereza.

Gabrielle bajó rápidamente la cabeza para mirar fijamente la mesa, con las mejillas rosadas. Como he hecho en otras ocasiones, goce viendo cómo se extendía el delicado color en sus mejillas. Siempre me sorprende que esa mujer que ha pasado la mitad de su vida complaciendo a hombres y mujeres con su cuerpo se ruborice por la mera mención de lo que hacemos en nuestra alcoba. Supongo que es simplemente uno de los muchos encantos que tiene.

– Pero... lo que hacemos... el placer físico... eso no es realmente todo a lo que se reduce el amor – tartamudeó Gabrielle.

– No, no lo es – Delia contestó – Pero no es la única razón por la que la amas, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Gabrielle regresó – No – agitó la cabeza – Es mucho más, apenas puedo entenderlo todo, y apenas puedo explicarlo.

– Sé de hecho que ella siente lo mismo.

– ¿Estás segura de eso? – preguntó Gabrielle de nuevo.

Sentí cierta tristeza por la respuesta de Gabrielle. A través de hechos o palabras, ¿había permitido que Gabrielle pensara que mi amor por ella era simplemente por el de un amante talentoso? ¿No se da cuenta todavía de lo que realmente significa para mí, de lo que significa nuestra relación? Todo esto era tan poco conocido para mí. Todavía no estaba segura de cómo revelar todo lo que sentía, aún temía el más mínimo rechazo. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de expresarle a Gabrielle, una manera de mostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella en mi corazón.

– Gabrielle, ¿nunca le has expresado estas preocupaciones a Xena? – preguntó Delia.

– No – respondió Gabrielle en voz baja – Ella pensaría que estoy siendo infantil, o demasiado insegura, o pensaría…

Delia interrumpió su verborrea inclinando la barbilla de la joven para verla directamente a los ojos – Ella pensaría que la amas lo suficiente como para querer asegurarse de que tengan una vida feliz juntas.

– Estoy actuando como una tonta, ¿no? – preguntó Gabrielle con una sonrisa avergonzada.

– Digamos que estás actuando como si estuvieras enamorada, creo que eso lo abarca todo. Ahora vete, si voy a organizar un banquete para mañana por la noche, necesito tiempo para prepararme. ¡Puede que seas la futura Reina, pero hoy eres simplemente una mujer joven en mi cocina! – Delia despidió con la mano a Gabrielle de la habitación.

Me quedé allí un rato más, con la espalda contra la pared, disfrutando de los últimos ecos persistentes de la risa de Gabrielle. La chica era un tesoro seguro y quería hacer todo lo posible para aliviar las dudas que aún tenía, estaría segura que la amare para siempre.

Era por la tarde cuando regresé a nuestras habitaciones privadas. Necesitaba pensar, y lo hago mejor desde la silla de montar de un caballo. Dejé que Tenorio se liberara un poco y el gran semental negro disfrutó de cada momento de su libertad. Estábamos atravesando el oleaje del golfo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no estaba segura de cuál de los dos había disfrutado más de eso. Ahora, cubierta como estaba de sal, sudor y barro, oliendo a establo, Gabrielle sólo tuvo que mirarme una vez para saber mi paradero.

– Me preguntaba dónde estabas – dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Levantándose en puntillas me besó. Le puse un brazo alrededor de la cintura, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío y profundizando el beso – Mmmm – dije, finalmente alejándose por aire – Si hubiera sabido que este iba a ser mi recibimiento, me habría apresurado a llegar a casa mucho antes.

– Necesitas un baño, mi Conquistadora – contestó Gabrielle, arrugando su nariz mientras sonreía.

– Gracioso – dije, apartándola un poco de mi cuerpo. La parte delantera de su vestido estaba cubierta por el barro de mi propia ropa – Pero tú también lo necesitas

– Hmmm, eso funcionó muy bien para ti, ¿no? – Sus ojos verdes brillaban.

– Sí, pero ahora me pregunto quién lo planeó de esa forma. ¿Tú o yo?

– Esa, querida Conquistadora, es una pregunta que tendrás que responder por ti misma.

Gabrielle se separó por completo, pero no antes de besarme burlonamente. Se dirigió a la cámara de baño, llegando rápidamente a un estado de desnudez mientras la veía desaparecer en la otra habitación. Me reí y comencé a quitarme rápidamente mis propias prendas de vestir. Tenía la sensación de que con esta mujer alrededor, esa era una pregunta que nunca iba a ser capaz de responder.

Después de un baño caliente, que consistía en lavarse tanto como salpicarse a partes iguales, y una comida caliente, Gabrielle y yo estábamos muy contentas de poder descansar el resto de la noche. Vestidas sólo con nuestras túnicas, nos manteníamos calientes estiradas sobre un montón de pieles blandas colocadas delante de la chimenea. El fuego, una pequeña cantidad de vino y el cuerpo de Gabrielle fueron suficientes para llevarme a un estado de relajación muy cerca del ensueño.

Me acosté con mi cabeza en el regazo de Gabrielle, sus dedos masajeando lentamente la parte posterior de mi cuello, deslizándose a través de mi cabello oscuro, las yemas de sus dedos moviéndose para descansar suavemente a lo largo de mi sien. Ella repitió el procedimiento hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo, así como mi mente, estuviesen flotando en una nube de placer. Mi mente nunca dejó de funcionar durante este tiempo y el fácil estado en que se encontraba mi cuerpo me animó a hablar con Gabrielle. Su conversación anterior, escuchada por casualidad con Delia, todavía estaba en mi mente. No debo haber sido la única con pensamientos tan obscuros rondando en la cabeza, porque escuché la voz de Gabrielle al unísono con la mía.

– ¿Gabrielle?

– ¿Xena?

Ambas nos reímos y, por supuesto, insistimos en que la otra empezara.

– Por favor, tú primero – logré persuadirla.

– Yo... yo sólo... ¿quieres háblarme de Solan? – Gabrielle tartamudeó la pregunta.

Su manera de hablar vacilante me hizo preguntarme si esa era realmente la pregunta que se estaba proponiendo hacer. Sin embargo, se lo había prometido, así que seguí recostada en sus brazos, un lugar en el cual me sentía muy segura por cierto, y comencé a contarle esa parte de mi vida.

Le hablé a Gabrielle de Xena, la Señora de la Guerra, y de mi búsqueda de poder. Sé que leyó la mayoría de los pergaminos de mi oficina, pero también sabía que los escritos sobre mi vida no hablaban de mí, sólo de mis acciones. Tampoco describieron lo que sentí en ese momento ni mis motivaciones por todo lo que ocurrió. De hecho, Gabrielle iba a ser la primera persona en enterarse de lo que hacía a un Conquistador. No desde afuera, escribiendo cada uno de mis movimientos, sino escribiendo las palabras que mejor describían todo lo que yo pensaba y sentía en aquellos primeros años.

Le dije que mi búsqueda de poder me llevó hacia una bruja llamada Alti y cómo me usaba para su propio beneficio, pero que veía en sus visiones mi destino. Fue Alti quien predijo que yo me convertiría en la Destructora de las Naciones y por un precio, ella prometió que podría hacer realidad ese futuro. Cuando le dije a Gabrielle que Alti tenía un solo precio, estoy segura de que mi joven amante nunca esperó que le dijera: "sangre". Tanta sangre, y de tantos.

Le expliqué que todavía tenía conciencia en ese entonces. Oh, todavía hacía lo que la bruja me pedía, incluso exigía, pero por la noche, empecé a tener pesadillas. Las Amazonas... especialmente con las Amazonas, pero eso no le conté a Gabrielle sobre ellas. Hasta el día de hoy, no podía soportar decir esas palabras en voz alta. Destruí, y maté, y tomé... todo. A cualquiera o a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre mi destino manifiesto y yo, la aplasté bajo mis pies.

Hablé de la batalla en Corinto entre los ejércitos bajo mi mando y los centauros. Necesitaba poseer la piedra Ixión, un icono atesorado, para completar la profecía de Alti. Le expliqué sobre Borías y cómo me encontré embarazada de Solan. Fue en este punto de mi historia que pude sentir que mi corazón se hacía más pesado. A menudo me preguntaba qué habría pasado ese día si hubiera abandonado mi búsqueda un día antes, cómo habría sido mi vida si Borías hubiera vivido. No debía ser así y la especulación no tenía sentido.

Percibí que el cuerpo de Gabrielle se ponía tenso esa parte de mi historia. Cerré los ojos y esperé. ¿Cómo me sentiría si Gabrielle me contara la historia de su vida con otro amante? Respiré profundamente y sentí una amarga sensación de celos correr a través de mí, como quizá ella debe estar experimentando ahora. Sin embargo ella tenía derecho a preguntar y yo esperé para darle esa oportunidad.

– ¿Estabas enamorada de él? – preguntó Gabrielle.

Le expliqué pacientemente que nunca amé a Borías y que, tras una inspección más detallada y una pequeña retrospectiva, sus sentimientos hacia mí eran igual de erróneos. ¿Qué clase de hombre podría haberme amado entonces? Era una asesina despiadada y estaba maldita. Si Borías realmente amaba algo de esa mujer, no estaba viendo mi verdadero yo. Ella estaba allí, pero tardaría muchas más temporadas para emerger.

Continué mi historia, contando mis tratos con los centauros, lo que sabía en ese momento sobre la muerte de Borías y, finalmente, de Solan.

– Recuerdo la forma en la que entré en ese claro como si hubiera ocurrido esta mañana, con Kaleipus ahí parado, listo para matarme a la menor provocación. Recuerdo que en el fondo de mi mente pensaba; ¿me matará y si lo hace, matará a mi hijo también? Todavía tenía sangraba y tenía muchos calambres a pesar de la flor de santra que me dio Satrina, así que estaba un poco tambaleante de pie, además acababa de terminar de dar de comer a Solan y mis pechos estaban doloridos por el roce de la túnica sobre mi pecho.

De repente me di cuenta de que me salían lágrimas de los ojos mientras mantenía la cabeza en el regazo de Gabrielle. Sus manos secaron las lágrimas y cepillaron el pelo que cayó sobre mi cara. El toque tierno y relajante de mi amante simplemente hizo que las lágrimas llegaran con más fuerza. Me atraganté con las palabras cuando terminé de contarle lo que pasó en ese claro.

– _¡Detente ahí, Xena!_

– _Recibiste mi mensaje. Sólo quiero hablar contigo._

– _¿Cómo lo hiciste la última vez, cuando intentaste matarme? No importa; no conseguirás la Piedra Ixión. Borías, el amigo de los centauros, nos lo ha contado todo. Encontramos su cuerpo en su campamento, pero su leyenda vivirá para siempre con nuestra gente._

– _Llévate a este niño. Es mi hijo... el hijo de Borías. Si se queda conmigo, se convertirá en un objetivo para todos aquellos que me odian... aprenderá cosas que un niño no debería saber. Se convertirá en alguien como... yo. Por favor..._

– _El hijo de Borías será criado como mi propio hijo..._

– No había llorado en temporadas... no desde que era una niña, pero lloré cuando me alejé de ese claro. Lloré por algo que habría arruinado o hubiese muerto en un santiamén. Me pareció tan inquietante. Lo más extraño fue que, cuando me fui, pude sentir la sensación de tirón en mi pecho, como si todavía estuviera amamantando. Supongo que crees que es una estupidez decir eso – Me ahogué por completo con esas últimas palabras y sentí que Gabrielle me apretaba más fuerte. Fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo decidió rebelarse y empecé a llorar en serio, incapaz de detener los sollozos que convulsionaban mi cuerpo.

Me sentí como si hubiera llorado durante días, cuando en realidad tal vez pasaron dos marcas de vela. Me sentí vacía en cierto modo, pero sorprendentemente mejor. Esta fue quizás la pregunta más ridícula que le haría a Gabrielle, pero tuve que arriesgarme a parecer una tonta al preguntarle por qué. Ella me besó y me abrazó más fuerte y yo me hundí en su abrazo fuerte y cálido.

– Xena, llevas eso dentro de ti, sin decírselo a nadie, al menos no de la forma en que me lo acabas de decir, desde hace más de veinte temporadas. Decir las palabras en voz alta es una forma de dejarlas ir, llorar por nuestro pasado es una forma de liberarlo".

Me volví en sus brazos y miré hacia los ojos verdes, el mismo color del bosque. Gabrielle me besó en la frente y me quitó el pelo mojado por el sudor de la cara.

– La gente piensa que es mucho más fácil quedarse callado sobre las cosas, que están siendo fuertes en su silencio. No se dan cuenta de que se necesita mucha más fuerza para dejar ir su dolor que para aferrarse a él. Has albergado ese dolor dentro de ti tanto tiempo que casi parecía normal, o natural, vivir con él. Ahora que el dolor es libre, tu corazón está recordando lo que se siente al estar sin él. Es recordar que se siente mucho mejor.

Alcancé a acariciar su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos – ¿Cómo te volviste tan sabia, tan cariñosa después de todo lo que has pasado?

Me ofreció una sonrisa agridulce a través de sus lágrimas – Atenea nunca me dio más de lo que podía soportar en un momento dado. Ella rociaba las estaciones con gente que realmente se preocupaba por mí, gente que me ofrecía amistad. ¿Por qué lloras de nuevo, amor? – preguntó Gabrielle mientras un renovado torrente de lágrimas se derramaba sobre mis mejillas.

– Has tenido tan poco en tu vida...

– Pero tengo tanto en este momento – me sonrió, cosa que admito, me hizo sonreír a cambio.

– ¿Y tú, Gabrielle? Todo esto – dije con los ojos abiertos por toda la habitación – ¿es esto lo que quieres, soy yo lo que quieres?

– Oh, Xena – Gabrielle tomó mi cara con ambas manos y me besó profundamente – No eres sólo lo que quiero, eres lo que siempre he soñado.

Tomó mis manos en las suyas y las apretó con fuerza – ¿Soy yo a quien quieres, Xena... a quien quieres amar de verdad para siempre? Sé que has amado tantas veces antes que yo...

Sin levantar la vista, tomé una de las pequeñas manos de Gabrielle y me la llevé a los labios. Le besé suavemente la palma de la mano y puse sus dedos contra mi mejilla. Sentí tanta adrenalina corriendo por mis venas como si me estuviera preparando para la batalla. Tragué y respiré profundamente – Eres todo lo que siempre he querido. Nunca supe cómo amar a nadie antes de que entraras en mi vida, Gabrielle.

– Estás muy callada ahora. ¿Estás segura de que te sientes mejor? – preguntó Gabrielle.

¿Cómo podía decirle que me sentía un tonta? ¿Pensaría menos de mí por mostrar al ser humano y no el Conquistador? Tenía que empezar a mejorar en esto; simplemente tenía que hacerlo. Tome valor mentalmente los dientes y me metí de lleno a ello.

– Me siento como una tonta – admití por fin.

Gabrielle parecía genuinamente sorprendida – ¿Te sientes tonta por revelarme tus sentimientos?"

– Bueno... yo... me hace sentir débil – murmuré inaudiblemente.

– ¿Qué?

– Débil – respondí en voz alta – Me hace sentir...débil.

– Xena – dijo Gabrielle moviéndose para sentarse erguida – Eres la mujer más fuerte que el mundo ha conocido.

– Sí, pero no todos me ven como lo haces tú. No dejo que me vean... vulnerable.

– Pero tú me dejaste verte de esa manera. Desde la primera vez.

– Lo sé, y todavía no sé por qué. Excepto que sentí desde el principio que nunca lo usarías en mi contra, que nunca me harías daño. Otros... la gente usará lo que sabe de ti, Gabrielle. Usarán tus palabras o tus secretos para herirte o destruirte. Supongo que por eso el secreto es una parte tan natural en mí.

Gabrielle se inclinó de nuevo mientras yo me sentaba a su lado y me besaba la mejilla – Ya no tienes que guardar secretos, Xena. Te prometo que nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Parecía tan sincera, incluso dedicada a su meta que no pude evitar sonreír. Esas pocas palabras dichas y de repente mi preocupación y el dolor en mi corazón se esfumaron. Esta pequeña niña iba a proteger a la Conquistadora del mundo conocido. Me divirtió, pero me conmovió profundamente.

– Me protegerás, ¿eh? – Le sonreí.

Me miró con expresión tímida, dándose cuenta ahora de cómo sonaba su declaración. Sin embargo, no le restó valor a su intención, especialmente a mi corazón.

– Recordaré estar detrás de ti la próxima vez, pequeña – Sonreí.

– Podría protegerte si me enseñaras a usar un arma – dijo ella a continuación

– ¿Si yo qué? – Dije un poco más fuerte.

– Bueno, sólo pensé que...

– ¿Y en qué clase de arma estás pensando, eso si realmente estuviera inclinada a instruirte? – interrumpí.

De repente se me ocurrió que Gabrielle estaba cambiando de tantas maneras al igual que yo siendo una mujer fuerte, no tenía ningún deseo de que mi futura pareja fuera el tipo de persona que estaba indefensa ante el peligro. No sé por qué este pensamiento me impactó de la forma en que lo hizo, pero ahí estaba.

– Yo... no lo sé. Xena, ¿qué tipo de armas hay? – preguntó Gabrielle en serio.

Me reí largo y fuerte, abrazando a la pequeña mujer – No me estoy riendo de ti, pequeña. Me estoy riendo de mí misma. Tú me recuerdas lo que me he tomado en serio durante un largo tiempo. En verdad creo – me incliné, mordiendo juguetonamente su cuello, – que ciertamente he encontrado mi pareja perfecta en ti, Gabrielle.

Ella se rió y devolvió mis besos juguetones hasta que ya no pude mantener mis manos lejos de su cuerpo. La tomé en mis brazos y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio.

– Espera, Xena. ¿Qué hay de Solan?

– Que se consiga su propia chica – murmuré contra la suave piel de su pecho.

– Oh, Xena, eso se siente... quiero decir, ¿no deberías asegurarte de que esté cómodo o bien instalado?

Me detuve repentinamente, cerrando la pesada puerta de madera de nuestra alcoba con mi pie – Gabrielle, ¿crees que un joven de la edad de Solan, que visita Corinto por primera vez, está listo para acostarse a estas horas?

– Oh – respondió Gabrielle.

– Además, le dije a Atrius que lo vigilara. Ahora, mi amor... ¿dónde estaba?

Compartir sus respuestas verbales al placer puede haber sido algo nuevo para Gabrielle, pero su conocimiento de lo físico estaba más allá de lo que la mayoría de los amantes podían esperar. Su sabiduría de todas las cosas sensuales, combinada con mis pasiones por ella, le dio la habilidad de llevar mi cuerpo a la cima del éxtasis rápidamente. Durante mucho tiempo, me pregunté si Gabrielle sabía de su poder sobre mí en esta área de nuestras vidas. Ahora, tengo que sonreírle a mi arrogancia. Dioses, claro que lo sabe. Es lo que ella hacía, para lo que fue entrenada, y es tan buena como guerrera lo soy yo, así de talentosa es mi Gabrielle.

¿Ella sabe de su poder? Viéndola ahora mientras empuja mi espalda contra la cama y se aleja de mí, ordenándome que la vigile, tiene que saber que ella es muy consciente. La joven que se sonroja en público ante la más mínima mención del placer físico que compartimos en nuestros momentos privados, toma el mando como si estuviera en un escenario. Ella se hace más segura de su capacidad cuando estamos solas y esta actriz, que hace el papel de seductora, me hipnotiza.

Ella desliza la bata de mi cuerpo, luego regresa a una esquina de la gran cama y se encoge de hombros para quitarse su propia bata. Se instala allí en un montón de almohadas y me pregunto si las habrá puesto antes, planeando esta noche así para las das. Me muevo para tocarla, pero me ha quedado claro que no vamos a jugar a mi manera esta vez.

– No tocar, mi amor, sólo mirar...

– ¿Estoy siendo castigada entonces? – Ronroneé. Extendí mi cuerpo largo, recargada sobre un codo doblado, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de mi mano.

– Creo que lo disfrutarías demasiado – dijo Gabrielle en voz baja – Quizá lo guardemos para otro momento.

Me tragué con fuerza su audaz respuesta, sin dudar de ella por un momento.

– Pasaste toda la tarde lejos de mí, Conquistadora – me regañó suavemente.

Sonreí, no por su amonestación, sino por su uso de mi título. Gabrielle tiende a usar ese término como una especie de apelativo cariñoso cuando estamos solas y por ahora, está de un humor particularmente juguetón.

– Pareces muy contento contigo mismo. Tal vez disfrutas más de la compañía de tu caballo que de la mía.

– Bueno, es una montura muy talentosa – Esta vez los dos sonreímos y me alegró ver que ella captó mi doble sentido.

Los ojos de Gabrielle se volvieron de un verde intenso y noté que mantenía las piernas apretadas, cuidadosa de no revelar demasiado a mis ojos errantes. Se colocó de tal manera que se reclinó contra los cojines que tenía detrás, inclinándose ligeramente hacia un lado. Ella reflejó mi pose, descansando su cabeza en su mano. Deslizó su otra mano hacia arriba a lo largo de su pierna, llevándola a descansar sobre su estómago. Su pulgar continuó cepillando la piel allí en un movimiento de ida y vuelta, sus dedos tocando suavemente a lo largo de la línea del fino vello de su montículo.

Observé con una sonrisa divertida cómo mi joven amante trataba de seducirme con caricias cuidadosamente colocadas en su propio cuerpo. Admito que el calor dentro de mi cuerpo se estaba elevando a un nivel bastante alto al ver a Gabrielle burlarse de mí, pero nunca he sido esclava de mis deseos y nunca estuve cerca de perder mi control habitual.

Sin querer admitir la derrota y conociendo mi libido mejor que yo, Gabrielle continuó con las acciones de su mano, sin apartar nunca sus ojos de los míos. No tenía ni idea de lo cerca que estaba de la derrota, pero debería haberlo sospechado por la mirada traviesa que brillaba entre los ojos verdes frente a mí.

Gabrielle se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y se puso el extremo a lo largo del labio inferior. Vi como la punta desaparecía dentro de su boca, para reaparecer un momento después, brillando húmedo. Renuncié al contacto con sus ojos para seguir a ese dedo mientras bajaba lentamente por su pecho para rodear un pezón rosado pálido, la carne temblando bajo su tacto. Admito que mi aliento se aceleró mientras enfocaba toda la atención de su dedo, dibujando círculos perezosos alrededor del nudo de carne cada vez más duro. Al poner en movimiento su pulgar, comenzó a acariciar la punta que se alargaba. Girando el pezón entre el pulgar y el índice, Gabriele agarró firmemente la punta dura, tirando hacia afuera al mismo tiempo. Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

Dioses, lo que ella me está haciendo, y todo sin tocarme. Gabrielle se había entrenado durante la mitad de su vida para no sentir placer por las acciones que realizaba con sus amos ilegales ni hacer ruido durante su tarea. Por lo tanto, escuchar a mi joven amante fue un placer exquisito, del cual nunca me cansaría. Si yo creía que tendría el control por mucho más tiempo, pronto me convertiría en una idiota. Gabrielle continuó la exploración sensual de sus senos, moviéndose de uno a otro, su lengua ocasionalmente extendiéndose para deslizarse a lo largo de su labio superior, sabiendo que mis ojos estaban fijos en ella. Sus pequeños gemidos y lloriqueos me hicieron retorcerme incómodamente, tratando de encontrar una posición en la que pudiera ocultar la obvia excitación que cubría la parte interior de mis muslos.

– Xena – no sabes lo emocionada que me pone... que me veas tocarme.

Sólo pude mirar mientras su mano se movía más abajo, sus dedos girando entre los rizos dorados entre sus piernas. Me quedé en silencio, mi atención se fijó completamente en su mano.

– A ti también te gusta, ¿verdad, Xena?

Intenté hablar, asentir con la cabeza, responder con una señal inteligible de alguna forma que ella pudiera tomar como estímulo para continuar. Dioses, juro que abrí la boca para hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido.

Esa fue mi perdición.

Gabrielle sonrió entonces y reconocí la expresión porque había usado esa sonrisa salvaje en más de una ocasión. Esa sonrisa vino de la creencia de que sin importar las acciones que uno tomara a continuación, perder no era una posibilidad. Ahora, estoy aquí acostada; mientras mi más talentosa amante me sonríe, planeando Dios sabe qué, como términos para mi rendición.

– Me gusta pensar en ti cuando me toco así, – dibujó. – ¿Sabes lo que imagino que me estás haciendo?

Vi sus dedos moverse más entre las piernas que aún no se había separado.

– ¿Xena? – Gabrielle hablaba más alto, acercando mis ojos a los de ella al fin – ¿Sabes lo que pienso cuando me estoy burlando así?

Mi condición de mutismo persistió. Al encontrarme incapaz de expresar verbalmente mi respuesta, simplemente agité la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Volvió a sonreír.

– Pienso en ti y en tu increíble lengua. Siempre pienso en la última vez que me lo hiciste, cómo se sintió tu lengua en mi piel, burlándote de mi clítoris... enterrada profundamente dentro de mí. Me mojo tanto cuando me miras. Tú también, ¿verdad, Xena? ¿Estás mojada por mí, Xena?

Gemía bastante fuerte y asentí con la cabeza. Sí, mi respiración se hizo bastante audible en ese momento, y es cierto que mi pecho estaba subiendo y bajando mucho más rápido que antes, pero en defensa de mi falta de control, Gabrielle también estaba empezando a inhalar y exhalar un poco más rápido por sí misma.

– Déjame ver, Xena...déjame ver lo mojada que estás por mí – ordenó ella.

Creo que oí otra serie de pequeños gemidos, avergonzada por el hecho de que los sonidos venían de mí. Recibir órdenes de mi pequeña amante, fue extrañamente fascinante y un tanto humillante, pero sobre todo fue extremadamente emocionante. No pude hacer nada más que cumplir sus deseos y separe las piernas, abriéndome a su mirada hambrienta. Sabía lo que ella vería allí, podía sentir la humedad a medida que fluía de mi excitado sexo, sentirla avanzando por los rizos oscuros y deslizando a mis muslos. Gabrielle también lo vio y mi única satisfacción fue su aguda respiración.

Gabrielle imito mis acciones. Se giró un poco hasta que su espalda quedó plana contra los cojines, liberando ambas manos. Presionó las palmas de ambas manos sobre sus pechos, amasándolos firmemente, presionando los montones de carne juntos. Las manos corrían a lo largo de su cuerpo, uniéndose en el ápice de sus muslos. Usando sus manos, finalmente separó sus propios muslos, permitiendo que sus palmas mantuvieran suavemente sus piernas abiertas a mi apasionado escrutinio.

– Esto es lo que me haces, Xena.

Dioses, lo que su voz puede hacerme sentir. Me siento como si estuviera dando vueltas, fuera de control, mareada por el sonido, la vista, el olor de ella. Observé como deslizaba los dedos de ambas manos en esa abundante humedad, y gemí con empatía ante el placer que experimentaba cuando los dedos de una mano rozaban su hinchado clítoris. Sus caderas se inclinaron involuntariamente hacia adelante y de repente tuve que mirar hacia abajo a mi propia mano, acariciando la carne entre mis piernas sin ser completamente consciente de ello. No fue un esfuerzo consciente para liberarme, más bien un lento acariciar la carne, sólo lo suficiente para burlarme de mi propio cuerpo.

Gabrielle me pidió que mirara, mientras se abría con una mano, separando aún más las piernas. Ella se abrió a mí y yo miré absorta y fascinada. Me recordaba a una delicada flor, extendiendo sus pétalos abiertos al sol de la mañana, los bordes sus pétalos mojados por el rocío de la mañana. Más suaves gemidos emanaron de ambas mientras mi mirada se posaba en los dedos de Gabrielle. Se mantuvo abierta para que yo pudiera ver todo lo que estaba haciendo. Ella se expresó verbalmente para que yo pudiera escuchar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Parte de mi excitación, mi satisfacción, vino del hecho de que ahora puede permitirse dejar ir los sonidos que durante tanto tiempo ha estado controlando tan cuidadosamente. La otra parte de mi placer se debe a que sabe que ella siente esto por mí... por mí. Esa conciencia me lleva a lo más alto.

Sus dedos continuaron extendiendo su humedad hacia arriba y sobre la carne rápidamente hinchada en la parte superior de su hendidura, cepillando sus dedos a través de ella más rápidamente ahora. Ella continuó la acción, obviamente sin querer renunciar al placer. Usó la mano con la que se abrió y presionó dos dedos hacia adentro, deteniéndose un momento para inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Un bajo sonido de satisfacción gutural se le escapó de los labios y me olvidé por completo de tocarme. Estaba usando ambas manos para apretar puñados de mantas, que se inflamaron más allá de mis expectativas más salvajes con sólo mirarla y escucharla. Podía sentir mis caderas girando contra el tacto que ya no está allí. Las acciones de Gabrielle me hacen sentir la sensación fantasma mientras mi amante se complace.

Mis brazos tiemblan de la emoción aunque no estoy segura. ¿Es porque me estoy esforzando por no limitarme a acercarme a esa mujer? ¿Estoy trabajando hacia mi propia liberación o me estoy absteniendo de hacerlo? Sea lo que sea, aguanto otro latido hasta que escucho la voz sin aliento de Gabrielle llamándome.

– ¡Oh, Dioses...por favor, Xena... ahora!

Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme movido, pero de repente estoy acostado encima de ella y ella está arrancando los dedos de su cuerpo.

– No – le suplico – Quédate adentro.

Me miró y sus ojos estaban casi negros por la dilatación de sus pupilas.

– Yo... Xena, no quiero mi liberación para ti... la quiero debida a ti – jadeó.

Mis dedos encontraron su camino hacia sus rizos dorados y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta a mis labios. Le besé y chupé la carne allí, mi mano resbalando fácilmente dentro de sus pliegues empapados mientras ella sacaba la suya, dejando que la mía ocupara su lugar. Ella gritó por la sensación y yo sabía que era placer, no dolor lo que estaba experimentando. Gemí en voz alta mientras me frotaba a lo largo de su muslo, con las caderas en su sitio, concentrada en una sola tarea.

Empecé despacio, con los dedos hacia adentro y hacia afuera a un ritmo constante mientras usaba la boca en cada parte del cuerpo de Gabrielle que podía alcanzar. Mis dientes y lengua jugaron con sus pezones hasta que me levanté para tomar su boca en un beso profundo, justo cuando su cuerpo se arqueó en el mío. Sus músculos se contrajeron y luego revolotearon alrededor de mis dedos enterrados dentro de ella. Me tragué sus gritos de liberación, dejándome llevar, sin creer que un orgasmo tan intenso no me dañaría permanentemente de alguna manera.

Nos abrazamos una a la otra, ambas necesitando tiempo extra para recuperarnos de la placentera experiencia. Algún tiempo después, antes de que el sueño se apoderara de cualquiera de nosotras, le besé la cabeza y le susurré.

– Si eso es lo que consideras un castigo, entonces no puedo esperar a ver lo que das como recompensa.

Gabrielle se rió de mi humor y se acurrucó cerca de mí. – Gracias – murmuró justo antes de quedarse dormida.

Me reí en voz alta, pero mi futura Reina ya estaba dormida e ignorante de mí desde su lugar en el reino de Morfeo.

¿Ella, me está dando las gracias?

_Atenea, sé que desde que conocí a Gabrielle he orado por la longevidad... Me gustaría enmendar esa oración anterior y añadirle fuerza. ¡Porque seguramente hare viuda a mi joven Reina, mientras estoy en la agonía de la pasión, aquí en nuestra propia cama!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Ser León tanto en palabra como en obra**

Gabrielle estaba nerviosa y se notaba en la ansiosa sonrisa que me ofreció desde el otro lado de la mesa. Hacía siglos que la larga mesa de madera del banquete o la sala decorada festivamente en la que estaba sentada no habían visto tal ocasión. Delia se superó a sí misma en la preparación de la suntuosa fiesta. Me impresionó bastante que hubiese elegido algo más que los habituales corderos asados y pavos reales. También hubo una gran selección de platos de granos y vegetales, obviamente preparados sabiendo que Solan, al ser embajador de la Nación Centauro, era vegetariano. No sabía a ciencia cierta si lo era o no, pero habiendo sido criado por ellos, asumo que lo era. Incluso pude convencer a Delia de que viniera a cenar con nosotros.

Me recosté en mi silla, tomé otro trago de oporto y le di una sonrisa a mi amante. Observé cómo parte de la tensión dejaba sus facciones. Gabrielle estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ser algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada solo por mí, pero no más de lo que yo misma lo estaba siendo esta noche. Era bastante irónico, pienso yo, Xena la Conquistadora intentando ser encantadora. Levanto la vista de nuevo para encontrar ojos verdes esmeralda que me miran con un chispazo de diversión. Dioses, ¿cómo sabe lo que estoy pensando? De acuerdo, admito que estoy bajo el reprobable escrutinio de Gabrielle, tal vez no sea encantadora. Digamos que civilizada, pero incluso eso es un paso importante para mí.

Éramos un grupo bastante ecléctico, sentados alrededor de la larga mesa que tenía fácilmente sesenta manos de largo. Quería que Gabrielle estuviera más cerca de mí, pero Delia, que arregló los asientos y el menú, dijo que esto haría que mi futura Reina pareciera débil. Vi la verdad en sus palabras, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que estar satisfecha también. Delia siempre estuvo ahí, sin embargo, tanto para mí como para Gabrielle. La mujer mayor dejó claro que, nos guste o no, Gabrielle necesitaba convencer a la gente de que ya no era una esclava. No importaba que la joven hubiera nacido libre, secuestrada y esclavizada ilegalmente durante la mitad de su vida. Lo único que la gente vería al principio sería a una joven que una vez fue la esclava corporal de la Conquistadora. Delia sonrió cuando me dijo que le tocaría a Gabrielle demostrarles que estaban equivocados. Creo que sonrió porque de alguna manera, ella y yo sabíamos que Gabrielle podía hacerlo.

Por lo tanto, confié en la palabra de Delia de que ella orquestaría los asientos, en la recepción en honor de Solan, para mostrar a Gabrielle en su mejor luz. Me preocupaba más por la joven mujer de lo que supongo que era necesario, especialmente porque la manera desarmante de Gabrielle, su inteligencia considerable y su ingenio rápido hicieron que los que la rodeaban se enamoraran rápidamente de ella. Estaba callada, como era su costumbre, pero cuando hablaba era siempre después de haberse tomado el tiempo de pensar en sus palabras. Ella sonrió mucho y siguió mi consejo de mirar a la gente a los ojos. Ayudó considerablemente que Delia rodeara a Gabrielle con aquellos que ya considerábamos amigos. Además de la propia Delia, Atrius y a su prometida, Anya. Mis consejeros, algunos de los cuales tenían esposas, pero sobre todo un montón de solteros confirmados. El resto de los invitados eran figuras políticas del pueblo o amigos de la Corte.

Antillius, el consejero más joven de mi equipo, parecía muy interesado en Gabrielle. Después de un tiempo de observarlo, me sentí incómoda en mi silla. Un sentimiento pasó a través de mí, bastante rápido, pero merodeó lo suficiente como para que yo lo reconociera como celos. En el pasado, tenía la reputación de sentirme celosa de mis posesiones, que incluían a las mujeres. Los celos a menudo se convirtieron en rabia, lo que generalmente conduce a la violencia. Me gustaba Antillius, ya que su padre era un consejero de confianza antes de que su hijo llegara a mi corte, pero ver la forma en que se aferraba a cada palabra de Gabrielle como un cachorrito causó un malestar en mi estómago. Recordé algunos de mis arrebatos más violentos y a los hombres que habían muerto o habían sido mutilados por mi mano, todo debido a sospechas sobre mis amantes. El aire a mí alrededor se hizo pesado y sentí a la bestia dentro de mí buscando un camino hacia la libertad. Tragué y cerré los ojos por un momento, deseando que el pasado desapareciera de mi mente, intentando empujar al monstruo que era mi temperamento hacia abajo.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado sentada allí antes de sentir el suave toque de una mano alrededor de la parte superior de mi brazo. Abrí los ojos y comencé a ver a Gabrielle de pie junto a mi silla. Su cara sonriente y su manera fácil desmienten la mirada de preocupación que irradia su mirada verde. Ella debe haber cruzado a la mesa solo para servirme algo de beber porque tenía una jarra de vino fresco en sus manos.

– ¿Más vino, mi Señora? – preguntó ella.

Rápidamente volteé mi cara, sin querer que ella viera la oscuridad que estaba segura mis ojos le revelarían. Podía sentirlo persistente, justo debajo de la superficie.

Sentí suaves dedos tirar de mi barbilla hacia atrás y sentí unos labios sedosos en mi mejilla, todo esto mientras Gabrielle vertía más vino en la copa, y se sentaba en la mesa frente a mí. No se necesitó más que esa suave y cuidadosa acción para empujar a la bestia hacia abajo, mi irascible ira rápidamente se derritió. No pude evitar sonreír ante la repentina reacción a las acciones de Gabrielle. Le quité la jarra de la mano y le puse un brazo alrededor de la cintura, tirando ligeramente de ella hacia mí. La conversación a nuestro alrededor nunca disminuyó, pero me di cuenta de que los dos estábamos siendo observados.

– Iba camino a refrescarme cuando note que alguien había olvidado negligentemente llenar la copa de mi Señora – Gabrielle lo explicó con voz clara para que los que nos rodean lo oyeran.

Esperaba que mi expresión transmitiera todo el amor y gratitud que sentí en ese momento por esta pequeña mujer. Ya no era mi esclava corporal y, sin embargo, su preocupación se centró en mí, por mí. Tenía la extraña sensación de que esta mujer podría salvarme de mí misma.

Le sonreí de nuevo, apretándole la mano con ternura – Está bien. Ya estoy bien – le aseguré.

Gabrielle se inclinó y me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Expresar mi devoción por mi futura Reina era una cosa, pero las muestras públicas de afecto eran algo que no había experimentado en muchas estaciones. Los labios de Gabrielle se apretaron suavemente contra los míos y en ese momento me di cuenta de que había una diferencia entre la pose afectuosa que Gabrielle y yo estábamos compartiendo y las vergonzosas exhibiciones en las que yo participaba como una mujer joven. Me sorprendió e instantáneamente me despertó su audacia. La mejor parte fue que no había nada vergonzoso en nuestras acciones. Éramos dos personas enamoradas, y por una de las primeras veces en mi vida, pensé que era aceptable que la gente viera al Conquistador de esa manera.

Miré con una sonrisa divertida mientras ella se apartaba de mí y se alejaba de la sala de banquetes. Cuando volví la vista hacia la mesa, me topé directamente con la mirada enojada de Solan. Me sorprendió momentáneamente ver la mirada vehemente de mi hijo, pero cuando parpadeé, él volvió a prestar atención a una conversación con Terillus, uno de mis asesores principales. Literalmente agité la cabeza preguntándome si no me había imaginado todo el intercambio. Solan se volvió una vez más hacia mí, pero esta vez su mirada era simplemente impasible y algo vidriosa por la cantidad de alcohol que consumía. Una débil sensación de templor me recorrió mientras pensaba en la mirada, que posiblemente podría haber imaginado. Me preguntaba qué podía hacer que Solan me mirara de esa manera, sin ser consciente de mi verdadera identidad. Descarté cualquier subterfugio como paranoia por mi parte y me volví para escuchar a los músicos, y las anécdotas más bien divertidas que relataba el alguacil del pueblo.

**Apéndice al manuscrito de la Señora Conquistadora: Pergamino separado**

**Añadida en Xena, la presencia de la Señor Conquistadora por la Reina Gabrielle de Potidaea**

_Ella gentilmente me entrega la pluma de ganso porque creo que es importante interponerme en este punto de su historia. Es cierto, he mantenido mi propio juego de diarios, desde casi el primer día que conocí a Xena. Pienso que si sus historias han de ser completas y precisas, entonces añadir estos pergaminos adicionales explicará más de los eventos que ocurrieron en ese momento._

_Le hago esto de vez en cuando. Vuelvo atrás y saco un pergamino de su estuche, reviviendo las experiencias que han dado forma a nuestras vidas. Cuando me encuentro con un área que creo que tiene una explicación más profunda, empiezo mi versión de la historia en un pergamino separado. Luego, Xena sella los extremos de los dos pergaminos junto con un poco de cera tibia y el gran anillo que lleva su escudo._

_El anillo es demasiado grande y pesado para que yo lo use a diario e incluso Xena lo porta sólo cuando viaja o en misión oficial. Recuerdo la vez que me lo puso en la mano, pensando que su propia muerte estaba cerca... pero supongo que es una historia para otra ocasión._

_Ella me interrumpe con el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre el escritorio de madera. De repente me arrepiento porque sé que ella tiene la extraña habilidad de leer al revés y ha estado leyendo lo que acabo de escribir. Me pregunta si debería simplemente dejarme terminar todos sus cuentos, diciéndome que el lector no habrá llegado a esa parte de la historia todavía y que si hablo del anillo que voy a echar a perder todo. No puedo evitar sonreír; a veces puede ser una niña tan petulante; con pucheros y todo. Otro gesto de impaciencia y sé que debo continuar. Mi bella Señora me hace sufre estoicamente mis impertinencias, pero hasta su control tiene sus limitaciones._

_Estos son mis recuerdos de los acontecimientos que rodearon la noche de la recepción de Solan. Sé que si me acusan de dar falso testimonio, mi guardia personal, el comandante Atrius, jurará por la verdad de mi testamento._

Vi la oscuridad llenando sus ojos y apenas estaba preparada para ello. En un momento ella estaba bebiendo su oporto mientras me tranquilizaba con su hermosa sonrisa. Al momento siguiente, levanté la vista y, como si fuera ocurría en una repentina tormenta de verano, la luz desapareció y el monstruo al que ella misma se refiere como la bestia intentó superar sus defensas. Rápidamente seguí la línea de su vista con la esperanza de intervenir en favor de la desafortunada alma que, sin saberlo, había provocado la ira de Xena. Me quedé sin aliento cuando me di cuenta de que me miraba, pero no sólo a mí; su mirada seguía parpadeando entre Antillius y yo.

Sé que Xena ha cambiado mucho de su ser anterior, pero el miedo que sentí al nivelar esa mirada de dolor en mi dirección me recordó aquella noche cuando la mujer conocida sólo como la Conquistadora, se paró ante mí y me eligió como suya. Cuando cerró los ojos, comprendí que esta no sería la última vez que tendría que desafiar este lado alternativo de su personalidad. Respiré hondo y me dirigí hacia la mujer que amaba.

Después de salpicar mi cara con agua fresca en el lavabo de mármol, me puse de pie y examiné mi reflejo en el espejo. Sonreí ante la imagen que me miraba. Estaba contenta y confiada, siendo esto último algo que sentía un poco más cada día. Esta noche, le di la vuelta al demonio que residía dentro de mi amante. Luché contra la bestia, no con una espada, sino con compasión y amor. Me pareció tan natural llegar a Xena de esa manera. Ella sigue fingiendo que no tiene emociones, que no tiene corazón, cuando eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Al oírla decirlo, que no tiene corazón y nunca lo ha tenido. Es totalmente lo opuesto, creo que siente demasiado. Creo que ella siente tantas cosas, y al ser incapaz de expresar todas estas emociones, se excluye. Su rabia y su enojo son muy reales. He estado recibiendo el lado físico del temperamento de Xena. Puede parecer extraño para algunos, pero siempre he entendido su incapacidad para expresar este lado de sí misma. Algún día tal vez pueda recalcarle que hay pocas veces en las que siento que debo oírla decir las palabras. Sus ojos, en sus ojos siempre veo la verdad que está escrita en su corazón. En esos ojos, realmente puedo escuchar las palabras en las que ella realmente cree; y que sin embargo, su voz no puede pronunciar.

Me siento mejor, más refrescada, aunque sólo sea por el hecho de que pude escapar de las atenciones de todos los ojos que me habían inspeccionado toda la noche, preguntándose, esperando a que cometiera un error. Xena y Delia me explicaron que este sería el caso. Xena parecía incómoda al tener que ponerme en tal situación y esta noche, estoy segura de que si le pedía que dejara su Imperio para evitar que yo tuviera que tomar la vida de una Reina, consideraría seriamente en hacerlo. Me río en silencio para mí misma. Mañana, por supuesto, me sentiré diferente. Mañana volveré a ser Gabrielle y los miedos e inseguridades que han estado arraigados en mí durante las últimas diez temporadas me desvanecerán una vez más. Esta noche, sin embargo, estoy flotando con confianza. Es una sensación muy parecida al estado de ánimo que he visto producir a Opio en algunos de los hombres que me poseían en el pasado. Era un sentimiento de euforia que les daba cierto grado de confianza, que en realidad no tenían. Mis propias reflexiones fueron tal vez la razón por la que fui tomado desprevenido mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo de regreso al salón de banquetes.

– Si no es Lady, Gabrielle.

Solan estaba allí, apoyado en la pared de piedra, yo estaba segura de que eso le ayudaba a permanecer de pie. Había consumido una gran cantidad de vino, pero esa no era la razón de su temperamento. Me detuve y me quedé allí, arqueando una ceja en su dirección. No iba a inclinar la cabeza por este chico. Incluso en la forma en que dijo mi nombre, pude oír la entonación burlona. Es cierto que Xena deja mucho que desear en cuanto a habilidades sociales, pero creo que si hubiera criado al niño, no se habría convertido en un mocoso tan malcriado. Tenía una o dos temporadas más que yo, pero su manera de ser era tan malhumorada que simplemente no podía pensar en él como un hombre joven.

Me hizo enojar, pero cuando vi la mirada en sus ojos, sentí miedo. Seguramente, era consciente de que una acción como ésta podría costarle la vida. No tenía ninguna duda de que, dada la naturaleza posesiva de Xena, si Solan me hiciera daño de alguna manera, pagaría poderosamente por sus acciones. Quizás era lo que él quería. ¿Podría ser lo suficientemente arrogante, lo suficientemente tonto como para considerar incluso superar a Xena en un desafío? Observé cómo se me acercaba y me di cuenta de que ninguna de las dos cosas se aplicaba. Solan estaba tan borracho que su buen juicio lo había abandonado completamente.

– Así que, la puta de la Conquistadora... oh, disculpa, quiero decir, su prometida – sonrió.

Puso un brazo contra la pared para estabilizarse. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que yo pudiera oler el alcohol que se aferraba a su piel y a su ropa. Me deshice de las visiones de mi pasado que el olor atrajo a mi mente. Había estado en esta posición demasiadas veces antes, borrachos que se sentían poderosos al tomar la única cosa que una mujer llamaba suya.

Solan me asió con fuerza y yo fácilmente le quité las manos de encima. Pensé en la aprobación, el permiso e incluso la orden que Xena me dio en un momento dado para protegerme del contacto con otra persona. Cuando volvió a extender el brazo, una mano me agarró con fuerza alrededor de mi antebrazo y la otra mano me agarró bruscamente del pecho, le di una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que me soltara, dando un paso atrás. Pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero luego sonrió, y una sonrisa como esa normalmente significaba que estaba acostumbrado a que sus mujeres lucharan. Ese pensamiento me asustó.

– Solan, piensa en lo que estás haciendo – intenté razonar con él.

– Oh, lo he pensado – dijo con la mirada furtiva – Oí que eras la mejor y por los sonidos que oí cuando pasé por las habitaciones de la Conquistadora anoche, apuesto a que es verdad.

Se abalanzó hacia mí de repente, moviéndose tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de defenderme. En un momento parecía apenas capaz de ponerse en pie, y al siguiente me cogió en su fuerte agarre, con una fuerza que yo le había considerado tontamente demasiado ebrio para reunir. Pensé que en ese momento, que un buen grito atraería a Xena. No estaba tan lejos de la sala de banquetes y creo que me sorprendí a mí misma, considerando que el curso de eventos que esa acción tendría. En el pasado, el miedo, la ira y la ansiedad se combinaron para congelarme y simplemente aceptar mi destino, como uno de los más seres débiles en el mudo donde los que los fuertes siempre se salieron con la suya.

Respiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones con el sonido que nunca llegaría. Sentí que mi cuerpo se movía hacia adelante, incluso cuando sentí que el cuerpo de Solan se sacudía hacia atrás. Me volví rápidamente, esperando ver a Xena como mi salvadora. Sintiendo mi repentina libertad, pensé instantáneamente que tal vez debería restringir a Xena de una acción de la que se arrepentiría más tarde. Por mucho que detestara a Solan, era el hijo de mi amante. Me giré justo a tiempo para ver un puño muy grande conectar con el lado de la cabeza de Solan. Se derrumbó al suelo después del primer puñetazo en la sien y me sorprendió bastante encontrarme cara a cara con Atrius, el capitán de las tropas de Xena.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó y asentí con la cabeza.

Atrius me tocó el hombro con una mano suave y la acción me conmovió. Para ser un guerrero, era un hombre increíblemente sensible. La mujer con la que Atrius se iba a casar era Anya, mi mejor amiga. A menudo me confiaba, contándome las historias de horror y angustia que el soldado había visto a lo largo de los años, como un guerrero al lado de la Conquistadora. Anya dijo que la desesperación puede cambiar a un hombre. Ella estaba feliz de que cambiara la suya para mejor.

Ahora miraba a los bondadosos ojos del hombre que actuaba tanto como me imaginaba que lo haría mi propio padre o incluso un hermano.

– Bueno, el chico centauro ya no va a atacar a más mujeres jóvenes después de que la Conquistadora acabe con él – siseó.

– ¡No puedes decírselo a Xena! – exclamé.

Reconocí el sonido del miedo en mi propia voz, igual que estoy seguro de que Atrius lo hizo. Me miró un momento antes de volver a hablar.

– ¿Este chico te ha hechizado, Gabrielle? ¿Tienes idea de lo que la Conquistadora nos hará a los dos si se entera de lo que pasó aquí y no se lo contamos?

– Tengo la intención de decírselo, Atrius. Lo juro, pero por la mañana. Tú y yo sabemos cómo es después de que se llena la barriga de oporto toda una noche. Conoces su temperamento mejor que yo, y temo que pueda matar a Solan si se lo decimos esta noche. Sin embargo, por la mañana puede ofrecer algo de indulgencia.

– Si crees que tiene la disposición de una arpía cuando está bebiendo, entonces espera hasta la mañana cuando esté amamantando un terrible dolor de cabeza", dijo Atrius, casi como si fuera para él mismo. Se giró a mirar al niño caído, tendido en la esquina, sorprendiéndome con su siguiente pregunta – Gabrielle, ¿hay alguna razón por la que deba temer un encuentro entre tú y este chico?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondí con toda la indignación que pude reunir.

– Hay algo, sin embargo, ¿no es así? ¿Algo más que no me estás contando?

No quería mentirle al hombre que me había protegido del daño incontables veces desde que nos conocimos, pero me negué a traicionar la confianza de Xena revelándole la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Solan. Miré hacia arriba, directamente a sus ojos – Sí, la hay, pero por favor, no me pidas la respuesta porque no puedo dártela.

– ¿Y estarías protegiendo a la Conquistadora con este secreto?

Volví a asentir con la cabeza. Atrius miró a Solan y luego me miró a mí, y de repente me pregunté si sabía, si después de todas las temporadas cabalgabas con Xena, si alguna vez sospechaba.

– Pero, ¿se lo dirás por la mañana? – preguntó, pareciendo inseguro.

– Lo prometo.

– Bueno, has guardado más de un secreto para Anya y para mí. Supongo que podemos guardarte uno, sobre todo si es sólo hasta la mañana.

– ¡Guardia! – Atrius gritó, pero no tan fuerte como para llamar la atención de los soldados que estaban de pie frente a la entrada del salón del banquete.

Me di cuenta entonces, más bien tontamente, debo añadir, que había guardias por todo este primer piso del palacio. Un buen grito habría traído docenas de ellos en mi ayuda. Miré mientras el Capitán ordenaba a un joven que buscara a alguien que le ayudara y luego depositara al inconsciente Solan en su habitación.

– ¿Dónde está tu teniente? – Atrius gruñó al segundo joven soldado que vino a ayudar a su camarada.

– Está...uhm, está en el vestíbulo a la vuelta de la esquina del salón de banquetes, C-Capitán – tartamudeó. La mirada del joven parpadeó entre Atrius y yo y pensé que era obvio que estaba nervioso por algo más que por el hecho de que el capitán de las tropas estuviera de pie ante él.

– Por favor, ven conmigo, Señora – dijo Atrius antes de girarse y caminar enérgicamente en la dirección indicada por el soldado.

No estaba completamente al tanto de la tormenta que se avecinaba detrás del comportamiento del Capitán. Aunque él era habitualmente una persona cortes conmigo, me di cuenta por la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula de que estaba enfadado por algo. Tal vez unas pocas temporadas después, tuve la confianza de detenerme y exigir saber de qué se trataba y hacia dónde íbamos, pero no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llevé una vida de un esclavo. Seguí al hombre mayor obedientemente a lo largo del oscuro pasillo, caminando bastante rápido para mantener sus largos pasos.

Doblamos una esquina, justo después del salón de banquetes, hacia un vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas. Un grupo de soldados, algunos arrodillados en el suelo de piedra, se reían y bromeaban. Un hombre se preparaba para lanzar un juego de dados de la copa de cuero en su mano cuando levantó la cabeza y nos miró a los dos. Su boca estaba abierta y cuando los demás del grupo se volvieron para mirar en nuestra dirección, todo el sonido y el movimiento se detuvorieron.

– ¿Quién está a cargo aquí?

– Yo lo estoy, Capitán. Teniente Geras, señor.

Observé cómo el soldado, ciertamente no mucho mayor que yo, se enderezaba y agarraba la empuñadura de su propia espada para saludar al hombre mayor. Atrius tenía el doble de edad que el joven soldado, pero era ciertamente rápido. Alargó la mano, agarró al teniente por el cuello y lo arrastró más cerca de donde yo estaba.

– ¿Sabes quién es ella? – Atrius obligó al joven a mirar en mi dirección.

– Sí, Capitán. Ella es de la Conquistadora...

Se detuvo entonces, pareciendo inseguro sobre qué decir. Me pareció que pasaría mucho tiempo, si es que sucedía alguna vez, antes de que la gente del castillo me mirara como algo más que la esclava de la Conquistadora. Sin embargo, el oficial no era un soldado de línea. Alcanzó el rango de Teniente en el Ejército de Conquistadores con destreza y educación. Tragó con fuerza un par de veces y se reagrupó.

– Ella es la dama de la Señora Conquistadora – respondió.

– Así es – siseó Atrius, soltando la túnica del soldado – Ella es Lady Gabrielle para ti. Ahora, mi pregunta es, ¿qué hace la futura Reina del Imperio Griego en los pasillos sin escolta?

– Yo... bueno, yo... – El joven continuó tartamudeando mirando a la mirada implacable de Atrius – La vi irse, pero- Yo...

Finalmente, el joven soldado se enderezó y se puso en pie. Era evidente por su expresión que me vio salir de la sala, pero que me había visto entrar y salir del castillo muchas veces antes. Todos los soldados me conocían, quién era y a quién pertenecía. No sentí ninguna enemistad por parte del joven oficial, sólo una cierta falta de conciencia por su parte.

– Fue mi culpa, Capitán. Acepto cualquier castigo que considere apropiado por este abandono de mi parte.

Quedé impresionada, como estoy segura de que Atrius lo estaba. Dejó al teniente ahí parado, para arremeter contra los otros hombres. Cogió la taza de dados y la tiró, maldiciéndola por dejar sus puestos cuando la Conquistadora estaba asistiendo a una función. Me impresionó, describió en el lenguaje más colorido, que hace unas pocas temporadas la Conquistadora los habría decapitado por tal cosa. Para cuando terminó de reprenderlos, sus rodillas temblaban tan fuerte como sus manos. Salieron corriendo, regresando a sus puestos, dejando solo a su Teniente en pie.

– Puedes acompañar a la Señora de vuelta a la fiesta, y si la Conquistadora quiere saber qué la retuvo, asegúrate de decirle lo que pasó.

De nuevo, el joven oficial se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Tomándose un momento para apretar el botón más alto de su túnica, me mostró un brazo algo tembloroso. Atrius mantuvo el paso unos pasos por detrás de nosotros y yo capté la atención del joven mientras intentaba continuamente averiguar si el capitán seguía detrás. Le di una palmadita en el brazo al oficial y le sonreí.

– ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

– Geras, mi Lady.

– Geras, no te preocupes demasiado. Si bien es cierto, la mordedura del capitán es tan dura como su ladrido, rara vez usa ninguno de los dos a menos que se le pida – Esperaba que mi sonrisa y mis palabras tranquilizaran al joven. Su sonrisa nerviosa me dijo que había logrado mi objetivo.

Entrando al salón de banquetes, Geras me acompañó directamente al lado de Xena. Sus ojos azules miraron interrogativamente mientras Atrius caminaba detrás de nosotros y tomó su silla junto a Anya. Xena me cogió de la mano, pero pude ver la incertidumbre en su mirada.

– Veo que alguien te encontró – comentó Xena – Pensé que quizás la fiesta había llegado a ser demasiado para ti. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El oficial miró a Atrius, que le devolvió la mirada. El teniente abrió la boca para hablar, pero yo salté.

– Mi Señora, este es el Teniente Geras. Fue tan amable de escoltarme de vuelta al pasillo.

Xena sonrió y me empujó hacia ella hasta que me senté en su rodilla. Un movimiento muy poco característico para ella frente a tantos.

– Buen hombre, Geras – elogió al oficial. Noté que Geras se apresuró a dejar el salón de banquetes después de eso.

La mayoría de los invitados estaban riendo y hablando, sin prestar atención a nosotras dos. Supongo que por eso Xena se acercó y me besó como lo hizo.

– Te fuiste por un tiempo... estaba preocupada por ti – admitió esto con una preocupación inesperada. – Pero estás guapa – se fijó en la blusa nueva que llevaba puesta – Y hueles bien – susurró ella, acariciando mi cuello. Se sintió maravilloso y yo dudé en detener sus acciones, pero también sabía que si ella estaba actuando tan amorosamente en público, eso significaba que había consumido más de lo que le correspondía de oporto esta noche.

– Hasta sabes bien – susurró ella contra la piel de mi cuello – ¿Me pregunto si sabrás tan en todas partes?

Me reí un poco, disfrutando de las payasadas de una Conquistadora romántica y algo ebria. Por un instante, el pensamiento de Solan me vino a la mente y recordé lo que tendría que decirle a Xena por la mañana. Tal vez si pudiera atraerla a la cama a una hora razonable, no sufriría de una cabeza demasiado pesada por la mañana.

Me acerqué hasta que mis labios rozaron suavemente la oreja de Xena. Dejé que la punta de mi lengua se extendiera y llegando rápidamente a la carne, disfrute del escalofrío que provocó la acción – Absolutamente en todas partes – le susurré. – Y estoy ansiosa de que pruebes cada pedacito.

La risita gutural y sensual con la que fui recompensada me quitó todos los pensamientos de Solan de mi mente. Tuvimos que dar las gracias a cada uno de nuestros huéspedes, pero no nos llevó mucho tiempo ofrecer nuestro agradecimiento a nuestros amigos y a Delia. Fuimos las primeros en abandonar el banquete, y estoy seguro de que escuché algunas respuestas burlonas sobre ese hecho, pero esta vez las bromas eran para molestar a dos amantes, no para herirlos. Nos fuimos y caminamos a nuestras habitaciones. En el pasillo tenuemente iluminado frente a nuestra puerta, Xena se volvió hacia mí y me dijo las palabras que creo que apreciaré para siempre.

– Me has hecho sentir muy orgullosa esta noche, Gabrielle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Porque la misericordia es algo más grande que lo correcto**

Los músicos y los bardos eran bastante entretenidos, pero encontré mi atención constantemente atraída hacia las puertas principales del salón de banquetes, esperando el regreso de Gabrielle. Parecía como si hubiera pasado bastante tiempo desde que se fue a refrescarse, pero no sé por qué me preocupé. Muchas de las señoras dejaron las festividades, para regresar con un vestido o falda fresca. Mucha gente iba y venía, por lo que no era de extrañar que Solan hubiera abandonado la sala, quizás con la esperanza de conseguir los favores de una de las prostitutas que se quedaba fuera de las paredes del palacio en tardes como ésta.

Terminé otras dos copas de oporto y en general estaba sintiendo el vino en ese momento. Le hice un gesto a Atrius, pidiéndole a mi Capitán que comprobara si tal vez la noche había sido demasiado para Gabrielle. Quería irme, imaginando en mi mente a mi prometida llorando por algo que alguien había dicho o hecho. Todo esto era muy nuevo para ella, y aunque se manejaba con bastante gracia y dignidad, todavía me preocupaba. Cuando me preocupaba, bebía. Para cuando mi amante volvió a entrar en la habitación, en el brazo de uno de mis soldados que parecía dispuesto a desmayarse de miedo, yo estaba bastante borracha. Ahora, he consumido mucho más alcohol que la cantidad que bebí esta noche, y todavía tenía la habilidad de matar a un hombre con mi espada. Sin embargo esta noche fue diferente a otras. Era como si me hubiera dado permiso para soltarme un poquito. Por primera vez en este palacio, me sentí a gusto. Esta noche, los amigos nos rodearon, y así, cuando vi a Gabrielle, hice algo que ella nunca esperó.

Mientras llevaba a Gabrielle a mi regazo, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó mi mente con respecto a mi dignidad y la forma en que podría parecer, la Conquistadora y su amante besándose en la cabecera de la mesa. Había sido mi objetivo todo el tiempo asegurarme de que mi futura esposa siempre fuese mostrada con el debido respeto, como corresponde a una mujer de su rango y posición en el Imperio. La cercanía de Gabrielle, la sonrisa en su rostro, incluso el inconfundible suspiro que le salía de los labios cuando le besaba el cuello, lograron reducir mi comportamiento al de un colegial enamorado. Cuando Gabrielle me susurró seductoramente al oído, me tomó casi todo el control que me quedaba, no llevarla a nuestras habitaciones en ese mismo momento. Me hice una nota mental para explicarle a Gabrielle que esta era una ocasión muy especial. Como una fiesta privada en nuestra propia casa. Cuando me visitaban extraños, de los cuales no sé por qué no contaba a Solan como uno de ellos, aun así mostraba mi devoción a mi esposa, pero tenía que ser mucho más fuerte que eso para frenar mis, a veces gratuitas, muestras de afecto.

Traté de ser lo más digna posible, dando las gracias y ofreciendo una tarde feliz a todos los que ayudaron a que el banquete fuera un éxito. No estaba tan borracha que sufriera de muchos síntomas externos, pero mis inhibiciones se habían reducido hasta el punto de que Gabrielle y yo dejamos el pasillo de la mano. Escuché algunos comentarios y eché un par de guiños que intercambiaron mis invitados. La vieja Xena habría desenvainado su espada e inmediatamente se habría enfrentado a los bromistas. Estaba sintiendo algo muy diferente esta noche. Las risas no eran estridentes, ni las bromas, a expensas del honor de la mujer con la que me iba a acostar. Más bien las miradas eran de envidia. Los fragmentos de conversación que escuché por casualidad durante la noche, proclamando un nuevo viento fresco que soplaba a través del Imperio. Varios hombres, así como algunas mujeres, exclamaron sus celos y se deleitaron con la bella joven que había ganado la Conquistadora.

Dejé la habitación en un estado eufórico. Gabrielle no sólo había encantado a la nobleza de mi corte, sino que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí como si estuviera haciendo lo que era bueno y correcto. Las palabras de envidia que oí rociadas por el pasillo no comentaban cómo la Conquistadora mataba o robaba para la mujer que estaba a su lado. No insinuaron que yo había seducido a la esposa de otro hombre, simplemente para usarla para el placer de una noche. No oí las palabras puta o esclava cuando se referían a mi compañera. No, me hicieron el honor de reconocer mi victoria al ganar el corazón de Gabrielle. Nadie en esa habitación sabría lo profundamente que me afectaba esa simple aceptación, y sólo yo sabría siempre que no era algo que podría haber logrado sin la pequeña rubia presionada que se abrazaba contra mi costado.

Me apoyé fuertemente en la puerta de madera a mi espalda, Gabrielle usando su sorprendente fuerza y mi falta de sobriedad para presionar su ventaja. Tomó mis labios en un beso que hizo que mi cuerpo deseara que la sensación durara para siempre, aunque eso significara renunciar al aire fresco en mis pulmones. Busqué a tientas, literalmente, el pestillo de la puerta, y eventualmente abrí la puerta principal de nuestras habitaciones privadas. Tropecé hacia atrás hasta que el dolor entre mis piernas no me permitió burlarlo por más tiempo. Cogí a la hermosa rubia y me dirigí a nuestra alcoba.

Hacer el amor con Gabrielle era como una experiencia nueva cada vez que nos reuníamos. Su nueva asertividad también afectó sus pasiones, y me encontré en el lado receptor de un juego sexual bastante agresivo. Tampoco fue algo de lo que me arrepintiera ni por un momento. Creo que lo que más disfruté fue el descubrimiento de Gabrielle de su propio placer. Dioses, nunca seré capaz de describir cómo o por qué mi excitación alcanza un pico tan increíble, simplemente escuchando los sonidos del deseo de Gabrielle. Escucharla pedir, ordenar, incluso suplicar por el placer que ella desea puede ser más de lo que mi cuerpo físico puede soportar en algunas ocasiones.

Simplemente le dije lo orgullosa que estaba de ella, y me refería a cada sílaba que pronunciaba con todo mi corazón. Esas meras palabras mías la inflamaron hasta el punto de que está tirando de mis ropas, y yo agarrándome de las muñecas y bromeando con ella, mi fuerza manteniéndola alejada de lo que desea. Ella gruñe de pasión y frustración... _¡Dioses, me gruñe!_ Le doy un trato rudo, sosteniendo sus dos muñecas en una de mis manos, para deslizar mi otra mano bajo su falda, más allá deslizando el largo de la ropa blanca hasta que mis dedos juegan con la ropa interior que está de pie como una barrera entre mis atenciones y su piel. Mi palma presiona hacia arriba y la tela está empapada, un testimonio de la necesidad de Gabrielle. Continúo besándola, quitando la mano de debajo de su ropa y haciendo que se le escapen gemidos de desilusión.

Suelto sus manos y estas pasan alrededor de mi cuello tirando de mí contra ella aún más fuerte. Tiro del hombro de su blusa hacia abajo y mi boca encuentra la piel lisa de su cuello, chupando y tirando fuerte de la carne para marcarla, para llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que es mía. No es tanto que los viejos hábitos sean difíciles de ignorar. De una manera extraña, me siento igual de feliz de mostrar las marcas en mi propio cuerpo, producidas por las apasionadas atenciones de Gabrielle. Finalmente aprendí que este signo de propiedad, de pertenencia a otro, no se exigía, sino que se daba, libremente y con amor.

Pasé mi mano a lo largo de sus costillas, amasando ásperamente su pecho a través de la tela de su blusa, que está más lejos de ella que de ella en este momento. Cambio de manos, presiono mi peso sobre ella un poco más y agarro su otro pecho, apretando la carne en mi mano.

Gabrielle gimotea bruscamente en el beso y siento que está tratando de apartar su cuerpo de mi mano en su pecho. Me inclino más hacia mi lado para ver su rostro y ella grita cuando la presiono contra su brazo.

– Gabrielle – pregunte preocupada. Instantáneamente muevo mi cuerpo de ella completamente para acostarme a su lado. Mi mano va a su pecho y es obvio que siente que esta dolorida.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– No es nada, sólo estoy sensible.

– Déjame ver – digo mientras le aparto los dedos y desabrocho el resto de la blusa. Haciendo a un lado el material, me congelo mientras toda la pasión huye de mi cuerpo a la vez.

Moretones que se levantan rápidamente y que se verán aún peor por la mañana, ahora estropean la piel blanca y cremosa de su seno. Miro el brazo en el que me apoyé tan pesadamente, y encuentro las mismas marcas, ronchas rojizas que pronto serán moretones de aspecto horrible.

– Gabrielle, lo siento mucho. Mi amor, no quise lastimarte... lo siento – fue todo lo que pude decir. Levanté los ojos que sabía que se llenarían de lágrimas en pocos minutos, para posarlos en su mirada verde esmeralda.

– Lo siento mucho... – Repetí una vez más, aturdida por lo que había hecho. Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

– Xena... está bien, cariño.

Me levantó la cara para mirarla a los ojos y pude ver que estaba en guerra consigo misma. Ella quería decir algo más, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como si tratara de encontrar una manera de empezar. Por fin se decidió y cuando oí las palabras, tuve que pedirle que las repitiera.

– ¿Qué?

– Tú no hiciste esto – contestó ella, bajando su mirada lejos de mí esta vez.

Tal vez el alcohol estaba haciendo que mi cerebro tardara tanto en responder, aunque en este momento ya no sentía sus efectos. Así como la pasión se había ido rápidamente de mi cuerpo, así también lo hizo mi intoxicación. Sentí la frialdad de la sobriedad darse a conocer, junto con otra sensación con la que estaba bastante familiarizada.

La bestia que había dentro empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, buscando una vía de escape. Como un compañero de mucho tiempo, fue la entidad oscura la que vio la verdad antes que mi propia mente.

– ¿Alguien... alguien más te hizo esto? – pregunté con una voz muy controlada.

– Sí.

– ¿Esta noche?

Gabrielle asintió. Podía ver miedo en sus ojos, pero no miedo por su propia persona. Parecía como si fuera miedo por otro.

– ¿Con tu permiso? ¿Permitiste que alguien te tocara así? – Una vez más, sólo parecía capaz de hablar en frases cortas y recortadas.

– No, Xena... nunca más. Nunca permitiría que otro me tocara.

Podía oír mi propia respiración rápida y sabía que ya había pasado cualquier punto en el que pudiera recuperar mi ira, más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional. Mis ojos se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás y podía sentir los temblores comenzar en mis brazos.

– Por favor, Xena... escúchame.

Oí la voz de Gabrielle, pero era suave, sonaba débil y lejana. No había nada que se pudiera escuchar sobre esta avalancha de sangre que mantenía al tiempo que mi pulso que latía rápidamente. Era ira. Se sentía como una furia tan intensa que no había nada más, nada más existía para mí que esta bola de fuego abrazador en mi vientre, arremolinándose, capturándome e intentando controlarme, controlar mis pensamientos, mi voluntad. Quería recuperar el dominio, nunca lo abandoné voluntariamente, pero esta vez lo necesitaba de vuelta, temiendo lo que haría, y a quién se lo haría si la bestia tuviera libre reinado.

– ¿Quién? – Siseé la pregunta, con los dientes apretados.

– Xena, por favor...

– ¿Quién? – Esta vez más fuerte.

– Solan.

Sólo dudé una vez.

– No dejes que te gobierne. ¡Lucha, Xena!

Escuché las palabras, y en algún lugar dentro de mí sabía por qué debía hacerlo, pero eran palabras sin sentido, y para la bestia que se levantó para liberarse de la prisión de mi voluntad, las palabras no significaban nada.

Salté de la cama y metódicamente me metí en mi camisa, atando los cordones a mis pantalones, mientras escuchaba algo suave y gentil tratando de alcanzarme a través de una espesa niebla. Levanté la pesada tapa del pecho a los pies de mi cama, recuperando mi espada. Fijé la hoja en su vaina y me puse el arma en la cadera. Otra vez, escuche la voz suave y yo sacudí mi cabeza, la bestia riéndose ahora de mis intentos de recuperar algo de autoridad. Ahí estaba otra vez, un sonido pacífico como de lluvia cayendo ligeramente sobre el techo de una tienda de campaña. Me acerqué a la puerta y algo me detuvo. La oscuridad se levantó y trató de barrer el obstáculo, pero había un pequeño trozo de mí, en el fondo, que no podía arremeter contra la barrera entre mi venganza y yo.

Podía oír el gruñido que retumbaba en lo profundo de mi pecho. Un impedimento se interpuso ante mí, deteniéndome. Sentí la restricción física en mis brazos, y me pregunté por qué de repente me resistía a simplemente encoger los hombros. Estaba frente a la puerta; había libertad. Sólo un paso más y lanzaría la puerta de par en par, liberando a la bestia para exigir un castigo rápido por el daño hecho a Gabrielle.

_¿Gabrielle?_

– Por favor, Xena... ¡no hagas esto! Eres más fuerte, ¡lucha, Xena!

– ¡Xena!

Sentí una palmada en la mejilla y fue tan inesperado que incluso aflojó el agarre que la oscuridad tenía sobre mí. Pude verlo... casi, estaba justo enfrente de mí. Una vez más, la vibración que me picaba en la mandíbula y empujé a la bestia hacia atrás simplemente a causa del dolor. ¡Sí, justo ahí! Tomé la molestia ante mí y la sostuve contra la puerta. Algo me hizo registrar la habitación en busca de algo... alguien. Me di la vuelta, buscando a Gabrielle.

_¿Gabrielle?_

Solté la carga que tenía frente a mí para sentir inmediatamente los puños golpeando mi pecho y otra bofetada mordaz en mi cara. Empujé dentro de mi mente con todas mis fuerzas, impulsando a la bestia en mi cabeza lejos de mi presa. Desenvainé mi espada, sorprendida de que el sonido de la hoja de metal contra la vaina interior me hiciera ver el mundo exterior con repentina claridad.

Me quedé allí, con la espada en la mano, jadeando como un animal salvaje. Entrecerré los ojos y parpadeé. Luego hubo un sonido. Un sonido suave que me recuerda a cuando era una niña, metida en la cama en medio de una tormenta eléctrica.

– ¿Y usarás esa espada conmigo si intento detenerte?

El sonido era una voz. Era como una linterna brillante; su brillo amarillo apagado detenía la oscuridad, manteniendo a raya los temores de un niño hasta que el sol de la mañana se apoderó de él. Me recordó a... Gabrielle.

_¿Gabrielle?_

Enfoque mi vista para concentrarme en la pequeña mujer que tenía ante mí, sus ropas desordenadas, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Entonces miré la espada que tenía en mi mano y volví a ver a la mujer que valiente o tontamente se enfrentó a la Bestia.

– ¿Gabrielle? – Mi voz sonaba extraña para mis oídos y mi garganta se sentía amarga.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado estando allí de pie, mirando hacia abajo a la espada que tenía en mis manos. Ni siquiera tengo un recuerdo claro de haber entregado el arma ante manos tan pequeñas que se necesitaron dos de ellas en la empuñadura para levantarla. Recuerdo que temblaba y sentía frío. Al ser llevada frente al fuego, mis ropas son quitadas por esas mismas manos pequeñas, la carne caliente presionando contra la mía bajo un manto de piel.

Me pareció una eternidad antes de que pudiera volver a hablar sin lágrimas, escuchando todo el tiempo a Gabrielle relatando historias sin sentido sobre el amor y otras de humor. Finalmente sonreí ante la advertencia de Gabrielle de que me pegara de nuevo si no dejaba de pedirle perdón.

– Nunca he estado tan lejos y había podido regresar – dije al fin – No sin hacer daño... sin haber matado.

Gabrielle me besó en la mejilla y me tocó el turno de hacer un gesto de dolor – Realmente me golpeaste duro – dije, levantando mis dedos para frotar la sensible carne.

Quise decir que el comentario era una broma, pero por un momento, vi miedo real en los ojos de Gabrielle. Me incliné rápidamente hacia adelante y rocé ligeramente mis labios contra la suavidad de los suyos. Cuando me eché hacia atrás, le acaricié suavemente la mejilla y me acerqué de nuevo para besarle la punta de la nariz.

– Hay pocos hombres y menos aún mujeres que se habrían enfrentado a la Conquistadora de esa manera. No sé si eres una mujer extremadamente valiente o una chica muy tonta, pero no importa. Te quiero de todos modos, Gabrielle.

– Lo siento, Xena – las lágrimas brotaban en sus oscuros ojos verdes. – Yo... no podía... no podía dejar que te ganara...

Se desmayó entonces, llorando, como nunca había visto a Gabrielle hacer antes. La vista me rompió el corazón, pero más aún porque yo era la causa de su tristeza y dolor. Quería abrazarla, decirle cuánto lamento haber sido la fuente de su dolor. Esas palabras... lo siento. Eran nuevas para mí. Una vez más, me encontré deseando tanto, ofreciendo más, y sin embargo, físicamente incapaz de llevar a cabo esos deseos. Quizás era verdad; quizás el amor y el compromiso nunca serían míos. Muy posiblemente, eran cosas que no estaban hechas para la Conquistadora.

Mi ineficacia como amante y compañera me abrumó en cierto modo. Me quedé paralizada allí, ni siquiera le ofrecí la más mínima comodidad a Gabrielle. No sé por qué, pero de repente Gabrielle parecía recordarse a sí misma. Observé cómo respiraba hondo, tragando más sollozos. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, parecía tener mucho más en control. La expresión de su rostro me impresionó; era la mirada de Gabrielle, la esclava, impasible, incluso derrotada. Mi dolor aumentó cuando me di cuenta de que esta no sería la primera vez que la lastimaría tanto que se retiraría a ese caparazón. Me alejé de ella, tumbada de espaldas. Levanté el brazo para cubrirme los ojos, sin querer que ella viera lo mucho que me dolía, sin ganas de compartir estas emociones infantiles.

– Deberías irte, Gabrielle – respondí con voz débil – Deja este lugar, este castillo... a mí. No puedo prometerte que no volveré a hacerte daño. Siempre será así y no te mereces una vida así.

El silencio era bastante ensordecedor y en un momento dado me pregunté si echaba de menos a la chica que huía de donde yacía a mi lado. Tenía demasiado miedo de descubrir mis ojos, reticente a ver la verdad y el acuerdo en la mirada de Gabrielle. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera su calor a mi lado, su piel suave presionando contra la mía. Dedos suaves se envolvieron alrededor de mi antebrazo y me encontré incapaz de resistir el tacto tierno. Ella apartó mi brazo de mi cara, y al principio me negué a mirarla a los ojos, pero la continua suavidad de una mano amable hizo algo extraordinario. Era casi como si Gabrielle estuviera usando su voz para llamarme. Era un idioma que sólo mi corazón podía oír y me sentí a mí misma respondiendo. Eventualmente abrí mis ojos a ella. No vi nada de la dureza que esperaba, ni una mirada crítica. Me sorprendió de verdad que me viera a mí misma mirando a un rostro, bastante resplandeciente de adoración, desbordante de amor.

– Xena, mírame – dijo Gabrielle. Si era una orden, era la orden más suave que jamás había recibido.

– Mírame de verdad – dijo una vez que captó mi atención – Ya no soy tu esclava. Soy una mujer que toma sus propias decisiones, sobre con quién estará y a quién elige amar. Me pertenezco a mí misma, mi Señora, y a nadie más. Y, como mi corazón no pertenece a nadie más que a mí, tiene un significado. Tiene un lugar dentro de mí y no dejaré que nadie se lleve lo que es mío. ¿Qué hay de ti, Xena? sabes que lugar tienes aquí", gesticuló, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho.

Me acordé de estas palabras. Eran mías, las palabras que usé cuando trataba de convencer a Gabrielle de su propio valor. Sabía la respuesta que estaba buscando y hace unos momentos no pude haberle contestado. Ahora, sin embargo, mirando a los ojos del color de un exuberante bosque verde, sentí una sensación cálida y penetrante en lo profundo de mi pecho. Comenzó pequeño al principio, pero en poco tiempo, la pequeña braza se extendió hacia afuera hasta que pude sentir su calor en las puntas de mis dedos. Me di cuenta de que la sensación acogedora era esperanza. Sentí el más pequeño comienzo de una sonrisa y respondí a la pregunta de Gabrielle.

– ¿Te pertenezco? – Respondí y el tono tímido de mi voz sonó extraño para mis oídos.

– Así es, Xena – Gabrielle sonrió por fin. Se apoyó en mí, su cara se acercaba tanto a la mía que podía sentir su dulce aliento en mis labios. Ella cerró la distancia restante y me besó – Tú me perteneces – Me besó de nuevo, esta vez deslizando su mano alrededor de mi cuello, tirando de mí hacia ella para profundizar el beso – Recuerda esto, Conquistadora... me perteneces, y no dejaré que nadie tome lo que es mío, ni siquiera una bestia que es tan cobarde que no enfrentará mi desafío cara a cara.

Gabrielle movió su mano hacia adelante para ahuecar mi mejilla y me perdí en el aire de confianza en sí misma que la muchacha repentinamente exudó.

– Xena, si este es el único encuentro, o tenemos que enfrentarnos a tus demonios mil veces más, te prometo que me mantendré firme y desafiaré a cualquier hombre o bestia que intente alejarte de mí.

Su voz atrapada, asfixiada por la emoción y las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, coincidían con las mías. Sabía que finalmente había llegado a amar y cuidar a Gabrielle. Incluso llegué a un lugar donde podía admitirlo, tanto a mí misma como a los demás. Sin embargo, honestamente no creo que realmente Gabrielle me amaba de la misma manera hasta este momento. Puede que me haya estado repitiendo mis propias palabras, pero esta joven mujer, que ha visto tanto de la vida en sus limitados años, las usó con tanta convicción y propósito que realmente sentí su poder. Gabrielle me amaba y sin embargo un miedo desconocido dentro de mí no me permitía aceptarlo completamente.

El mundo emocional me atemorizaba tanto. En el reino físico, podía tocar y saborear. Si pudiera verlo ante de mí, sería más fácil de creer, pero estos asuntos del corazón... me dejaron en un estado de confusión que causó estragos en mi cerebro. ¿Cómo podía aceptar completamente lo que no estaba segura de poder dar a cambio? ¿De lo que no sólo no me sentía digna, sino de lo que no podía ver?

Gabrielle movió su cuerpo sobre mí e inmediatamente abrí mis piernas, permitiéndole posicionarse entre ellas. Me quejé mientras ella deslizaba su cuerpo a lo largo del mío, flotando justo encima de mí, dejando que sus pezones se frotaran contra los míos. La sensación hizo que mis caderas se sacudieran hacia arriba y me acerqué por detrás de ella para agarrar su trasero y tirar de ella con fuerza contra mí. Los besos de Gabrielle eran sensuales y suaves, su lengua bailando con la mía, y yo le permitía llevarme a donde quisiera.

– Te amo, Xena – susurró Gabrielle. Ella bajó su cabeza, deslizando su lengua a lo largo de los músculos contracturados de mi cuello, hasta la parte más alta de mi pecho.

– Yo también te amo, pequeña – respondí sin aliento.

Ella continuó usando sus labios y su lengua hasta que alcanzó un pezón endurecido. Besó tiernamente la carne oscura alrededor del alargado nudo. Sus caricias son tan suaves que son exasperantes. Yo estaba jadeando bastante fuerte en ese momento, pero fue su gentileza lo que me despertó por encima de todo lo demás. Sus cálidos labios envolvían un pezón duro, pero el movimiento de succión era ligero y fácil. Trabajó el área con su lengua, como si estuviera haciendo un festín de mi cuerpo, saboreando cada bocado, cada caricia.

Juro que fueron las varias marcas de las velas más tarde, cuando Gabrielle besaba mi vientre, su mentón descansando sobre los rizos negros y sedosos. Me miró y me pregunté honestamente cómo sabía todo lo que yo pensaba, mis miedos, así como mis pasiones.

– Déjame, Xena – murmuró contra mi piel – Déjame amarte.

Dioses, ¿sabía ella que eso era lo que había estado pensando o era un comentario inocente sobre complacerme? ¿Se dio cuenta de lo asustada que estaba de permitir que alguien me amara de verdad, sabiendo que al final me exigiría lo mismo? La miré mientras frotaba su mejilla contra el triángulo de rizos oscuros, y yo levanté levemente mis caderas para prolongar el contacto. Volví a gemir y abrí los ojos de par en par, contemplando el lugar donde ella besaba mis muslos separados, mirándome con deleite.

– ¿Puedo, Xena? – suplicó. No podía hacer más que asentir con la cabeza a una oferta así, la inquietud lleno mi alma ante la implicación de mi rendición.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo y justo cuando sentí su cálido aliento soplar contra la carne muy húmeda entre mis piernas, la detuve con una mano en la parte superior de su cabeza.

– Por favor, nena... necesito verte – le supliqué.

Siempre esperaba que me considerara una pervertida de alguna manera, no estaba preparada cuando se levantó rápidamente y trajo un brazo lleno de suaves cojines de nuestra cama. Los amontonó a mi lado y acarició el montón de almohadas con una mano, tenía una deliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

– Siéntate aquí – ordenó ella y yo me moví.

Empujó unas cuantas almohadas más detrás de mi espalda y usó sus manos para volver a abrir mis muslos. Usaba la lengua a lo largo de la parte interior de cada pierna, deteniéndose justo cuando llegaba a la tierna carne entre el muslo y los labios. Entonces ella recorrió con su lengua a lo largo del camino de esa coyuntura.

Me levanté, apoyándome en un brazo para verla.

– Quiero verte – dije roncamente – Quiero ver todo... todo lo que haces – insistí.

Creo que el pensamiento la excitó y vi como esos ojos verdes se oscurecían con el deseo, y luego brillaban sobre mí en una combinación de seducción y travesura.

– Tus deseos son órdenes, mi Conquistadora.

Gabrielle usó sus dedos para abrir suavemente mi sexo a sus ojos hambrientos y, pronto, a su lengua. Llevó los dedos de una mano a sus labios y lamió mi propia esencia de cada dígito, sin apartar nunca sus ojos de los míos. Volviendo sus dedos a mi sexo, separó los pliegues resbaladizos, manteniéndolos abiertos para que yo pudiera ver todo lo que ella haría. Bajó la cabeza y sumergió la lengua para saborear la humedad desbordante que le ofrecí.

Era de otro mundo, la asombrosa sensación de ver esa lengua rosa deslizarse a lo largo de mi sexo, viendo como las terminaciones nerviosas en mi coño se disparaban repetidamente desde que Gabrielle lamio mi centro. Estaba hipnotizada, perdido en una neblina de placer físico mientras la veía girar su lengua alrededor y sobre el duro nudo de la carne, ahora hinchado y dolorido por su tacto. Dejó que su lengua corriera suavemente a lo largo de cada pliegue, sólo para acelerar su movimiento, más áspero y más rápido cada vez que llegaba a mi clítoris. La punta de su lengua suavemente separó los pliegues internos y exploró con amor cada pliegue y grieta. Todo el tiempo, observaba lo que ella le estaba haciendo a mi cuerpo; mi aliento se quedaba corto, exhalaba audiblemente. Observé que mientras los golpes de su lengua se volvían más cortos, más duros, los músculos de mi vientre se movían y saltaban.

Me recosté en una mano, mi otra mano presionada sobre la cabeza dorada entre mis muslos. Gabrielle envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas y se apretó más profundamente. Su lengua encontró su camino hacia un clítoris muy sensible. Simplemente presionó la parte plana de su lengua contra el tierno manojo de nervios y pude sentir el comienzo de mi orgasmo. Abrí los muslos temblorosos y Gabrielle tomó el nudo de la carne entre sus labios y chupó con fuerza, soltándolo para que se deslizara contra su lengua.

– ¡Dulce Atenea! Por favor... unh, por favor, Gabrielle... no pares – Supliqué sin vergüenza mientras Gabrielle comenzaba a concentrarse en el nudo apretado de la carne donde todo mi mundo se concentraba en este momento.

El placer estaba lejos de ser suficiente, incluso después del intenso clímax. Gabrielle debió sentirlo, o leerlo en la forma en que mis caderas continuaron su lento movimiento contra su cara. Alejó sus atenciones del pulsante trozo de carne. Continuó con las caricias bien colocadas de su lengua hasta que pude oírme lloriquear, los sonidos se convirtieron rápidamente en gemidos de garganta, y mis caderas comenzaron a empujar contra la lengua que ella deslizaba dentro de mí.

Me retorcí y conduje mis caderas al ritmo de los golpes de la lengua de Gabrielle; más rápido y más profundo podía sentir que el músculo me llenaba hasta que ya no podía prolongar el placer. La penetración me llevó al borde de otra liberación. Podía sentir mi cuerpo, así como mi alma, cediendo a la absoluta rendición que Gabrielle exigía de mí.

– ¡Oh, Dioses, sí! ¡Gabrielle... Gabrielle! – Grité.

Continué mirando, hipnotizada ante la combinación de deleites sensoriales, tanto de observación como de sentimiento. Pude ver a Gabrielle retroceder, y luego moverse hacia adelante, yo, apoyándome en ambas manos ahora para empujar mis caderas hacia adelante, para empalarme más mientras ella clavaba su lengua profundamente dentro de mí.

– No te detengas – supliqué roncamente, incluso cuando volví a caer en los cojines, mis caderas todavía trabajando para atraer hasta el último rincón del placer hacia mí y a mí alrededor. Los espasmos convulsivos llenaron mi cuerpo mientras lo recorrían como una ola interminable. Finalmente grité, mientras explotaba en orgasmo, todo mi cuerpo se tensaba, y luego se liberaba en sacudidas y estremecimientos.

Gabrielle corría su lengua tiernamente alrededor de la carne todavía temblorosa, recogiendo los jugos que mi clímax produjo. Era tan suave y relajante, que no tenía la intención de seducir, sino de ser gentil. Ella estaba haciendo su magia en mí, pero yo no estaba en posición de resistirme. Una parte de mí todavía quería corresponder al placer, pero mi deseo de hacer el amor con Gabrielle se vio abrumado por una avalancha de emociones posteriores a la liberación.

Sentí su movimiento al acostarse a mi lado, de repente mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mis labios acariciando su cuello. Me abrazó, siempre tan delicada, y me abrazó con fuerza. Descubrí que no podía hacer más que liberar lágrimas adicionales, así que me sentí abrumada con todo. Afortunadamente, Gabrielle sabía por qué lloraba o tenía el sentido común de no preguntar. Había tantas razones, que no estaba segura de conocerlas todas. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de explicarlas. Como siempre, Gabrielle dijo las palabras exactas que mi corazón necesitaba oír.

– Está bien, mi amor. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Todavía estoy aquí, Xena – susurró, besando suavemente mi sien – Todavía estoy aquí, mi amor, y siempre lo estaré.

Pasó sus dedos por mi pelo – ¿Me amas, Xena? – preguntó.

Me eché hacia atrás para mirarla a la cara. Se limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos, y yo sabía que me veía muy vulnerable así. Sin embargo, no había nadie en el mundo conocido para quien yo estuviera dispuesta a lucir más expuesta o indefensa que Gabrielle.

– Nunca pensé que podría dejar que alguien me amara así porque eso significaba que tendría que devolverlo de la misma manera. Nunca me he sentido capaz de sentirme así... tanto ... hasta ahora... hasta ti. Te amo, Gabrielle, con todo lo que soy.

Sus lágrimas coincidían con las mías en ese momento, pero su sonrisa me dijo que era la felicidad. Alcancé a rozar ligeramente mis labios contra los suyos.

Me abrazó con fuerza y la oí susurrar al oído: – Ningún hombre o mujer podría necesitar más.

Entonces se recostó contra mí, apoyada sobre los cojines ante el fuego, la pesada túnica de piel nos cubría. Parecía contenta de dejarse llevar, mientras yo seguía luchando para mantenerme despierta.

– Gabrielle... pequeña, todavía tenemos que hablar de esta noche... de lo que pasó con Solan... – Sentí que la bilis se elevaba en mi garganta cuando recordé, pero el sonido de la voz de Gabrielle alivió mi ira.

– Tengo una idea, si me lo permites, pero mañana... ahora tengo mucho sueño – Ella se acurrucó contra mí y nos reposicionamos para que ahora mi pequeña amante se acurrucara en mi abrazo.

– Espero que tu idea implique que le patee su flaco trasero en algún momento – murmuré

Se rió y sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel – Si lo deseas – bostezó – Mi idea es que estires tus músculos contra él. Creo que si Solan quiere actuar como un niño, debería ser tratado como tal. Buenas noches, Xena.

Esperé más información, pero los siguientes sonidos que escuché fueron los ronquidos suaves y diminutos que indicaban que mi amante estaba profundamente dormida.

– Dulces sueños, mi amor.

Me sonreí para mí misma, poniendo un beso sobre su cabeza. Me preguntaba qué tenía en mente Gabrielle. Justo antes de que Morfeo me reclamara, pensé en el hecho de que Atrius había regresado con Gabrielle al salón de banquetes, y luego procedió a fruncir el ceño el resto del tiempo. Me preguntaba cuál era su papel en el intento de Gabrielle de ocultar lo que le había pasado. Hice una nota mental para hablar con mi Capitán primera hora al levantarme. No sería bueno que mi hombre más leal me ocultara información. De nuevo, me sonreí a mí misma. Sin embargo, si Atrius me mintiera, simplemente por el honor de Gabrielle, entonces yo tenía una posición dentro de este palacio que este hombre podría llenar.

Creo que me reí un poco antes de dormirme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Un León Luchando - Loco de rabia**

Si hay algo de mí misma que ha cambiado, a medida que envejezco, eso es que enfrentarme a la mañana es mucho más difícil ahora. En días pasados, podría haber ido de juerga durante tres días, bebiendo, follando y satisfaciendo mi naturaleza más hedonista. Cuando me despertaba, después de los tres días, no pensaba en lo que había hecho. No habría pensado jamás en las repercusiones de mis acciones de lo que le habría pedido a un esclavo que compartiera mi riqueza. Oh, las cosas que cambian, una vez que desarrollas una conciencia.

El cielo estaba entrando en su etapa gris antes del amanecer, cuando mis ojos, sintiéndose arenosos y secos, parpadeaban. No era de las personas que se despertaban incoherentemente, necesitando sacudir los últimos vestigios del hechizo de Morfeo antes de poder pensar. En el momento en que abrí los ojos, estaba alerta. No sé si fue algo que heredé de la sangre de mis padres o algún regalo con el que los Dioses me bendijeron, junto con mis otros atributos y habilidades. Simplemente sé que en el momento en que abrí los ojos, me sentí culpable por mis acciones de anoche. Más aún, estaba muy enojada, planeando secretamente las formas en que haría que el joven Solan pagara por su ataque a Gabrielle.

El cuerpo cálido que sostuve con bastante fuerza me hizo tomar conciencia de mis acciones de la noche anterior, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Gabrielle, incluso mientras dormía, me recordó también la felicidad que me llegó anoche. Estaba enamorada y soy amada. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír ridículamente. Cambié de emociones rápidamente, mi enojo se disolvió. Sentí que había estado enamorada de Gabrielle desde el principio. Bueno, después de que me diera cuenta de lo que era el amor. Su manera de ser, su corazón y su belleza; la mejor pregunta podría haber sido, ¿cómo no enamorarse de ella? Sin embargo, algo cambió anoche. No estaba segura de si era Gabrielle o yo misma quien se había transformado, pero una conjetura inteligente dijo que era, tal vez, un poco de las dos.

Gabrielle se enfrentó, no sólo a mi ser físico, sino también a la entidad, la oscuridad, dentro de mí. Estaba dispuesta a sufrir dolor, incluso la muerte, para que yo no me perdiera. Recuerdo haber pensado en el salón de banquetes que Gabrielle podría ser la que me salvara de mí misma. Nunca se pronunciaron palabras más verdaderas. Anoche, si hubiera seguido adelante con mis acciones, seguramente habría matado a Solan. No estoy segura de si podría vivir con la muerte de otro miembro de mi familia sobre mí, especialmente un asesinato que habría cometido con mis propias manos. El joven, sin tener en cuenta a los demás, no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que estuvo de conocer a Hades en persona.

Sé de hecho que parte del cambio viene de dentro de mí. Había sido capaz de decirle a Gabrielle que la amaba, le mostré, incluso renuncié a gran parte de mi infame control. Nunca había pensado que no podría vivir sin alguien. Recuerdo haber mirado a Gabrielle a los ojos anoche, justo antes de que me hiciera el amor. En ese momento supe que nunca podría seguir adelante sin ella. No tendría ninguna inclinación a tomar otro respiro sin que su amor me rodeara. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, a dar cualquier cosa, para amarla. Finalmente me di cuenta de que el amor verdadero significaba dar todo lo que eres a otra persona. Permitiéndoles ver la oscuridad así como la luz que existía en el alma, aceptando y confiando en que ellos manejarían cualquier cosa que vieran escondida en los recovecos de tu alma maltratada. Finalmente entendí esta verdad y me entregué por completo a Gabrielle.

Un murmullo silencioso me sacó de mi meditación atrayendo mi atención hacia la mujer que aún duerme en mis brazos. Debo admitir que un cierto calor me bañó al ver a Gabrielle dormir. Cuando vino a estar conmigo por primera vez, su sueño a menudo interrumpía mis pesadillas, algunas de las cuales ni siquiera la despertaban. Sus gritos de dolor y abandono me mantuvieron despierta toda la noche en más de una ocasión. La sostuve a través de las horas de oscuridad, con miedo de soltar a la chica para que no volvieran sus terrores nocturnos. Ahora, mientras miraba la cara sonriente, me encontré sonriendo a cambio. La pequeña rubia era la única persona que había oído reír en sus sueños. En la última quincena, Gabrielle se rió suavemente en sus sueños. Sólo esperaba que fuera una buena señal. Sé que ciertamente iluminó mi corazón.

Por mucho que lo intentara, ya no podía quedarme ahí tumbada, y no deseaba perturbar el descanso de Gabrielle. Me resbalé de la cama tan suavemente como pude, pero aún así, mi consorte hizo un ruido en su sueño por la pérdida de mi cuerpo junto al suyo. Empujé una almohada contra ella y vi esa sonrisa familiar mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cojín donde mi olor todavía permanecía. Me lavé y me vestí; un ceño fruncido cruzó mi cara cuando me di cuenta de lo que Gabrielle podría pensar cuando se despertara. ¿Se preocuparía, pensando que todavía podría tener en mi mente el deseo de venganza con respecto al joven Solan? ¿Se sentiría herida después de haberme hecho el amor, y después de encontrarse sola al llegar las primeras luces del amanecer?

El día se iluminó justo cuando pensé en el objeto perfecto para dejarle a mi amante en mi lugar. Me apresuré a bajar y salir del castillo hacia mis jardines privados. En el jardín más cercano al castillo, estaban mis rosas. Podía ver el jardín desde las ventanas de mis habitaciones privadas. Las rosas florecieron casi todo el año en esta zona enclavada contra la muralla del palacio. Caminé a través del camino de piedra pavimentado directamente a mi flor favorita. Era de color rojo intenso, el matiz tan concentrado que era casi negro. Sus pétalos se sintieron como terciopelo contra mi piel. Surgió de la tierra como un accidente, un cruce entre otras dos flores. Accidente o no, tenía una belleza sorprendente por sí misma.

Se burlaban de mí y lo hacían muy a menudo en mis días de juventud por este jardín de rosas. Bueno, hasta que los hombres se dieron cuenta de lo que le hacía a la gente que se reía de mí. No importaba lo cruel y sanguinaria que fuera en aquel entonces, siempre tuve buen ojo para la belleza. Ya fuera una mujer, un buen caballo o un artesano talentoso, siempre aprecié las habilidades que distinguen a estas personas. Saqué la daga de mi cinturón, preparándome para cortar una flor perfecta de la planta que tenía delante. Tuve que hacer una pausa al recordar de nuevo aquel primer momento, el momento en que una niña entre todos los hombres a mi alrededor me trajo por primera vez la belleza de la rosa.

Me aparté un paso del camino y me senté en un banco de piedra, mirando fijamente el rosal frente a mí, pero en mi mente, estaba a leguas de distancia. Supuse que tenía casi 30 veranos de edad, pero no podía recordar exactamente. Siempre estaba en guerra, en una u otra campaña, y el tiempo, junto con los cumpleaños, tenía una forma de pasar sin previo aviso. Fue antes de que capturara Atenas. Había estado viajando por la región de Chalcidice. Después de que Potidaea se revelara contra la Liga de Delian controlada por Atenas, su ciudad vecina, Olynthus se convirtió en un bastión importante contra un ataque ateniense. Ellos formaron su propia federación, conocida como la Liga Calcida. Cuando se vieron obligados a jurar lealtad a Atenas o a mí, los habitantes decidieron luchar. En una de mis más vergonzosas demostraciones de temperamento y fuerza, arrasé con Olynthus. En un último ataque de ira, me emborraché y ordené que todos los habitantes de la ciudad fueran vendidos como esclavos. Como dije, fue uno de mis momentos más vergonzosos. Todavía tengo lágrimas en los ojos cuando pienso en lo que destruí ese día.

Dejamos el área, viajando a través de tierras de cultivo en nuestro camino hacia el sur hasta la orilla. Cuando llegamos a los puertos de Potidaea, tomé una flota de barcos hacia el sur y me reuní con mis ejércitos en Pagasae. Desde allí, nos trasladamos a Atenas y el resto está en los archivos de historia del palacio. Fue lo que sucedió en un campo, a unas cinco leguas de la costa, lo que me trajo la belleza de la rosa.

Estábamos tomando un descanso del mediodía del calor, y como de costumbre, inmediatamente me alejé del campamento. El ruido de los hombres había llegado para afligirme, su risa y los horribles olores de los dioses que podía tener un campamento lleno de soldados sucios. Disfruté de una caminata tranquila y antes de darme cuenta, había seguido el arroyo hasta un claro tranquilo de hierba alta y verde. Encontré un tronco y me senté, quitándome la armadura y disfrutando de la brisa. Un susurro en la hierba a mi izquierda llevó mi mano hacia mi espada, pero sonreí cuando vi una pequeña cabeza atravesar la alta hierba.

– _Hola – Escuche decir a la voz de la niña._

– _Hola, jovencita – respondí._

– _¿Tú también te escondes? – preguntó. Parecía no tener más de cuatro o cinco veranos. Su pelo estaba casi blanqueado por el sol, un saludable resplandor en su piel bronceada._

– _Supongo – admití._

– _Yo creo que puedo estar aquí y hablar un rato. Mama dice que es hora de que tome un baño._

_Me reí de su seria expresión. Ella vino y se paró a mi lado, extendiendo la mano y tocando mi brazo. De repente se echó para atrás y me miró._

– _¿Por qué estás tan triste?_

_Abrí la boca para hablar, pero escuché a una mujer llamando a alguien a lo lejos._

– _¡No te vayas! – la jovencita ordenó y huyó._

_Cuando regresó poco después, sostuvo algo detrás de su espalda._

– _Esto es para ti... para que ya no estés tan triste._

_Ella levantó una flor, una rosa. Era una hermosa flor rosada y yo estaba asombrada por la compasión de la niña. La sencillez de un regalo así, un símbolo de belleza tan perfecto, me cautivó desde el primer momento. La joven corrió hacia la casa, pero seguí sentada allí hasta que cayó la noche simplemente mirando la rosa._

Nunca supe su nombre, pero una de las primeras cosas que hice cuando ubiqué mi casa en Corinto fue enviar a buscar a los paisajistas para que me construyeran un jardín de rosas.

Agité la cabeza para volver al presente. El sol aún no había salido, así que me apresuré a salir del jardín, de vuelta por los pasillos del palacio para dejarle a Gabrielle mi regalo. Pensé que podría haber una posibilidad de que se despertara antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de volver, pero lo consideré improbable. Dada la opción entre despertarse antes del amanecer y una marca de vela extra de sueño, Gabrielle escogería dormir.

Caminé por los pasillos del palacio, que a esta hora estaban bastante desiertos. Debo haber presentado un cuadro extraño, si no ridículo, a cualquiera que haya estado despierto a estas horas. Sentí que mi paso contenía un pequeño rebote, y ¿era yo quien hacía esos sonidos? Me temo que me perdí en mi nueva felicidad porque doblé una esquina y casi aplasté a Delia.

– ¡Dioses del Olimpo! Nunca hubiera pensado que eras tú la que venía a la vuelta de la esquina respondió –Te oí a ti, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué? – Le pregunté.

– ¡Fuiste tú! Xena – bajó la voz cuando usó mi nombre de pila – ¡Estabas silbando!

– No estaba haciendo tal cosa – Podía sentir el calor arrastrándose por mis mejillas. _¡Maldición! Sabía que era yo quien hacía esos sonidos. ¿He silbado antes?_

– Lo estabas haciendo, ¿y qué tienes ahí? – preguntó ella.

– Nada – mentí. Intenté maniobrar la flor a mis espaldas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella había vislumbrado lo que llevaba – Oh, está bien – lo saqué a la vista – ¿Estás contenta ahora? Si te pillo diciéndole a alguien sobre esto, te colgaré con las gallinas para que las desplumes.

Delia se rió en voz alta haciéndome sentir como si tuviera diez años otra vez. – Vaya, Señora Conquistadora, con una manera tan encantadora como esa, no es de extrañar que las mujeres no puedan resistirse.

Me apretó el brazo mientras pasaba a mi lado, aún riéndose a carcajadas. Agité la cabeza, incapaz de quitarme la sonrisa de la cara. Delia tenía la habilidad de hacerme sentir como una niña, pero vi algo en sus ojos cuando me miró últimamente. Era algo que me hacía sentir mejor de lo que tenía derecho. Lo que vi en sus ojos era orgullo. Era una expresión que todos los niños esperan ver dirigida a ellos por parte de sus padres, especialmente entre madre e hija. Sabía que había una mujer, aún viva, en un pequeño pueblo costero de Tracia, a la que daría mi vida por ver cómo me miraba. Descarté la idea tan pronto como apareció. Eso nunca sería así y no tiene sentido desear lo imposible. Pero de nuevo, hace unas pocas lunas, pensé que era imposible que la Conquistadora se enamorara, y que alguien la amara a cambio. Parecía como si mi vida estuviera cambiando de tantas maneras que ya no podía pensar en absolutamente nada como completamente imposible.

Coloqué la flor junto a la almohada que Gabrielle llevaba en el pecho. Le besé la frente y me fui a mi estudio. En el camino, me encontré con un guardia a quien ordené que le diera un mensaje al capitán Atrius. Le ordené al Capitán que fuera a mi estudio, donde ahora estaba sentado. Anoche mientras Gabrielle y yo nos acostábamos, entre nuestros susurros y haciendo el amor, Gabrielle admitió que no sólo Atrius la había salvado del ataque de Solan, sino que también el soldado paternal prometió mantenerlo en secreto hasta que mi futura esposa pudiera decírmelo ella misma. Ella le prometió que me contaría el incidente por la mañana después de que mi cabeza se hubiera aclarado un poco.

Atrius era más que un simple soldado en mi ejército. Era un guerrero al que respetaba y en el que confiaba. Era una de las pocas personas vivas a las que podía llamar mis amigos. Sin embargo, él era un soldado de mi ejército, y yo, su comandante. Nunca dudé de la lealtad de Atrius, pero los guerreros deben permanecer fieles a una persona, su superior. Aunque no podía condenarlo exactamente por su lealtad a Gabrielle, necesitaba hacerle saber a mi amigo que mantenerme en la oscuridad sobre las cosas no era un hábito que yo quería que adquiriera.

Realmente no había una respuesta correcta o incorrecta para este escenario. Comprendí por qué Gabrielle decidió ocultarme el ataque de Solan. Estaba bebiendo, y no soy la más cuerda de las mujeres cuando me asedian las bebidas fuertes. Tampoco se me ha considerado nunca como alguien lógica, una vez atrapada en las garras de mi furioso temperamento. Podría imaginarme a Gabrielle realizando la auto-condenación que me haría pasar si hubiera seguido adelante con mi curso de acción anoche. Gracias a Atenea, que mi joven consorte fue capaz de evitar que yo llevara a cabo la retribución que la bestia dentro de mí deseaba. Nuestra relación podría no haber sobrevivido nunca a la culpa en nuestros corazones por una tragedia así.

La participación de Atrius en todo esto también me pareció lógica. Seguramente estaba pensando en mí, temiendo represalias por parte de la Nación Centauro en caso de que le ocurriera algún daño a su emisario. Estoy seguro de que ambos temían lo que yo le hubiera hecho a Solan si me hubiera enterado del evento. Sangre o no, podría haberme visto matando a mi hijo por sus acciones.

Al final, sin embargo, hubo un hecho innegable. Yo era el gobernante en este reino y como tal, los incidentes debían ser reportados a mí, y no ocultos a mis ojos. No importa cuán justificado sea, me encontré en una posición incómoda. ¿Cómo se consigue transmitir un punto, inculcar a los jugadores la necesidad de que sólo uno tome estas decisiones? Correcto o incorrecto, sin importar cuáles sean sus razones, sin importar que yo estuviera completamente de acuerdo con su resolución, sólo podía haber uno en la cima, y ése era yo.

Un golpe en la puerta resonó por toda la habitación en la tranquilidad de la mañana.

– Entra – dije.

Atrius entró en la habitación, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza – Señora Conquistadora– reconoció mi presencia.

– Atrius, amigo mío, por favor, siéntate – Le hice una seña con una mano.

Me di cuenta de que se veía algo receloso. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que se preguntaba si Gabrielle ya me lo había dicho.

– ¿Estás bien, Conquistadora? – Preguntó Atrius en un tono vacilante.

– Bueno, admito que esta mañana he tenido un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero considerando todas las cosas, sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

– Uhm, sí, sí. Bastante bien. Creo que yo también me he dado el gusto de beber demasiado oporto – respondió – ¿Y, Lady Gabrielle? – preguntó intranquilamente.

– Aún está profundamente dormida – Le sonreí al hombre sentado al otro lado de mi escritorio. Se ajustó el cuerpo en el asiento para sentirse más cómodo. Creo que en ese momento estaba bastante seguro de que yo no lo sabía todavía.

– He estado pensando esta mañana, Atrius, en realidad, evaluando el estado de nuestros soldados. ¿Quién dirías que es nuestro mejor guerrero?

– Bueno, uhm... – Parecía confundido ante mi cambio de tema. Pude verlo tratando de cambiar de opinión para enfocarse en este nuevo tema. Se rió un poco – Bueno, yo diría que tú, Conquistadora."

Yo también me reí un poco, sabiendo que él respondería de esa forma – Digamos que eso es un hecho – contesté – ¿Entonces, después de mí?

– Supongo que, aunque suene poco modesto de mi parte, soy yo.

– Sí – dije, fingiendo distracción – ¿Y después de ti?

– Bueno – consideró el asunto, – El Teniente Garamon. Puede que sea un poco joven, algunas cosas las aprenderá sólo con la experiencia, pero es casi tan bueno como yo con un gran número de armas.

– He estado pensando en la seguridad de Gabrielle. Ahora que se sabe que será Reina, quiero que esté tan protegida como yo. Ya sea que esté aquí dentro del castillo o en la aldea, la quiero a salvo.

– Sí, Señora Conquistadora. Creo que es una idea magnífica. Estoy de acuerdo. La joven necesita lo mejor que su ejército tiene para ofrecer.

– Me alegra que estés de acuerdo. ¿Puedes encargarte de esto, Atrius?

– Por supuesto, Señora Conquistadora, instruiré a Garamon de inmediato en...

– ¿Pero no acabas de decir que eres el mejor? – Interrumpí rápidamente, inclinándome hacia delante en mi silla.

Atrius se detuvo; su boca aún estaba abierta, momentáneamente congelada mientras su cerebro corría rápidamente para seguir el ritmo de nuestra conversación – Oh, pero seguramente, mi Señora...

– Quizá no creas que Gabrielle se merece lo mejor, después de todo – Dije uniformemente.

– Bueno…. Uhm…. – Fue capturado y la expresión de su mirada admitió la verdad. Si dijo que sí, estaba ofendiendo a Gabrielle, y sabía a dónde lo llevaría ese camino. Si decía que no, se estaba comprometiendo con algo que la mayoría de los soldados sólo esperaban cuando eran muy jóvenes o muy viejos. Un verdadero guerrero, del cual Atrius era uno, nunca desearía desperdiciar sus habilidades en el campo de batalla jugando de guardaespaldas.

– Entonces, ¿qué decías, amigo mío? – Apenas podía contener mi alegría en este momento. Oh, sí, tenía toda la intención de llevar esto a cabo, pero sin que mi desafortunado amigo lo supiera, sólo le dejaría este deber durante una quincena más o menos.

Una mirada de completa y total resignación cruzó el rostro de Atrius. Era evidente que notó el brillo en mis ojos y la mirada divertida. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que yo sabía de su papel en mantener el secreto de Gabrielle.

– Por supuesto, sería un honor servir como guardia personal de Lady Gabrielle, Señora Conquistadora – dijo con los dientes apretados.

Atrius y yo entramos en mis habitaciones privadas pensando en disfrutar de una taza de té caliente y discutir los detalles de la creación de un destacamento de guardias para responder a la llamada de la futura Reina. Cuando entramos en la habitación exterior, Sylla estaba terminando de preparar nuestra comida de la mañana.

– Bastante temprano, ¿no? – Le pregunté a ella.

– La mi Lady pidió que el desayuno se sirviera temprano, Señora Conquistadora.

Sabía que Sylla se refería a Gabrielle incluso antes de que la hermosa rubia abriera la puerta de la alcoba y apareciera ante nosotros. Mi criada personal parecía disfrutar de la nueva posición de Gabrielle. Tal vez les dio esperanza a todas las mujeres en su lugar. Quizás sólo estaba feliz por una amiga. Cualquiera que sea la razón, Sylla trató a Gabrielle con el mayor respeto, y Gabrielle, con su naturaleza genuinamente amorosa, trató a Sylla de la misma manera.

Me quedé un poco atrás, divertido por la interacción que estaba a punto de tener lugar entre Gabrielle y Atrius. Gabrielle estaba ajustando el puño de la manga de su blusa mientras entraba por la puerta. Casi me río a carcajadas cuando se detuvo en medio de la habitación y nos miró a todos. Parecíamos estatuas congeladas, Gabrielle mirando a Atrius, luego a mi, Atrius usando una mirada de falso enojo sobre Gabrielle, yo mirando a los dos y a Sylla completamente confundidos.

– ¿Algo más, Señora Conquistadora? – preguntó Sylla.

Le di las gracias y luego la despedí. Ella hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue de la habitación, pero no sin antes mirar a Gabrielle con una mirada inquisitiva, encogiéndose de hombros en una comunicación silenciosa.

– Mi Señora – dijo Gabrielle mientras cruzaba la habitación, se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso casto en la mejilla. Observé cómo cruzaba la habitación hasta donde estaba Atrius.

– Capitán Atrius – dijo ella en un lento tono.

– Ella ya lo sabe, ¿verdad? – murmuró.

– ¿Qué? – Gabrielle susurró a través de los dientes apretados.

Me reí a carcajadas– ¡Te está preguntando si ya me lo has dicho!

Continué riéndome de las expresiones de sus caras. Me senté en la mesa, sirviendo a cada uno de nosotros una taza de té de la tetera que Sylla había dejado. Empujé el tarro de miel más cerca del asiento habitual de Gabrielle. No podía tolerar la bebida fuerte sin que un poco del néctar del panal cayera en la taza. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, todavía me miraban con la boca abierta.

– Cierren la boca y siéntense – Dije con una ceja arqueada – Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, los tres.

Cada uno se sentó a la mesa, Gabrielle a mi lado y Atrius frente a nosotros. Tomé un sorbo de mi té y observé como cada uno hacía lo mismo.

– Gabrielle, me gustaría presentarte al capitán de tu guardia personal.

Gabrielle giró la cabeza y me miró, y luego al otro lado de la mesa ante la mueca en la cara de Atrius. La miró con una expresión de "por qué yo", seguida de un indiferente encogimiento de hombros. Era evidente que no sólo estaba tratando de hacer que Gabrielle se sintiera mejor, sino que también haría lo mismo de nuevo si fuera necesario. Esa es exactamente la razón por la que quería a este hombre al lado de Gabrielle. Incluso me dolió un poco que no lo hubiera pensado antes de que la necesidad me forzara a ello.

– Oh, pero Xena, yo….

Puse un dedo en mis labios y Gabrielle instantáneamente se quedó callada. Me levanté y caminé hacia la ventana. Sylla había retirado los tapices para dejar entrar el sol de la mañana y la brisa fresca se sentía bien contrastando con mi piel caliente. Me quedé allí, con las manos juntas a la espalda, mirando hacia la ventana en lugar de las dos personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa.

– Debes entender, Gabrielle, como lo hace Atrius. Sólo puede haber un comandante, un gobernante, y ya sea por destino o por fortuna, esa soy yo. Entiendo el razonamiento detrás de sus acciones, las tuyas, así como las de Atrius. Nunca lo he negado – me aclaré la garganta nerviosamente en este momento. Estaba a punto de hacer algo raro, y decidí seguir adelante antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo. Si pensaba demasiado tiempo, o demasiado fuerte, estaba segura de que me echaría atrás.

Nunca he tenido a nadie que se preocupe por mí... así que mis reacciones podrían no ser las que ninguno de los dos esperaba – Este es un sentimiento bastante nuevo para mí y estoy tratando de... bueno, tratando de... entenderlo todo. Como dije, entiendo el razonamiento detrás de tus acciones, pero un gobernante debe estar consciente de todas las cosas. Sólo uno puede gobernar

Me volví de la ventana abierta, hacia ellos – ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere gobernar este Imperio?

Ambos parecían un poco aturdidos, y yo pasé de estar emocionalmente aterrorizada por dentro a tratar de mantener la cara seria. Dos pares de ojos me miraron como si dijeran:" ¿Quién eres y dónde has escondido el cuerpo de Xena?" Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, al igual que sus bocas. Finalmente, casi en perfecta sincronización, cada uno agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– Entonces, con o sin razón, para bien o para mal, seré yo quien decida qué pasa y cuándo. Yo elegiré quién sufre mi ira y quién escapa al juicio. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

– Sí, Xena

– Sí, Conquistadora.

Ambos dijeron al unísono. Si algo aprendí a lo largo de los años fue que la recompensa a los fieles no se hacía estrictamente para asegurar la lealtad. Los gobernantes más fuertes y sabios que jamás había conocido eran los más caritativos de ellos mismos y de sus emociones. Decidí dar ese paso extra, no por mí, sino por las dos personas que me precedieron. Cada uno de ellos tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hacían, y reconocí con gratitud que sus pensamientos eran sobre mi bienestar.

– Deseo sumar mi agradecimiento – agregué, mirándolos a cada uno de ellos por separado – Hay pocas personas en este mundo a las que amo, y menos aún a las que se preocupan por mí. Me esforzaré por convertirme en la clase de persona en la que sientes que puedes confiar cuando las cosas van mal.

Yo estaba mirando mis botas en ese momento, bastante petrificada para mirar hacia arriba y ver la diversión en sus ojos. El silencio pareció continuar para siempre hasta que Gabrielle habló, ella, siempre pareciendo saber cómo calmar mis temores.

– Ven, termina tu té, Xena – dijo mientras vertía un poco más de la humeante infusión en mi taza.

Me senté en el banco a su lado, aceptando la taza, e inclinándome para besar ligeramente su oreja. Ella sonrió sin mirarme mientras empezaba a colocar porciones de carne, fruta y queso en tres platos separados. Le di a Atrius un plato de comida y él lo aceptó con un asentimiento de su cabeza. Sonrió un poquito y murmuró, casi como para sí mismo.

– Sí, ustedes dos son buenas la una para la otra.

Nos sentamos y discutimos los eventos de las últimas semanas mientras comíamos nuestro desayuno. Luego hablamos de los hombres y mujeres que se convertirían en parte de la guardia de Gabrielle. Atrius ya conocía a los soldados que seleccionaría, diciéndonos lo que sabía de ellos, sus fortalezas y debilidades. Se acercó a esto como si fuera un plan de batalla, y pude escuchar la emoción en su voz cuando habló de los detalles, y cuántos soldados necesitaría. Le di rienda suelta, sabiendo que la seguridad de Gabrielle estaba en manos más que capaces.

Empujé mi plato, sintiéndome llena por primera vez en mi vida. Nunca comí mucho, solo probaba un poco de todo. Esta mañana, en realidad, comí, hablé y me reí. Fue una sensación agradable, sentarse con amigos, hablar entre ellos como iguales y no como gobernante y sus súbditos. La única vez que me senté a hablar durante una comida fue durante una cena social en la que uno hacía comentarios triviales y pensaba en lo rápido que se podía ir. Había comidas alrededor de las hogueras con guerreros, por supuesto, pero esos eran los días en los que era muy tolerante o demasiado joven para preocuparme por los cerdos asquerosos que eran la mayoría de los hombres de mi ejército. Una vez que me di cuenta de lo fácil que era perder el apetito al sentarse a favor del viento de un soldado, que no había visto una barra de jabón desde la formación de los Reinos Homéricos, empecé a cenar sola en mi tienda.

– ¿Hablamos de Solan, entonces? – Les pregunté cuando hicimos en una pausa en la conversación.

– Xena, he estado pensando – comenzó Gabrielle, mirando sus manos – Quizás deberías tener una charla con él.

No volvió a mirar hacia arriba, sólo miró hacia abajo, con las manos entrelazadas. Comprendí, en un instante, lo que afligía a la joven. Me moví una vez más a horcajadas sobre el banco en el que estábamos sentados, y puse mi mano suavemente sobre su hombro. La acción hizo que sus ojos se acercaran a los míos.

– Gabrielle, ¿lo dices porque crees de verdad que debería ser indulgente con un hombre que acosa a mujeres jóvenes en mi palacio, dejando a un del hecho de que eres la futura Reina de este Imperio? ¿O lo dices por lo que Solan es para mí, personalmente?

Gabrielle inclinó un poco la cabeza. Sabía que ella no revelaría mi secreto frente a Atrius, pero hoy parecía estar llena de todo tipo de primicias para mí. Por eso, me sumergí en el agua helada. Respiré profundamente.

– Solan es mi hijo, Atrius.

Cuando miré a mi amigo tenía la cabeza baja, aparentemente absorto en algún defecto de fabricación que había encontrado en la mesa. Me di cuenta de que estaba avergonzado por la repentina intimidad que compartíamos. Lo supe porque sentí que mis propios oídos se volvían tan rojos con el calor como los de Atrius. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de que sus siguientes palabras me sorprendieran.

– Sí, Conquistadora, ya lo sabía – Finalmente levantó la vista y vi lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa – Es difícil vivir y luchar, codo con codo, con alguien durante tantas temporadas, y no aprender al menos algunos de sus secretos.

No podía hacer más que darle las gracias con un susurro estrangulado, con la garganta apretada por la emoción. Todas estas estaciones, mirándome en mi mejor momento en el campo de batalla, y en mi peor momento en el libertinaje, guardó mi secreto. Le debía a este hombre mucho más de lo que podría devolverle. Podría concederle riqueza o lujo, pero para ser honesta, sería un insulto. Yo sabía, al igual que él, que el regalo de su silencio se daba libremente, sin pensar en una retribución. Atrius era un ser, moldeado de la misma arcilla que yo. Éramos guerreros y soldados, siempre habiendo hecho lo que creíamos mejor en ese momento. Si hubiera vivido mi vida tan honorablemente como él, habría sido el líder más magnífico que el mundo haya conocido.

Aclarar mi garganta se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual. Me volví hacia Gabrielle

– Anoche me dijiste que tenías un plan, pequeña. Todavía me gustaría oírlo

Sonrió aliviada. Dioses, ¿cómo puede ser tan transparente un día, y al siguiente tan llena de complejidad? Esta vez, vi instantáneamente a través de su farsa. De nuevo, ella me protege.

– Bueno, mi plan original era tratar a Solan de una manera que él pudiera entender. Perdóname, Xena, pero es arrogante y orgulloso. La única manera de que respete a alguien es si no puede superarlo. He conocido a muchos jóvenes como Solan y sólo aprenden su lección...

– ... a la punta de una espada – Atrius y yo dijimos al unísono.

– Exactamente – Gabrielle estuvo de acuerdo.

– ¿Así que esta es la parte en la que puedo dejar al chico sin sentido? – pregunté con una sonrisa irónica. Creo que todos estábamos tomando la situación más bien a la ligera, sabiendo que si no lo hacíamos, nuestros ánimos podrían dominarnos. Si alguno de nosotros sucumbiera a nuestra ira por la situación, Solan podría terminar muerto.

– En realidad – comenzó Gabrielle. Tenía esa expresión nerviosa en la cara otra vez – Creo que tal vez Atrius debería dar los golpes necesarios.

– ¿Qué? – Me oí a mí mismo decir.

– Xena, no fue como si Solan me hubiera atacado por quien soy, creo que estaba demasiado borracho para eso. Podría haber sido cualquier mujer joven en ese pasillo.

– Mi Lady tiene razón, Conquistadora – añadió Atrius.

– Oh, sí que lo hace, ¿verdad? Gabrielle, el punto es que ya no eres una mujer cualquiera – Dije, levantándome de mi asiento.

– Xena, ¿cómo se verá? Si cada vez que hay problemas, vienes corriendo a cuidarme.

– Parecerá como si fueras muy apreciada – devolví.

– Puede parecer para los demás como si ella fuera simplemente débil – dijo Atrius.

– ¿De qué lado estás aquí? – Yo le devolví la pelota.

– Perdóneme, Señora Conquistadora, pero no sabía que había lados – Atrius respondió.

La paciencia infernal de Atrius empezaba a cansarme los nervios.

– Xena, tiene sentido, de verdad que sí. Para aprender cualquier clase de lección, Solan necesita ser vencido por alguien que él considere un adversario inadecuado para él, alguien que él vea como inferior en rango y posición.

– Me temo que ahora tendré que tomar ese lado, Conquistadora. Si le ganas al chico en un desafío, bueno, la mayoría de los hombres sufrirían la derrota de tu mano. No habría vergüenza en ello. Ahora, si fuera derrotado por un soldado común... un mero guardaespaldas para la Dama aquí presente, eso sería otra cosa.

Muy bien, este fue el momento en que supe que estaba actuando el papel del niño petulante, pero no pude contenerme. Sin embargo, me invadió el deseo de recordarle a Gabrielle que me prometió que podría luchar. No pude encontrar la forma de decirlo en mi cabeza para evitar parecer una completa idiota. Por lo tanto, crucé la habitación y me quedé allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, mirando a los dos. Gabrielle se dio cuenta rápidamente, y aunque normalmente aprecio cuando ella sabe lo que estoy pensando, esta vez estaba cualquier cosa menos agradecida. Me sentí bastante tonta y humillada, pero de nuevo, simplemente no pude contenerme. Tan redimida como estaba, siempre había una Xena dentro de mí, descarada, enojada, volátil y a veces tonta, Xena.

Gabrielle se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación para pararse frente a mí. Sus acciones no deberían haberme sorprendido. Después de todo, ¿no era esta la misma mujer que se enfrentó a la bestia dentro de mí anoche? Puso una mano suave sobre mi antebrazo, inclinando su cabeza para tratar de hacer contacto con mis ojos abatidos.

– ¿Xena?

No fue el tono de su voz, ni siquiera las palabras que dijo, lo que me hirió. No, lo que más me dolió, en realidad hirió mi orgullo, fue el hecho de que Gabrielle estaba tratando de no sonreír. ¡Se ríe! ¡De mí!

– ¿Xena?

– ¿Qué? – Hice pucheros. _Ah, sí, soy la niña más vieja del mundo._

– No estás enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad?

– No.

– Te comportas así porque no puedes golpear a alguien. ¿Verdad? – _Ella estaba sobre mí._

– Tal vez – Evité la pregunta – ¡Oh, está bien, sí, es verdad! Lo prometiste, lo sabes – añadí como una idea tardía.

– ¿Ayudaría si te dijera que la próxima vez que esto ocurra, puedes darle una paliza?

Ella sonrió dulcemente y algunos días, creo que sabe exactamente lo que esa sonrisa me hace. Me encontré a mí misma sonriendo – Tengo que moler a golpes a los próximos dos – Negocié.

Se rió de mí y extendió su mano, intentando parecer seria – Trato hecho – dijo ella, y me tendió la mano.

La agarré de la mano y la jalé hacia mí, besándola profundamente. No me importaba que Atrius estuviera en la habitación. De hecho, tenía una sonrisa enorme, mirando al otro lado de la habitación. Atrius había vuelto a encontrar algo, aparte de Gabrielle y yo, totalmente fascinante. Esta vez estaba en el fondo de su taza.

Sentadas juntas en el Gran Salón, Gabrielle y yo observamos cómo Solan entraba a la vista. Flanqueado por un par de guardias, parecía cansado y con resaca. También tenía un moretón de aspecto desagradable alrededor del ojo izquierdo y a un lado de la cara. Asumí que la contusión fue causada por el contacto del puño de Atrius. Fatigado como estaba, era más difícil para el niño ocultar su comportamiento con encanto. Me miró con una expresión melancólica y hosca que era como mirar fijamente a un espejo.

– Señora Conquistadora – comenzó – ¿Asumo que las circunstancias son terribles para que me despiertes a esta hora?

Escuché a Atrius gruñir, y luego vi como se adelantaba – ¡No te corresponde cuestionar a la Conquistadora, cachorro!

Solan mostró una mirada de enojo al hombre mayor y vi la verdad en las palabras de Gabrielle. Sí, tendría un gran impacto en el niño si fuera derrotado por Atrius en un desafío.

– Perdóname, Señora Conquistadora si yo-

– Basta – respondí con frialdad, cortando el resto de la declaración de Solan – Entiendo que tuviste un pequeño problema en el palacio anoche.

– De hecho, Conquistadora, lo hice. Fui agredido – levantó los dedos con cautela hasta el área descolorida alrededor de su ojo – Estaba hablando con una mujer cuando me golpearon por detrás.

– Por la versión que oí la historia, estabas haciendo algo más que simplemente hablar.

– Bueno – sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa lasciva – Lo admito, ella fingió falta de voluntad, pero se habría dado cuenta. A veces no saben lo que quieren.

– Algunas de ellas tienen que ser convencidas – Fingí estar de acuerdo.

Añadí una sonrisa falsa y conspirativa ya que él parecía pensar que este comportamiento era perfectamente aceptable. El mundo pertenece a aquellos que son lo suficientemente fuertes para tomarlo. El sentimiento resonó en mi cabeza. Esas fueron mis palabras cuando tenía la edad de Solan y, en ese momento, sentí una vergüenza ardiente al saber que mi propio hijo había adquirido los peores de mis atributos.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

– ¿Y consideras este comportamiento aceptable? – pregunté, perdiendo mi sonrisa por completo.

Se detuvo, su expresión diciéndome que se dio cuenta de que me había perdido como aliada – Nunca he tenido ninguna queja antes.

– Ahora lo sabes. Primero: – Tuve que forzarme a permanecer en mi asiento. Siempre me concentraba mucho mejor mientras paseaba de un lado a otro – En mi reino, cualquier hombre que acose a las mujeres, o a cualquier otra persona simplemente porque son más débiles, sufrirá un castigo rápido. Segundo, la mujer que asaltaste era Lady Gabrielle.

Esperaba más, para decirte la verdad. Esperaba un largo silencioso, y luego quizás que el miedo llenara su semblante. Ninguno de las dos cosas sucedió. Sus rasgos parecieron apretarse un poco y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

– No tenía ni idea – fue su respuesta.

Ahora, confío en el juicio de Gabrielle, especialmente sobre la gente, pero estaba pensando que su percepción de la verdadera intención de Solan era un poco sesgada. Un hombre inteligente ya habría estado defendiendo su caso, ofreciendo todo lo que tenía a cambio de mi perdón. Incluso un cobarde habría estado de rodillas pidiendo y lloriqueando por el perdón, por su vida, o por ambas cosas. Solan me sorprendió.

Se paró ante mí y no dijo nada. Simplemente reconoció el hecho de que no tenía idea de que era Gabrielle. Pero vi la verdad en sus ojos. En ese momento creí que Gabrielle estaba equivocada. Este joven tonto y arrogante me estaba llamando, pero de la manera más sutil. Estaba esperando a ver lo que yo haría. Tenía noticias para este chico; no tenía idea de lo que podía hacer.

El toque de la mano de Gabrielle en mi manga de repente interrumpió mis pensamientos. Se inclinó para susurrarme al oído, y la conocí a mitad de camino.

– Me equivoqué, Xena. Es sobre ti.

La miré de reojo, una vez que ambas nos habíamos recostado en nuestras sillas. Tenía una expresión de preocupación en su cara de que hice todo lo posible para disipar con una sonrisa de trinfo.

– Antillius, adelante – ordené.

El joven escriba y consejero se adelantó llevando su pergamino y su pluma, esta última recién cargada de tinta – A sus órdenes, Señora Conquistadora.

– Antillius, lleva una carta a mi viejo amigo Kaleipus, gobernante de la nación Centauro.

– Sí, mi Señora.

– Dile que su emisario e hijo adoptivo, Solan, ha admitido su culpabilidad al atacar a mi amante y futura Reina del Imperio Griego. Dile que, como cuestión de honor, he desafiado al joven a que se reúna conmigo en el campo de batalla. ¿Tienes todo eso? – Pregunté finalmente, esperando mientras el joven terminaba de escribir.

– Sí, mi Señora.

– Añade esto, entonces. Dile a Kaleipus que le envío mi más sentido pésame y pesar por la prematura muerte de su hijo, pero que debería enviar un nuevo emisario al recibir el cuerpo. Fírmalo como siempre – Añadí con un movimiento casual de la mano.

Me levanté de mi silla para mirar a un número considerable de personas aturdidas a mi alrededor – Has conseguido tu deseo, Solan. Te daré tres días para que te prepares, y luego espero recibir una sincera súplica de perdón, o verte en el campo de entrenamiento. Atrius – me volví hacia el Capitán – Por favor, asegúrese de que el Emisario esté restringido a sus habitaciones, con excepción de las instalaciones de práctica.

– Sí, Conquistadora – contestó Atrius.

Pude ver que incluso mi amigo estaba al tanto de las verdaderas intenciones de Solan. El joven no dijo nada durante todo el intercambio. Mientras le ofrecía una mano a Gabrielle, y salíamos silenciosamente de la habitación, me preguntaba por qué este niño, con el que apenas había tenido contacto en toda su vida, querría derrotarme en una batalla tan dura. _¿Tanta prisa tenía por morir?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Sintió el golpe de la muerte en su corazón**

– No te preocupes tanto, pequeña – Acaricié la mejilla de Gabrielle con el dorso de mis dedos– Ya te prometí que no le haría mucho daño, ¿no?

– Sí, lo hiciste – Me dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

Era media mañana y los tres días que le di a Solan pasaron rápidamente. Estábamos en la cámara exterior de nuestras habitaciones. Tenía la firme convicción de que Solan no se disculparía, por lo que tenía la intención de presentarme con todo el equipo de batalla para enfrentarme a mi contrincante. Gabrielle me ayudó a vestirme. Me puse mis pantalones de cuero y mi camisa de seda habituales. Mis botas eran de cuero negro y grueso. La parte delantera de las botas tenía las espinilleras ya cosidas. La parte superior de cada bota terminaba justo debajo de mi rodilla, con protectores colocados allí también. Tenía gruesos guantes de cuero y tachonados de metal, pero la única armadura que llevaba era una coraza de bronce machacado que se conectaba a una pieza trasera.

Golpeé mi espada, ajustándola a mi cadera. Miré a Gabrielle, que aún me miraba con una mirada aprensiva – ¿Entonces qué es, mi amor?

Dudó, moviéndose incómodamente de un pie a otro – Sigues siendo una muy buena guerrera, ¿verdad, Xena?

Hizo la pregunta con tanta seriedad que no tuve el valor de regañarla o humillarla. Debería haber sabido qué causó ese preocupante ceño fruncido. Gabrielle nunca me había visto pelear. Oh, la había dejado entrar al campo de práctica para que me observara en ocasiones, pero nunca me había visto involucrada en una verdadera pelea. Ha leído más de mis hazañas en el campo de batalla que cualquier mortal vivo, y estoy seguro de que pensó que la mayoría de los eventos estaban tremendamente embellecidos. Sin embargo, fue extraño. En el momento en que sostuve la pesada espada en mi mano, volví a tener veinte años. El fracaso simplemente no era una opción.

– Sí, pequeño – contesté suavemente – Sigo siendo una muy buena guerrera.

Gabrielle se iluminó considerablemente, pero todavía podía sentir algo que no estaba bien del todo. Me eché hacia atrás y me senté en el pesado cofre de madera en medio de la habitación. Moviendo mi arma a un lado, tomé sus dos manos en las mías y la acerqué a mí. Mirándola de esta manera, pude ver lo que equivalía a miedo en sus ojos esmeralda.

– ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Gabrielle?

– Anoche tuve un sueño – contestó con prontitud.

– ¿Qué viste, amor? – Los sueños de Gabrielle eran un enigma para nosotros. En ocasiones veía el futuro, pero era tan poco frecuente o la visión tan desarticulada que se confundía. En ocasiones, podía predecir el desastre a través de las visiones que sus sueños le traían. Una o dos veces, incluso fuimos capaces de cambiar la forma en que el destino giraba nuestras vidas, pero hoy parecía diferente. Gabrielle nunca había actuado así de temerosa antes.

– Sacó una daga de su bota.

– ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Solan?

– Sí. Estaba escondido y yo-

– Lo sé, pequeña. La tiene metida dentro de su bota izquierda.

– ¿Cómo...?

– Por eso soy una buena guerrera, Gabrielle – sonreí – Tengo la costumbre de vigilar a la gente muy de cerca. Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro – Vas a matar a Solan.

– ¿Qué? – Me reí – Gabrielle, ya te dije que yo…

– Sé lo que dijiste, Xena, pero en mi sueño vi a Solan tirado en el suelo y tú arrodillado sobre él. Habías llevado tu espada a su cabeza. Lo vi tirado allí, tu espada aun temblando después de que la clavaste en él clavandolo en el suelo".

– Gabrielle – La puse en mi regazo su temblorosa figura – Te prometo que, a menos que algo extremo o inevitable ocurra, no mataré al niño. Hemos cambiado el resultado de tus sueños antes. No te preocupes, pequeña, por favor. ¿Confía en mí, sí?

Una inclinación de cabeza llorosa, y luego un beso en la mejilla fue mi recompensa – Lo intentaré. Pero tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad?

– Correcto – Besé juguetonamente su cuello – Y al final del día, ¿qué obtendré como recompensa, después de haber sido tan buena?

– Hhmm, un dulce tesoro. Tu entiendes – se rió. Me alegré de haber podido calmar sus temores.

– Sí, pero ya te poseo – respondí.

– Entonces esta noche, te poseeré – Ella respondió en un tono seductor que hizo que los músculos de mi vientre revolotearan.

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras una ola de intenso deseo corría a través de mí. Me acerqué y la besé con fuerza, a regañadientes alejándome de los dulces labios – Continuaremos con esto esta noche, mi amor, pero si no nos levantamos en este momento, estoy a punto de destrozar cada puntada de ropa de nuestros cuerpos para llevarte a la cama.

Gabrielle se rió. Dioses, cómo me gusta ese sonido. Ella fue incapaz de hacerlo por tanto tiempo, que alegra a mi corazón que yo sea la causa de ello ahora.

– Y eso sería algo malo, ¿por? – bromeó.

Me puse de pie abruptamente, aferrada todavía a ella, con sus pies apenas tocando el suelo. – Vamos contigo. ¿Estás lista para hacer tu parte?

Ella asintió y yo me ajusté la armadura de nuevo – Entonces la escuela está en sesión. ¿Vamos? – Ofrecí mi mano y nos fuimos al campo de entrenamiento.

Tengo que admitir, aunque sólo sea para mí, que hice una imagen bastante impresionante cuando bajé al patio. El sol estaba alto en el cielo y cada pedacito de metal sobre mí, desde mi coraza hasta la empuñadura de mi espada del León, reflejaba la brillante luz. Al menos Solan tuvo la decencia de tragar fuerte al verme, incluso si lo cubrió de inmediato con ese aire de mocoso presuntuoso que tenía a su alrededor.

– Señora Conquistadora – dijo mientras pasaba junto a él, caminando hacia Atrius.

Ignoré al niño y ya podía ver su inexperiencia. Se enfadó y un temperamento infantil es algo que simplemente no se puede permitir en el campo de batalla. Intercambié unas palabras con Atrius y me presentó a un joven oficial llamado Garamon. El teniente fue el primero en tomar un turno como guardia personal de Gabrielle, e instantáneamente me gustó el chico. Me di cuenta de quién era cuando vi su cara.

– Veo que se ha curado muy bien – Apunté a su barbilla, donde una cicatriz atravesaba su piel oscura.

– Me sorprende que recordara haberme hecho eso, Señora Conquistadora, especialmente después del patético intento que hice ese día.

Le di una sonrisa irónica a la genuina humildad del soldado – Nunca olvido una cicatriz, ni a nadie que luche contra mí lo suficientemente bien como para ganar una y marcharse – Estaba recordando ese día en el campo de entrenamiento hace poco tiempo. Atrius y yo flexionamos nuestros músculos envejecidos contra los cadetes más nuevos y el joven que luchó más duro resultó recibir la recomendación más alta de Atrius.

Estaba muy orgullosa de Gabrielle. A pesar de lo preocupada que estaba, estaba interpretando bien su papel. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que, aunque Solan era probablemente muy capaz de usar el arma que llevaba, yo sería la vencedora el día de hoy. Le expliqué a mi amante que la psicología era una parte enorme de la batalla. Para humillar a Solan, tendríamos que actuar como si todo esto fuera sólo un paseo por el bosque. A Gabrielle le estaba yendo muy bien en reflejar un aire casual de indiferencia hacia los preparativos, al igual que a Atrius. Estaba acostumbrado a ello, y le dio a mi personalidad naturalmente confiada la oportunidad de salir a la luz.

– ¿Si estás lista Conquistadora? – Dijo Solan con impaciencia, indicando el campo de entrenamiento con un barrido de su brazo.

Atrius estaba a mi lado con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho – ¿Qué, tienes prisa por conocer a Hades, cachorro?

Ese comentario le valió al capitán una mirada envenenada del joven, pero tuve que reírme – Lo he conocido – dije volviéndome hacia Solan – Confía en mí, no es muy conversador.

Todos nos reímos mucho, todos menos Solan, que se frustraba cada vez más con forme pasaban los latidos del corazón.

Todos estábamos representando nuestros papeles, a pesar de que Gabrielle dijo que no se creía capaz de ver la pelea y no mostrar ninguna emoción. Acordamos que se iría antes de que empezara. Por supuesto, dijo que se iría con mucho estilo y dignidad, sin importar lo que eso signifique. Iba a averiguarlo pronto.

– Entonces te dejaré con tu obra – dijo Gabrielle. Se acercó a mí y apretó mi mano un poco más de lo habitual, pero la expresión de su cara seguía siendo despreocupada.

– ¿Adónde vas mientras yo me divierto? – Se lo devolví en seguida.

– Voy a darme un baño, y luego tengo una prueba para vestidos nuevos. ¿Tardarás mucho?

Gabrielle preguntó esto por última vez después de haber subido los dos primeros escalones que salían del patio. Se volvió hacia nosotros, como si esperara indiferente mi respuesta, y me impactó. Por primera vez, estaba viendo una de las razones por las que Gabrielle permaneció viva tanto tiempo como esclava. Incluso me hizo creer en su falta de preocupación por el desafío que se avecinaba.

– ¿Tardaré mucho? – Respondí, reiterando su pregunta. Giré la cabeza hacia Solan y lo miré de arriba abajo – Difícilmente. Me uniré a ti en ese baño – Sonreí.

– Muy bien – respondió Gabrielle, subiendo las escaleras una vez más – Trata de no mancharte tanto los pantalones esta vez.

– No veo por qué deberías quejarte. No es como si fuera mi sangre.

– Pero, Sylla paso un tiempo diabólico tratando de quitárselo – Gabrielle bromeó. Se detuvo por última vez y miró a Solan friamente... – Fue un placer conocerte, Solan.

Ella no esperó una respuesta antes de girarse y se fue, y fue todo lo que pude hacer para no reírme de la expresión de su cara. Ahora, la obra había terminado. Era hora de que empezara la lucha.

– ¿Estás listo, cachorro? – Le pregunté.

Solan parecía odiar el apodo con el que Atrius y yo habíamos bautizado.

– Intentaré tomármelo con calma, Conquistadora. Después de todo, he oído decir que te has vuelto blanda.

Caminamos hasta el campo de entrenamiento, un campo preparado para el uso de sparring. No dejé de caminar, pero me volví hacia él – Mejor reza cualquiera de los Dioses que esté dispuesto a escuchar las suplicas de un chico insolente. Te mostraré lo suave que me he vuelto.

– Debo advertirle Conquistadora, aprendí mi esgrima de Kaleipus, el mayor guerrero centauro de Grecia.

Me detuve y me reí de corazón esta vez. Simplemente no pude resistirme. Le di mi mejor sonrisa salvaje y me acerqué – Fui entrenada por Ares, el Dios de la Guerra – Continué caminando hacia el campo, pero Atrius me dijo más tarde me perdí la más valiosa expresión de asombro en la cara del niño.

El sonido del metal contra el metal sigue siendo como música para mis oídos. El amor por una buena pelea debe estar en la sangre. El chico era bueno; tendré que darle a Kaleipus el crédito que le corresponde. Su inexperiencia era notoria, sin embargo, y si yo hubiera sido menos indulgente, o estuviese mucho más enojada, él podría haber muerto unas cuantas veces. Su caída fue debido a la inexperiencia, pero lo que lo mantuvo en la lucha fue su juventud. Estaba en buena forma. Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que me cansara, pero mis músculos ciertamente sentían la diferencia entre una práctica y los golpes fuertes que estaba recibiendo ahora.

Golpeé a Solan contra el suelo por segunda vez, y su buen estado físico le permitió recuperar los pies. Quizás no debería haberme reído, o añadido esa pequeña mueca de desprecio mientras esperaba que se levantara. Su cara estaba llena de ira y vergüenza y arremetió como lo haría un niño, con palabras que paralizaban y herían. No respondí a ninguno de sus pequeños intentos de cebarme hasta que nuestras espadas se encontraron y nos vimos cara a cara. Cada uno de nosotros tenía ambas manos en las empuñaduras de nuestras espadas, usando nada más que la fuerza de nuestros brazos para empujarse el uno contra el otro.

– Conocí a Gabrielle antes, ya sabes.

Lo ignoré y esperaba que no dijera lo que yo creía que era. Fingí indiferencia.

Sonrió, el sudor goteando por un lado de su cara, la suciedad manchaba una de sus mejillas – Era esclava de un rico corsario que conocí en Tracia. La trajo a cubierta para el disfrute de la tripulación. Me la cogí hasta que sangró.

Susurró eso último, y el niño nunca se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho con esas palabras maliciosas. Si eran verdades o falsedades, no importaba. Sólo se necesitó una rápida exhalación y la bestia quedó libre.

Levanté con fuerza la rodilla hacia su ingle desprotegida y escuché el aliento mientras se estrangulaba en su garganta. Sus músculos se relajaron instantáneamente y yo saqué mi espada de la suya, bajando mi empuñadura con fuerza sobre la parte superior de la mano que sostenía la empuñadura de su espada. Gritó y oí como los huesos se rompían. Creo que la bestia que ahora me controlaba se rió en voz alta del sonido.

Tiré la punta de mi espada en la suave tierra a nuestros pies, y golpeé su sección media, a la derecha y a la izquierda. Debe haber intentado defenderse porque sentí que algo me golpeó en la mandíbula. Probé sangre en la boca y me pasé la mano por los labios. La vista y el sabor hicieron que el monstruo que había dentro casi aullara de alegría. Le escupí la sangre, avanzando mientras el retrocedía. Creo que escuche mi nombre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Xena no existía. Ella era sólo una cáscara para una locura que vivía sólo por la sed de sangre.

Me eché hacia atrás y puse todo lo que tenía en un solo puñetazo en su mandíbula. La fuerza lo levantó de sus pies y una vez más, hubo un crujido satisfactorio de huesos rotos. La bestia se abalanzó sobre el niño caído, sujetándole por el cuello con una mano, mientras que la otra le golpeaba en la cara. La sensación de sangre caliente en mis manos sólo me empujó más lejos. La bestia se enfureció y gritó una sola palabra.

_Muerte._

Me puse en pie de un salto, para estar a horcajadas sobre el chico. Busqué mi espada, que aún temblaba, empalada en el suelo. Mientras giraba la espada en mi mano, escuché un grito lleno de rabia en mis oídos y me pregunté si era mi propia voz o la de la bestia que hacía el sonido indignado. Podía oír mi nombre, era como si fuera un sueño. Mis movimientos se ralentizaron cuando mi cerebro trató de darle sentido a mis acciones. Siempre podía oír sus voces fuera de mí, pero esta vez no había vuelta atrás. La oscuridad se había extendido demasiado, tomado demasiado control para dejarlo ahora. Levanté mi espada tan alto como mis brazos podían alcanzar, y luego rápidamente bajé la punta de la espada directamente a la cara del joven.

En el último latido de mi corazón, mi hoja se encontró con metal que se deslizó frente a la cara de mi víctima. La maniobra hizo que mi espada girase en el suelo junto a su cabeza. La afilada hoja se acercó tanto que le cortó la mejilla con un corte limpio, pero ya estaba demasiado inconsciente para preocuparse.

Escuché mi nombre de nuevo mientras estaba allí de pie, con ambas manos todavía sosteniendo mi espada. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo contra mi pecho hasta que me dolía. Luego, hubo un grito. El grito de la mujer asustó a la bestia para que se sometiera. Se encogió y se enroscó sobre sí misma hasta que me dejaron allí de pie, exhausto y débil. Luego el grito otra vez, excepto que esta vez estaba más cerca. Me volví hacia la fuente del sonido justo a tiempo para ver a Gabrielle, vestida sólo con su bata de baño, caer al suelo cerca de la pared baja que corría alrededor del campo de entrenamiento.

Eché un vistazo a mis manos ensangrentadas que aún sostenían mi espada en el suelo, y a Atrius a mi lado. Todos parecíamos congelados en el lugar. Atrius tenía su espada enterrada en la tierra bajo la mía, su rápida acción le perdonó la vida a Solan. Miré hacia abajo al maldito desastre que había hecho con mi hijo y me alejé de él hacia Gabrielle.

– Llama al curandero – Ladré la orden y Atrius asintió con la cabeza, con el alivio inundando sus rasgos.

Me arrodillé junto a Gabrielle y alguien empujó un trapo ante mí. Me limpié las manos del líquido rojo y viscoso y llevé a la pequeña rubia a mis brazos. Volví a levantar la vista, justo cuando Kuros, mi curandero, y dos de sus aprendices salieron corriendo al campo. Silenciosamente le recé a Atenea mientras acunaba a Gabrielle contra mí. Le pedí a la Diosa que le perdonara la vida a mi hijo, sin saber hasta qué punto le había hecho daño.

Mientras observaba a Kuros, quien asintió con la cabeza para informarme que el niño estaba vivo, miré la imagen que encontró a Gabrielle al cruzar el campo. De hecho, se parecía a su visión. Desde este ángulo, mi espada parecía como si estuviera incrustada en la cabeza de Solan, mientras que estaba realmente fijada en el suelo a su lado. La rareza del destino me golpeó en ese momento. Tenía que preguntarme si esta era la visión de Gabrielle, su incapacidad de ver todo el cuadro desde su ángulo, o si estaba destinada a matar a mi propio hijo antes de que Atrius interviniera y cambiara el curso de los acontecimientos.

Gabrielle se movió y le toqué la mejilla, intentando despertarla más. Una de las criadas que aparentemente había salido corriendo con Gabrielle me dio un vaso de agua.

– ¿Gabrielle?

– ¿Xena? – Abrió los ojos confundidos, y luego se abrieron aún más con el conocimiento de su visión – Oh, Xena yo-

– No, pequeña, está bien. Solan sigue vivo, pero no gracias a mí. Le debe la continuidad de mortalidad a Atrius y a ti esta vez.

A estas alturas, Kuros ya había entrado con la forma inconsciente de Solan en una camilla.

– Ya está adentro. Kuros se está ocupando de él. ¿Eres capaz de pararte?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lentamente entramos, deteniéndonos primero, por insistencia suya, en los aposentos de Solan. Kuros se estaba lavando las manos cuando llegamos a la alcoba. Los ayudantes del curandero estaban limpiando y vendando al niño, pero aun así parecía que no tenía vida.

– No ha recobrado la conciencia, Señora Conquistadora – dijo Kuros al vernos.

No estaba segura de lo que sentía, despreciando al niño que era mi único hijo. Hace unos momentos lo quería muerto, pero ahora, se veía lamentable ahí tirado, hinchado y destrozado. Sé que debería haber tenido más compasión por mi hijo, pero algo de ira por sus palabras aún perduraba dentro de mí. Sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo, si acaso, antes de que pudiera resolver este evento en mi cabeza.

– ¿El alcance de sus heridas? – Le pregunté.

Kuros suspiró y yo sabía que eso no podía ser bueno – La buena noticia es que sus heridas son huesos rotos y contusiones.

– ¿Eso es bueno? – preguntó Gabrielle incrédula.

– En realidad, mi Lady, lo es. Los huesos se curan, los moretones se curan. El cuerpo es una máquina curativa muy buena cuando se le da el ambiente apropiado. Cortes, puñaladas, esos se arriesgan a introducir una infección en el cuerpo. El joven Emisario sanará a su debido tiempo. Tiene varias costillas rotas; su mandíbula, nariz y muñeca izquierda también están rotas. Todo lo demás está simplemente magullado. Sin embargo, estoy más preocupado por su mano derecha. Los huesos están rotos, pero al menos dos de los dedos parecen aplastados.

Sé que me estremecí visiblemente cuando Kuros continuó con su lista de lesiones de Solan. Esto era lo que la bestia podía hacer en cuestión de latidos. Gabrielle y yo intercambiamos una mirada y ella me puso una mano alrededor de mi cintura.

– Me temo que, por muy talentoso que sea el sanador que me considero, mis habilidades pueden no ser suficientes para restaurar el movimiento completo en la mano del joven.

– Estoy seguro de que lo harás lo mejor que puedas, Kuros, y te lo agradezco – Dije en voz baja.

– Kuros, ¿permitirías que otro curandero examine esta mano rota? – preguntó Gabrielle.

– Por supuesto, señora. No tengo orgullo en esa arena. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

– Si Mi Señora no tiene objeciones, conozco a un curandero que tiene un gran conocimiento de las antiguas artes curativas. Vino de la tierra de Chin, pero la última vez que oí que ahora reside en la costa de Epidamnus. Su nombre es Yu Pan.

– ¿Conoces al curandero, Yu Pan? – Preguntó Kuros.

La mirada sorprendida en los ojos de Kuros me hizo preguntarme. ¿Fue el mismo curandero que le enseñó a Gabrielle sus inventivas técnicas de masaje?

– Él y yo servimos en la misma casa al mismo tiempo – respondió Gabrielle.

– Su reputación es bastante conocida, Mi Señora – dijo Kuros a mi aparente preocupación. – Si la Señora puede persuadirlo para que lo visite, creo que el Emisario estará en excelentes manos.

Gabrielle me miró como si estuviera buscando aprobación y rápidamente asentí con la cabeza – Por supuesto. Enviaremos un mensajero de inmediato.

Me separé de ellos dos para pararme al pie de la cama de Solan. Con las manos en las caderas, observé cómo los jóvenes aprendices envolvían las heridas de Solan en vendajes limpios, y luego ataron los huesos rotos en férulas rígidas hechas de corteza de sauce tejida. Quería darle una lección al joven, no quitarle la vida. Todavía no estaba segura de lo que debería estar sintiendo. Sólo sé que tenía un dolor en el pecho que poco tenía que ver con el esfuerzo que había desplegado tan recientemente.

– Háganos saber si su condición cambia, o si pide... cualquier cosa – Dije al alejarnos de la cama del joven.

– Por supuesto, Mi Señora – Dijo Kuros en un tono comprensivo.

Gabrielle arrojó una toalla sobre la pequeña bañera de agua donde se estaba remojando nuestra ropa ensangrentada. Había estado mirando el agua teñida desde mi posición reclinada en la bañera. Sentí los dedos de Gabrielle masajeando la tensión de mi cuello y hombros. Eventualmente, sus dedos y el agua tibia hicieron su magia, y me relajé mientras ella me lavaba el cabello.

Me senté junto a la chimenea, en los mismos cojines que había colocado mi adorable consorte hace tan sólo unos días. Gabrielle descansó contra mí, un poco atrás, peinándome a través de mi cabello oscuro. Miré fijamente las llamas, sabiendo que la pequeña rubia detrás de mí había estado esperando pacientemente todas estas marcas de vela para que pronunciara más de una palabra a la vez.

Estaba de mejor humor desde la cena cuando Kuros anunció que Solan se había despertado. El joven hizo todo a su alcance, incluso con dolor, para ser lo más insolente posible con los que lo rodeaban. El curandero se rió de nuestras sonrisas aliviadas, diciendo que estaba seguro de que la paliza no había afectado la psique del joven. Kuros nos aseguró que haría que la recuperación de Solan fuera lo menos dolorosa posible, pero mucho dependía del deseo del niño de curarse a sí mismo. Estuve de acuerdo. Había vuelto de algunas lesiones debilitantes en el pasado, pero no sin mucho trabajo duro.

Después de recibir estas palabras de aliento, Gabrielle se puso a escribir una carta a su viejo amigo Yu Pan. Me explicó la amabilidad que el anciano le mostró, y cómo se escondía a menudo en sus salas de trabajo, observando o ayudando en las artes medicinales del curandero. Ella envió un mensajero al camino a Epidamno, y pidió que el sanador viajara a Corinto a la primera oportunidad posible. Esperaba que las historias milagrosas que Gabrielle me contó de la habilidad de este hombre no fueran sólo las de la imaginación de una niña. Había visto muchas cosas, sin embargo, durante mi vida en Chin. Había visto cómo se llevaba a cabo una sanación que no era nada menos que mágica, así que volví a rezar a Atenea para que el viejo curandero siguiera vivo.

– ¿Te gustaría hablar de ello? – La voz de Gabrielle me trajo de vuelta al presente.

– No – me giré con una sonrisa irónica – Pero eso no sería muy justo para ti – Ella continuó peinándome el cabello, y admito que la acción fue tan calmante como un masaje – ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo, y en bata? – Le pregunté.

– Estaba decidida a confiar en ti – contestó ella – Entré en la bañera y creo que me quedé dormidoa. Dormí tan bien como tú anoche.

Se detuvo entonces. Eran los nervios y la preocupación, pero pasé buena parte de la noche dando vueltas, incapaz de ponerme cómoda. Gabrielle estaba tan quieta que nunca me di cuenta de que padecía del mismo mal.

– Sé que me quedé dormida porque volví a tener la visión. Parecía tan claro, Xena, y me asustó tanto. Justo antes de que le clavaras la espada, Solan miró... bueno, parecía como si te hubiera engañado de alguna manera, casi triunfante. Tenía que advertirte, pero cuando me acerqué, pensé que lo estaba viendo todo de nuevo. Fue un poco abrumador. No suelo tener el hábito de desmayarme.

– Desde tu punto de vista, parecía como si mi espada hubiera entrado en el cráneo del chico – reflexioné pensativamente – Solan estaría muerto ahora mismo si no hubiera sido por Atrius. Habría matado a mi propio hijo y apenas recordaría cómo ocurrió.

– ¿La oscuridad? – preguntó ella.

Asentí con la cabeza, asombrada de que Gabrielle tuviera una manera de hacer que este horrible monstruo sonara tan ligero, que simplemente se pensara que era un defecto menor de carácter.

– El monstruo, querrás decir.

– Xena, haces que suene como si una bestia _viviera_ dentro de ti.

– Y así es, Gabrielle. Crece en el lado odioso y malvado de mi naturaleza. Cuando ve una oportunidad para atacar, lo hace. Detenerlo después de cierto punto sería como intentar arrebatarle un sabueso a su presa.

– Si realmente es la bestia que dices que es, Xena, entonces puede ser tratada como cualquier otra cosa viviente. Si es una criatura como dices, entonces puede ser domada, controlada, o incluso asesinada – dijo Gabrielle pensando lógicamente.

– Ojalá pudiera ser así, pequeña. La oscuridad que me invade en momentos de ira, o de batalla, esta maldición, tal como la siento ahora, no siempre ha sido así. Lo conocí como un tesoro en un tiempo, una parte muy apreciada de mí misma. No puedo destruirlo ni controlarlo. Lo pedí hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era una niña, y me lo concedieron. Fue un regalo que se dio y se aceptó libremente – dije con tristeza.

– ¿Un regalo? Xena, ¿quién le haría algo así a una chica joven?

– Mi patrón.

– ¿Atenea? – Gabrielle parecía aturdida y me di vuelta un poco, dándome cuenta de que aún no lo había captado.

– No, pequeña. Sucedió cuando era una mujer joven, viviendo en Anfípolis. Fue antes de que Cortese pasara por nuestro pueblo. Antes de que mi hermano... Atenea no fue mi patrona sino hasta la noche antes de invadir Atenas.

Por primera vez en muchas, muchas temporadas, no pensé en mis hermanos muertos. Lyceus era sólo un niño cuando el ejército de Cortese arrasó Anfípolis. Convencí a los jóvenes para que se quedaran y lucharan por lo que era nuestro. Fuimos victoriosos en la batalla, pero las heridas que sufrimos ese día moldearon el patrón de mi vida y las vidas de los que me rodeaban. Lyceus cayó en la batalla, todavía era un niño una cabeza más baja que yo, pero decidido a luchar como un hombre. Toris se escapó. Lo tildaron de cobarde y nunca regresó a su pueblo. Cirene, con su hijo menor muerto, y el mayor desaparecido del cual nunca más se supo nada, responsabilizó a su única hija por el destino de las otros dos.

Lo recuerdo tan claramente, estando de pie junto al cuerpo de Lyceus, viendo cómo mi madre entraba al campo de batalla y veía el cuerpo de su bebé por primera vez. Intenté explicarle, decirle lo que había pasado, cómo había fallado en protegerlo, explicarlo de alguna manera, pero ella me dio una bofetada en la cara. Me quedé allí por unos momentos más, congelada por el shock y el dolor. Vi cómo Cirene se arrojaba sobre su hijo muerto y sollozaba. Esa noche empaque las pocas pertenencias que tenía y me puse en camino por mi cuenta. Diez temporadas después, supe que Toris encontró a Cortese y a sus hombres.

Mi hermano mayor intentó infiltrarse en la banda del señor de la guerra y fue descubierto. Sufrió la clase de muerte que yo no hubiera querido describirle a mi madre, si hubiéramos estado hablando en ese momento. Toris se justificó ante mis ojos con su muerte, pero mis prioridades estaban tan sesgadas entonces. Miro al pasado y pienso en lo mucho más valioso que habría sido vivo. Me habría venido bien un hermano mayor; los Dioses saben que a Cirene le habría venido bien un hijo. Después de haber visto lo que cuarenta y cinco estaciones de la vida han tenido que mostrarme, habría tomado a un cobarde vivo por hermano, por encima de un héroe muerto cualquier día.

Mi pequeña satisfacción fue que crucifiqué a Cortese cuando finalmente lo alcancé. No le tomó mucho tiempo morir considerando que casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo estaban rotos antes de que yo lo colgara. No volví a ver a mi madre después de eso. Escuché que solía decirle a la gente que todos sus hijos murieron el día de la redada de Cortese.

– ¿Xena?

– ¿Qué? – pregunté, de repente de volviendo de visitar a mis propios demonios.

– ¿Quién era tu patrón antes de servir a Atenea? – preguntó Gabrielle.

– Ares – dije simplemente.

– ¿La oscuridad? – preguntó ella, casi susurrando.

Asentí con la cabeza.

– ¿Has servido a Ares... haciendo su voluntad?

Otra vez, el leve asentimiento de mi cabeza – En realidad fue peor que eso. Yo era su amante – dije, y sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban de vergüenza.

– ¿Lo amabas? – preguntó Gabrielle.

Me volví para mirarla completamente. Me tomó casi todo el control no reírme de la joven. Gabrielle tenía un enfoque tan estrecho en lo que a mí respecta. Me conmovió que la expresión de su rostro fuera terriblemente seria. Tomé sus manos en las mías y besé a cada una de ellas.

– ¿Estás celosa, pequeña? – Regresé, con la misma seriedad.

– Es un dios, después de todo, Xena. ¿Cómo puede una no estar celosa? Estoy segura de que hace que mis habilidades parezcan insignificantes en comparación.

No quería que su dolor continuara, pero sus palabras me halagaron y me conmovieron de inmediato. Me di cuenta por primera vez de una racha de celos bastante bien escondida que Gabrielle tenía cuando llegó a mí. Esta vez no pude evitar sonreír, tan abrumada como estaba por los sentimientos dirigidos hacia mí desde este pequeño desliz de mi niña. Podía ver el color verde de sus ojos hacerse más profundo, y su ceja derecha tenía un arco natural que parecía que se elevaba un poco cuando ella mostraba este lado posesivo de sí misma.

Extendí la mano y le acaricié la mejilla, levantando sus ojos para que se encontraran con los míos – Gabrielle, ¿no sabes que posees todas las cualidades de una pareja por las que le he rezado a Atenea?

Sé que ella vio la verdad en mis ojos. Vi como sus rasgos volvían a la normalidad, ese hermoso matiz rosa de la vergüenza que tanto me gustaba, volviendo a sus mejillas. Siempre me sorprende cada vez que lo veo. Que una mujer joven haya vivido la vida que Gabrielle tuvo, y todavía tenga la habilidad de que el rubor de la inocencia florezca en su rostro por lo menos con un pequeño cumplido de mi parte, eso siempre traerá alegría a mi corazón.

– ¿Vas a terminar de peinarme o no? – Le di la espalda para ocultar mi sonrisa. Volvió a peinar los oscuros mechones, aun ligeramente húmedos, pero secándose rápidamente por el calor del fuego. Un silencio confortable flotaba en el aire. Yo no era una persona verbal por naturaleza, así que era un consuelo que Gabrielle pudiera soportar mis continuos espacios de falta de habla. Sin embargo, pude sentir la pregunta en el aire. Estaba colgado ahí, suspendida en la mente de ambas. Tenía que ver con la burla de Solan hacia mí, no, en realidad su jactancia mientras luchábamos. Quería saber si era verdad, y Gabrielle se moría por preguntar qué había hecho para engañarme. Pude sentir su pregunta al respirar un poco mientras se preparaba para hablar.

– ¿Xena?

– ¿Sí, pequeña?

– ¿Qué hizo él? Solan. ¿Qué hizo para que surgiera tu oscuridad?

Me lamí los labios, y de repente se me secó la boca. No quería ser yo quien le causara dolor. ¿No había tenido suficiente humillación para toda una vida? Pero, ¿cómo podía mentirle a ella, quien podía ver tan bien en mi corazón?

– Dijo algo – respondí.

– Eso no suena como si tú, Xena, le permitieras poner la carnada... – Se detuvo abruptamente. Supongo que mi silencio sólo confirmó la sospecha que tenía – Era sobre mí – se preguntó, pero ambos sabíamos que ya estaba al tanto de la respuesta – ¿Qué dijo?

– ¿Qué importa eso? – Me levanté con impaciencia y crucé la habitación; retiré el pesado tapiz para mirar hacia el pueblo, el humo se enroscaba perezosamente desde las chimeneas de las casas recién construidas.

Sentí que se levantaba y se ponía detrás de mí. Me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, presionando su mejilla contra mi espalda. Cubrí sus pequeñas manos con las mías, disfrutando de la sensación de ella se apretaba contra mí.

– Siempre pensé que esto podría pasar – dijo – Me sorprende que nunca se te haya ocurrido.

Ella tenía razón. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. ¿Y si un dignatario de otra tierra visitara el palacio? ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera tenido a Gabrielle de esa manera? Me mordí el labio inferior al pensarlo.

– ¿Qué te dijo Solan, Xena? – preguntó de nuevo.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. – Que... dijo que había estado contigo… Dijo que fue en un barco, probablemente de unos piratas. Tú eras… – Hice una pausa y respiré profundamente – Tú eras el entretenimiento.

Me abrazó más fuerte y me pregunté quién estaba consolando a quién – Es posible, supongo. Sé que eso no es lo que quieres oír, pero puede que no sea la última vez que lo oigamos.

– ¿Lo recuerdas?

Podía sentirla mover la cabeza contra mí – No, pero pasó mucho.

– Tienes razón – la abracé más fuerte – No es lo que quería oír – respondí con voz estrangulada.

– No recuerdo lugares, ni sus caras. Siempre me escondí dentro de mí hasta que terminaron conmigo, hasta que me pareció seguro volver a salir.

La sentí alejarse de mí y me di la vuelta, agarrándola fuertemente, tirando de su cara hacia atrás para encontrarse con la mía. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y yo quería derramar las mías por empatía.

– No quiero ser una decepción para ti, Xena. La Conquistadora necesita una Reina que…

– Sea exactamente como tú – terminé por ella. Le quité los mechones de pelo dorado que se le habían caído de la cabeza, dejando que mi mano corriera a lo largo de la línea de su mejilla hasta su mandíbula – Te elijo a ti, y acepto todas las consecuencias que implica esa elección. Creo que podemos hacerlo, Gabrielle, siempre y cuando lo hagamos juntas. No siempre será un amor fácil, pero nada que sea digno de una Reina lo es.

Sé que quería decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua, asintiendo y luego bajando la cabeza. Le levanté la barbilla con dos dedos – No has hecho nada para avergonzarte, pequeña. Si acaso, la desgracia pertenece a aquellos que te habrían lastimado de esa manera. No puedo prometer que nunca sentiré ira o incluso celos por eso, pero prometo que nunca dirigiré esas emociones hacia ti. Gabrielle, has leído mis pergaminos. Sabes qué clase de mujer era.

Me detuve. Ella fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que me refería a mis tendencias sexuales. Lo usé y lo tomé. Sé que algunos pergaminos especiales que poseía contenían relatos de bardos que se tomaban licencia artística con algunos de mis momentos más privados. No entiendo por qué alguien querría leer sobre una orgía, pero las historias que me divirtieron en un momento dado. Ahora, sólo me llenaron de vergüenza.

Gabrielle asintió.

– ¿Entonces por qué podrías pensar que tienes más de lo que avergonzarte que yo?

– No estoy segura. Es sólo que parece que sí.

Me incliné hacia adelante y besé tiernamente su frente, ella, apoyándose en el gesto de amor – Eso es porque me miras a través de los ojos del amor, pequeña. Agradezco a los Dioses por ello, y rezo para que nunca termine – susurré – Y porque te miro exactamente de la misma manera, quizás por eso nunca veremos nuestra relación de la misma manera que lo hacen los de afuera. Nunca pareceré malvada a tus ojos, y tú nunca serás nada más que bella e inocente en los míos.

La abracé y nos quedamos así por un tiempo. Finalmente, miré hacia abajo y le sonreí. – ¿No dijiste algo sobre "poseerme" esta noche?

Otra vez, ese rubor encantador.

– Lo hice – dijo ella suavemente, acariciando la piel de mi cuello – Pero, si no te importa demasiado, estoy de un humor diferente esta noche.

– Oh, ¿y qué clase de humor sería ese, amor?

– Un estado de ánimo para acurrucarse – contestó ella mientras se pegaba más a mi cuerpo.

– ¿Para acurrucarse? – Repetí. Podía sentir una ridícula sonrisa al principio. Dioses, cómo amo a esta mujer, aunque no sea por otra razón que simplemente porque ella me enseñó a sentir.

Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

– Un estado de ánimo para acurrucarse – repito pensativa – Bueno, supongo que sería una experiencia diferente. ¿Eres una buena acurrucadora? Después de todo, soy la Conquistadora, y creo que merezco lo mejor.

– Soy muy buena acurrucadora, Mi Señora – Susurró, besando mi clavícula.

Me incliné hacia abajo y la tomé en mis brazos, disfrutando completamente de la brillante sonrisa en su rostro – Entonces tu deseo es mi orden, mi Reina.

La llevé a la alcoba y le di una patada a la puerta para que se cerrara con mi pie. No hicimos el amor esa noche, aunque antes, ciertamente tenía la lujuria que causa la batalla. En vez de eso, nos turnamos para abrazarnos durante toda la noche. Todavía no estoy segura de querer que esa pequeña cantidad de información sea de dominio público. Me gustaría mantener intacta la apariencia de mi dignidad. Sin embargo, entre yo y el pergamino sobre el que escribo, fue el descanso nocturno más bello y pacífico que jamás he experimentado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Encadenados en prisión y sin ayuda.**

**Apéndice al manuscrito de la Señora Conquistadora: Pergamino separado**

**Añadida en Xena, la presencia de la Señora Conquistadora por la Reina Gabrielle de Potidaea**

– ¿Xena? – La llamé por su nombre, muy preocupada por este momento. La forma en que aparecieron las comisuras de su boca, levantadas como si sonrieran mientras dormía, me quitó parte de la preocupación.

– ¿Xena? – Volví a gritar, sentado en la cama al lado de su figura inclinada.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido y se detuvo con una almohada, cubriéndose la cara.

– Xena, es muy tarde alguien que se levanta tan temprano, ¿estás enferma?

Vi que la almohada se movía de un lado a otro y sonreí. Esta era la Xena que conocía. Podría ser infantil e inocente, con una dimensión muy juguetona de su personalidad. Sin embargo, me temo que hay quienes pensarían que estoy muy mal de la cabeza si se los dijera.

– ¿Vas a salir de la cama?

– ¡No quiero! – fue su respuesta apagada. Tiró la almohada a un lado, y agarró mis manos, tirando hacia ella – Vuelve a la cama, amor. Creo que necesito más práctica con esto de acurrucarme.

Le quité las manos de encima y me reí en voz alta de su estratagema – Creo que cuando se trata de acurrucarse, eres una estudiante muy hábil. No creo que sea necesaria más tutela. Además, estoy bañada y vestida para iniciar el día.

– Mmm, y tú estás muy guapa– contestó de esa manera tan encantadora que tiene. Se apoyó en un codo y sonrió, mostrándome un destello de esos ojos azules puede iluminar fácilmente la habitación – Ese vestido te queda muy bonito… Apuesto a que se vería aún mejor fuera de ti – Terminó mientras hacía un rápido movimiento para alcanzarme una vez más.

Me rodé al final de la cama, y la trato de engatusarme desde allí. Tiró la sábana a un lado y sonrió. Moviéndose sobre sus manos y rodillas, se arrastró, como una pantera, en mi dirección. Podía sentir el sofocante rubor subir a mis mejillas como lo hacía cuando veía su cuerpo así. _Dioses, es tan increíblemente hermosa. Ni siquiera puedo creer que sea mía. _Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para romper el hechizo que ella aparentemente usaba para controlarme. Salté y moví un dedo juguetón en su dirección.

– Oh, no, no te atrevas.

Esa adorable mueca que jura que no tiene tira en su boca. No pude soportarlo. Si no hacía algo rápido, juro que iba a reírme en cualquier momento.

– Recuerda, mi amor, los conquistadores que se pasan el día en la cama no reciben el postre después de cenar.

Su sonrisa volvió. Esos ojos azules brillaron mientras ella rápidamente captaba el doble significado de mi declaración – Está bien, me portaré bien.

La oí decir esas palabras mientras le servía una taza de té de la tetera que Sylla había traído recientemente. Cuando volví a girar para enfrentarme a ella, mi respiración casi se detuvo. Extendida de costado a lo largo de la cama, tenía la cabeza en la palma de la mano. Estaba estupenda, tumbada allí, con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, la imagen de la inocencia.

– Yo... yo sólo...

– ¿Hhmm? – Se pasó los dedos largos por el pelo revuelto y despeinado.

– No puedo pensar con claridad cuando te acuestas así – Se me escapó.

Su risa gutural me afectó casi tanto como la visión de su figura desnuda. Se acercó y tiró de la sábana a su alrededor, sentándose y aceptando el té que le ofrecí.

– Es simplemente bueno saber que puedo afectarte de esa manera – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella rozó su mano contra la mía mientras me quitaba la taza de las manos, y yo me detuve.

– Más de lo que crees, mi amor, más de lo que crees – Le contesté, levantando la misma mano para tocar ligeramente su mejilla.

– Así que, viste que incluso a los conquistadores les gusta dormir hasta tarde de vez en cuando", comenzó – ¿Adónde te lleva tu día con tanta prisa, pequeña?

– Voy a ver a Solan, a ver si necesita algo – respondí.

– ¿Sola?

Me quedé ahí parada, pensando en mi respuesta por un momento. Xena era una mujer increíblemente compleja, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía sufrir ciertas inseguridades. Sabía que yo era, y siempre lo sería, una de sus mayores preocupaciones. Me senté a su lado en la cama. No estaba segura de cómo empezar, cómo contarle los pensamientos que tenía dando vueltas en mi cerebro. Francamente, no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo sé que este curso de acción me pareció que era lo correcto.

– No sé cómo explicarte esto. Parece que las heridas de Solan son mucho más profundas que una simple paliza y algunos huesos rotos. Honestamente, no estoy segura de que esto sea lo correcto – dije, quitándome el flequillo de los ojos en un gesto de frustración – Tengo esta sensación, Xena, esta sensación de que Solan está pidiendo ayuda con las cosas que hace y la forma en que actúa. Creo que necesita gente a su alrededor que no se sienta conmocionada u ofendida por su comportamiento. Estoy segura de que fue criado de una manera honorable, pero parece como si la gente hubiera hecho la vista gorda a sus caminos debido a quién es. Por lo que he leído, no es la forma en que los centauros esperan que sus líderes actúen. No está bien, Xena. Es un joven que puede heredar la Nación Centauro algún día. Aunque se le reconociera como hijo de la Conquistadora, no estaría bien. Creo que tenemos un deber con él – agregué, con la cabeza inclinada, sin levantar los ojos hacia ella – No estoy segura de por qué... es como si lo debiéramos hacerlo – terminé.

Entonces esperé. Podía oír su respiración. Nos sentamos tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, y con los ojos cerrados, juro que podía oír la cadencia de su corazón. Escuché un profundo suspiro y supe que la tormenta se acercaba. Luchaba contra cualquier enojo hacia mí, pues me amaba, pero me imaginé que su temperamento le sacaría lo mejor de ella en este caso.

– Eres un ser magnífico, ¿lo sabías? – Oí a su voz decir finalmente.

Mi cabeza se levantó y vi sus ojos entrecerrados, su tono azul profundo como cuando intenta contener sus emociones. Una vez me dijo que soy un enigma para ella, y en este día, en este mismo momento, ella es eso para mí. Se ve pequeña y vulnerable sentada en nuestra cama, con sólo una sábana casualmente sobre ella. Una o dos canas en la sien son la única indicación de su edad. Estoy segura de que mi boca esta abierta porque de repente la encuentro sonriéndome tímidamente.

– Esperabas que gritara, ¿no?

– Bueno, yo... Supongo que esperaba una reacción bastante diferente – respondí.

Se rió suavemente ante mi respuesta – Bueno, supongo que todavía me quedan algunos momentos impredecibles en mí vida. Gabrielle, sé que mi orgullo no me deja mostrarlo muy a menudo, pero confío en tus sentimientos y en tu perspicacia. Tú tienes regalos que no se pueden explicar fácilmente, pero eso no significa que debamos descontarlos. He visto demasiado en mi vida para no creer en lo increíble.

Puso su taza de té sobre la mesa baja junto a la cama, y luego se movió para mirarme de frente.

– Por mucho que cada instinto en mí me diga que arregle a ese chico y lo aleje lo más posible de nuestras vidas, estoy dispuesta a ceder al sentimiento que tú tienes. A decir verdad, en el fondo, quiero poder ayudarlo, Gabrielle. Quiero poder ayudarlo como me hubiera gustado que alguien me ayudara a su edad.

Bajó la cabeza por un momento y supe que había vuelto a estar allí. Su vida estaba tan llena de arrepentimientos y vergüenza personal que si fuera una mujer más débil, nunca habría vuelto a la luz. Me imaginé que estaba repitiendo las veces que no había estado allí para su hijo. Quizás incluso recordaba los momentos en que deseaba que su propia madre hubiera estado en su vida cuando tenía la edad de Solan.

– Tiene tanta ira, tanto odio y oscuridad en su corazón. Me veo en él y temo por él, Gabrielle. No tiene lo único que yo tengo, lo único que podría alejarlo de toda esa oscuridad.

– ¿Qué, Xena? ¿Qué es lo que no tiene?

– Él no te tiene a ti – dijo ella simplemente.

Me quedé sin palabras. Honestamente, no me había dado cuenta de la estima que Xena me tenía, de cuánto crédito me había dado en una batalla que había comenzado antes de conocerme. Sentí que Xena la Conquistadora, la Destructora de Naciones, había muerto mucho antes de que yo llegara aquí. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, los pensamientos de Xena de redención para sí misma giraban en torno a mí. Sabía la verdad, pero si su amor por mí le daba el peso de la voluntad de una piedra más contra la bestia que se escondía dentro de ella, entonces con gusto aceptaría la responsabilidad.

– Nos tiene a las dos – respondí.

– Quiero que sepas que no tienes que ir, Gabrielle...

La detuve con una mano suave – No está en posición de herirme físicamente, Xena, y no puede herirme con sus palabras. He pasado por mucho, mi amor, para dejar que un joven malcriado y egoísta me quite mi dignidad. Me he aferrado a esa última cosa a través de todo. Puede que haya perdido mucho respeto y autoestima a lo largo del camino, pero lo único que pude mantener conmigo, sin importar cuáles fueran mis circunstancias, fue una pizca de dignidad. No dejaré que Solan me la quite.

Xena me miró como si le hubiera dicho que era un hombre. Se sacudió la expresión de asombro y sonrió ampliamente – Constantemente me asombras, pequeña, porque me has dejado casi sin habla. ¿Quién eres, y qué has hecho con esa rubia diminuta que solía esconderse a mis pies?

– ¿La quieres de vuelta? – Le pregunté.

– ¡Absolutamente no! Amo a la mujer en la que te has convertido, Gabrielle, mucho. Entonces, ¿llevarás la guardia contigo?

– Sí, amor. ¿Cómo podría esconderme de Atrius? Se está tomando sus deberes muy en serio, debo añadir. Ha estado fuera de nuestras puertas desde que salió el sol.

Xena se rió y supe que le divertía burlarse del Capitán de esa manera. Nunca entenderé a los guerreros y su sentido del humor. Me habló de sus planes de liberar al Capitán después de quince días como mi guardia personal. Hasta entonces, parecía contenta de ver como Atrius demostraba su lealtad a la Conquistadora al sucumbir a su voluntad.

– Tal vez sería mejor que nos reuniéramos con él por separado, al menos al principio. De esa forma no podrá enfrentarnos y no le pondré un ojo morado por faltarte el respeto. Dime, pequeña, ¿cuándo te veré de nuevo hoy? Ahora que eres la dama del castillo, no tienes tiempo para mí – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Noté que dejó que la sábana que la cubría se le cayera de los hombros. _Dos pueden jugar a este juego de seducción tortuosa, mi Conquistadora._

– Quizá no te vea hasta la cena, pero prometo prestarte toda mi atención – Le devolví la sonrisa, poniéndome de pie y alisando mi falda.

– Ah, esta noche está muy lejos. ¿No tengo nada a lo que aferrarme hasta entonces? – Se recostó sobre ambas manos, permitiendo que la sábana cayera el resto del camino.

Creo que la sorprendí con la rapidez de mis acciones. Presioné una mano contra su pecho, empujándola para que se acostara contra la cama, con sus largas piernas colgando sobre el borde. Me incliné sobre ella, flotando justo encima de su piel. Mi dedo índice tocaba tiernamente con la piel endurecida que rodeaba su pezón, mi lengua burlándose de sus labios. La besé, suavemente al principio, luego bruscamente. Mi lengua entró en su boca, y ella chupó con firmeza, permitiéndome finalmente este pequeño dominio sobre ella_. Oh, no tenía ni idea de lo que le pediría más tarde._ _Hoy estaba de un humor extraño._

Moví mis besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, luego hacia arriba, usando mi lengua para burlarse de su oreja. Usando mi dedo y mi pulgar, le di un masaje en el pezón, escuchando su respiración. Sin avisar, pellizqué bruscamente el endurecido nudo de la carne, deleitándome con el estrangulado gemido que se le escapó de los labios.

– Escucha mis palabras, mi amor – Le susurré al oído – Que estas sensaciones sean tus compañeras hoy, puedes piensar constantemente en las atenciones que te voy a prestar esta noche. Te prometo tres cosas, mi Conquistadora. Esta noche, harás lo que yo te ordene – volví a apretar la carne en mis dedos, escuchando su agudo aliento – Esta noche, me pertenecerás – tiré de él mientras le pellizcaba el pezón y me encontré con un rugoso gemido – Y esta noche, Xena… gritarás mi nombre.

La besé con fuerza en la boca, amasando cada uno de sus pechos con mis manos. Estaba casi deshecha por los gemidos de placer que vibraban contra mis labios. Me alejé abruptamente, inclinándome hacia abajo para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, y luego abandoné rápidamente nuestras habitaciones.

Estoy seguro de que Atrius sentía curiosidad por ver la sonrisa en mi cara. Sonrisa que amplió aún más cuando escuché la voz de Xena desde el interior de nuestra alcoba.

– ¡Oh, Dioses! – Ella soltó un gemido de frustración.

Atrius parecía sorprendido por mi destino, pero respondió con su habitual gracia.

– Como desee, señora.

Kuros ya se iba y me di cuenta de que el curandero estaba empapado. Tenía una expresión exasperada en la cara, y puso los ojos en blanco ante mi pregunta no verbal sobre su apariencia.

– Hoy se siente más fuerte. Me pateó el tazón de agua que estaba usando para limpiar su laceración de la cabeza.

Hablamos un rato y Kuros admitió que no tuvo éxito en su intento de proporcionar a Solan medicamentos o alimentos. Me dijo que el joven estaba de un humor espantoso y se negó a entrar en razón. Su mandíbula rota le dolía, y no permitía que nadie se le acercara. No podía abrir la boca lo suficiente para meter la comida o la medicina dentro.

Hablamos durante un rato, mientras escuchaba atentamente el diagnóstico del curandero y el tratamiento propuesto para Solan. Caminamos de vuelta a la cabaña de Kuros, un pequeño lugar aún dentro de las murallas del palacio, pero lo suficientemente lejos del castillo como para darle al curandero algo de privacidad. Noté la mirada de asombro en su cara mientras continuaba haciendo preguntas y discutiendo las heridas de Solan. Mi conocimiento limitado con respecto a las artes curativas vino de lo que Yu Pan me había enseñado, y siempre estuve interesada en aprender más. Una vez que reuní toda la información que creí que me sería útil para ayudar a Solan, le agradecí a Kuros por su tiempo.

– Debemos ir al pueblo y hacer algunas compras, Atrius. ¿Estaría bien eso? – Le dije y no me sorprendió verle hacer un gesto de dolor ante la mera idea.

– Lo que usted desee, señora.

Me reí de su expresión de dolor – Por favor, Atrius. Parece que te estoy torturando. Oh, espera. No tengo dinares. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Delia – En el último momento, recordé que no tenía dinero, pensando que podría tener que preguntarle a Xena cómo manejar este tipo de situación.

– Creo, Gabrielle, que encontrarás que tu crédito es bueno en las tiendas del pueblo.

– Oh – respondí, sintiéndome un poco tonta – De acuerdo, ¿entonces vamos? – Me reí. Atrius me recordó a Xena de muchas maneras. Me sentí cómoda con él, y para nada avergonzada, incluso cuando estaba atrapada en una situación de lo más incómoda.

– Como desee, señora.

Pero noté que sonrió esa vez.

Llamé a la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación, pero no me sorprendió cuando no hubiese respuesta. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, la ropa de cama en el mismo estado. La mirada penetrante de Solan me siguió mientras entraba seguida por Atrius. Deposité mi saco de suministros sobre una mesa, intentando evitar la sensación de malestar. Era una sensación extraña, alguien que me miraba con odio ardiendo en sus ojos que eran las imágenes en el espejo de las de mi amante.

– Veo que esta vez trajiste un guardaespaldas – Solan murmuró entre dientes apretados. Se estremeció de dolor ante el esfuerzo.

Atrius dio un paso hacia la cama del joven, pero yo lo tranquilicé con mi mano– Atrius, por favor espera afuera.

Me miró como si lo considerara una petición imprudente.

– Prometo que llamaré si necesito ayuda – Le tranquilicé.

Lanzó una mirada venenosa hacia Solan y salió de la habitación, cerrándola suavemente detrás de él. Dioses, no es de extrañar que le guste a Xena, el hombre tiene la paciencia de una sacerdotisa hestiana.

Casi siempre ignoré a Solan durante la primer marca de vela que tuve allí. Abrí las pesadas cortinas que cubrían la sección principal de las ventanas. Aunque el aire era frío, la habitación necesitaba la frescura. Le pedí a Atrius que llamara a Sylla, y ella y yo ordenamos la habitación en poco tiempo. Le pedí que trajera una jarra limpia de agua y un tazón de caldo ligeramente caliente, y luego me puse a desempacar mis provisiones.

Podía ver que cada respiración, cada movimiento leve causaba dolor a Solan, pero fue su propia negativa a tomar la medicación de Kuros lo que causó el dolor continuo. Puse los artículos que traje conmigo, sentándome a la mesa y mezclando los polvos que Kuros me proporcionó, junto con una mezcla para una cataplasma de mi propia fabricación. Mezclé los analgésicos y la hierba para dormir en uno o dos tragos de agua de manantial, y luego traje el cuenco de madera para que descansara junto a la cama de Solan. En mi mano libre, tenía una muy costosa flauta, que compré en el pueblo.

– ¿Vas a darme una serenata hasta la muerte? – Siseó Solan entre apretados dientes.

Su mandíbula y sus mejillas estaban tan hinchadas que sentí lastima por él, en contra de mi voluntad. Tomé la flauta ligera con una mano y la levanté en el aire, bajándola bruscamente sobre el respaldo de una silla. El marfil se agrietó bien por fuera, y repetí la acción hasta que la fractura corrió a lo largo del instrumento.

– ¿Tienes una daga? – pregunté, registrando la habitación con mis ojos.

No hizo más que fruncir el ceño – Dioses, Solan, si quisiera matarte, simplemente te envenenaría, no te cortaría la garganta – gruñí.

– Ahí – Indicó con los ojos el gran vestidor.

Tuve que ponerme de puntillas, pero sentí la empuñadura de la daga y la usé para arrancar la chapa de marfil agrietada de la pieza interior a la flauta. Perdóneme Terpsichore, pensé en lo que respecta a la destrucción del instrumento. Finalmente logré liberar la caña interior, tan delgada y hueca como cualquier caña que crece en un estanque. De hecho, lo más probable es que se recolectara de algún estanque o lago cuando aún era flexible y verde. Secado y alisado, se convirtió en el funcionamiento interno de uno de los tipos más costosos de flautas musicales hechas en Grecia.

Miré cuidadosamente la cámara de la delgada caña y sonreí triunfante. Solan aún miraba con ira. Suspiré profundamente.

– ¿Nunca jugaste a esconderte cuando eras un niño? – Le respondí a su mirada incomprensiva – Solíamos escondernos bajo el agua de nuestros amigos, respirando a través de la caña que sobresalía por encima de la superficie del agua.

Vi la luz de la comprensión en sus ojos, pero él no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

– He mezclado un analgésico para ti, Solan. Hará que sea mucho más fácil soportar tus heridas y permitirte descansar.

– No puedo beber. Duele demasiado – murmuró.

– Para eso es la caña – Tomé el tazón y giré el líquido alrededor, demostrándole cómo poner la pajita en el líquido – Chupas en este extremo, y no tendrás que abrir la boca casi nada.

– ¡Duele! – Siseó de nuevo.

– Dioses, ¿eres un niño o un hombre? Por supuesto que dolerá un poco, pero alguien de tu tamaño debería poder soportar un poco de dolor – Hablé con él bruscamente, con la esperanza de humillarlo para que cumpliera. Funcionó.

Llevé la caña hasta los labios y él cubrió cuidadosamente la punta con su boca. Pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos ante la tensión que le causaba el movimiento de succión en el músculo de la mandíbula, pero él estaba siendo tan civilizado como yo no lo había visto todavía. Me di cuenta de que probablemente se estaba muriendo de sed. Vertí agua clara en una taza y la sostuve delante de él.

– Sí – susurró.

Era doloroso, pero su sed se extinguió al vaciar la taza, bebiendo a través de la caña hueca. Se bebió la mitad de otra y se acomodó contra las almohadas de plumas apiladas a su alrededor. Cada uno de sus brazos vendados y entablillados descansaba sobre un cojín junto a él, pero su cama era un desastre. Estaba decidida a ocuparme de eso una vez que las hierbas lo pusieran a dormir. Trató de disimular un bostezo, pero abrió un poco la boca, así que supe que la medicina estaba empezando a funcionar.

Limpié la habitación, preparando mis provisiones para mi próximo trabajo, pero Solan y yo ya no intercambiamos más conversaciones. Sentí el peso de su mirada mientras sus ojos seguían constantemente mis movimientos. Con una mirada desde el rabillo de mi ojo, pareció hosco y muy enojado. Unos cuantos latidos más tarde, su expresión fue de tristeza, incluso de anhelo. Pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Coloqué la cataplasma saturada y los paños de atadura a su lado en la cama – Tengo algo para ayudar a tus costillas rotas. Los unirá y te dolerá como a Hades cuando lo coloque, pero no puedo hacerlo mientras duermes. Necesito asegurarme de que esté apretado, pero no para que no puedas respirar.

Gruñó algo ininteligible, y su expresión pareció indicar que estaba de acuerdo. Sabía que no podía pegarme. No es que no lo hiciera, simplemente que con ambos brazos entablillados, y a pesar de lo adverso que era para el sufrimiento, no pensé que soportaría voluntariamente el dolor involucrado.

Me miró mientras tiraba de la sábana hacia atrás. Pronto descubrí que no llevaba nada debajo de la sábana, probablemente porque no dejaba que nadie se acercara lo suficiente como para ponerle una camisa de dormir limpia. Deslice la sábana hasta la cintura y fruncí el ceño al ver sus heridas. Todo el lado izquierdo de su torso era una masa de moretones de aspecto verdusco. La coloración azul-púrpura moteó su piel, elevando las áreas rojas indicando lo peor del daño.

– Voy a colocar la cataplasma sobre el área, luego usaré esta tira de tela para atar tu pecho. Será más difícil respirar, pero el dolor y la hinchazón disminuirán considerablemente por la mañana. Con los paños de union te resultará más fácil moverte.

Simplemente me miró fijamente y me pregunté si la melancolía y la falta de habla se transmitían a través de la sangre. Respiraba agudamente mientras yo trabajaba, pero el analgésico estaba haciendo su magia, pues estaba profundamente dormido mientras yo até el último paño. No tuve el valor de esperar a que se despertara para hacerlo.

Mandé llamar a Sylla una vez más y las dos pudimos cambiar la ropa de cama mientras Solan dormía. Debido a la medicina, nunca se despertó durante el proceso. Kuros también vino y pudo hacer un examen más completo de Solan. Me felicitó por la ingeniosa caña y la forma en que até las costillas de Solan. Nos sentamos y nos relajamos mientras el joven dormía, disfrutando de la muy necesitada comida de frutas y queso que Delia envió a la habitación.

Le expliqué como hice la cataplasma que usé, y que Yu Pan me enseñó a aplicar, Kuros se sorprendió cuando le hablé de sus propiedades curativas. Hablamos de curación y de medicinas. Le gustaba la literatura, a ambos nos gustaban las obras absurdas de Aristófanes.

Creo que Kuros me veía diferente después de las marcas de velas que pasamos juntos. Cuando salió de la habitación de Solan, el curandero se inclinó un poco más. Debo decir que me complació mucho haber podido conversar inteligentemente con un hombre de tal perspicacia.

Poco después de que Kuros se fuera, le pedí a uno de los jóvenes de la cocina encendiera el fuego para combatir el frío húmedo. Encendí las velas y las lámparas, y volví a colocar los tapices sobre las ventanas. Justo cuando tomaba un sorbo de té caliente, que Delia tan amablemente me entregó, oí a Solan agitarse. Se quejó cuando se movió alrededor de la cama y rápidamente mezclé otra dosis del analgésico.

– Bebe un poco más de esto – le ordené, e hizo lo que le pedí, una expresión de sueño aún permanecía en su cara – Puedes tener esto cuatro veces al día, pero no más que eso. Te dará sueño, pero lo mejor para tu cuerpo es descansar.

– ¿Agua? – Lo expresó como una petición desde detrás de su mandíbula firmemente sujeta, y eso me sorprendió.

Usó la caña para beber otra taza de agua y afortunadamente apareció uno de los jóvenes aprendices de Kuros. Salí de la habitación momentáneamente mientras el joven ayudaba a un Solan algo humillado a usar el orinal. Le pedí al joven que viera que un asistente masculino se ocupara de las necesidades de Solan en todo momento. Asintió y prometió hablar con Kuros y el personal de la casa inmediatamente.

Le di a Solan otro trago de agua – Es importante que bebas mucha agua, incluso si te da vergüenza aliviarte con eso – Le indiqué la olla y su tapa al lado de la cama – La medicina empeorará tu sed y puedes enfermarte si no tienes suficiente líquido.

Volvió a beber y asintió con la cabeza, indicando que había terminado. Cuando finalmente volví a oír su voz, casi salté, me sorprendió tanto.

– ¿Donde? – Preguntó de manera vacilante, con los dientes apretados.

Avivé el fuego y agregué otra manta a su cama mientras hablaba – Era un curandero en Persia donde pasé mi juventud.

– ¿Como esclava? – preguntó.

– Sí – respondí – Contraje una enfermedad cuando era muy joven. Parecía muy familiarizado con ella. Mis mejillas y mandíbula se hincharon tanto que fue insoportable abrir la boca, y masticar no era posible. Tenía mucha fiebre y era necesario que bebiera una gran cantidad de líquidos. Al curandero se le ocurrió la idea.

Muchas temporadas después, cuando uno de los jóvenes de la casa en la que trabajaba contrajo la misma enfermedad, pensé en la caña. Descubrí que los artesanos colocan una caña hueca dentro de las flautas que hacen de hueso o marfil. Secan al aire libre los juncos y los lijan hasta que estén lisos.

– Sabes... que esto no va a funcionar – murmuró de repente.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Ser amable conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que...? – Trago con dificultad – … ¿Esperas sacar de esto?

– ¿Tiene que ser esa la única razón por la que estoy aquí? ¿si quiero algo de ti?

– ¿Entonces por qué? – preguntó.

Me detuve entonces. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a responder? – Sinceramente, no lo sé.

– No hará que me gustes – dijo simplemente.

– Sea como fuere, estás en esta casa y te has convertido en una especie de responsabilidad. Hasta que estés lo suficientemente curado para viajar solo, o hasta que tu padre venga por ti, me verás todos los días, te guste o no. Entre tú y yo, Solan, soy una de las pocas personas dispuestas a ser amables contigo, así que a caballo regalado no le mires los dientes.

Llevé la jarra de agua a su mesa de noche y mezclé otra dosis de analgésico, dejándola en la mesa para más tarde.

– Hasta un perro sabe que no debe volver a la mano que lo golpea.

– ¿Por qué me odias tanto, Solan? – Pregunté sin avisar.

– Tengo mis razones – murmuró hoscamente, volviendo la cara.

– Tal vez no creas que una ex esclava es lo suficientemente buena como para ser la esposa de la Conquistadora", agregué audazmente.

Entonces volvió los ojos heridos hacia mí y susurró con voz firme – No sabes cómo es en realidad. Ella te hará daño… y luego te abandonará. Te dejará sola, Gabrielle.

Fue la primera vez que recordé a Solan usando mi nombre. Su declaración fue ciertamente extraña, pero para cuando procesé sus vocalizaciones, estaba profundamente dormido. Salí de la habitación con una extraña sensación de que quizás no fue simplemente la ira de Solan hacia Xena lo que impulsó su comportamiento. Me preguntaba si tal vez me había convertido involuntariamente en un protagonista de esta triste tragedia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Después de la batalla en el campo de la derrota**

– ¿Qué? – Me arrancaron abruptamente de mi fantasía sobre cierta mujer de pelo dorado.

– ¿Hemos terminado por hoy, Señora Conquistadora? – Antillius me lo pidió.

Había estado escuchando peticiones durante la mayor parte de la tarde. Mi mente se distrajo fácilmente hoy y culpé completamente al estado en el que Gabrielle me dejó esta mañana. Se ha convertido en mi igual en todos los sentidos, se haya dado cuenta o no. En el dormitorio, bueno, digamos simplemente que no tengo miedo de que ella me decepcione alguna vez allí.

Esta necesidad física era algo que nunca pensé que volvería a sentir. Después de todo, soy la Conquistadora. En el pasado, sólo tenía que mandar, y podía tener ante mí a cualquier mujer que quisiera de rodillas. Ahora, no sólo no deseo a nadie más que a Gabrielle, sino que ella me ha reducido a un amante común y corriente. Debo esperar pacientemente a que me conceda sus favores. No puedo aguantar más. Ahora, debo suplicar y esperar. _¡Dioses! ¿No se dio cuenta de que hoy sería una tortura para mí?_ Especialmente después de la condición a la que me despertó esta mañana, sólo para desaparecer de la habitación antes de que mis ojos se abrieran.

Volví a pensar en sus palabras, la razón por la que mi mente había vagado tan a menudo hoy. ¿Hablaba en serio? Puede que al estar al mando en el dormitorio, parece que saca a relucir todo su propio poder, pero sus palabras de esta mañana estaban llenas de control y autoridad. ¿Podría siquiera empezar a ir allí? Me sonreí ante la idea de ser dominada por la mujer pequeña. Tragué con fuerza cuando me di cuenta de que si Gabrielle lo deseaba, ella ciertamente podría controlarme en esa arena. Mi necesidad de ella, física y mentalmente, crecía cada día que pasaba. La idea de tal placer me entusiasmaba secretamente, pero no estaba segura de si había llegado tan lejos todavía, o si alguna vez lo haría.

– Entonces, ¿les digo que vuelvan mañana, Señora Conquistadora? – preguntó Antillius de nuevo.

– ¿Qué? Oh, uhm, sí... empecemos de nuevo por la mañana – contesté.

Era tarde y nuestras habitaciones privadas estaban vacías. Asumí que Gabrielle seguía con Solan. Me dirigí a las habitaciones del joven, pero me quedé en la puerta durante mucho tiempo. No estaba segura de si debía llamar o entrar. Me decidí a tocar y a entrar sin esperar respuesta.

Las velas y las lámparas de aceite iluminaron la sala, por lo demás desanimada. Gabrielle no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista, y Solan yacía durmiendo en su cama. La habitación tenía la marca distintiva de Gabrielle. Todo parecía limpio y fresco, incluso hasta las flores cortadas en un florero sobre la mesa.

Fui a pararme al lado de la cama de Solan, notando la fina caña que sobresalía de una taza de agua. Sonreí ante el ingenio, y simplemente supe que Gabrielle era la responsable. Probablemente debería haberme ido entonces, pero algo me mantuvo allí. Tomé una silla y me senté, cruzando las piernas e inclinándome hacia atrás. Le miré a la cara mientras dormía, hinchado y maltratado por una paliza que había recibido a manos de su propia madre.

Encontré mis dedos metiéndose en mi pelo. Me incliné hacia adelante en mi silla, con los codos sobre las rodillas. La última vez que vi a Solan tenía casi el mismo aspecto. Yo también le ensangrenté el labio entonces, pensé irónicamente. Él sólo tenía ocho años, pero yo era una versión más joven, más insolente de la Conquistadora entonces, mucho más llena de mí misma. Sobre todo, era mucho menos tolerante con la gente en general.

_Acababa de desmontar y un muchacho me atacó con una daga pequeña. Recuerdo que saludé a mis guardias e incluso a los centauros, y me divirtió que el niño tuviera las bolas para venir tras de mí. Fácilmente le quité la espada de la mano y le di con el revés en la boca. No tenía ni idea de que era mi hijo, el chico al que Kaleipus me invitó a conocer. Este niño de pelo oscuro con su melena en una fregona salvaje, suciedad en la barbilla, nunca lo tomé como mío hasta que me miró._

_Los ojos azul cielo me miraban fijamente y, como solía hacer en aquellos días, lo empujé al suelo. Lo hice para tratar de ocultar mis propias emociones, peligrosamente cerca de la superficie, viendo a mi hijo por primera vez desde que lo tuve en brazos cuando era un bebé._

– _Es el hijo adoptivo de Kaleipus _– _Uno de mis tenientes me lo señaló._

_El niño corrió hacia mí y lo agarré por el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo de sus pies para mirarme. Pateó sus pies, pero con mis largos brazos, lo sostuve lejos de mí, colgando en el aire._

– _¡Mataste a mi padre!_ – _gritó._

_Mi expresión cambió, y callé al niño con una mirada pétrea _– _¿Quién te dijo eso?_ – _Siseé._

_Ahora podía ver el miedo en sus ojos._

– _Algunas personas lo dijeron _– _Se retorcía _– _Dicen que la Destructora de Naciones mató a Borías, mi padre, en la guerra contra los centauros._

– _Esas cosas pasan durante una guerra, muchacho. No creas todo lo que te dice un centauro borracho._

– _¡Te odio!_

_Acerqué su rostro al mío y le contesté en un tono intimidatorio _– _Me odias, ¿verdad? Supongo que eso me convierte en tu enemigo. Recuerda, muchacho, no pierdas la cabeza ante al enemigo... o podrías perder la cabeza frente al enemigo _– _Lo senté en el suelo, me di la vuelta y volví a montar mi caballo._

– _¡Dijeron que también mataste a mi madre!_ – _Me gritó._

_Eso sí que me llamó la atención. Recuerdo que quería caer dentro de un agujero y morir allí mismo. No importaba lo que hiciera a partir de ese momento, Solan crecía pensando en mí como la Conquistadora, la mujer que mató a su madre y a su padre. Aunque no fui yo quien le dio el golpe fatal a Borías esa noche, si maté a la madre de Solan. En algún lugar, mucho antes de que Solan naciera, maté a Xena de Anfípolis. La maté con la misma seguridad que si le hubiera quitado la vida al final de mi espada. Hice un trato con el Dios Oscuro de la Guerra, y Xena ya no estaba. En su lugar existía la Conquistadora._

_Miré hacia abajo al joven enojado y le dejé con palabras que ni siquiera había recordado hasta ese momento _– _Nadie se queda para siempre, muchacho. Acostúmbrate a ello._

– ¿Has venido a regodearte o a dormir? – Oí el murmullo de la voz de Solan.

Rápidamente levanté la cabeza para ver unos ojos soñolientos mirándome fijamente. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había dormido.

– Hablas en sueños, Conquistadora – acusó Solan.

Temía repetir algo de lo que abarcaba mi sueño, pero en lugar de la mirada enfadada de Solan, había confusión en su expresión. No sabía cómo leerlo.

– Estoy seguro de que no tenía importancia – respondí.

– Quizás no para la mayoría – regresó rápidamente, aunque no de forma muy críptica.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? Considerando todas las cosas.

– Considerando que intentaste matarme, ¿quieres decir?

– ¿Sediento? – Pregunté, haciendo un gesto hacia el cántaro de agua, ignorando su respuesta. No estaba segura de si estaba siendo burlón o abrasivo.

Asintió y puso una mueca de dolor – Dejó algo de medicina...uh, ¿puedo tomarla primero?

Noté el tono forzado de su voz. Sólo estaba siendo civilizado para conseguir lo que quería. No me iba a engañar pensando que con un día al lado Gabrielle, Solan de repente desarrollo una conciencia, o modales. Quería reírme de mí misma... pero así fue cuando conocí a Gabrielle, ¿no es así? Después de una noche con ella, quería ser más. En realidad, Gabrielle me hizo querer ser una mejor mujer. Yo también lo noté cuando dijo que ella dejó la medicina. Era como si Solan no pudiera, o no quisiera, decir el nombre de Gabrielle.

Revolví el líquido en el tazón y sostuve la fina caña hasta sus labios magullados. Una vez que regresé el tazón a la mesa, le ofrecí la taza de agua hasta que se llenó.

– ¿Ya has tranquilizado tu conciencia? – preguntó Solan.

Supe al instante que se refería al hecho de que yo estaba allí. _¡Dioses, al chico le encantaba epresionarme!_

– Hay muchas cosas que todavía roen mi conciencia, Solan, pero tengo que decir que azotar tu trasero en ese campo no es una de ellas – mentí – Pareces caliente – noté el sudor en su frente.

– En realidad, tengo un poco de frío – respondió.

Crucé la habitación para añadir un par de leños al fuego; un cálido resplandor naranja iluminó la habitación. Parecía calentar mi alma y mi cuerpo.

Cuando me di la vuelta para mirarlo, disfruté de la expresión de sorpresa que llevaba debido a mis palabras. Nuestro silencio incómodo fue roto por un golpe, y luego una de las empleadas de cocina entró en la habitación. Trajo una bandeja con instrucciones de Delia. Parece que mi amiga, y cocinera personal, había hecho de las necesidades nutricionales de Solan su propia misión especial.

– ¿Debo ayudarlo, mi Señora? – La joven le preguntó a Solan. Parecía indecisa, como si Solan la hubiera abordado en el último día. O eso, o había oído lo malhumorado que podía estar.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le pregunté. Me sorprendió que tuviera tanta gente trabajando en este palacio, y sabía tan poco de sus nombres.

– Lydia, Señora Conquistadora.

– Yo lo ayudaré, Lydia. Gracias por traer la comida y dale las gracias a Delia por mí también.

– Sí, mi Señora – Salió corriendo de la habitación, y no sé si fui yo, Solan, o todo lo que había oído de nosotros dos, lo que la hizo volar tan rápido.

El chico hizo poco trabajo con la comida. Parecía que iba lo suficientemente bien a pesar de que incliné el tazón demasiado lejos, y algo de ello terminó en la servilleta que le cubría el pecho.

– Al menos se las arregló para metérmela en la boca y no bañarme con ella – De nuevo, su referencia a Gabrielle.

– Soy una gobernante, no una criada – respondí. Empezaba ponerme irascible por sus comentarios constantes y mordaces. Le permitía llegar a mí, aunque me dije a mí misma que eso era exactamente lo que él quería.

Pidió un trago de agua de nuevo, y yo, como un idiota, caí en su juego. Su piel parecía más bien sonrojada y estaba sudando un poco, así que en mi propia defensa, tenía sentido. Había sido casi la sexta o séptima vez que pedía un trago, tomando un sorbo cada vez. Podría jurar que en realidad estaba sonriendo esta última vez. Él me estaba provocando, y aunque lo sabía, no podía detener lo inevitable. En la octava petición, lo arruiné.

– ¡Por las bolas de Ares, hombre! ¡Vas a flotar con el mar de agua que estás bebiendo!

– Ella dijo que debería beber. Dijo que la medicina me daría sed – Me contestó con indiferencia, tratándome con condescendencia como si fuera una niña, lo que en ese momento estaba imitando de una manera maravillosa.

– Oh, lo hizo, ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces supongo que debe ser verdad, ya que estás haciendo que todo lo que salió de su maldita boca suene como si viniera del Todopoderoso Zeus en persona.

Él se rió entonces y yo me quedé paralizado. _Dioses buenos...es peor que Gabrielle_, pensé cuando me di cuenta que ni siquiera tenía que llevarme a esa agua proverbial para beber... Corrí hasta allí y me zambullí. El siguiente pensamiento que tuve fue lo delicioso que era el sonido de su risa genuina, aunque fuera a costa mía.

No podía hacer más de lo que siempre hacía cuando Gabrielle me molestaba por ser tan obtusa. Sonreí y agité la cabeza.

– Eres un imbécil – le dije. A estas alturas, ya me estaba riendo de mis propias acciones.

– Eres más fácil de cebar que ella, sin embargo. Finge que no puede oír ni la mitad de lo que digo, pero ya sabes que sí. Tú, sin embargo, eres un clásico, Conquistadora. Tu temperamento es tan bajo como una brizna de hierba.

Mi cara se puso seria en eso – Tal vez si hubiera pasado la mitad de mi vida siendo abusada, en vez de ser la abusadora, podría tener las mismas cualidades que Gabrielle parece poseer.

Mis palabras le quitaron la sonrisa de la cara. Debe haber sido la medicina porque lo oí suspirar en voz alta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sentir compasión por el chico, se metió en todo de nuevo.

– Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella. Esto no funcionará, lo que estás haciendo. No soy una Conquistadora idiota. No hay ningún leopardo en la selva que pueda cambiar realmente sus manchas – siseó – Oh, puede esconderse, camuflar sus marcas, pero nunca puede cambiar realmente.

– ¿De qué Hades estás hablando? – Le pregunté. En un instante compartíamos un momento un tanto ridículo e incómodo, y al siguiente, la naturaleza sospechosa de Solan entró en juego.

– Ser amable conmigo no servirá de nada… no ahora, Conquistadora. Es demasiado tarde.

Me apartó la cabeza y, aunque era un hombre, pensé que había visto a un niño herido, ante sus ojos que miraban para otro lado.

– No cambia nada – siseó.

Estaba completamente confundida, no sólo por este giro de los acontecimientos, sino también por las palabras que pronunció. Parecía que no tenían sentido, y realmente me preguntaba si el niño estaba hablando consigo mismo o conmigo. Tal vez la medicina le estaba causando alucinaciones, o tal vez estaba reaccionando mal dentro de su cuerpo. Había visto casos de hombres que se volvieron locos de furia mientras tomaban medicamentos a base de hierbas. Sin embargo, en el instante en que las hierbas fueron limpiadas del cuerpo, los individuos volvieron a su sano juicio.

– ¡No cambia nada! Tú y ella… Puedo ver lo que está pasando. No puedes compensarlo ahora... tal vez piensas que puedes hacerlo con una palmadita en la cabeza y un "buen chico", pero esto no cambiará las cosas. No cambiará nada.

¿Dije naturaleza sospechosa? Estoy segura de que me refería a una paranoia desenfrenada. Crucé la habitación para servirme una gran copa de vino de la jarra sobre la mesa. Me bebí la mitad en el primer trago – ¿Qué no cambiará las cosas? – Le pregunté. Seguia dándole la espalda al niño.

– Tú tratando de ser mi madre.

Las palabras las pronunció con tanta naturalidad que me quedé aturdida, con los pies congelados en el suelo. Pensé que tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo escuché mal. Pensé que quizás lo que oí venía de mi cabeza, y no de la lengua de Solan. Esto fue ridículo, ¿no? El niño estaba despotricando, alucinando... quizás demasiado analgésico. Todavía tenía demasiado miedo de dar la vuelta. Si me enfrento a él, lo enfrento con sus palabras, entonces tendré que lidiar con ellas, ¿no? _¿Estoy preparado para esto? ¿Estaba preparado para esto?_

– Nunca debiste descubrir eso, Solan. ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Le pregunté. Por fin, me volví para mirarlo a los ojos.

– Tú lo hiciste – dijo lentamente desde su apretada e hinchada mandíbula. – Ahora mismo. Pensé… – Parpadeó con el sudor de sus ojos, y su cara ahora tenía un aspecto febril. Se lamió los labios magullados – Me pareció absurdo... imposiblemente inverosímil... así que es cierto. Me regalaste con tanta facilidad porque no me querías.

De repente apareció bastante vulnerable.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – Grité, acercándome a la cama – El que te dijo eso mintió. Lo que hice ese día fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. ¡Agonicé por esa decisión!

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – susurró – ¿Cuántos latidos del corazón?

– ¿No entiendes cómo habría sido tu vida conmigo, si es que hubieras vivido más allá de tu primer cumpleaños? ¡Habrías sido un objetivo para todos los que querían llegar a mí! – Siseé.

– Así que te deshiciste de mí como lo hiciste de mi padre. Borías estaba...

– ¡Borías era un tonto! – Paseaba por la habitación, mis manos empujando hacia atrás el pelo que caía en mi cara. _¿Cómo es que esta reunión ha ido tan mal, tan rápido?_ – Mira, no me gusta decirlo de esa manera, pero lo era.

¿Qué pasó con mi vida tan de repente? Esto estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. ¿Por qué simplemente no me calle? ¿Por qué no dije que todo era mentira para que pudiéramos volver a nuestra mutua tolerancia y aversión por los demás? _¿Por qué estaba permitiendo que esto pasara?_

La respuesta vino a mí tan pronto como resonó en mi cerebro. En algún lugar, en el fondo, quería que Solan supiera que yo era su madre. Realmente no puedo decir por qué deseaba esto, pero puedo decir que creo que quería que fuera así. No quería mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo. Quería que este trozo de mi pasado fuera sacado de debajo de la capa oscura que lo había envuelto durante las últimas veintitrés temporadas.

– ¿Crees que fue fácil? – Mi lengua siguió adelante, mientras mi cerebro me decía que dejara de hablar y lo negara todo – ¿Crees que habrías vivido más tiempo con tu padre que conmigo? Borías era un tonto porque se volvió idealista. Pensó que podía dejar la vida que llevábamos. ¡No puedes dejar de ser un señor de la guerra! La gente no va a dejar que te alejes de algo así, no cuando pasaste las últimas diez temporadas matándolos.

– Entonces, ¿lo mataste? – La voz de Solan era ronca. Pensé que era por emoción, pero me di cuenta de que sus ojos tenían una mirada vidriosa y lejana.

– No, pero yo fui responsable. No tenía la clase de sentimientos que debería tener por ese hombre, esos eran mis errores, Solan, no los tuyos. Lamente que muriera... después, pero en ese momento... bueno, tengo que admitir que yo misma habría luchado contra él si hubiera pensado que se interponía entre mis objetivos.

Me quedé junto a la cama, intentando mirar en cualquier sitio menos a Solan.

– No entiendo – dijo.

Cuando levanté la vista, me di cuenta por su expresión de que de verdad no entendía. Había construido todo esto durante mucho tiempo, en realidad sólo la mitad era cierto. Probablemente llegó a ser conveniente para el creer que podia culpar a todos por cada cosa mala en la vida. Tal vez fue la razón por la que nunca asumió la responsabilidad de sus propias acciones. Puede que se haya convertido en una segunda naturaleza culparme de todo. Ahora que se enfrentaba a la verdad, parecía como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Solan en voz baja.

– Porque es lo que mejor he hecho. Yo era una perra malvada y sádica. Hice todo por una sola razón, y fue por cómo me beneficiaría. Era tan odiosa, despiadada, estaba tan hambrienta de poder y como podía salirme con la mía. Hice lo que quería porque era fuerte, y los demás eran débiles.

Tuve que parar justo en ese momento. No me permití ninguna lágrima ante este niño, pero mi garganta se estrechó con la emoción, y tuve que tragarme los sentimientos que amenazaban con darse a conocer.

– Cuando te tuve, de repente todas las viejas reglas no parecían aplicarse. Una cosa que tu padre dijo me llegaron en ese momento. Dijo que nunca serías capaz de vivir una vida normal mientras estuvieras cerca de mí. Yo no temía a su advirtiera de que podrías ser usado como un peón para llegar a mí. Me preocupaba que te volvieras como yo. Siempre tomé lo que quise, Solan, de todos. Desde el momento en que dejé la casa de mi madre, nunca le di nada a nadie, hasta el momento en que te di a luz. Entregarte a Kaleipus fue la primera cosa decente que hice en mucho tiempo.

Miré hacia abajo al niño, tendido allí, sufriendo las heridas que yo había causado – Lo siento, Solan – Usé las palabras que sólo Gabrielle escuchó de mí.

Me apartó los ojos de encima y yo fingí que no me dolía. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? ¿Pensaba que una vez que se enterara, las cosas cambiarían de repente? Nunca me permití mirar tan lejos. Había descubierto, en mi vida, que las expectativas no cumplidas podían causar más daño del que nunca se había deseado en primer lugar. Bueno, ahora estaba por descubrirlo. No tenía ni idea de cómo proceder, ni de dónde sacar las cosas de aquí.

– ¿Cómo te gustaría tratar esta noticia? – Le pregunté. Qué pregunta tan tonta, pero había que hacerla.

– Realmente no cambia las cosas – respondió. Ahora estaba más callado, las divagaciones se calmaron – ¿Quieres que alguien lo sepa?

Me hizo la única pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta. Simplemente no estaba segura. Decidí ser honesta con él. Le debía al menos eso.

– No estoy segura – respondí. Decidí intentar un poco de ligereza. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. La comedia no es mi fuerte – Por supuesto, no quiero que nadie lo sepa mientras sigas siendo un idiota arrogante – Incluso mi sonrisa se perdió en él.

– Es sólo mi forma de ser – contestó – Es demasiado tarde para cambiar ahora.

– Nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar, Solan. Por favor, recuérdalo. Si mi vida te enseña sólo una cosa, que sea eso.

– Creo que... debemos guardárnoslo para nosotros mismos... por ahora...

Admito que esas palabras duelen. No esperaba que lo hicieran, pero igual lo hicieron. Una vez más, no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer; sólo sé cómo me sentía. Su silencioso cambio de actitud me animó, junto con sus últimas palabras... _por ahora_. Me dio la esperanza de que mi hijo y yo pudiéramos llegar a una especie de tregua. Solo sabía una cosa; su manera de ser tendría que mejorar cien veces antes de que me enorgulleciera de llamarlo mi hijo.

Torpemente me acerqué para tocarle la cara con la mano. No se alejó completamente, pero tampoco reconoció el gesto. Hice pasar el acto como si estuviera comprobando su temperatura.

– Tienes un poco de fiebre. Llamaré a Kuros.

Llamé al encargado y le pedí que avisara al curandero.

– Entonces, ¿esto significa que tengo que aguantarla todos los días? Supongo que ya conoce nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Es por eso que está tratando de ser amable conmigo?

– ¡Dioses, muchacho! Eres más paranoico que yo. Tal vez te está cuidando porque es una mujer maravillosamente compasiva. Tal vez sea porque ve algo más en ti que el niño insolente que le has mostrado a todo el mundo hasta ahora. Tal vez sólo lo está haciendo por mí, porque sabe que yo no puedo... o no lo haré.

– No necesito que intente ganarme.

– Déjame informarte, Solan. Me caso con Gabrielle, y ella será la Reina de este Imperio. Ahora, cualquier disgusto que encuentres en que mi consorte sea una mujer, o cualquier problema que puedas tener con ella porque fue retenida ilegalmente como esclava, tienes dos opciones. Si quieres una estancia en paz dentro de este castillo, puedes superarlo, o mantenerlo para ti mismo. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de lidiar con alguien que la trata con falta de respeto, y mucho menos si es mi hijo.

Se estremeció cuando lo llame _hijo mío_. Fue la primera vez que uno de nosotros dijo las palabras en voz alta, y sonaba extraño.

Sus hombros se desplomaron un poco, y reconocí la apariencia de derrota en su lenguaje corporal. Era más niño que hombre, emocionalmente, así que pensé que su confusión era genuina. Fue atrapado, en cierto modo. Era un joven muy orgulloso, atrapado en la posición de tener que depender de otros para que lo cuidaran. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para reconocer el hecho de que nos necesitaba por ahora, pero era tambien lo suficientemente temperamental como para odiarse a sí mismo por tener que depender de otra persona. _Dioses, qué bien sabía por lo que estaba pasando._

– Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer mientras ella me cuida todo el día? – me preguntó. Me di cuenta de que el tono de su voz ya no era tan duro. Lo haría de nuevo, de eso estaba seguro. Mi pequeño hijo se parecía demasiado a su madre como para dejar ir el rencor tan fácilmente. Sospeché que su condición física le había quitado un poco de espíritu de combativo.

– ¿Sabes jugar a Los Hombres del Rey? – pregunté, intentando evitar que la diversión sonara en mi voz.

– Por supuesto – contestó.

– Podrías jugar contra ella. Es bastante buena.

Él sonrió, ¡y Dioses! Era como mirar mis propias expresiones – Me han enseñado teoría y estrategia de guerra toda mi vida, ¿y quieres que juegue un juego de estrategia con una mujer que probablemente ni siquiera ve la necesidad de la guerra?

Sonreí, sabiendo cuál sería el resultado de un juego entre ellos dos – Confía en mí, Solan. Los guerreros vienen en todas las formas y tamaños, géneros y antecedentes filosóficos. Los verdaderos grandes guerreros son los que normalmente ni siquiera lo saben hasta que llega el momento. Juega el juego. Creo que te sorprenderás.

El joven aprendiz de Kuro entró en la habitación y se inclinó profundamente – Lord Kuros está en el pueblo, Señora Conquistadora, pero viene enseguida. Me pidió que empezara a mezclar una medicina para reducir la fiebre del Emisario.

Asentí con la cabeza y le di las gracias al joven, permitiéndole continuar con su tarea. Fue a la habitación de al lado y se sentó a una mesa, usando un mortero tallado en piedra para moler algunas hierbas que sacó de pequeñas bolsas de cuero. Solan sentía calor, pero no ardía con la fiebre. No me preocupé, sabiendo que estaba entregando su cuidado a manos capaces.

– Debería dejarte con tu medicina, debes descansar un poco – le dije.

– Gracias – dijo. Su voz era sarcástica, pero podía ver que sus labios intentaban no dibujar una sonrisa. Odiaba sentirme mal, pero lo peor es que odiaba la medicina. Kuros juró guardar el secreto, pero en las raras ocasiones en que desarrollé fiebre, un enorme trago de miel era la única manera de tolerar las pociones de mal sabor del curandero.

– Dile a Kuros que quieres una cucharada de miel después. Le quitará la amargura – le sugerí.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir, pero tuve que preguntar – Solan, lo que dijiste de Gabrielle el otro día. ¿Era verdad? – Le pregunté, de cara a la puerta.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que respondiera y me pregunté si intentaría clavarme la daga en el corazón, o si me tiraría un hueso.

– No – contestó en voz baja – Yo... era sólo para provocarte.

Respiré aliviada. Nunca estaría completamente segura de que Solan me estaba diciendo la verdad pero lo que me conmovió fue su admisión. Si el evento realmente ocurrió, mi hijo estaba mostrando la primera pizca de compasión que probablemente le había exhibido a alguien. Si estaba diciendo la verdad, entonces su consideración de cómo me afectaría ese conocimiento era nada menos que asombrosa. De cualquier manera, fue un primer paso.

– Gracias, Solan – Le respondí antes de darle una buena noche y salir de la habitación.

No estoy segura de cómo me veía, pero mi lenguaje corporal debe haber sido suficiente para que Gabrielle me sirviera inmediatamente una copa de vino. Me deje caer en el asiento al lado del fuego.

– Bueno, no hay nuevos cortes o moretones, así que no pudo haber ido tan mal – bromeó.

Ella me dio mi vino, y yo tomé un gran trago antes de hablar – Era muy... diferente, casi confuso.

– ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó ella, sentándose a mi lado.

No pude evitar disfrutar de su dulce y limpio aroma, y de la forma en que su túnica de seda se resbalo de su hombro. Era evidente que no llevaba nada debajo de la túnica, y una vez que ese pensamiento estaba en mi cerebro, todo en lo que podía pensar era en sus promesas de esa mañana.

Lo admito; debo ser una madre patética, o sólo una desviada sexual. Tan pronto como pensé en la promesa de Gabrielle de hacerme gritar, sentí que me mojaba de deseo. Me prometí a mí misma que le contaría lo de Solan por la mañana.

– Xena, ¿estás bien?

– ¿Hhmm? – pregunté, mientras me inclinaba hacia ella. Me agaché y besé su hombro expuesto. Se rió un poco de mi comportamiento.

– Eres muy linda cuando estás confundida – susurró ella, besando el costado de mi cuello.

– Por favor, Gabrielle – Intenté poner una expresión de ofensa. Coloqué mi copa en el suelo y me acerqué un poco más a su cuerpo – Soy una guerrera. Linda no es realmente el aspecto que busco reflejar.

Rápidamente se movió a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, continuando sus atenciones a mi cuello y mandíbula – Pero tienes esa linda expresión de perrito cuando estás confundida sobre algo.

Deslicé mis manos a lo largo de la parte superior de sus muslos, agarrándola por la espalda, y tirando de ella contra mí con más fuerza. Me tomé el pelo imaginando la sensación de su piel contra mis dedos. Anticipé que se sentiría tan suave como la seda de su túnica.

– Es un look muy sexy para ti, Conquistadora... siendo vulnerable.

– Oh – me quejé a medias – ¿Es así como me quieres, indefensa?

– Así es como te quiero esta noche – Ella respiró en mi oído – ¿Me amas, Xena?

– Completamente – contesté entre besos.

– ¿Confías en mí?

– Absolutamente.

– ¿Harías cualquier cosa para complacerme? – preguntó.

– Sabes que lo haría, pequeña – _Dioses, estaba tan caliente_. Recé para que ninguno de mis enemigos se enterara. Ah, al Hades con ellos, apuesto a que no van a tener sexo esta noche.

– Te quiero esta noche, Xena.

– Me tienes a mí, amor. En cuerpo y alma.

– Quiero decir, te quiero a ti. Quiero que te entregues.

Mis ojos se abrieron en medio de nuestro beso, y me alejé un poco – ¿Qué, como cuando probé que era una pésima esclava? – Sonreí en medio de una confusión nerviosa.

– Aún más – Ella respondió en un tono bajo y duro – Lo quiero todo de ti.

Colocó ambas manos a lo largo de los lados de mi cuello, masajeando el área. Las metió en mi pelo, sus uñas rastrillando la base de mi cuero cabelludo. No estoy segura de lo que era este pequeño movimiento, obviamente algún tipo de punto de presión que nunca aprendí. Mi cuero cabelludo hormigueaba deliciosamente donde ella pasaba sus dedos, y sentí pequeñas chispas que se encendían intermitentemente en el área entre mis piernas.

Mis ojos se cerraron ante este excitante placer, e incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, escuchando sus palabras, y permitiéndole que me marcara el cuello con sus duros besos – Quiero ser todo tu mundo, la única fuente de tu gratificación. Quiero saber que me perteneces. Esta noche, quiero que me pertenezcas, Xena.

No puedo decir que estaba segura de lo que ella tenía en mente, pero sabía dos cosas. Uno, sea lo que sea lo que haya planeado, la satisfacción me haría entumecer la mente. Dos, cuando ella usaba palabras como "propia" y "pertenecer", estábamos hablando de un área aún sin explorar entre nosotros. Abrí los ojos y tragué con fuerza ante la intensidad de esos apasionados ojos esmeralda.

Observé cómo sacaba su cuerpo del mío y se ponía de pie – Comprenderé si no puedes, Xena, pero quiero que sepas que me complacería mucho si pudieras.

Podía oír la súplica en su suave voz; ver el deseo en su mirada. En un instante, pensé en cien razones por las que, en el pasado, no me entusiasmaba someterme a la voluntad de otro. Sin embargo, sólo se me ocurrió uno para que aceptara la petición de Gabrielle.

No estaba dispuesta a negarle nada a esta mujer.

Respiré hondo y me volví hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo del castillo. Puse el pestillo. Independientemente de lo que mi adorable consorte tuviera en mente, no quería que un guardia demasiado receloso me cogiera en una posición comprometedora, especialmente si Gabrielle cumplía su promesa de hacerme gritar.

Fui a pararme ante ella – ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Le pregunté.

Ella sonrió ante eso, y sé que no importa lo que pase, haría cualquier cosa para mantener la luz en esa sonrisa. Ella extendió su mano diciendo – Ven a hacer el amor conmigo.

Sonreí ampliamente – Puedo hacer eso – respondí.

Dejó caer su propia bata mientras me desvestía. Fue algo bueno, también. Tenerla desnuda delante de mí, habría sido demasiada tentación para resistirse.

– Siéntate – Indicó el borde de la cama.

Me senté allí, observando con nerviosismo cómo abría el armario de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Ella trajo un paquete y lo puso en la cama a mi lado. No sabía lo que contenía, pero ciertamente no era ajena a las delicias hedonistas. Asumí lo que contenía la cubierta de tela. Dioses, en realidad estaba nerviosa. No era que no me sintiera segura con Gabrielle, era el no saber lo que estaríamos haciendo, qué es exactamente lo que ella deseaba de mí. Fue el miedo a lo desconocido lo que empezó a atacarme.

Se paró frente a mí, y dejó que su túnica se le resbalara de los hombros, cayendo silenciosamente al suelo. Ella se quedó allí, así, por un largo momentos. Dejé que mis ojos absorbieran cada centímetro de ella. Cuando vi lo que ella buscó por primera vez, me di cuenta de por qué me permitió que la viera. Ella levantó una larga tela negra, y luego se paró entre mis piernas abiertas.

No me entusiasmaba en absoluto no poder ver. Fue irónico, sin embargo, que lo último que viera, antes de que ella me cubriera los ojos con el paño suave, fueran los rizos dorados que cubrían su sexo. Fue el embriagador aroma de la excitación de Gabrielle, lo que me convenció de que cumpliera con su demanda tácita.

Ató la tela ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para bloquear cualquier rastro de sombra.

– Acuéstate – dijo, y me ayudó a colocar mi cuerpo en el medio de la cama grande.

Sentí el calor que se desprendía de ella mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi vientre. Cuando ella apoyó su cuerpo contra el mío, pude sentir su humedad, y empecé a preguntarme para qué placer era esta seducción. Sentí que su cuerpo se apoyaba en el mío mientras trataba de imaginar lo que podría estar haciendo. Cuando sus pechos tocaron los míos, no pude contenerme y le metí las manos por la espalda.

Se rió de mi falta de contención, cogiendo mis manos y poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza. Tengo que darle crédito a la chica. Ella me trató con amabilidad en cada paso del camino, y me hizo creer que había hecho esto antes. Podría ser tan tonta algunas veces. Mi futura esposa había vivido la mitad de su vida como esclava corporal, pero siempre tuve una imagen mental de Gabrielle como una inocente. Creo que esa noción estaba a punto de ser disipada a lo grande.

Ella me levantó las manos hasta que casi tocaron la cabecera. Me abrió la mano con los dedos y me puso algo en la palma de la mano. Debería haber sabido de qué se trataba, es decir, los había usado yo misma una o dos veces en mi vida, aunque nunca había estado en esta situación.

Me tiré de las correas. Eran un cuero suave, pero grueso y fuerte. Una vez que tuviera mis muñecas atadas a estos, no habría escapatoria. Podía sentir que mi respiración se profundizaba. Fue una respuesta involuntaria, como si no hubiera tanto aire en la habitación como antes. Iba a decir algo en el sentido de una negativa, pero de repente la parte superior del cuerpo de Gabrielle estaba presionada contra el mío, y su boca cubría la mía. Su lengua comenzó a hacer algunas cosas increíbles que honestamente sentí hasta los dedos de los pies. Mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó un poco más, pero ahora era por deseo. Sus uñas subían suavemente por los lados de mi torso, continuando a lo largo de mis brazos levantados. Lo que me salvó fue mi absoluta confianza en lo que respecta a esta mujer. Pensé que mientras ella siguiera tocándome y besándome de esta manera, apenas me daría cuenta de que estaba atado.

Cuando apretó la última correa, una extraña sensación pasó a través de mí. Mi carne ya no se sentía caliente. Al contrario, un temblor frio, la humedad se apoderó de mí. Un ligero brillo de sudor cubría mi piel que tenía poco que ver con la excitación o la anticipación. Reconocí la sensación como miedo.

Las imágenes revoloteaban de un lado a otro en mi mente. Me tiré de las correas que ataron mis muñecas, dándome cuenta de que sería muy difícil escapar, incluso en una emergencia, de mi estado de confinamiento. De repente estaba imaginando los pensamientos más extravagantes. En esta posición, alguien podría hacerme lo que quisiera. Gabrielle estaba en posición de lastimarme, si no de matarme. No podía ver, no podía moverme. Estaba en camino a un ataque de ansiedad.

De repente Gabrielle estaba allí, su cuerpo apretado contra mi piel, sus labios encontrándose con los míos. Me besó en la mandíbula y luego en la oreja, con las manos frotando mis brazos.

– Estoy aquí, Xena. Somos sólo nosotras dos, amor.

Sus besos se movían a lo largo de mi cuello.

– Sólo se trata de amor y gratificación, Xena – dijo en voz baja – No haré nada que no quieras que haga, y dejaré de hacerlo cada vez que me lo pidas, sin hacer preguntas. No te causaré más dolor que lo que te parezca placentero, y nunca te humillaré.

Creo que le habría pedido que se detuviera en ese mismo momento, si en el momento en que sus palabras terminaron, una boca caliente no hubiera encerrado el pezón de mi seno derecho.

– ¡Dioses! – Grité bruscamente. La combinación de la adrenalina que recorre mi cuerpo y la tensión nerviosa que simplemente acentuaba la satisfacción del movimiento de succión. Cuando su lengua entró en acción, todo mi cuerpo se inundó de calor.

Se deslizó a lo largo de mi cuerpo, y rápidamente abrí mis piernas para ella. Sentí su lengua en mi vientre, haciendo pequeños remolinos en mi piel. En mi mente, podía ver cada movimiento que hacía. Sentí esa misma lengua lamiéndose a lo largo del borde, trazando el contorno del triángulo negro de los rizos.

– Xena, voy a hacer algo, y si no te gusta la sensación, dímelo y me detendré – Me besó en la cara interna de mi muslo, colocando un suave beso en la carne caliente y muy húmeda entre mis piernas.

– Ohhhh – me quejé de la repentina pérdida cuando ella se alejó.

Sentí dos o tres dedos que se movían lentamente a lo largo de la línea de la carne donde los labios del muslo se encontraban. Casi como si hubiera encontrado el lugar que estaba buscando, Gabrielle se apretó rápidamente hacia adentro, y sentí una especie de sensación de estallido allí.

– ¡Dulce Atenea!

– ¿Debería parar, Xena? – La voz de Gabrielle era un poco preocupante, pero yo estaba un poco perdida a estas alturas.

– ¡Por los dioses, no te atrevas!

Si ella me hubiera pedido que le rogara, ciertamente lo habría hecho. Todo mi sexo palpitaba, esa fue la única palabra que me vino a la mente. Era como si mi clítoris estuviera siendo sometido a un delicado masaje, pero Gabrielle no era la causa, al menos no directamente.

– Dioses, nena... ¿qué... qué es lo que estás haciendo? – Tartamudeé.

Sentí su sonrisa contra la piel de mi muslo – Un punto de presión.

– No conozco ningún punto de presión... que haga eso.

– Eso es porque no te entrenaron como concubina. Los guerreros aprenden las habilidades que necesitan, y los esclavos aprenden diferentes habilidades.

– La sensación, Dioses, es...ohhh... – Ella pasó su lengua a lo largo de la parte del cuerpo en cuestión y de repente sentí como si estuviera flotando en una nube de puro deleite.

– La intención es prolongar las sensaciones – murmuró, y sus dedos empezaron a correr con ligeros toques de plumas por todas partes de mi cuerpo – Causará placer, pero no liberación. Puedo mantenerte suspendido en este estado de excitación por varias marcas de vela, pero ten cuidado, Conquistadora. Cuanto más tiempo desees continuar con sus efectos, más poderoso será tu clímax.

Se deslizó a lo largo de mi cuerpo, parando para usar sus dientes y lengua en el camino, hasta que me susurró al oído.

– No quisiera que simplemente explotaras, mi Conquistadora.

La alcancé, para sentir su piel, y la forma en que se movía contra mí, pero fui detenida por las correas de cuero. Gruñía de frustración, mientras su lengua trazaba el contorno de mis labios. Mis gruñidos se convirtieron en lánguidos gemidos cuando ella apoyó sus caderas contra las mías, aumentando la estimulación del punto de presión.

Fue algún tiempo después, sin embargo, cuando me enteré de la verdad de su advertencia sobre el uso del punto de presión. Estaba flotando entre la excitación intensa y el éxtasis, pero no importaba cuánto lo deseaba mi cuerpo, simplemente no podía lograr una liberación. Para cuando Gabrielle quitó su propia versión particular punto de presion, el orgasmo casi detuvo mi corazón. Ahora, después de las varias marcas de vela, perdí la cuenta de las veces que ella fijó el punto de presión, y finalmente me soltó.

Lo que estaba experimentando era inimaginable. Debo haber estado hecha un desastre. Mis músculos temblaban de cansancio. El sudor y mis propios jugos empaparon la sábana debajo de mí. La parte más bien patética fue que seguí pidiendo más.

Debo haberme desmayado después del último clímax porque cuando desperté, no sentí a Gabrielle. Sin embargo, oí ruidos al lado de la cama y esa sensación de ansiedad se elevó un poco.

– ¿Gabrielle? – Yo raspé. Mi garganta estaba en carne viva. Gabrielle tenía razón... Grité su nombre a los cielos... más de una vez.

– Lo siento, amor – ella estaba allí en un instante. Me llevó una taza de agua a los labios y yo bebí profundamente. Sentí que un paño frío comenzaba su viaje a través de mi cuerpo, y no podía dejar de gemir ante este simple placer. Ella puso su cuerpo junto al mío, acariciando suavemente la carne. Me tocaba por todas partes, pero no me permitía sentirla presionada contra mí. Se burló de los rizos oscuros, ahora saturados, que cubrían mi sexo, y pude sentir que mi deseo comenzaba a arder una vez más. Mis caderas se movieron inconscientemente hacia su mano.

– Por favor– gimoteé.

No recuerdo haber rogado tanto. De hecho, nunca recuerdo haberle rogado a nadie antes que a Gabrielle, por nada. Ciertamente no por sexo. Explicó que los puntos de placer, como ella los llamaba, podían ser adictivos y debían ser utilizados con moderación. Le rogué y engatusé, prometiéndole todo para un lanzamiento final. En realidad, estoy seguro de que sería el último, porque mi cuerpo estaba mostrando algunos signos definitivos de desgaste. Nunca había experimentado nada remotamente similar a esta noche. Todo lo que podía decir era que Gabrielle me estaba poniendo a prueba, y yo apenas podía seguirle el ritmo.

Gabrielle movió su cuerpo sobre el mío y se me quede sin aliento cuando volvió a iniciar el punto de presión. Subió las palmas de sus manos a lo largo de mi caja torácica, sin dejar que su cuerpo entrara en contacto con el mío. Se detuvo ante mis pechos, acariciando suavemente la carne sobrecalentada en pequeños movimientos circulares. Continuando su viaje hacia arriba, se detuvo en un punto justo debajo de cada axila. Sentí que ese mismo y rápido pinchazo me presionaba la carne, y ahí fue cuando comenzó el calor.

Comenzó como una especie de sensación de hormigueo, seguida de la sensación de pinchazos de alfileres. En otros latidos de corazón, mis pezones se sintieron como si estuvieran en llamas. He tirado más fuerte contra mis bonos por esto que en cualquier otro momento de la noche. No fue doloroso; fue excitante como todo el Hades. La sensación bordeaba entre el deseo de rascar una picazón que no se podía alcanzar, hasta el deseo de poder apagar el infierno. Cuando la lengua de Gabrielle tomó largos y lentos golpes para enfriar el área, creo que lloré lágrimas de verdad. Arqueé sin vergüenza mi espalda, empujando mi pecho hacia afuera con la esperanza de que ella se apiadara más de mí.

El palpitar entre mis piernas también continuó, y no estaba seguro de qué área necesitaba mayor atención. Finalmente, Gabrielle apretó su cuerpo contra mí, y lo que sentí entre mis piernas me hizo gritar de alivio.

– ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Xena?

Su propia voz era áspera y temblorosa, y me di cuenta de que se había negado a sí misma cualquier liberación durante todo este tiempo. Presionó el falo dentro de mis pliegues húmedos para lubricarlo, usando pinceladas largas sin ninguna penetración. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que usé uno de estos juguetes conmigo misma, y más tiempo desde que estuve con un hombre. El solo hecho de pensar en la penetración causó una nueva inundación de humedad que hizo que Gabrielle gimiera de satisfacción.

– Sí, nena. Dioses, por favor, por favor... hazlo, por favor, Gabrielle – le supliqué.

Estaba literalmente adolorida por la necesidad cuando Gabrielle me presionó por completo de un solo golpe. Me había preguntado si tenía el juguete en la mano, pero la sentí presionada entre mis piernas, y las correas alrededor de sus muslos rozaban mi piel. Ambas manos estaban sobre mis caderas, el falo empujando hacia mí, y el punto de presión masajeando mi clítoris, todo al mismo tiempo.

La sensación fue increíble. Mientras me follaba con el consolador, su boca se inclinó para cubrir un pezón ardiente.

– Más fuerte, por favor... más fuerte – Me quejé, mientras me esforzaba contra las correas de cuero.

– ¿Más duro aquí? – Ella me empujó y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande – ¿O aquí? – Chupó la carne con más fuerza, cortando la punta de la carne con sus dientes mientras se alejaba.

– ¡Queridos dioses! ¡Sí! ¡Por todas partes, más fuerte por todas partes! – Le rogué.

Eso es exactamente lo que Gabrielle me dio a mí también. Podía oírla respirar y escuchar sus propios gemidos de placer. Sabía que ella también estaba cerca.

– Por favor, cariño, ahora. Déjame ir ahora – pregunté débilmente.

En el momento en que los puntos de placer fueron liberados, pude sentirme elevándome más alto. Me quedé atrapada en ese lugar perfecto, donde se siente como si estuvieras fuera de tu cuerpo observando todo lo que te está sucediendo. Recuerdo que me congelé, me quedé completamente inmóvil. Apenas respiraba, pero podía sentir los latidos del corazón pasar como si fueran marcas de vela. Entonces, todos los sentimientos, y sensaciones, se arremolinaron, fundiéndose en uno. Ellos enfocaron toda su energía y dirección de regreso a mi cuerpo. Podía escuchar a Gabrielle, gritando y arqueando su cuerpo hacia adelante, decidida a no perder contacto con mi cuerpo. Me vine con un grito del nombre de mi amante, tal como Gabrielle había predicho, otra vez.

No me desmayé esta vez, pero fue la pura voluntad la que me hizo mantener la coherencia. Ni siquiera podía levantar los brazos. Mis músculos temblorosos y poco cooperativos, así que me quedé ahí tumbada, paciente e inmóvil mientras Gabrielle me liberaba de mis ataduras. Me ofreció más agua y me bebí toda la taza. Finalmente, nos acurrucamos una alrededor de la otra y caímos en un sueño instantáneo.

Creo que a pesar de todo mi miedo y nerviosismo con respecto a la noche, logré dormirme con una gran sonrisa en la cara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: La mujer o la diosa, ¿cuál es?**

Abrí los ojos y los cerré inmediatamente – ¡Dioses! – Me quejé en voz alta.

Rara vez mi cuerpo se había sentido tan completamente desprovisto de vitalidad física como en este momento. Estaba sola en la gran cama con el sol filtrándose a través de las ventanas. Por la cantidad de luz en la habitación, lo juzgué como media mañana. Dioses, claramente estaba envejeciendo.

Levanté la cabeza, buscando a Gabrielle en la habitación. Me levanté de la cama, pero tuve que estirar la mano y estabilizar mis rodillas temblorosas mientras estaba de pie. Mis piernas se sentían como líquido caliente, y no como los huesos robustos destinados a mantener mi cuerpo erguido. Me tropecé con la jarra de agua de la mesa y bebí directamente de la ella. El agua se derramó a lo largo de los costados de mi boca, finos riachuelos corriendo por la parte delantera de mi cuerpo. Me sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el campo de batalla y no como si hubiera hecho el amor toda la noche.

Me tropecé en mi camino hacia el cuarto de baño, iba con la intención de sumergir mi cabeza en agua fría, pero alguien me había sorprendido usando la bañera grande. Detuve mi progreso, apoyándome fuertemente en el marco de la puerta de madera como apoyo. La visión que tenía ante mí era ciertamente suficiente para hacer que el más débil de los amantes cayera de rodillas.

Gabrielle yacía reclinada en la bañera, con la cabeza recostada contra el borde de cobre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y yo sonreí, sabiendo que a menudo se dormía en el agua tibia. Su pelo dorado estaba apilado en lo alto de su cabeza, y se veía tan agradablemente relajada que odiaba molestarla. Después de todo, anoche se ganó cada pedacito de sueño que pudiera recuperar durante el día.

– No estoy durmiendo – dijo, aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Cuando los abrió y se concentró en mí, me conmovió la preocupación con la que me veía.

– Parece como si estuvieras tan débil como un potro de un día de vida – comentó.

– Bueno, este potro recién nacido se siente como un viejo caballo de guerra esta mañana. Un caballo de guerra muy viejo – agregué.

Ella sonrió y se rió suavemente, extendiendo su mano hacia mí – Ven aquí y deja que el agua caliente te relaje.

No tuvo que pedírmelo dos veces. Me sumergí en la bañera detrás de Gabrielle e inmediatamente la empujé hacia atrás contra mí, sólo para sentir la suavidad de su piel. Se relajó y se acomodó fácilmente contra mi pecho. Hubo una larga pausa mientras resolvía mis pensamientos. Una pregunta se me quedó en la cabeza después de una noche de placer tan increíble. Hasta ese momento de mi vida, pensaba que había experimentado todo lo relacionado al ámbito sexual, al menos las tendencias que me interesaba probar. La experiencia de Gabrielle, sin embargo, me hizo sentir como un bebé en el bosque. Estoy segura de que era simplemente mi naturaleza más celosa, pero quería saber dónde, o de quién, Gabrielle adquirió sus considerables habilidades. No habíamos hablado de ello antes. Nunca hablamos mucho de la vida de Gabrielle como esclava. Siempre había pensado que preferiría que no se le recordara el momento en que no tenía opciones en su vida. Ahora, sin embargo, me preguntaba si su silencio persistía porque tenía miedo de cómo me afectaría.

Alcancé y besé su oreja, apretando mi agarre alrededor de su cintura. Su mano se posó sobre la mía, y ociosamente acarició la piel con sus dedos.

– Anoche fue – me detuve al darme cuenta de que no tenía palabras para expresarlo con eficacia – Bueno, no sé lo que fue, pero fue maravilloso – dije riendo.

– ¿Lo disfrutaste entonces? – preguntó ella. Su voz contenía un mínimo de aprensión.

– Creo que la palabra "disfrutar" es completamente inadecuada para expresar lo magnífica que fue. Lo admito, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, pero fue por tu culpa, pequeña. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Nunca le he dado a nadie el control sobre mí de esa manera, nunca le he dado a nadie esa clase de fe. Me sentí completamente segura, Gabrielle. Por primera vez, desde que tengo uso de razón, he confiado en otra persona para que me cuidara. Me sentí muy bien siendo protegida por ti.

Sentí su mano apretar la mía, y su voz sonaba llena de emoción – Gracias, Xena. Por todo lo que me das.

– Sólo temo que mis habilidades se vean ordinarias en comparación.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia mí entonces, y pude ver el amor brillar de sus ojos esmeralda –No tienes que tener miedo, mi amor – zanjo ella contra mí – Tus habilidades son más que suficientes – terminó.

– Quieres saber cómo sé esas cosas, ¿verdad, Xena? – preguntó.

_¡Dioses! ¿Es realmente una diosa, para saber lo que pienso todo el tiempo?_

– No – mentí.

– Está bien, amor. Me has hecho sentir lo suficientemente segura como para no temer pensar en el pasado. Es un regalo mucho más valioso que toda la riqueza de tu Imperio, Xena. Me has quitado mi vergüenza. Ahora, puedo decir que esto me pasó a mí, pero no tuve elección. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para seguir viva.

– Y estoy tan contenta de que lo hicieras, pequeña mía.

Yo también lo dije en serio. ¿Había deseado alguna vez haber conocido a Gabrielle en circunstancias diferentes, más ordinarias? Por supuesto, no mentiré, ni siquiera a mí misma. Si las opciones fueran tener a Gabrielle como la mujer que encontré, o nunca haberla conocido en absoluto, entonces elegiría lo que tengo ahora mismo. Yo elegiría este camino una y otra vez. No hay nada más precioso en esta vida que el amor, y maldigo mi corazón por darme cuenta del hecho tan tarde en mi vida. Al mismo tiempo, bendigo a Atenea. Ella fue la que mantuvo a salvo esa pequeña parte de mí, esperando el día en que Gabrielle entrara en mi vida.

– ¿Quieres saberlo? – me preguntó de nuevo.

– Sí – contesté sinceramente esta vez.

– El verano que cumplí 12 años, supe que tendría que dejar Persia. Era más que una esclava corporal; era griega. A las mujeres extranjeras sólo se les permite servir como esclavas domésticas y trabajadoras después de su primer sangrado. Era parte de su cultura, así que estaba preparada para ser llevada de vuelta a mi tierra natal, para ser colocada en el bloque de subasta.

Escuché su explicación, ya que conocía las ideas y costumbres bastante extrañas que tenían los persas con respecto a sus inclinaciones sexuales. Usaban a los niños para complacerlos, pero los trataban como a la realeza. Los niños educados junto con los hijos de los nobles, a veces incluso siendo tratados mejor que el propio hijo de un amo. Siempre había encontrado la práctica completamente desagradable, incluso en mis años de Señor de la Guerra, cuando se me conocía por acostarme con casi todo el mundo para conseguir lo que quería.

– Me sorprendió cuando me regalaron a un caudillo del Lejano Oriente que estaba de visita. Vivía en Chin, y venía de un territorio que llamaban los confines salvajes. Era muy rico, pero parecía aceptarme como tú la primera vez. Actuó como si realmente no me quisiera, pero era una cuestión de protocolo que me llevará con él.

Fue una temporada completa antes de que encontráramos nuestro camino a su tierra natal. Parecía como si estuviera viajando por las tierras, encontrándose con aliados. Parecía estar recaudando fondos para una guerra que estaba librando con un hombre que algunos decían que era su hermano, nunca lo supe con certeza. Me sorprendió, sin embargo, el tamaño de su palacio. Nunca lo habría tomado por un hombre rico.

Encontré mi tiempo allí muy extraño porque yo era una esclava del amo de la casa, pero él raramente estaba allí. Me trataron muy bien porque no tenía esposas. Me permitieron aprender el idioma y leer, pero nunca me dejaron escribir. Un tiempo después me dijeron que siempre temían a los espías, y por eso no podían arriesgarse a que los mensajes salieran del palacio.

Un día un ejército barrió el palacio y todas las mujeres fueron reunidas y llevadas ante un nuevo señor de la guerra. Parece que mi antiguo amo perdió su guerra y éste iba a ser nuestro nuevo amo. Fue muy metódico en la forma en que se reunió con cada uno de nosotros, inventariando su nueva propiedad. Era evidente que él tampoco me necesitaría. Finalmente aprendí de una de las cocineras que para estos hombres, el honor lo era todo. Las mujeres no tenían voz en su mundo, pero eran tratadas mejor que en muchas de las tierras en las que yo había estado. Este nuevo amo tenía una esposa, y me dijeron que sería deshonroso para mí estar en el palacio. Asumí que eso significaba que me vendería a alguien nuevo, pero le dijo a uno de sus oficiales que me llevara a la provincia de Mi Tou.

No tenía ni idea de adónde iba, ni de por qué me iban a llevar a esta nueva tierra, pero hice lo que me dijeron, y seguí adelante. Cuando nos acercamos a la base de una empinada cordillera, el oficial nos indicó un lugar en lo alto. Era un castillo tallado en las mismas rocas. Nos tomó otra quincena llegar a él. Cuando llegamos, me dieron un baño caliente, té caliente y una comida. Me llevaron a una gran habitación donde el oficial que me llevó allí todavía estaba de pie. No le habían ofrecido nada de comer ni de beber, pero parecía muy incómodo, y tenía prisa por seguir su camino.

Una mujer muy elegante entró en la habitación y él se inclinó profundamente. Había aprendido mucho del idioma y podía entender las pocas palabras que decía antes de salir del castillo.

_Un regalo de tu hermano..._

Pensé que iba a ser una esclava de esta mujer, o tal vez de su esposo o hijo, pero eso no iba a ser así. Se presentó como la Señora Li Tzo, y dijo que era la última de una larga lista que conocía las costumbres secretas de las mujeres. Me dijo que iba a ser una iniciada, y que algún día una persona de gran riqueza viajaría a través de la inmensa distancia que separaba a Mi Tou del resto del mundo, sólo para comprarme por los talentos que aprendería allí.

Y así, me inicié en los caminos del chinzho".

– _La Orden de la Rosa_ – susurré. Fueron las primeras palabras que dije desde que Gabrielle comenzó su relato. Como siempre, ella era fascinante cuando hablaba, como si estuviera contando un cuento, y no relatando los eventos de su vida.

Gabrielle se giró lentamente para mirarme a la cara – ¿Conoces el lugar?

– Viví en Chin durante bastante tiempo, pero siempre pensé que Mi Tou era imaginario, algo que los soldados inventaban para mantener sus espíritus despiertos en las noches frías – respondí – Me sorprende que sea real, y que hayas servido allí.

– Yo no serví allí. Me enseñaron allí. Fue la única vez durante mi servidumbre que me trataron como el dueño y no como el esclavo.

– Nunca estuvo en ningún mapa. Realmente pensé que era una fantasía – Me murmuré a mí misma – ¿Así que ahí es donde aprendiste esos puntos de presión?

– Sí, y mucho más. Viví y aprendí durante tres temporadas con Madame Li. Se esperaba que aprendiéramos cada momento de la vigilia, sin tiempo para nosotros mismos. La primera regla es que existes para el placer de otro, no para el tuyo. Era más de lo que se debe hacer en la cama. Era cada aspecto de la vida. Fuimos entrenados para ser inteligentes y bien informados, bien leídos y bien moldeados; los compañeros perfectos en la cama de una habitación o en la mesa de la cena.

Ella tenía razón. Un hombre de considerable riqueza viajó a través del mundo conocido para comprarme a Madame Li. Me honró con el símbolo de su linaje antes de dejar el castillo.

Gabrielle se levantó de mi pecho, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. Haciendo a un lado los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su cuello, se abrió los mechones en la base de su cráneo. Miré el lugar que ella me indicó, y allí, tejiendo su camino hacia arriba sobre su cráneo, escondido por su pelo dorado, estaba el tatuaje de una rosa perfecta.

– ¡Dioses! ¿No te dolió? – Pregunté, examinando el color. _Valla guerrero, ¿verdad?_ A decir verdad, he tenido mis miembros casi cortados de mi cuerpo, los hombres de César me aplastaron las dos piernas mientras colgaban de una de sus cruces, pero la idea de que me pincharan con las plumas con forma de aguja llenas de tinta me aterrorizaba hasta a mí. _Sí, lo sé... no es muy Conquistador._

– La marca no me dolió tanto como esperar a que me volviera a crecer el pelo – sonrió.

– ¿Así es como volviste a Grecia?

– Sí – suspiró. Se dio la vuelta y se recostó contra mí una vez más – Al menos pude regresar a mi tierra natal, y conocí a Yu Pan, lo que debería valer algo. El mismo noble que me compró lo compró a el también. Toda la familia de Yu Pan fue asesinada cuando los bárbaros de las zonas salvajes destruyeron su aldea en la provincia de Ming Te. Siempre recordaré a Madame Li. Ella me trató muy bien – terminó Gabrielle.

– ¿Y el hombre rico que te trajo de vuelta a Grecia?

Después de un momento de silencio, Gabrielle respiró hondo y dijo – No era tan amable.

Podía sentir la forma en que su cuerpo se ponía tenso contra mí, y sabía que no todos sus recuerdos eran los que quería revivir o recordar.

– Oye, el agua se está enfriando, ¿quieres comer algo?

Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza y salimos del baño. Sólo esperaba que poco a poco, Gabrielle pudiera encontrar una manera de limpiar su mente de todos los recuerdos dolorosos que albergaba. Entonces deseé un poco de tolerancia de mi parte. Saber que mi futura esposa poseía las habilidades de Afrodita en el dormitorio fue alegre y desconcertante al mismo tiempo. Sabía, después de todo, que yo sería la que cosecharía los beneficios de tal situación, pero había una imagen que me perseguía... aquellos que se beneficiaron de sus talentos antes que yo.

Estaba a punto de atar mi espada a mi cadera, cuando esa imagen volvió a aparecer en mi cabeza. Sé que había estado inusualmente callada durante la comida del mediodía que compartíamos, y traté de convencerme de que no estaba de mal humor autoimpuesto. Tenía miedo de que Gabrielle se lo pensara dos veces antes de abrirme sus emociones, especialmente si yo actuaba tan infantil después.

– ¿Te molesta, Xena? ¿Qué me entrenaran como _chinzho_? – preguntó Gabrielle.

– ¿Debería? – Le contesté.

– No – Lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba celosa, eso era evidente. Estúpida y locamente celosa por el hecho de que alguien hubiera tocado a Gabrielle de la misma manera que yo. Me sentí tonta por sentir emociones tan ridículas, pero de todos modos, las sentí. Comencé a preguntarme cuán inadecuada podría ser, comparada con las otras con las que Gabrielle había acostado. Ahora sé cómo se sintió cuando oyó hablar de Ares y de mí. Supongo que debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada, pero como todas las otras veces en mi vida, seguí adelante y me olvidé de escuchar esa pequeña voz de la razón.

– Me preguntaba – nerviosamente toqué la hebilla del cinturón de mi espada, preparándome para abrocharlo – ¿Todo el mundo se enamoró tanto de tus considerables habilidades, o soy la única que se siente así? – No intentaba hacerla sentir mal, sólo tenía curiosidad por saber lo superior que era en comparación con los demás.

Gabrielle cruzó la habitación para pararse frente a mí, y yo esperaba que me abofeteara por ese comentario. No salió nada como yo creía. En vez de eso, ella reemplazó mis dedos torpes por los suyos mientras me abrochaba la hebilla del cinturón.

Cuando me miró a los ojos estaba sonriendo. Fue esa sonrisa seductora, la que dice que conoce un Hades mucho más de lo que cuenta. A partes iguales seducción y misterio, esa sonrisa nunca dejó de funcionar en mí. Sentí que mi estómago se revolvía un poco ante el placer que sabía que podía esconderse detrás de esa sonrisa.

– Algunos más, otros menos – contestó ella – Ahora, ¿quieres saber cómo me sentí?

– Sí – le contesté tan honestamente como pude.

– Antes de que me tocaras, Xena, no podía sentir. Era como caminar con un caparazón protector. Solía preguntarme qué sentían otras mujeres cuando sus amantes las tocaban, pero para mí siempre era lo mismo. Eventualmente, agradecí a los dioses que me hicieron de esa manera. Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver un día en el que pudiera sentir tanto como cuando estoy contigo. No podía sentir placer, y no podía amar. La primera vez que me tocaste, me aterrorizaste. Nunca pensé que algo pudiera sentirse tan perfecto, Xena.

Me apretó el cinturón de la espada y se puso de puntillas para poner un beso en mi mandíbula, la que estaba a punto de tocar el suelo en este momento.

– De una manera extraña, mi amor, has sido mi primer amante, y no creo que alguna vez necesite otro – ¿Lo sabes? – Preguntó esto último con un travieso brillo en sus ojos verdes.

Gruñí mientras la abrazaba, seguido de un beso feroz, sin dejar lugar a malentendidos en mi respuesta – No si tengo algo que decir al respecto.

– Cuidado, mi Conquistadora – se separó del beso, y se enderezó la blusa – Otro beso como ese y nunca te dejaré salir de esta habitación – Ella sonrió.

– Mmmm, no me tientes – le contesté, besando su cuello.

Se rió; ese maravilloso sonido que hace cuando está bien y verdaderamente feliz. Me hace feliz, sabiendo que mis celos no le han hecho daño de ninguna manera.

– Eres insaciable, mi querida Conquistadora – se rió.

– ¿No te dije que mi apodo era insaciable? – Me burlé.

– Eso no es lo que dijiste cuando nos conocimos.

– Sí... bien... bien... Entonces yo era una mujer diferente – bromeé.

Me miró de una manera muy seria, y me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. De repente, sonrió, y toda la habitación pareció iluminarse por la brillantez de esa sonrisa.

– Así es, mi amor. Sí que lo eras – Dijo ella, tocándome la mejilla con una mano.

De repente, avergonzada por la atención que me prestaba, me aclaré la garganta y di un paso atrás – Uh, sí, bueno... ¿qué te depara el día?

– Voy a ver cómo está Solan primero.

– ¡Por las bolas de Ares! – Grité.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Gabrielle alarmada.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca tuve mi conversación con Gabrielle sobre Solan. En realidad, eso había sido lo más alejado de mi mente hasta ahora.

– Olvidé contarte sobre mi conversación con Solan. Él lo sabe. Me confrontó con el hecho de que yo era su madre.

– Por los dioses, Xena, ¿qué dijiste?

– ¿Qué _podía_ decir? Lo admití de una manera indirecta.

– No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de decirme esto – dijo.

– Bueno, cuando llegué aquí anoche no llevabas nada más que tu bata, y bueno, no me preocupé después de eso – Me burlé de ella con una expresión laciva. Su sonrisa me dijo que me perdonó.

Relaté los eventos de la reunión de anoche con Solan, especialmente las partes en las que pensé que estaba siendo poco considerado.

– ¿Qué te parece? – Gabrielle reflexionó, haciendo la pregunta en voz alta – ¿Crees que esto es por lo que vino, que te estaba lastimando como parte de su plan?

– No estoy segura de qué hacer con él, amor. Me tomó por sorpresa. Alguien obviamente llenó su cabeza con un número de falsas nociones, una de las cuales fue que yo maté a su padre. Sé que Kaleipus nunca habría tolerado eso, así que supongo que tengo más de unos pocos centauros que me desean lo peor.

– ¿Cómo parecía, sabiendo que sus sospechas eran correctas?

– Fue extraño, Gabrielle. No conozco una forma mejor de decirlo. Por un lado, tuve la impresión de que podría estar contento de saber finalmente la verdad. Por otro lado, parecía como si lo hubiera golpeado de nuevo. Pero se comportó muy civilizadamente cuando me fui. Supongo que esa fue la parte más extraña de todas.

– Bueno – me miró, preparándose para salir a comenzar el día – Es un comienzo bastante interesante, ¿no? Supongo que iré a las habitaciones de Solan y veré qué me tiene reservado ese hijo tuyo hoy.

Me besó y sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. Amaba a esta mujer más que a la vida misma. A pesar de que estaba experimentando algunos sentimientos matriarcales bastante nuevos después de mi confrontación con Solan, me juré en silencio que si el joven la lastimaba... de alguna manera... le rompería sistemáticamente todos los huesos del cuerpo.

**Apéndice al manuscrito de la Señora Conquistadora: Pergamino separado**

**Añadida en la presencia de la Señora Conquistadora por la Reina Gabrielle de Potidaea**

– ¿Nunca te rindes? Déjame en paz.

Solan fue típicamente él, y me costó mucho ver al joven que Xena me describió hace poco tiempo. Esta fue su respuesta en el momento en que entré por la puerta. Como siempre, traté de ignorar su comportamiento más odioso.

– Buenos días a ti también – respondí.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – Dijo hoscamente – Ayer dijiste que estarías aquí por la mañana.

Me di vuelta de la mesa donde había estado mezclando un nuevo tazón de analgésicos. Lo miré fijamente y noté que la hinchazón alrededor de su mandíbula se veía aún peor hoy, pero aparentemente su fiebre había disminuido. Cuando llevé el tazón a su cabecera, lo coloque en la mesa baja de allí, y me levanté de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

– Primero me dices que me vaya, luego quieres saber por qué no estuve aquí antes. ¿Cuál será? – Le pregunté.

Parecía genuinamente sorprendido por mi gentil reprimenda, pero me pareció ver una pizca de bondad en sus rasgos – Bueno – murmuró – más vale que te quedes ahora que estás aquí.

Necesité toda la moderación que tenía para no sonreír. _¡Dioses, de tal madre tal hijo!_ Su comportamiento me recordó mucho a los propios manierismos de Xena, demasiado orgullosos para revelar que podrían tener sentimientos.

– ¿Has tenido algo para el dolor esta mañana? – Le pregunté. Noté que el tazón de fuente había sido vaciado y limpiado, esperando en la mesa en el cuarto principal para mí.

Asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente – Lo último lo tomé esta mañana temprano.

– ¿Cómo lo lograste?

– Esa chica que trae comida. Me lo levantó y me dio un poco de caldo. Pero se fue como si los sabuesos de Hades estuvieran tras ella. Supongo que tenía demasiado miedo de estar aquí conmigo. Me estoy volviendo loco sin nadie con quien hablar, excepto conmigo mismo todo el día. Nadie quiere quedarse más que unos pocos latidos.

Mientras hablaba, pude escuchar a un niño pequeño dentro, demasiado orgulloso y arrogante para pedir ayuda. Debe haberle costado un gran esfuerzo contar con la ayuda de una empleada de cocina. También noté que apretaba más los dientes, debido probablemente al dolor al abrir la boca. No sabía cómo decirle que probablemente pasarían quince días antes de que pudiera masticar incluso alimentos blandos.

– Bueno, lo primero es lo primero. Es pasado el mediodía y enviaré por algo de comida, veré si se me ocurre algo más que sopa. Toma un trago de esto – Le dije, sosteniendo el tazón y la pajita hasta los labios.

Mientras tomaba su medicina, y luego la taza de agua que tomé, respondí a su queja anterior – Sabes, la gente puede venir a visitarte, para algo más que para hacer recados, si los tratas con amabilidad.

Le limpié la boca con un paño limpio y devolví los objetos a la mesa. Me preguntaba si me respondería a la defensiva o no.

– ¡No fui malo con esa chica desde esta mañana!

– Solan, hay una gran diferencia entre tratar a alguien mal y tratarle con respeto. Mi punto es, ¿le ordenaste que te ayudara, o le preguntaste si lo haría?

– Es una sirvienta, es su trabajo. No se le agradece a la gente por lo que se supone que debe hacer – respondió.

Le doy crédito. Aunque su racionalidad estaba torcida, se explicaba de una manera bastante civilizada.

– No hay nada a lo que un humano responda mejor que a la bondad. Ya sea que te sirvan voluntariamente, sean contratados o incluso sometidos a servidumbre forzada, son personas, no animales. Solan, si extiendes una mano con un poco de agua con miel en la palma de la mano, y en la otra mano pones un poco de agua sucia. ¿En qué mano crees que se encenderá la mariposa?

Me miró como si nunca hubiera oído a nadie decirle nada remotamente similar.

– Eras una esclava. ¿La gente te trató bien?

– A veces lo hacían, sí. A veces me trataban como si no fuera mejor que los perros que yacían a sus pies. Nunca olvidé a la gente que me trató decentemente.

– Pensé que siempre trataban bien a sus putas.

Sólo lo miré un momento, preguntándome cuáles eran sus intenciones con un comentario como ese. Me juré a mí misma que si veía un intento de herirme con esas palabras, saldría de la habitación inmediatamente. Vi la verdad en sus ojos, que como su en el caso de madre, expresaban más que sus palabras. Me di cuenta de que esta era su forma de hablar. No pensó en herir los sentimientos de nadie. Nunca pensó en nadie más.

Me volví de la cama hacia la ventana parcialmente cerrada. Separé el tapiz, tirando de él hacia el gancho que lo mantendría abierto. Respiré profundamente, dándome cuenta de que mis próximas palabras podrían marcar el tono de cualquier tipo de relación que tuviera con Solan.

Le quité toda vergüenza que produjeron sus palabras. ¿No iba a ser yo la Reina del Imperio Griego? Ya no necesitaba esconderme dentro de Gabrielle, asustada y avergonzada. Xena me ha dado permiso, incluso me ha ordenado que me defienda. Esa amonestación suya es tan cierta ahora que soy una mujer libre, como cuando era su esclava. Me di la vuelta y me pregunté si me veía diferente a ojos de Solan. Ciertamente me sentí diferente. Me sentí... fuerte.

– Serví como asistente personal, o lo que se podría llamar una esclava corporal, no una puta. Hay una diferencia. No tuve elección en lo que hice, o no hice. Espera, me retracto. Tenía una opción, servir o morir. Quizás fue cobardía, no estoy segura, pero elegí vivir.

Las putas, por otro lado, tienen una opción. Se les paga por lo que hacen, y muy generosamente, por lo que entiendo. Pueden pertenecerte por una marca de vela o por toda la noche, pero siempre tienen el lujo de dejarte y seguir su camino. Puede que incluso te rechacen por completo.

Caminé a través de la habitación mientras hablaba, lentamente y con una autoridad silenciosa. _Dioses, he estado observando mucho a Xena_. Esto es exactamente lo que hace mientras habla, paseando por la habitación, con las manos pegadas a la espalda.

– Oh, he oído a algunos de ellos decir que no tienen otra opción que alquilar sus cuerpos, que no tienen otra forma de poner comida en sus mesas – Me acerqué a la cama de Solan, manteniendo mis ojos fijos en la suya – Cuando te arrojan a una celda oscura, y no te dan comida o agua durante días y días, simplemente por levantar los ojos del suelo, eso es no tener otra opción. Esa es la diferencia entre una esclava y una puta.

No sé si estaba siendo compasivo, o si me tenía miedo en ese momento, pero parecía como si el poder del habla le hubiera abandonado.

– Oh – murmuró en voz baja.

Miró hacia otro lado, y sentí una emoción que recorría todo mi ser. Me defendí y gané. Por primera vez entendí realmente las palabras de Xena cuando me dijo que la gente no siempre me mostraría respeto, pero que dependía de mí hacer que me respetaran o no.

Me senté en la mesa grande y garabateé algunas palabras en un pedazo de pergamino – ¿Torava? – Llamé a la puerta.

La joven que entró inmediatamente en la habitación era una de mis nuevas guardias personales. Torava no era tan alta como Xena, pero era una figura impresionante. Inclinada, con hombros anchos y brazos musculosos, se puso de pie para llamar la atención cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba en peligro.

– Torava, sé que no estás aquí para hacerme recados, pero ¿podrías buscar a uno de los asistentes en el pasillo y pedirle que le lleve esto a Delia en la cocina? Estoy segura de que estará allí a esta hora del día. Dígale que le pregunte a Delia si puede cumplir con mi petición, y luego que una de las jovencitas lo traiga hasta aquí.

– Sí, Lady Gabrielle, ahora mismo.

Para Torava todo era trabajo, y parecía un poco perpleja por la sonrisa que le ofrecí. _¡Dioses! ¿Todos los guerreros eran iguales?_

Cuando llegó la bandeja, Solan estaba de mejor humor después de que la medicación para el dolor surtió efecto. Fue amable conmigo cuando le pregunté sobre su casa y dónde había crecido. Bueno, ser amable es darle demasiado crédito. Digamos simplemente que no fue abiertamente grosero. Estaba intentando ser civilizado, por lo que le estaba agradecida. No esperaba que cambiara sus colores tan rápido, pero de nuevo estaba en un rincón. Era más bien un cautivo aquí en el palacio, demasiado herido para viajar, o incluso para hacer lo más mínimo por sí mismo. Se vio obligado a depender de mí. Parecía ser la única que tenía tiempo o ganas de visitarlo. Probablemente estaba desesperado por compañía, y hasta yo era buena opción.

Me trajeron la bandeja con comida, así que ajuste las cosas para poder sentarme a un lado de la cama. Delia había preparado todo tal como le pedí.

– ¿Estás listo para probar otra cosa que no sea caldo? – Le pregunté.

Miró hacia abajo a la bandeja, y yo debería haber previsto lo que vendría – ¿Comida para bebés? ¡¿Quieres que coma toda la comida machacada como si fuera un bebé?!

– Ellos machacan la comida para los bebés porque no pueden masticar, y desafortunadamente ese parece ser el tu caso. Bien – me alejé y empecé a levantarme – si no quieres esto entonces conseguiré un poco de caldo...

– ¡Espera!

Lo miré, sabiendo cuál sería su decisión. Bueno, sabía cuál sería la mía de todos modos.

– Tiene que ser mejor que una sopa tibia.

Le volví a colocar la servilleta en el pecho y le ofrecí una cucharada de mango, que Delia había triturado hasta obtener una consistencia suave. Justo antes de abrir la boca para dar un mordisco, me miró tímidamente.

No estaba seguro de lo que significaba la expresión, pero creo que lo confundí con reticencia a comer de mi mano – ¡Dulce Atenea! ¡Sólo intento alimentarte, no matarte!

– Sí, ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber eso? – Él devolvió el disparo.

Me reí de lo ridículamente paranoicos que éramos los dos – Porque, Solan, si te hubiera querido así, ya estarías muerto – Lo dije con una voz demasiado dulce, pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco de todos modos.

– No le digas a nadie que estoy comiendo comida para bebés, ¿de acuerdo?

Su preocupación por su machismo era genuina, así que no tuve el valor de volver a reírme de él – Lo prometo – respondí.

Tomó la comida y tragó lentamente, luego su cabeza cayó contra la almohada e hizo un sonido de absoluto placer. Era lo más cerca que había estado de ver una sonrisa agradable y sincera en su rostro.

– Dioses, eso sabe bien – Prácticamente tuvo que arruinarse la cara para decirlo, pero apartó los ojos de los míos y murmuró apresuradamente: – Gracias.

– De nada – le contesté. No quería burlarme de él ni hacer mucho escándalo por la simple cortesía que me estaba brindando. Simplemente esperaba que si trataba su buen progreso con naturalidad, podría convertirse en una segunda naturaleza para él.

– Kuros dice que tu cuerpo sanará en poco tiempo. Lo peor es la primera quincena hasta que baje toda la hinchazón. En realidad, es la hinchazón debajo de la piel la que causa la mayor parte del dolor. La medicina ayudará con eso – Traté de tener una conversación agradable para mantener su estado de ánimo.

– Dice que tal vez no pueda sostener una espada de nuevo – Parecía que le dolía decirlo.

– Confío plenamente en que lo harás, Solan – contesté rápidamente – Tengo un amigo al que le he pedido que viaje desde el norte de Grecia. Su nombre es Yu Pan y es un curandero de considerables habilidades.

Se tragó la comida y miró hacia abajo a la mano, envuelto en vendas y entablillado con ramas de sauce. Estaba tan hinchado que apenas se reconocía como una mano.

– No estoy seguro de que vuelva a ser lo mismo.

Esperaba que su tono fuera duro o amargo, pero lo que escuché fue algo diferente. Su expresión, al examinar su antigua mano entera, parecía en parte de arrepentimiento por haber luchado en primer lugar. Pensé que también había vislumbrado asombro; quizás me preguntaba por la fuerza que podría haber aplastado los huesos de su mano como si fueran meras briznas de hierba.

– ¿Puede arreglar huesos aplastados?

– Puede si tú crees que se puede – le contesté.

– Así que, todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en mejorar y lo haré, ¿eh? – preguntó. Noté el indicio de sarcasmo.

– Es un antiguo arte de sanación, practicado por muy pocos en estos días. Aunque, en las tierras del lejano oriente, nos consideran incivilizados por nuestras técnicas de sanación. He visto las artes de sanación realizadas en muchas tierras diferentes, Solan, y no todas las maneras que son diferentes de las nuestras son para ser ridiculizadas. Son simplemente diferentes.

– ¿Qué tierras? – De repente parecía interesado en lo que yo tenía que decir.

– ¿Perdón?

– Las que has visitado. ¿Qué tierras?

– Oh – sonreí por su afán de escucharme ahora – Bueno, yo viví en Persia cuando era niña. Pasé varios años en Chin, Egipto y Galia.

– ¿Has estado en Galia? ¿Son las colinas tan verdes como dicen? En Egipto, ¿realmente tienen los reyes monumentos que llegan hasta el cielo? ¿Alguna vez viste el polvo negro que usan en Chin?

Parecía estar tan emocionado como lo estaría un niño, y me di cuenta de que en muchos sentidos, era un niño. Estoy segura de que su padre adoptivo trató de criarlo bien, y estaba segura de que tenía poco que ver con el hecho de que fueran centauros, o incluso hombres. He conocido a algunos hombres que eran más capaces de criar niños que algunas madres. Creo que fue porque eran una raza de guerreros. Los guerreros del mundo nos mantienen a salvo, y nuestras tierras protegidas, pero la mayoría de ellos no están equipados con la capacidad de ser cuidadores y mucho menos cuidadores de los jóvenes. Me reí, no por burlarme, sino por su entusiasmo.

– Es sólo que... bueno, nunca he estado lejos de Grecia – Parecía avergonzado por la admisión.

– Probablemente siempre me hubiera quedado aquí si no hubiera sido capturado por los esclavistas. Para responder a tu pregunta, sin embargo, sí, la hierba es tan verde en la Galia como dicen. Sin embargo, las colinas ruedan sin parar, con un frío amargo en la temporada de invierno. De hecho, cortan trozos de hierba y tierra, los secan y luego los queman para calentarlos.

Egipto era hermoso. El río Nilo se inundaba las tierras en la primavera, dejando todo el cieno en el suelo en las orillas a medida que el agua retrocedía. Cuando llegaba la temporada de siembra, la tierra a lo largo del río estaba llena de todos los nutrientes que dejaron las inundaciones. Los reyes de allí se llaman Faraones, y sí, algunos de los monumentos que crearon en honor de sus muertos realmente llegan muy alto al cielo. Nunca vi tantos esclavos en toda mi vida. Sus monumentos de piedra están, literalmente, cimentados junto con la sangre de decenas de miles de esclavos que quedan atrapados debajo de la piedra caliza mientras la colocan en su lugar.

De hecho, vi el polvo negro en Chin. Nunca lo vi usado en la batalla, pero en muchas ocasiones, lo vi usado como entretenimiento. Lo llamaban _yanhuo_, o humo y fuego. Nunca aprendí cómo los envolvían juntos, pero me pareció particularmente peligroso, aunque artístico. Mezclaban el polvo negro y lo envolvieron firmemente en pergamino, dejando espacio para una mecha. Luego, atarían los pergaminos enrollados a un palo de bambú y lo clavaban en el suelo. Cuando encendían la mecha, el paquete se disparaba hacia el cielo, explotando en una explosión de color. Durante el día, sólo usaban yanhuo que hacía ruidos fuertes, pero por la noche, la exhibición era espectacular. Cuando explotaban, parecía como si dispararas una flecha al cielo, y cuando la flecha golpeaba una estrella, un millón de pequeños destellos caían al suelo.

Me di cuenta de que estaba recordándolo todo dentro de mi cabeza, pero cuando volví a mi entorno actual, Solan estaba escuchando atentamente cada una de mis palabras.

– Bueno, de todos modos, estoy segura de que viajarás a todos los lugares que desees.

– ¿Crees que este amigo tuyo puede curar mi mano?

– Como dije antes, sé que puede, pero tienes que creer que puede – respondí.

– ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Es sólo un truco? – Preguntó, aún algo escéptico.

– Supongo que depende de lo que consideres un truco. No es una broma, ni un engaño. Se cura a través del Qi de una persona. Todos tenemos una energía dentro de nosotros, pero la mayoría no reconocemos esa energía interna. Como humanos, todos tenemos cuatro partes que nos conforman. Estamos compuestos de mente, cuerpo, pensamiento y espíritu.

– ¿No son los pensamientos lo mismo que tu mente? – Hizo una pregunta seria, y admito que me sorprendió.

– La mente existe para todos, pero nuestros pensamientos viven dentro de nuestra mente. Así como esta taza contiene agua – señalé el objeto de la mesa – La copa es tu mente y el agua representa tus pensamientos. Para estar completos, las cuatro partes de nuestro ser deben estar bien. Si algo molesta a tu mente, entonces solo curar tu cuerpo no te hará saludable.

– ¿Y crees que esto funciona?

– Sé que lo hace. Todo lo que pido es que le des una oportunidad a Yu Pan – respondí.

– Claro, ¿qué tengo que perder? No bailaré pronto, así que mi agenda social está bastante abierta

Me reí de su humor seco. _Sí, de tal palo tal astilla_ – ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora? ¿Te gustaría dormir un poco?

– ¡Dioses, no! Siento como si estuviera durmiendo mi vida entera. Mi m... la Conquistadora dice que puedes jugar a los Hombres del Rey.

Me di cuenta del deslizamiento que hizo, y estaba convencida de que estaba a punto de usar las palabras, mi madre. Mi ceja se arqueó mientras pensaba en por qué Xena le diría eso.

– Sí, juego.

– Bueno, entonces, traigamos un tablero aquí – dijo, demasiado entusiasmado – La Conquistadora dice que eres bastante buena.

– Oh, lo hizo, ¿verdad? – Tuve la extraña sensación de que Xena pensó que Solan podría jugar el juego exactamente de la misma manera que ella. Tenía que sonreír, porque era verdad. Todos los guerreros jugaban el juego de la misma manera.

– Muy bien – respondí. Entré en la otra habitación y rebusqué entre el armario de pie. Volví con una tabla ligera y una caja de piezas de madera a la cabecera de su cama.

– Quiero advertirte que soy muy bueno en este juego. Simplemente no quiero herir tus sentimientos tan mal – sonrió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Trataré de mantenerme al día – respondí, colocando las piezas en su lugar. Estaba planeando las formas en que haría que mi amante pagara por esto.

**Adición final al Manuscrito de la Señora Conquistadora por la Reina Gabrielle de Potidaea**

Pasé el resto de la tarde tratando con los oficiales locales de la aldea. Fue un día ajetreado, pero tedioso. Con las pocas marcas de velas de sueño que recogí anoche, casi me quedo dormida una o dos veces. Escuché que Gabrielle había pasado toda la tarde con Solan. Era un testimonio de la habilidad de Solan para comportarse decentemente, o simplemente de la magnífica paciencia de Gabrielle.

Llamé a la puerta de Solan antes de entrar, pero cuando abrí la puerta, me pareció que no estaba feliz. Solan yacía en la cama con el ceño fruncido y simplemente me miraba con ira cuando entré. Gabrielle se arrodilló junto a la cama recogiendo piezas de un tablero de juego Los Hombres del Rey, que parecía como si hubieran sido sacudidas.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Pregunté, reuniendo una expresión tan inocente como sabía. Si las miradas pudieran matar, o incluso mutilar, estaría retorciéndome en agonía en el suelo con las dagas que Gabrielle me estaba disparando.

Ambos miramos a Solan al mismo tiempo, y no pude evitar ver la culpa escrita en su rostro.

– ¡Ella hace trampa! – Se le escapó la voz.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Me reí. De hecho, me reí tanto que tuve que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta para mantenerme erguida. Gabrielle sonrió y continuó recogiendo las piezas del juego, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Solan seguía mirándome fijamente, pero aún así me reí. Principalmente me reí porque por primera vez, me veía a mí misma, como Gabrielle debe verme ocasionalmente... como una niña malcriada, malhumorada y petulante.

Oh, Dioses, pensé que mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Algunos días es bueno ser la Conquistadora.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Él había reflexionado, teniendo tiempo para hacer una pausa**

– Mmmm, esto se siente tan bien – Gabrielle murmuró.

El día era hermoso. Estoy segura de que Perséfone estaba teniendo una última aventura antes de dejar a Deméter, y se dirigía al reino de Hades, su marido. El aire era cálido y el cielo soleado. Gabrielle y yo decidimos que el Imperio tendría que existir sin nosotros por lo menos la mitad del día. Delia nos preparó una canasta, y yo hice ensillar a Tenorio para las dos. Bueno, eso sin contar la media docena de guardias reales que se colocaron estratégicamente a nuestro alrededor. Eran discretos, pero aun así podía ser desconcertante, nunca se nos permitía estar solas.

– Me alegra que pienses eso, amor – Me recosté en un árbol bien situado, contenta de abrazar a Gabrielle.

Habían pasado quince días desde las lesiones de Solan y los días de Gabrielle estaban llenos con supervisar la recuperación del joven. Sus huesos rotos se curaron, sus moretones se desvanecieron, y por increíble que fuera, su comportamiento mejoró, aunque sólo un poco. Que nadie se equivoque; francamente, trató a los sirvientes del castillo mejor que a Gabrielle o a mí. No fue que nos tratara terriblemente a ninguna de las dos. Nos miraba con cierta civilidad, tolerancia. Aceptó nuestra ayuda y compañía, pero fue como si se reprimiera a sí mismo. Hubo momentos en que él y yo pasábamos el tiempo discutiendo puntos de filosofía, o estratagemas de guerra, cuando me encontraba disfrutando genuinamente de su compañía. Podía ser inteligente y divertido, así como oscuro y melancólico. Sin embargo, fue con Gabrielle con quien pareció compartir las charlas más íntimas, manteniendo al mismo tiempo un abismo cuidadosamente colocado entre ellos.

Los veía caminando por el jardín de rosas debajo de la ventana de mi estudio privado. En realidad, Gabrielle caminó; Solan cojeaba por detrás con una muleta que Kuros diseñó para él. El joven rechazó cualquier ayuda de Gabrielle, y ella rápidamente aprendió a permitirle que se saliera con la suya en un comportamiento tan obstinado. Podía ver al joven, mirando desde la ventana que tenía sobre él. Hubo casos en los que lo descubrí mirando a Gabrielle, cuando ella no se daba cuenta, y parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. En otras ocasiones, miraba a la pequeña rubia con lo que sólo podría describirse como rabia.

Algunas de estas revelaciones que compartí con Gabrielle, pero otras las guardé para mí. No podía explicar el comportamiento de Solan, y eso me molestaba. Había pasado muchas temporadas estudiando la naturaleza humana, pero aun así no podía determinar los motivos detrás de sus acciones. Pero tenía que haber más. Quizás fue simplemente la paranoia, que le transmití a mi hijo, pero no podía creer que Solan no ocultara más de lo que veía a simple vista. De hecho, estaba bastante convencida de que, lo supiera o no, había emociones más profundas que dominaban sus pensamientos.

– Si me pongo más cómoda, no voy a querer dejar este lugar – dijo Gabrielle.

– Y eso sería algo malo, ¿por? – Regresé.

Se rió de mis bromas. Dioses, qué maravilloso es oírlo. Cuando escucho el sonido de la risa de Gabrielle, me pregunto por qué me negué a mí misma este simple placer durante todas estas estaciones.

– ¿Por qué no vamos juntos al templo, Xena? – me preguntó.

Sabía que Gabrielle visitaba el templo de Atenea todos los días. Mientras rezaba, una marca de vela cada día, no había estado dentro del templo desde su edificación muchas temporadas antes. Francamente, tenía miedo de que las paredes se derrumbaran sobre mí si cruzaba el umbral. Por supuesto, esta era Gabrielle pidiéndome algo, y los Dioses lo saben, ella me pidió unas pocas cosas importantes.

– Está bien – respondí – ¿Caminamos o cabalgamos? – Le pregunté, levantándome y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Miró hacia arriba, a la espalda de Tenorio, y luego a la mía. Se quitó la hierba de la falda. Aunque yo le estaba enseñando lentamente a Gabrielle a montar a caballo, y ella se estaba volviendo bastante buena, su preocupación por las alturas, todavía hacía que su medio de transporte preferido fuera su propio pie.

– Caminamos – dijo con decisión, tendiéndome la mano.

No estaba lejos, y en media marca de vela estábamos en la entrada del templo de Atenea. Gabrielle había recogido un brazo lleno de flores en nuestro camino, y se dirigió al altar. Puso su ofrenda sobre la brillantemente pulida obsidiana. Muchos dioses se habrían ofendido por tal ofrenda, pero Gabrielle trajo tal regalo todos los días. Ahora, yo sabía que Atenea tenía una afición por las flores frescas recién cortadas, pero pocos eran los mortales que conocían la debilidad de las Diosas. A menudo me preguntaba cómo lo descubrió Gabrielle, pero nunca se lo pregunté. Simplemente parecía bastante personal.

Gabrielle se volvió hacia mí, como si esperara a ver qué hacía después. De repente se sintió bastante estrecho dentro del pequeño templo, y miré discretamente a mi alrededor, debatiendo nerviosamente la solidez de la estructura. Decidí simplemente tomar el Minotauro por los cuernos, y me adelanté. Al no oír ni el crujido de las paredes, ni el crujido del techo, supuse que era lo suficientemente seguro como para continuar. Busqué la bolsa de cuero atada a mi cinturón. Tirando de él, tiré la bolsa llena de talentos a la losa de piedra. Gabrielle estaba allí de pie a mi lado, mirando una estatua de mármol, tallada con un parecido asombroso a la verdadera Atenea.

– ¿Alguna vez ha venido a ti, pequeña? – Le pregunté.

– No – contestó ella, volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa melancólica – Algún día lo hará.

Le devolví la sonrisa, simplemente disfrutando de la completa fe de Gabrielle en la Diosa de su elección. Gabrielle me miró fijamente y a medida que pasaban los momentos, empecé a darme cuenta de que se esperaba algo más de mí. Ella hizo un gesto hacia el altar con sus ojos, y finalmente vino a mí.

– ¡Ohhhh! Quieres…. uhm... estar sola... decir unos pocos... – Me callé avergonzada – Estaré por aquí – Dije mientras retrocedía hacia el vestíbulo.

Doblé la esquina, pero no antes de ver a Gabrielle sentada en los escalones que conducen al altar. Cuando me di vuelta para darle un poco de privacidad, casi atropello a la Diosa.

– ¡Las tetas de Hera! ¿Tienes que aparecerte así? ¿No podrías ser un poco más gradual al respecto? – exclamé.

– ¡Xena! Me sorprende que aún me reconozcas – Dijo en ese paciente tono de voz que siempre tuvo.

Me sentí debidamente reprendida, así que ofrecí una de mis sonrisas más encantadoras – No tienes exactamente una cara muy fácil de olvidar – respondí, pero me temo que mis ojos se desviaron un poco más abajo que su cara.

– Xena, ¿estás coqueteando conmigo? ¿Ya has olvidado con quién viniste? ¿Con _tu pequeña_?

Cuando escuche el apelativo cariñoso con el que llamaba a Gabrielle, de repente me puse nerviosa y me sentí avergonzada – Uh, no... no... no – protesté.

Se rió con la misma voz suave – Has cambiado, Xena.

– Espero que lo consideres algo bueno – respondí.

– Dímelo tú – se detuvo.

Sonreí y pensé en Gabrielle, sabiendo muy bien que la Diosa podía, y estaría, leyendo mi mente. – Sí – respondí – Sí, creo que es algo muy bueno. Debo tener el favor de Olimpo, Atenea, de haber encontrado a una como ella.

– Mi querida amiga, ustedes los mortales olvidan tan rápido. Xena, ¿realmente pensaste que tu vida era tuya una vez que me pediste mi patrocinio?

Podía sentir que mis rasgos se tensaban un poco – Acepto tu inclusión en mi vida, Athena. De buena gana fui a verte y te pedí su beneficio, es verdad. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, los dioses olímpicos se han sentido libres de interferir en mi vida desde el día en que nací. No sé por qué, y a mi edad, no creo que quiera saberlo. Sin embargo ten en cuenta esto, no permitiré que nadie, ni mortal ni Dios, haga daño a Gabrielle.

– Tranquila, amiga mía. Xena, una vez te prometí que te convertiría en el mayor gobernante que el mundo haya conocido. Al hacerlo, pongo en práctica medidas, manipulando no sólo las circunstancias de tu propia vida, sino también las de muchas de las vidas que te rodean. La gente con la que viviste, incluso aquellos que han crecido para amarte.

Escuché sus palabras, al principio tocadas por la preocupación que esta Diosa parecía haber tenido por mi propio bienestar. Su última frase, sin embargo, hizo que mi ira se encendiera.

– ¿Tú? – Le pregunté – ¿También tenías el destino de Gabrielle en tus manos?

– Lo hice – contestó ella más lentamente, casi dolorosamente.

– Entonces, ¿fue usted quien permitió que su vida tomara el rumbo que tomó? – que acusé entre dientes apretados. Podía sentir mi furia creciendo.

– Tu ira está justificada, Xena, pero fuera de lugar. He hecho todo lo que estaba en mi poder para proteger a esa chica. Toda su vida, hasta ahora, ha sido un misterio, incluso para mí. Cada vez que intentaba volver a poner su vida en el camino que los destinos predijeron para ella, una fuerza venía a deshacer todo lo que yo había hecho. Desafortunadamente para Gabrielle, he estado jugando a alcanzarla la mayor parte de su vida. Alguien, o algo así, siempre parecía estar un paso por delante de mí.

– ¿Otro Dios? – Pregunté, incrédula ante la historia de Atenea hasta ahora.

– No veo cómo. Las cosas no son tan salvajes en el Olimpo como en los días de tu juventud, Xena. Mis hermanos están más contentos de vigilar a los humanos que de interferir.

– Ella merecía algo mejor que el destino que le tocó vivir – Yo señalé.

– Estoy de acuerdo. Gabrielle es más de lo que ella misma sabe. En un tiempo, todos luchamos por ser su patrón. Apolo trató de enseñarle sus artes curativas, Hades el arte del discernimiento. Ares quería enseñarle el arte de la guerra...

– Gabrielle... ¿una guerrera? – pregunté asombrado.

– Conoces a Ares… cree ver a su próxima reina guerrera en cada hembra mortal viva. Sólo empeoró una vez que lo dejaste.

– Qué patético – dije.

– Como dije – contestó con una sonrisa irónica – ya conoces a Ares.

– ¿Y cómo ganaste?

– Lo creas o no, la chica me eligió – respondió Athena – Aunque Artemisa hizo algún tipo de trato con nuestro padre con respecto a Gabrielle. Nunca he averiguado de qué hablaron, pero Artemisa me aseguró que nunca interferiría con el camino que imaginé para la niña. Hubo bastantes discusiones y gritos de asco por eso, te lo aseguro. Finalmente se decidió que la decisión de Gabrielle sobre su patrocinio fuera suya, pero aquellos en el Olimpo que pensaban en el futuro de la niña, eligieron otorgarle algunos regalos al nacer.

– Ahh – La dirección de la Diosa de repente se hizo clara – Así que, las habilidades de Gabrielle no son todas aprendidas. Sus inusuales talentos en las artes curativas... su compasión... su sabiduría...

– Todas aptitudes naturales. Es un evento raro cuando los Dioses eligen a un mortal para otorgar tantos talentos. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo, Xena.

– Durante mucho tiempo sospeché que mis habilidades eran quizás más que rasgos heredados – respondí – Pero, ¿a dónde se fue su regalo de Ares? La chica ciertamente no es muy luchadora.

Atenea me honró con una sonrisa misteriosa – Como dije, Gabrielle es más de lo que ella cree. Me gustaría intentar asegurarme de que el destino de la chica sigue siendo el mismo que el que se profetizó de ahora en adelante. Ella es, después de todo, una de mis más fieles.

– Aun así, Gabrielle dice que nunca te has mostrado ante ella.

– No es como en los viejos tiempos, Xena. Los mortales pueden rezarnos y depender de nosotros, pero se ponen más que un poco nerviosos cuando sus deidades comienzan a aparecer en sus habitaciones.

– Nunca mantuvo a ninguno de ustedes fuera de mi dormitorio – Respondí con mucho sarcasmo.

– Es increíble, de verdad – continuó, casi como si no me hubiera oído. Ella ladeó la cabeza a la derecha como si estuviera esforzándose por escuchar algo – ¿Sabes que después de todo lo que ha pasado la muchacha, todas las indignidades que ha sufrido su tierna alma, no pasa un día en que no me rece? Aunque, en estos días, tu llenas muchas de sus peticiones.

Atenea me honró con esa sonrisa de conocimiento que siempre me hizo sentir incómoda.

– Entonces, ¿estás lista para ser madre de nuevo, Conquistadora? – Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Podía sentir el cálido rubor mientras se extendía por mi cara. Sabía por lo que Gabrielle rezaba cada día – No estoy segura de estar lista, pero ella sí.

– ¿Y cómo te va en tu primer intento de paternidad?

Entendí que se refería a Solan – Digamos que va despacio – respondí – Sin embargo, estamos progresando – No sabía qué más añadir, dándome cuenta de que la Diosa podía ver mis pensamientos.

– Debo irme, Gabrielle ha terminado – dijo de repente, dándose la vuelta. Luego, como una idea de último momento, se giró para enfrentarme.

– Mantén a tu hijo cerca de ti, Xena. Llegará un momento en que él será todo lo que se interponga entre ustedes y una vida de angustia.

Luego ella se fue.

– Maldita sea, ¿crees que estos dioses podrían volverse más crípticos? – Me pregunté a mí misma.

– Xena, ¿con quién estás hablando? – La voz de Gabrielle sonaba cerca de mi oído.

– Uhm... ¿Atenea?

– ¿Quieres decir que estoy ahí dentro rezando a la Diosa y ella está aquí fuera, hablando contigo?

– Bueno, si sirve de algo, se veía muy distraída – le contesté tímidamente – Creo que ella te estaba escuchando.

Gabrielle se rió en voz alta – Supongo que eso cuenta para algo – Dijo, deslizando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura – Pero, de ahora en adelante, creo que debería ir sola al templo.

Ambas disfrutamos de la risa fácil, y salimos del templo justo como llegamos, de la mano. Salí del santuario, sin embargo, con una molesta sensación de malestar. Tenía la sensación de que perdería más que unos pocos momentos de sueño durante las próximas noches, rumiando sobre el misterioso mensaje de Atenea con respecto a Solan.

Entramos en el patio del palacio, Gabrielle montaba de lado frete a mi cuerpo. Ella dijo que se sentía más segura allí que detrás de mí, y cabalgando con la cabeza de Gabrielle en mi pecho, quien era yo para quejarme. En el momento en que desmontamos, y le di las riendas a un mozo de cuadra, Gabrielle hizo que el joven se detuviera. Ella sacó una pequeña manzana de la canasta de alimentos que trajimos con nosotros, y me la tendió.

Sonreí y rápidamente saqué mi daga, cortando la fruta en unos cuantos trozos considerables. Ella extendió ambas manos, y yo deposité los pedazos en sus palmas. Sostuvo ambas manos extendidas justo debajo de la cabeza del semental. Él captó el aroma de su golosina favorita, y yo vi a Gabrielle sonreír cuando el hocico de Tenorio le hizo cosquillas en las palmas de las manos.

Se cuidó de mantener los pulgares bien apretados contra la mano. Incluso yo había tenido un dedo extraviado atrapado entre los dientes del animal cuando no podía discernir dónde terminaba la golosina, y comenzaban mis dedos. Como siempre, la chica me sorprendió. Por mucho que prefiriese no montar sobre la espalda de la enorme bestia, era la distancia del suelo a lo que temía, y no el animal en sí mismo. Parecía haber un vínculo entre ellos dos, uno tan especial como el que existía entre el caballo de guerra y yo.

Un vagón extremadamente colorido fue llevado a un lado cerca de la entrada principal del castillo. Era una carreta abierta, pero en el costado que nos miraba, alguien había pintado un hermoso dragón rojo y dorado. Corría a lo largo de todo el vehículo. Tan pronto como Gabrielle lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida, y corrió hacia adelante.

– ¡Yu Pan! – exclamó ella.

Ahora, por alguna razón, después de escuchar todas las historias de Gabrielle sobre el extraordinario curandero, esperaba... bueno, no estoy segura de lo que esperaba, pero ciertamente no fue al pequeño anciano que se paró al lado de la carreta. Era delgado y de aspecto frágil, apenas tan alto como la propia Gabrielle. Sus rasgos parecían amables, pero reflexivos, no puedo expresar mi primera impresión mejor que eso. Su pelo era largo hasta los hombros, y era tan blanco como el largo y delgado bigote, que se mezclaba con la barba que sólo crecía desde la punta de su delgada barbilla. Vestido de seda azul y gris, Yu Pan portaba el traje tradicional de su propia gente, un _ch'ang-p'ao_, o una bata larga.

Gabrielle abrazó al viejo. La miró con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en su cara. Parecía genuinamente sorprendido por la joven mujer que estaba ante él. Sólo podía preguntarme cómo era Gabrielle cuando el viejo la vio por última vez.

– _Nihao, Gabrielle, haojiu bu jian_ – Dijo con una tranquila sonrisa y una leve reverencia.

Gabrielle se enderezó, inclinando la cabeza hacia el viejo – _Huanyíng, liángyou_ – Ella respondió con su propio saludo a un viejo amigo.

– Lo recuerdas bien, _nuér _– respondió Yu Pan con orgullo. Me sorprendió el término afecto, hija.

Me quedé atrás, permitiéndole a Gabrielle pasar tiempo con el hombre a quien ella le dio crédito por haber salvado su cordura cuando regresó a Grecia como esclava. No me dio ningún detalle, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Tenía esclavos, y había sido uno de los amos más crueles. Mi imaginación se le ocurrió numerosos escenarios con respecto al maltrato de Gabrielle por parte del hombre que la compró de la Orden de la Rosa. Finalmente, Gabrielle se giró para encontrarme, extendiendo su mano en mi dirección.

– Mi Señora, este es un viejo amigo del que hablé. Yu Pan, te presento la Señora Conquistadora.

Gabrielle nos presentó a los dos como corresponde a cada una de nuestras estaciones en la vida. La joven era tan diplomática como cualquiera de mis consejeros podría haber sido. Decidí tomar la iniciativa, sin querer avergonzar o decepcionar a Gabrielle.

– _Huanyíng, Yu Pan_ – le di la bienvenida al anciano en la lengua materna de muchas de las provincias de Chin. No actuó sorprendido, ni impresionado con mi conocimiento. Sin embargo, con una profunda reverencia, ambas manos metidas en las grandes mangas de su larga túnica, me saludó con una sola palabra.

– _Tong zhi zhe_ – dijo casi reverentemente.

Habían pasado muchas, muchas temporadas desde que escuché ese título. No era exactamente mi nombre, pero en cierto modo, significaba, gobernante del mundo. Fue lo más cercano que los Chin pudieron encontrar a mi título, y hubo un período en mi vida en el que se me conocía con ese título y nada más. Viví en Chin, protegí a la gente de los viciosos señores de la guerra feudales que se instalaron en una provincia, y luego procedí a desangrar a sus habitantes. Por supuesto, me fui del país antes de que mi reputación se manchara demasiado. Aún quedaban algunos que recordaban los días en que _Jíbài _recorrió muchas de las provincias de Chin.

– ¿Vamos? – Pregunté, indicando la entrada con un gesto de barrido de mi mano.

Gabrielle me sonrió, y tomó el brazo que le ofrecí mientras caminábamos. Apareció de muy buen humor y muy orgullosa, dos cosas relativamente nuevas para la joven. Si tener a este viejo amigo suyo cerca le causaba tanta felicidad, entonces supe que haría cualquier cosa para que se quedara el mayor tiempo posible. Sintiendo la alegría contagiosa de Gabrielle, fue casi posible olvidar la verdadera naturaleza de la visita del anciano. Admito que, a pesar de que no pude atribuirme el mérito, me complacieron los destellos laterales que Yu Pan robó en la dirección de Gabrielle. Comprendí el dilema del viejo curandero. Probablemente estaba pensando que esta confidente y bella mujer tenía poco parecido con la temerosa y tímida esclava que una vez conoció. Las palabras de Atenea me robaron el cerebro.

_Hay más en ella de lo que crees..._

– ¿Son satisfactorias las habitaciones? – Le pregunté a Gabrielle tan pronto como entró en la cámara exterior de nuestras habitaciones privadas.

– Parece muy contento – respondió Gabrielle.

Había estado sentada en mi estudio revisando los planes para los juegos locales y las carreras de carros. Cada temporada, justo después de la cosecha, pero antes de hiciera demasiado frio, todo Corinto celebraba. Nunca fue mi intención competir con los Juegos Olímpicos. Comenzó como una celebración local, y con el tiempo se convirtió en el tipo de evento que literalmente detuvo a toda la ciudad. Debido a que yo fui la fundadora del festival, los juegos involucrados eran más del tipo en los que destacaba la destreza de un guerrero. Las competiciones iban desde el lanzamiento de lanzas hasta la habilidad a caballo.

Los tres días de celebración culminaron en el enorme estadio al aire libre, donde las carreras de carros fueron el centro de atención. Las carreras de un solo corcel, así como las de seis monturas por equipos demostraron ser muy populares. Lo que siempre me interesó fueron las mujeres que corrían solas, o bien contrataban a hombres para que corrieran por ellas. En una época, a las mujeres ni siquiera se les permitía ver los partidos en Atenas. Esos días han terminado oficialmente, pero las tradiciones mueren con dificultad con algunos de los hombres de Grecia. Las mujeres participan y ganan algunas de las competiciones físicas, pero siempre han sido los carros donde las mujeres eran siempre aceptadas, incluso en la vieja Atenas. El único requisito era que la mujer fuera dueña del caballo. Podría montar ella misma, o contratar a alguien para que lo haga. De cualquier manera, se quedaba con el premio ganador.

Mis compatriotas de Corinto tenían una excelente reputación por sus buenos ejemplares de caballo. Aunque no eran tan hábiles como los hombres de Tesalia en la cría de los mejores animales, todavía apreciábamos una montura rápida y fuerte. Por lo tanto, las carreras se convirtieron rápidamente en el punto culminante de la celebración de tres días.

El presupuesto para el festival aumentaba con cada temporada que pasaba, pero no era como si el Imperio no pudiera permitírselo. Sólo mis arcas privadas aguantaban muchas veces la cantidad de talentos que se necesitarían para pagar por el evento. Detestaba revisar presupuestos como este, así que cuando Gabrielle entró en la sala, me alegré por la excusa de poner fin a mi tediosa actividad.

Me alejé del escritorio y Gabrielle se sentó en mi regazo, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás contra mi hombro. Era evidente que estaba muy contenta de ver a su viejo amigo. Simplemente me alegré de que le causara tanta alegría.

– Dice que he cambiado mucho – reflexionó Gabrielle.

– Y sí que lo has hecho – respondí – Él quería decir para mejor, espero.

– Sí – Ella se rió – Dijo que me he convertido en la mujer que estaba destinada a ser. También quedó impresionado contigo, mi Conquistadora – Terminó por poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

– No puedo imaginarme por qué. Sólo hablamos por escasos latidos.

– Dijo que lo impresionaste con la forma en que me trataste – respondió ella.

– Me gusta eso– reflexioné en voz alta.

– ¿Hhmmm? – cuestionó Gabrielle.

– El hecho de que es evidente que te adoro – Besé suavemente sus labios, que se convirtieron en una sonrisa – Es la única debilidad que no me importa revelar, pequeña, mi amor por ti.

– Xena, te estás convirtiendo en una romántica. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿no? – respondió ella.

– Vas a arruinar mi reputación hablando así – Le sonreí.

– Ese es el punto, mi amor.

Gabrielle me devolvió el beso anterior, y me dio un vistazo a uno de sus muchos motivos ocultos dentro de nuestra relación. Nunca hubiera pensado que tenía en mente cambiar la percepción que la gente tenía de mí y de la mujer que yo había sido. El conocimiento me halagó y me asustó. No estaba segura de cómo responderle.

– Te espera una batalla cuesta arriba – comenté.

– Creo que estoy lista para el desafío – Contestó en un tono de confianza. Fue la manera en que ella habló lo que me hizo creer en ella. Era una confianza que había depositado en muy pocas personas durante mi vida.

– Gabrielle – le puse la mejilla dentro de mi mano. – Si alguien en el mundo conocido puede hacer que la gente olvide a la mujer que fui, tengo plena confianza en que serías tú.

El momento de silencio que había entre nosotras dos hablaba más que toda la conversación en el mundo. Nuestros ojos nunca rompieron el contacto, y no creo que hubiera podido apartarme de ella si hubiera querido. La conexión que nos unió en ese momento era tan tangible, que sentí como si hubiera podido alcanzarla y tocarla. Encuentro extraño las cosas que una persona elige recordar de ciertos incidentes que alteran su vida. Nunca olvidaré el verde de los ojos de Gabrielle, ni las pequeñas manchas de oro salpicadas de ese color esmeralda. Recuerdo, con una claridad sorprendente, el color lavanda claro de su blusa, el olor ahumado del fuego y el sonido de los pájaros cantando en los árboles de nuestra ventana. Creo que recordaré el espacio de esos latidos para toda mi vida.

Nos reunimos y compartimos un solo beso. De repente, avergonzada por la profundidad de la emoción que expresaba, intenté hablar, para cubrir lo que ambas sabíamos que no podía estar oculto entre nosotras. Tartamudeé un par de veces, y finalmente me di por vencida. Gabrielle sonrió antes de permitirme envolverla en mi abrazo. La suya era una sonrisa sabia, ya que ella siempre conocía mi corazón mejor que yo.

– Gabrielle, ¿por qué no vas a cenar con Yu Pan? Estoy segura de que ustedes dos tienen mucho de lo que ponerse al día, y no necesitan mis oídos allí para obstaculizar la conversación. Hhmm? – Yo sugerí – Come tu cena, y pasa una noche agradable hablando con tu amigo.

– Pero, Xena, ¿qué harás? No quiero...

– Me las arreglare muy bien, pequeña. Le debo a Solan algo de tiempo. Quiero tu amigo y tú se diviertan. ¿De acuerdo?

– Gracias, Xena. Te amo – respondió ella.

– Y yo también te amo. Fuera de aquí, ahora.

– ¿Cómo va el negocio de la conquista? – Solan me pregunto.

– Últimamente muy aburrido– Conteste

Estábamos jugando una ronda de los Hombres del Rey, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que competir el uno contra el otro era más seguro que jugar contra Gabrielle. Ni Solan, ni yo misma estábamos dispuestos a admitir que la habilidad de la joven en el juego era superior a la nuestra. Era una especie de acuerdo silencioso, del que mi futura esposa estaba más que feliz de acomodarse.

– Oí que su famoso curandero llegó – Solan mencionó con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz. Noté que la mayoría de las veces, Solan no podía, o no quería, mencionar a Gabrielle por su nombre.

– Su nombre es Yu Pan – respondí. Moví una de mis piezas de arquero diagonalmente a través del tablero de juego – Te pediría un favor con respecto a este hombre, Solan.

Esperé, pareciendo concentrada en el tablero de juego. Mi expresión era tan pétrea e impasible como siempre. Dentro, sin embargo, me angustié por las palabras. Todavía no tenía la costumbre de pedir ayuda, al menos al joven que parecía pelear conmigo a cada paso.

– Y, ¿el favor sería? – Preguntó con cautela. Parecía que el campo de juego estaba más bien igualado en ese momento. Solan estaba tan poco acostumbrado a que alguien le pidiera ayuda como yo a que lo hiciera.

– Creas o no en las costumbres de Yu Pan, te pido que trates a este hombre con el respeto que sus años y su sabiduría dictan. Su reputación como curandero es considerable, pero más importante para mí, es un querido amigo de Gabrielle.

Vi sus ojos entrecerrados un poco – ¿Es bueno?

– Bueno – comencé, respirando un suspiro de alivio – Si escuchas a Gabrielle contar la historia, puede hacer milagros.

– Eso no dice mucho. Quiero decir, ella tiende a ver la vida de una manera bastante optimista – respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Yo sonreí en respuesta. Estaba preparado para una respuesta menos humorística. El comentario de Solan sobre la naturaleza de Gabrielle no tenía la calidad mordaz que yo esperaba. De hecho, tenía un anillo de cariño.

– Sinceramente, no conozco a ese hombre, ni sus habilidades. Sé que Kuros lo considera un curandero de alguna habilidad significativa. Kuros ha estado conmigo bastante tiempo, y confío en su juicio.

– ¿Crees en este tipo de curación, esta... magia? – Preguntó seriamente.

– Así es, en efecto.

Me preguntaba cuánto divulgar. ¿Hasta qué punto debo abrirme al niño? Todavía no sentía que existía una confianza total entre los dos, pero, a estas alturas, ¿podría hacerme daño revelar mi pasado? Un pensamiento me vino a la mente mientras rumiaba sobre las preguntas que tenía dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo manejaría Gabrielle este problema? Decidí que la abierta honestidad sería un cambio novedoso, así que le conté a Solan de la primera vez que viajé a la tierra de Chin.

Hablé primero del intento del César de crucificarme, dejándome lisiada y llena de odio. Luego le hablé de su padre, Borías. Escuchó ansiosamente la historia de mi alianza en Chin con Borías, y de nuestros intentos de recaudar dinero para regresar a Grecia, con la esperanza de cumplir la profecía que la bruja Alti me dio. Hablé de secuestrar al niño, Ming Tien, y finalmente le hablé de la mujer, Lao Ma.

– ¿Ella pudo curarte porque la amabas? – Preguntó con escepticismo.

– Ella pudo curarme porque yo creía que podía hacerlo – respondí.

– Eso es lo que ella dijo. Que si lo creía, ocurriría.

Las palabras de Solan, y su tono de escepticismo, contradecían el hecho de que podía oír el más leve indicio de alguna emoción subyacente. En otras palabras, creo que lo que estaba escuchando era un deseo de creer. Contra todo lo que él sabía que era práctico y verdadero, Solan quería creer que esta curación podía ocurrir.

– Y así será – respondí.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron brevemente, pero Solan repentinamente aparto la mirada de los míos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – No puede ser tan fácil.

– ¿"Fácil"? ¿Es eso lo que piensas? Solan, poner la fe absoluta y la confianza en otro ser humano es lo más difícil del mundo. Si puedes permitirle a tu corazón esta oportunidad, dejará su marca en ti. Serás cambiado para siempre, y nunca volverás a ver la vida de la misma manera.

Se levantó de la silla con dificultad, pero yo sabía que no debía ayudarlo. Observé cómo miraba por la ventana. Sus moretones se habían ido desvaneciendo lentamente, pero sus miembros permanecían entablillados. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. Miré al joven y le susurré las únicas palabras que pude en tales circunstancias.

– Lo siento, Solan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Hace mucho tiempo que me conozco lo que el amor puede hacer**

**Apéndice al manuscrito de la Señora Conquistadora: Pergamino separado**

**Añadida en la presencia de la Señora Conquistadora por la Reina Gabrielle de Potidaea**

Tomamos té, y luego una cena en las habitaciones de Yu Pan. Un sentimiento de orgullo llenó mi corazón cuando miró a su alrededor con sorpresa, más aún cuando sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para aprobar mi logro. Con la ayuda de Delia, había transformado las habitaciones para que se parecieran a las que recordaba que pertenecían a mi amigo cuando ambos servían en la casa del noble, Galataeus.

En aquel entonces, debido a las notables habilidades del curandero, el amo le permitió a Yu Pan una habitación para si mismo, para tener tiempo de practicar su oficio. Me acordé de las grandes almohadas que usaba como sillas y de la mesa en la que cenaba. La mesa no tenía sillas y estaba muy cerca del suelo. Cuando tomábamos té, o cuando Yu Pan me hacía albóndigas, nos sentamos en el suelo. De hecho, me había acostumbrado a muchas de estas tradiciones y maneras de Chin desde mi época con Madame Li.

Esperé en silencio mientras Yu Pan preparaba el té, susurrando palabras conocidas solo por unos pocos aprendices sobre la olla humeante. Incluso después de que empezamos a beber la bebida caliente, el silencio no se detuvo. Habían pasado muchas estaciones, pero yo estaba bastante familiarizada con el silencio del viejo. Durante un tiempo, cuando estaba al cuidado de Yu Pan, sirvió tanto para ponerme nerviosa como para calmarme. Quizás por eso no me molestaban los ocasionales ataques de Xena con la falta de habla. El curandero me enseñó que tanto se puede comunicar desde la quietud de una persona, como con sus palabras. Por respeto, esperaría a que estuviera listo para hablar, lo que no iba a durar mucho más.

– Parece que hemos cerrado el círculo, _nuér_ – Dijo al fin Yu Pan.

– Sí, parece que sí – respondí – Me alegro de que hayas venido, Yu Pan, tanto por Solan como por mí.

– Gabrielle – cruzó la mesa y puso su mano sobre la mía. La suya estaba tan desgastada y retorcida como una retorcida rama de roble – He oído historias, algunas extravagantes, otras demasiado increíbles para mencionar. Todas las historias son de la joven que pronto será Reina del Imperio Griego. Dime, ¿cómo llegaste a este punto?

Por lo tanto, empecé una historia, una que nos llevó hasta muy tarde en la noche. No dejé ningún detalle fuera de la narración, todo lo bueno y lo malo que le revelé a mi viejo amigo. No serviría de nada alterar la verdad, ya que Yu Pan seguramente podría ver dentro de mi corazón. Estaba convencida de que poseía ese don de los dioses. Si no lo hizo, entonces yo era la tonta, porque creía en el poder de ese hombre completamente.

– ¿Entonces, _nuér_, esto es lo que tendrías para el camino de tu vida? – Preguntó.

Sonreí, sabiendo que me preguntaba algo más que por la vida que llevaba. Pensaba en lo que no ponía en palabras.

– Ella es con quien he soñado la mayor parte de mi vida – respondí simplemente – Crees que la gente puede cambiar, ¿no?

– Podemos cambiar cualquier cosa de nosotros mismos, con la motivación adecuada, por supuesto. Veo que las dos existen la una para la otra. No es frecuente que se me conceda el privilegio de ver un ejemplo así del yin y el yang.

– ¿La luz y la oscuridad? – Pregunté, sintiendo que estaba a punto de recibir una lección de mi antiguo maestro.

– No se trata sólo de luz y oscuridad, sino de lo que la luz y la oscuridad representan, lo que simbolizan. El yin y el yang representan el equilibrio y la armonía. Son dos mitades de un todo. Donde hay uno, debe existir el otro. La mitad no cambia por sí sola. Así son las cosas por su otro lado.

Puedo ver eso en ti, _nuér_, y en la Señora Conquistadora. He oído hablar mucho de ella, algunos cuentos recientes, otros depositados en un pergamino antes de que tú nacieras. Sólo presencié un momento de la interacción entre ustedes, pero puedo sentir este vínculo entre ustedes. Parece que ha tenido mucho que ver con que te hayas convertido en la mujer que veo hoy ante mí. En la otra cara de la moneda, creo que has tenido la misma influencia sobre la mujer que ahora gobierna como Conquistadora. Ustedes existen la una para la otra.

– Estoy de acuerdo, Yu Pan. Se siente como si nos equilibráramos. Donde una de nosotras es fuerte, la otra falla. Donde una está necesitada, la otra sobresale.

– Ahora, dime lo que los otros no ven – Me dijo y me sonrió. – Háblame de esta mujer llamada Xena.

Vi cómo encendía una larga pipa de tallo, el olor del tabaco me llevaba a una época en la que me sentaba en su habitación en la casa de nuestro amo, escuchando a Yu Pan recitar un poema épico, o algún cuento. Tenía el poder de hipnotizarme con sus historias. Eran generalmente sobre su pueblo, o los Dioses y Espíritus en los que el pueblo de Chin creía. Sus cuentos generalmente tenían un mensaje personal o moral para el oyente. Muchas veces, usó una historia para ayudarlo a sanar a un paciente. He disfrutado de las historias toda mi vida, pero realmente me enamoré del arte de contar historias cuando conocí a Yu Pan.

– Yu Pan, ya sabes más que yo sobre la Conquistadora – contesté.

Se rió de mi respuesta. Levantó su pipa, a la que me negué con un movimiento de cabeza. Noté que era la misma pipa que él poseía muchos años antes. El cuenco fue tallado intrincadamente de un sólido pedazo de marfil.

– Muy cierto, mi _nuer_. Sé mucho sobre la Señora Conquistadora. Lo que te pido es que me digas quién es la mujer de la que te has enamorado. No me hables de la reputación, ni del título. Háblame de la mujer.

– Ahh, la mujer – asentí, recostado sobre los cojines, y metiendo mis pies descalzos debajo de mí – Ella es una paradoja – Lo dije fácilmente. No estaba preparada para esta pregunta, pero de repente me di cuenta de que las palabras para describir a Xena caían fácilmente en mi lengua

– Ella es fuerza y debilidad, oscuridad y luz. Ella puede ser dura, pero amorosa, exigua y generosa. Busca un camino de redención para su pasado, pero nunca se permitirá el perdón que se le puede ofrecer. Ella no es nada que pueda explicar; sin embargo, podría hablar durante días de ella.

Me estiré sobre los cojines, y junté mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. Me sentí muy relajada, aquí en el santuario de las habitaciones de mi viejo amigo. Se sintió extraño, también. Por primera vez, hablaba en voz alta de mis sentimientos, y había cierta satisfacción por la libertad de hacerlo.

– Ella me ama con todo su corazón, Yu Pan. Sólo recientemente he llegado a creerlo de verdad. Creo que ella daría su vida por la mía, y yo con gusto haría lo mismo. Ella es intensamente leal y verdadera. No creo que Xena me fuera a ser infiel. Es inteligente, divertida, y cuando quiere serlo, muy encantadora. Le encanta leer, tiene una afición natural por los animales y un buen ojo para la casta de los caballos. Ella ama a los niños, aunque ellos la aterrorizan un poco. Y por último, no creo que haya sido la segunda mejor en nada en toda su vida.

El silencio de Yu Pan me preocupó, y me levanté de mi posición reclinada para apoyarme en un codo. Estaba sonriendo, más de lo que podía recordar antes.

– ¿Qué? – Le pregunté. Podía sentir que el rubor comenzaba a calentarme la cara.

– El amor te sienta bien, hija mía – Él respondió. Fue una respuesta críptica, pero viniendo de Yu Pan, fue un cumplido del más alto grado.

– ¿La apruebas entonces? – Le pregunté, todavía no sé por qué le pregunté eso.

– ¿Necesitas mi aprobación?

– No, pero la busco de todos modos. No estoy segura de por qué – respondí.

– Si te dijera que tú y ella no son la una para la otra, que tu alianza es inoportuna, ¿qué me dirías entonces?

– Yo diría que te equivocas – Respondí con firmeza, insegura si esto era una prueba o no.

– Y, ¿estás tan segura de este amor tuyo, que el lazo que existe entre ustedes dos florecerá? – Preguntó Yu Pan.

– Apostaría mi libertad contra viento y marea – Contesté, mi ira comenzando a levantarse ante su insistente cuestionamiento a lo largo de esta línea.

Se rió en voz alta entonces, algo que rara vez hizo en todo el tiempo que lo conocí. Debo haberme visto confundido. En realidad, acabo de darme cuenta de que me había estado probando todo el tiempo.

– Mi _nuer_, sólo es necesario que ustedes dos crean en su amor. Porque, si crees, otros verán y respetarán. Si deseas una bendición de un viejo amigo, entonces no puedo hacer más que seguir mi intuición. Mi mente dice que tienes tantas posibilidades de ser herida en el amor como cualquier mujer. Mi corazón, sin embargo... siente, Gabrielle, que por fin has vuelto a casa.

Sonreí aliviada por las palabras de mi amigo. Para muchos, lo que un anciano sentía en su corazón puede significar muy poco. Conociendo a este curandero y maestro, de la forma en que lo hice, supe que cuando Yu Pan hablaba desde fondo de su alma, las palabras contenían una gran verdad.

– Gracias – respondí.

– Ahora – Yu Pan volvió a empezar. Respiró largo rato de su pipa, y soltó el humo en una fácil exhalación sobre nuestras cabezas – Háblame del joven.

– Su nombre es Solan...

– Primero – interrumpió Yu Pan levantando una mano en el aire – Dime lo que ves, luego dime lo que sientes.

Su forma de recuperar información no me sorprendió. Yo había sido su alumna en algún momento, y fue así como aprendí a expresarme bajo su tutela. Cuando un paciente hablaba con él, escuchaba y procesaba la información de dos maneras. Primero, tomó sus palabras al pie de la letra. Usó sus sentidos físicos para aprender acerca de la persona, cómo hablaban y actuaban, su apariencia externa. Al mismo tiempo, utilizó sus sentidos internos para aprender aún más. Todos tenemos el sentido interior, como lo describió Yu Pan. El curandero había perfeccionado su talento increíblemente intuitivo. Sentía a una persona, las ideas que ocultaban al mundo, el rostro que sólo se mostraban a sí mismos en un espejo.

Yu Pan me enseñó lo básico de usar mi sentido interior, pero nuestro tiempo juntos se vio acortado cuando Galataeus me perdió en un juego de azar. Con el paso de las estaciones, me acostumbré a que me trataran como si fuera un bien mueble. El pirata que me ganó, sin embargo, fue en muchos sentidos más amable que Galataeus.

Nunca me volví tan experta como mi viejo amigo en esta habilidad en particular, pero tampoco olvidé los principios. Pensé brevemente en la razón por la que me había quedado con Yu Pan. Parecía tan lejano. Me estremecí ante el recuerdo del dolor. Se había convertido en una parte casi olvidada de mi pasado; una parte que ni siquiera había compartido con Xena. En realidad, apenas podía recordar la noche en que me llevaron a la puerta de Yu Pan. Al curandero se le habían dado órdenes simplemente de hacer su magia en una propiedad valiosa. Ciertamente había hecho eso. Apenas quedaba una marca en mi carne que indicara que mi cuerpo quedó tan aplastado y roto como el de Solan.

– Fue hace mucho tiempo, mi _nuer _– Yu Pan interrumpió mi doloroso recuerdo con su suave voz. Como siempre podía, parecía mirar directamente a mi corazón, consciente de a dónde me habían llevado mis pensamientos.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí un poco, contento de que me sacara de los recuerdos desagradables.

– ¿Qué ves en este Solan? – preguntó.

Respiré hondo y pensé en el joven – Es el hijo de Xena – comencé – Eso es confidencial, por supuesto – agregué. Me detuve brevemente para explicarle a mi amigo la situación entre madre e hijo – Solan es arrogante, testarudo, egoísta y a veces muy malvado. Él parece...

– Ah, ah, ah, ah – Yu Pan irrumpió – ¿Es esto lo que ves o es lo que piensas?

Me reí y asentí al ser atrapada. Me había acercado demasiado a Solan como para separar completamente lo que veía en él de mis sentimientos hacia él.

– Lo que veo – enuncié la palabra por efecto, pero se perdió en Yu Pan. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, concentrándose en mis palabras – Es un joven que actúa con mal genio, malcriado y egoísta. Sin embargo, tiene ataques de consideración y reacciona a la bondad que se le muestra de la misma manera. Es decir, cuanto más amable es tratado, mejor es su propio comportamiento. Sin embargo, todavía hay una pequeña parte de él que se niega a comportarse.

– Y ahora, Gabrielle, tus sentimientos. Detente y escucha un momento, y háblame de ellos

Sabía que mi amigo y maestro de una sola vez me estaba dando mucho crédito. Parecía dispuesto a escuchar mi propia opinión sobre Solan, y eso era inusual.

– Siento dolor y resentimiento por parte de Solan. No simplemente dirigido a mí, aunque hay algo que no puedo entender que está encaminado a mí personalmente. Sería fácil asumir que su enojo proviene de que se le niegue su derecho de nacimiento, pero siento que hay más. Mis sentimientos hacia Solan me dicen que hay mucho más en él de lo que permite que la gente vea. Siento una sensibilidad que él niega, o que él mismo ni siquiera sabe que existe. Siento que es un hombre que niega gran parte de lo que es por miedo. Siento que es infeliz en su vida, pero demasiado orgulloso y temeroso de cambiar el camino que sigue.

– Bien hecho, _nuér_– Yu Pan me felicitó.

– Me sorprendes, Yu Pan – Añadí.

– ¿Por qué es eso? – Me contestó distraído, pero era consciente de que la expresión no era más que una treta destinada a los que no lo conocían tan bien como yo.

– ¿Por qué querrías manchar tu propia evaluación de Solan con mis impresiones? ¿No te reunirás con él con nociones preconcebidas en mente, ahora?

– No si sigues adelante, y dime ahora lo que has mantenido oculto incluso de ti mismo.

– ¿Qué? – Respondí sorprendida.

– Dime ahora, Gabrielle, por qué estás celosa y resentida con ese hombre.

Yu Pan me preguntó esto de una manera tan tranquila, que me quedé aturdida en silencio. Quería reírme de su acusación, pero no serviría de nada. Si él ya sentía que esto es cierto, ningún argumento mío le convencería de lo contrario. Pensaba que había enterrado con éxito estas pequeñas emociones, pero obviamente no había sido lo suficientemente profundo. Ahora me vería obligada a enfrentarme a ellos, y al hacerlo, admitir su validez.

– Es un estudiante tonto que espera ser más listo que su maestro – Respondí con lo que esperaba que fuera la cantidad adecuada de humillación.

– Mostrar emociones humanas es una transgresión indulgente – Contestó Yu Pan – Abre tu corazón a mí, Gabrielle.

Me pasé los dedos por el pelo, casi frustrada – Es el hijo de Xena – Dije simplemente – No importa lo que pase entre ellos, buenos o malos, siempre compartirán ese vínculo. No importa que Xena se case conmigo, que los Dioses intervengan y que yo pueda llevar a su hijo, yo sólo seré su pareja. Ella y yo nunca compartiremos un vínculo tan inalterable.

– ¿Crees que la unión que tú y Xena tienen entre ustedes es menor que la que comparten ella y su hijo?

– ¡El suyo es un lazo de sangre!

– Esta no es tu verdadera preocupación, ¿verdad, Gabrielle? En algún lugar de tu mente te has convencido de que cuanto más cerca esté Xena de Solan, más lejos estarán ella y tú. Has dejado que el miedo altere lo que sabes que es verdad en tu corazón. Si miras dentro de tu alma, verás que el vínculo que tú y Xena comparten trasciende a todos los demás. Es más que amor, más que sangre. Va más allá de lo que podemos definir con el lenguaje de cualquier hombre. Desafía el lenguaje y la explicación.

– Gabrielle... _nuér_, ¿qué te he enseñado siempre sobre el miedo? – Preguntó suavemente Yu Pan, pero ya podía sentir las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Había olvidado la primera lección de las enseñanzas Shao Lin de Yu Pan. Me pilló cediendo a un concepto que yo creía que había superado, al menos en parte.

– Si temes, no puedes hacer nada. El principio básico es superar el miedo dentro de ti – Yo contesté.

Yu Pan se acercó, y sus curtidas manos secaron las lágrimas de mi cara, mientras ofrecía una tierna sonrisa. Inmediatamente me sentí mejor. Mi corazón estaba tranquilo, sabiendo que no existía ningún problema. Simplemente se necesitó un amable recordatorio de un viejo amigo para mostrarme que mis preocupaciones habían sido creadas en mi cabeza, y que no tenían base en la realidad. El miedo y el pánico eran así, y yo, de entre todas las personas, debería haber recordado que el miedo es simplemente la sustancia de las propias insuficiencias del hombre.

– No se suponía que vinieras aquí a curarme – Dije con un susurro ronco, limpiándome la cara.

Dijo algo que me confundió entonces. Fue inesperado y críptico a la vez.

– Me pediste que viniera a curar a un joven. No fue hasta este mismo momento que me di cuenta de que su Qi está inexorablemente ligado al tuyo.

Era tarde, casi de madrugada, cuando finalmente regresé a nuestras propias habitaciones. Esperaba encontrar a Xena profundamente dormida a esta hora, pero cuando me colé en nuestra alcoba, me di cuenta de que estaba despierta. Su respiración no era el sonido profundo y rítmico que hacía normalmente cuando dormía. Me deslicé entre las sábanas de seda y me acurruque contra su musculosa espalda.

– ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo, amor? – Susurré.

– No podía encontrar una posición cómoda – contestó ella. Su voz mantiene ese tono que usa cuando está cansada y gruñona.

– ¿Estoy empeorando las cosas? – Le pregunté, alejándose un poco de su cuerpo.

Ella se giró, mirando hacia mí, y me empujó contra ella. En la pequeña cantidad de luz de la lámpara de aceite a su lado de la cama, pude ver el ceño fruncido que arrugó su frente. Suavemente besé sus labios, y presioné mi cuerpo contra ella más fuerte. La sonrisa que iluminó sus rasgos transformó toda su cara. Donde había una mujer oscura y melancólica, ahora yacía una bella y sonriente amante.

– Descubrí que no puedo dormir sin ti en mi cama, Gabrielle – Xena me susurró.

La besé de nuevo y ella respondió con más fervor esta vez – Entonces tendré que asegurarme de no volver a estar despierta hasta tan tarde – Sonreí.

Se rió, su buen humor había vuelto – Te tomo la palabra, mi amor – Entonces ella nos hizo rodar burlándose de mí con sus besos juguetones.

– ¿Tuviste una velada agradable con Yu Pan? – preguntó.

– Al menos fue interesante – Le respondí, preguntándome cuánto debía decirle. Sólo fue cuestión de latidos para que yo decidiera ser completamente honesta.

Xena se ajustó para descansar de lado otra vez, y se inclinó sobre un codo – ¿Qué pasó esta noche, amor? Pareces infeliz.

No era mi intención, pero de repente me encontré con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba acostada junto a la mujer que amaba más que a mi propia vida, pero tenía que decirle que no era la amante compasiva que ella creía que era. Necesitaba confesar las emociones ocultas que tenía hacia su hijo, y me preocupaba cuál sería su reacción. Por lo tanto, las lágrimas vinieron sin invitación.

– Gabrielle – dijo preocupada. Me acunó en la cara con ambas manos y besó mis lágrimas. – ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me gustaba que ella me consolara, pero sabía que en cuestión de momentos su preocupación se convertiría en ira al pensar que alguien me haría daño.

– Háblame, pequeña.

Le dije todo lo que había discutido con Yu Pan. Le conté mi evaluación de Solan, y que yo le había compartido con mi amigo. Finalmente, le expliqué, tan bien como pude, mis temores de que ella y yo estuviéramos distanciandonos por su hijo.

Olfateé y me limpié los ojos por última vez. Cuando finalmente tuve el valor de mirar hacia arriba y encontrarme con su mirada, debí haber confiado en que este sería el espectáculo que encontraría. Sus ojos azules se habían calentado hasta un profundo tono, y su pulgar acarició mi mejilla mientras su mano estaba ahuecada allí, rozando las lágrimas que quedaban. Su expresión, y sus acciones, mostraban tal amor; yo nunca hubiera sabido que estaba compartiendo mi cama con la Conquistadora del Mundo Conocido.

– Gabrielle – se apoyó cerca de mí, con un brazo a mi alrededor y la otra mano aun acariciándome la cara – Nena, ¿no sabes ya que no hay nada, no hay nadie que yo dejaría que se interponga entre nosotras dos? Esa cosa o persona simplemente no existe nada que podría abrir una brecha para separarnos. Nada, pequeña – Me besó de nuevo – Ni nadie.

Con un último beso, ella había confundido mi mente lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidar mis miedos. De repente sólo podía pensar en ella. Creo que lo tomó como una buena señal, especialmente cuando no pude contener el gemido que se tragó con un beso intenso y hambriento.

La acerqué una vez más y nos besamos. Justo antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran, ella pasó la punta de su lengua a lo largo de mi labio inferior. Unos dientes perfectos y blancos me molestaron al pellizcar suavemente la piel de mi cuello.

– Déjame hacerte el amor – Pidió dulcemente.

– Síííí – Arrastre la palabra.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación de su piel desnuda apretada contra la mía, nuestras piernas entrelazadas. No hicimos más que besarnos y acariciarnos durante mucho tiempo. Nuestros besos eran lentos y profundos, más bien una exploración, a medida que nuestras lenguas se encontraban, sin luchar por ser el jugador dominante.

Me sentí flotando en una ola de puro placer, sensaciones que me bañaban en un torrente de pasión. La boca de Xena apretó más fuerte; se volvió más insistente, más exigente. Mi cuerpo me traicionó. Ya sentía la humedad que se escurría de mi sexo, los suaves gemidos llenaban el aire, y me sorprendió bastante que fuera el sonido de mi propia voz.

Movió sus atenciones a mis pechos, usando sus labios y lengua para acariciar la tierna carne y someterla. Su boca se envolvía alrededor de un pezón de color rosa pálido, y pronto estaba chupando con fuerza la carne de guijarro entre los labios y los dientes.

– Oh, sí, Xena... así – gemí de éxtasis.

Se deslizó por mi cuerpo para asentarse entre mis piernas. Le permití que separara mis muslos con manos fuertes y que se acercara. Gemía al sentir su aliento en contra de mi sexo sensible. Besó el triángulo de pelo rubio y sentí su pausa. Tenía la costumbre de hacer una pequeña pausa antes de probarme. Ella respiró profundamente. Un largo gemido gutural pasó por sus propios labios, lo que yo sabía era el gusto que ella derivaba de usar su propia lengua para darme placer. Tomó un largo y lánguido movimiento contra mi sexo e inmediatamente me quejé de la ternura de la caricia. Levanté mis caderas hacia la fuente del placer exquisito. Sentí la humedad cálida de su lengua, su aliento y la vibración contra mi piel mientras gemía en voz alta en este primer bocado.

Aquí es donde me quedé completamente atrapada en el hechizo de seducción que Xena tejió. En todo el tiempo que los hombres y las mujeres me manipularon... usaron mi cuerpo, nadie me tocó nunca con ternura y compasión, hasta Xena. Su caricia, a veces vacilante, la forma en que pidió permiso antes de entrar en mí, y su lenta insistencia en que se me permitiera controlar mi propio placer, se combinaron para crear el acto amoroso más apasionado que jamás haya experimentado.

Su lengua se deslizó dentro de cada pliegue, acariciándome una y otra vez con infinita paciencia, hasta que yo jadeé mientras el músculo se deslizaba lentamente dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante sus acciones deliberadas y traté de deleitarme con ellas, dejando que mi carne simplemente experimentara el placer de todo esto. Tan suave, tan gentil, Dioses, ella sabe exactamente lo que necesito... ¡precisamente lo que deseo!

Mis caderas se elevaron y cayeron para mantener un movimiento constante contra el ritmo de los golpes de la lengua de Xena. Sé que los sonidos que hice probablemente estaban despertando a todo el castillo, pero no podía parar. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar; las ensanché en una silenciosa invitación para que ella continuara. Quería rogarle que no se detuviera, pero me encontré sin la capacidad de hablar.

Sentí su lengua y sus dientes rastrillando a través del grupo de nervios encapuchados y mis caderas se inclinaron hacia ella en el exquisito contacto. Finalmente, encontré mi voz.

– Dioses, sí, Xena. Por favor... a la derecha... allí... ¡oh, Dioses!"

Exploté desde antes de poder terminar mi pensamiento. No importaba porque ella sabía exactamente lo que yo necesitaba e hizo exactamente lo que yo quería decir. Sentí mi cuerpo mientras se levantaba lentamente una vez más, listo para otra liberación mientras Xena se deleitaba en el fluido entre mis piernas, cuidadosa de no perder ni una gota.

Sentí su mano deslizarse por mi muslo, y ella se detuvo, como siempre esperaba mi permiso.

– Sí, por favor – le supliqué.

Sentí sus dedos entrar en mí, y luego ella volvió con la lengua a su movimiento circular a acariciar contra mi clítoris. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera de nuevo, mi cuerpo todavía convulsionando por el placer recordado, incluso mientras Xena se movía hacia arriba y me envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

Me sentía tan soñolienta y débil, tan completamente saciada; no podía hacer más que sonreír somnolienta mientras recibía un beso ligero en la frente. Justo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sentí que el cobertor de seda me rodeaba, y escuché la voz de Xena en mi oído.

– No hay nadie mi amor, que pueda interponerse entre nosotras.

**Adición final al Manuscrito de la Señora Conquistadora por la Reina Gabrielle de Potidaea**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Para muchos, un compañero es tan duro de corazón**

Gabrielle dirigió el camino, seguida por mí, y Yu Pan, hacia las habitaciones de Solan. Estaba sentado en su silla favorita junto al pórtico que conducía al balcón al aire libre. Estábamos teniendo una ola de calor, y él estaba aprovechando la brisa del sur de la madrugada. Así tal como su madre en este sentido. Me encantaba la vida al aire libre que sólo toleraba los momentos en los que un techo estaba sobre mi cabeza. Muchos fueron los días en que Gabrielle me encontraba sentada frente a la ventana de nuestras habitaciones. Me sentaba allí, mirando un amanecer o una puesta de sol. Mirando hacia abajo al jardín de rosas que tanto me gustaba, o simplemente viendo el humo salir de las chimeneas de las casas de la aldea.

Solan y yo no habíamos experimentado ninguna animosidad, discusiones o incluso algo desagradable en bastante tiempo. Gabrielle parecía pensar que todos nos llevábamos bastante bien, en realidad. Ahora, ella prefiere pensar en el mundo como medio bueno en vez de medio malo, como yo lo veo. Cuando se trataba de Solan, siempre parecía que esperaba que explotara. No sé por qué me sentía así, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba dando grandes pasos en la civilización. Tal vez porque se parecía mucho a mí.

La bestia dentro de mí era parte de la razón de mi tensión inestable. La oscuridad podía permanecer latente dentro de mí durante meses, entonces una palabra, incluso una mirada, podía atraerla de su guarida. Odiaba al monstruo que había dentro, pero también reconocía que era tan parte de mí como mi propia sangre. Si Solan heredó algunos de sus gestos y sus miradas de su madre, ¿no podría haberle pasado más al joven que lo que se veía a simple vista? Era mi propia paranoia, sin duda, pero era un miedo molesto que residía en el fondo de mi mente en todo momento. Fue difícil recordar que no nací con esta desgracia. Ares me la había ofrecido, y yo había aceptado.

Le conté a Gabrielle sobre la agradable noche que pasé con Solan. Le expliqué que hablamos de muchas cosas, incluyendo algunas de mi pasado. Lo admito, eso la sorprendió. Hubo pocos episodios en mi vida, de los cuales me sentí dispuesta a hablar con otros. Parecía orgullosa del intento que hice de conversar con mi hijo. Realmente hablamos anoche, en lugar de simplemente parar de un lado a otro, como solíamos hacer.

– Solan – Gabrielle se detuvo esperando su atención – Este es el curandero del que te hablé. Su nombre es Yu Pan. Esta es Solan – dijo ella, girando la cabeza hacia Yu Pan – Él nos visita como Emisario de la Nación Centauro.

– Hola – respondió Solan. Había aceptado no ser pendenciero con el viejo, y casi creo que acepté venir hoy para asegurarme de que eso no sucediera.

– Buenos días, joven amigo – Yu Pan se inclinó un poco.

Me di cuenta de algo extraño en ese momento. Una expresión se rodó en la cara de Yu Pan, una de casi sorpresa. Sospechaba que reconocía la cara de Solan. Me sacudí el sentimiento cuando vi que Solan no daba una expresión similar de reconocimiento al curandero.

Yu Pan se sentó en la silla junto a Solan, ignorando a Gabrielle y a mí, como si ya no estuviéramos allí. Al ser despedidas, tomamos un poco de distancia. Nos sentamos a la mesa en la habitación de al lado, pero aún derca de los dos hombres.

– El tuyo es el carro con el gran monstruo pintado en él – Preguntó Solan.

– Ese es mi carro, correcto. El monstruo es en realidad un largo, o lo que se podría llamar un dragón.

Gabrielle me miró y sonrió. Esa expresión me dijo que ella sabía que algo estaba en marcha. Ella susurró que Yu Pan estaba entrando en el modo de los cuentacuentos. Tomé sus palabras como que el viejo ya estaba tratando a Solan como si fuera una historia. Ambos parecíamos algo aliviados de que Solan estuviera siendo civilizado, y de que no usara la actitud beligerante con la que parecía disfrutar de la gente escandalosa.

– Pensé que los dragones se suponía que eran bestias temibles. Me parece extraño que un curandero tenga una criatura como su apodo – respondió Solan.

– Si me permites desvestir tus tablillas, te contaré la verdadera historia del Chin lóng – preguntó Yu Pan.

– Claro – contestó bruscamente Solan – Quiero decir, supongo que por eso estamos aquí, ¿eh?

Ni Gabrielle ni yo dijimos una palabra durante este intercambio. A decir verdad, ambas estábamos escuchando a escondidas su conversación. Estaba mal, supongo, pero Solan aún no se había ganado nuestra confianza. Tenía la intención de quedarme para garantizar la seguridad de Yu Pan, pero cuando vi que el viejo se movía, algo me dijo que tal vez podría cuidar de sí mismo. Observé cómo se movía y me di cuenta de que las apariencias podían ser bastante engañosas en lo que respecta a este curandero. Francamente, parecía tan viejo como las piedras sobre las que caminamos, pero se mantuvo en gran control físico. La forma en que caminaba, hablaba, incluso inclinaba la cabeza, hablaba de un guerrero altamente entrenado. Me hice una nota a mí misma para tener la oportunidad de aprender más sobre este viejo amigo de Gabrielle. De repente sentí el deseo de hablar con el curandero a solas, sólo nosotros dos.

Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo mientras Yu Pan movía un taburete bajo y se sentaba frente a Solan. El curandero retiró la férula, primero de una mano y luego de la otra. Pude ver el dolor silencioso grabado en la cara del joven mientras Yu Pan manipulaba los dedos de cada mano. Se entendía fácilmente por qué la mueca de Solan se volvió feroz cuando Yu Pan examinó la mano aplastada.

Mientras trabajaba sobre Solan y examinaba sus costillas, ya curadas, habló con el joven. Su voz tomó el mismo tono que la de Gabrielle cuando comenzó a contar una historia. Sonreí al pensar en ello, cuando me di cuenta de dónde había aprendido la técnica. Gabrielle arqueó una ceja interrogativa en mi dirección.

– Te lo diré luego – susurré.

– Los hombres que conocí en la Galia dijeron que el dragón es un animal temible, una bestia que respira fuego, destruye el campo, devora a la población y secuestra a las doncellas – Solan se lo explicó al viejo.

– El dragón de Chin, a diferencia de la criatura que ustedes conocen de los hombres de la Galia, es considerado una criatura benévola, el guardián de la lluvia, el río y los lagos, y un presagio de la buena fortuna. En la mitología de Chin, el dragón se describe como si tuviera el cuerpo de una serpiente, la cara de un caballo, las astas de un ciervo y las garras de un águila. El dragón también tiene la barba de una cabra y las escamas de un pez, pero entre tú y yo – Yu Pan confió con una sonrisa – nunca he visto una bestia así, aunque los registros de dragones en la cultura Chin se remontan al principio de los tiempos.

Una explicación de cómo el dragón llegó a ser se encuentra con las tribus en guerra que eran mis ancestros. Las sociedades primitivas tenían como mascota tribal a un animal; por ejemplo, un caballo, un camello o un pez. Esto es de hecho algo que observamos aún hoy aquí en la porción occidental del Imperio Griego. La Conquistadora usa el símbolo del León, los Romanos, antes de ser vencidos, usaban el Águila. Estos símbolos se usaban tanto para fines religiosos como militares, y más bien como la Conquistadora marchaba con el León como su estandarte, estos emblemas se usaban como insignias militares.

La teoría dice que como una tribu fue a la batalla y conquistó a otra, incorporaría alguna forma de la insignia de la tribu conquistada. De esta manera, se cree que el clan Xia, que tenía una serpiente como emblema anexionó estados como el Shang; un águila. Así, al cuerpo de la serpiente se le agregaron las garras del águila. Pronto se incorporaron las escamas de los peces, los cuernos de los ciervos, la cara del caballo y la barba de la cabra, y así nació el dragón de Chin.

Tan poderoso se ha vuelto el emblema del dragón que cada gobernador de Chin, que gobierna bajo los auspicios de la Conquistadora, lo ha adoptado como el emblema imperial. El Templo del Rey Dragón fue construido donde la gente podía rezar por bendiciones y una buena cosecha; todo en las manos de los dragones, mientras controlaban la lluvia.

Yu Pan se sentó de nuevo en el taburete una vez que terminó su historia.

– ¿Y qué te parece? – preguntó Solan – ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

– ¿Qué te pareció mi historia? – Preguntó Yu Pan, ignorando la pregunta inicial de Solan.

– Oh, sí. Fue interesante. Me dio una mirada diferente a la bestia.

Yu Pan sonrió – Para mi colega Chin, el dragón es un animal auspicioso que regula las lluvias y, por lo tanto, controla el rendimiento de la tierra. De hecho, el dragón es divino, la manifestación de la voluntad del cielo y símbolo del Emperador, el Hijo del Cielo – Finalmente añadió – Así que, simplemente porque un ser mire y actúe de cierta manera, no significa que tenga que ceder a las percepciones que la gente tiene de él. El dragón parece malvado, pero ofrece ayuda a la gente necesitada. Un hombre es muy parecido. Con demasiada frecuencia los hombres sienten que deben ser héroes o cobardes, y que no existe nada entre ellos. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Solan?

La curiosidad se apoderó de mí, y miré rápidamente a los dos hombres. Solan acababa de sacar su mano del alcance del curandero. No olvidaré pronto la expresión en la cara del joven. Solan parecía temeroso, como si Yu Pan hubiera tocado un nervio que ahora estaba expuesto de una manera que Solan no deseaba.

– Bueno, ¿mi mano? – Solan volvió a empezar con impaciencia – ¿Crees que puedes ayudar?

– La pregunta es, mi joven amigo, ¿crees que puedo ayudar?

– Bueno, no te habría dejado empujarme si no lo hubiera hecho – replicó Solan.

Yu Pan se rió un poco– Lo admito; hay algo de verdad en eso. Dime, ¿cómo llegaste a estar herido?

No levanté la vista, pero pude oír la incómoda tensión en la voz de Solan.

– La Conquistadora y yo tuvimos una especie de desacuerdo – respondió.

– Ahh, en el campo de batalla. Bueno, creo que es bueno que ustedes dos no muestren animosidad después de la batalla. Entonces, ¿cuál era?... ¿poder o mujer?

– ¿Qué?

– He descubierto que la mayoría de los altercados tienen lugar por una de dos cosas: una lucha por el dominio o una mujer.

– Oh. Supongo que fue el poder – respondió Solan.

– No pareces completamente convencido – Yu Pan continuó insistiendo.

– Tal vez... tal vez un poco de ambos – Solan respondió, pero bajó la voz y apenas lo oímos.

– Explícate por favor, mi joven amigo – Yu Pan continuó, ignorando la aparente incomodidad de Solan ante el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

– Mira, todo ha terminado, ¿es esto realmente necesario? – Solan soltó.

– ¿Sientes vergüenza por tus acciones? – Contestó Yu Pan.

– No – Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Solan contestara de nuevo – Sí – susurró.

– ¿Sientes que tus acciones fueron deshonrosas? – Preguntó Yu Pan.

Estaba mirando en la otra dirección cuando Solan levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. No podía apartar la mirada del joven.

– Sí, eran deshonrosos – Solan contestó en voz baja.

Sus ojos continuaron mirando a los míos, y me di cuenta de que esto estaba tan cerca de una disculpa como él había estado de darla anteriormente. Asentí con la cabeza para aceptarlo, y volví la cara para dar a los dos hombres la ilusión de su privacidad. Gabrielle se acercó a la mesa y tomó mis dos manos en las suyas. Ella no levantó la vista, pero sentí que su acción hablaba de su reconocimiento de las palabras de Solan como una disculpa también.

– ¿Comenzamos entonces? – Preguntó Yu Pan. Una vez más se sentó ante Solan, sin esperar siquiera la respuesta del joven a su pregunta.

Oí a Solan gritar un par de veces. Cuando miré en la otra habitación, pude ver a Yu Pan manipulando lentamente los dedos de la mano de Solan, el que no estaba tan mal herido como la mano aplastada. El curandero tenía dos agujas largas que ocasionalmente introducía en la piel de Solan. La mayor parte del tiempo el curandero se sentaba con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y los dedos que parecían masajear la piel bajo los dedos. Recordé los intensos sentimientos de cuando mi propia pierna lisiada fue curada de esta manera, una especie de colección paradójica de impresiones. Recuerdo haber sentido un dolor increíble, un placer agudo, junto con una sensación de absolutamente nada.

Otro agudo grito de dolor y vi cómo Yu Pan se alejaba de Solan y se sentaba de nuevo en la silla – No puede ser – Murmuró en un tono exasperado.

Gabrielle pareció tomar eso como una especie de señal y se puso de pie. Rápidamente la seguí, y vi como Yu Pan se levantaba y estiraba su cuerpo. Sus dedos masajeaban lentamente sus sienes. Nos miró a los dos y luego se dirigió a Gabrielle.

– No puede dejarse ir – Yu pan dijo una frase desconcertante que de alguna manera sólo Gabrielle parecía entender – A menos que pueda soltarlo aquí – señaló a su cabeza – y aquí – puso su mano sobre su corazón – no funcionará. Necesito relajarme, ahora. En este caso, mi señora, su sabiduría puede ser de gran ayuda.

Yu Pan terminó la enigmática declaración saliendo de la habitación sin siquiera mirarnos a Solan o a mí. Gabrielle se giró para mirarme brevemente antes de acercarse a la ventana. Ella nos miró a los dos, y yo no estaba muy segura de qué hacer con todo este escenario. Estaba bastante segura, sin embargo, de que las palabras de Yu Pan a Gabrielle significaban algo bastante profundo. Incluso ahora, podía decir por la forma en que colocó su cuerpo que estaba en guerra dentro de sí misma. Las impacientes palabras de Solan me sacaron de mi ensueño.

– ¿Alguien va a decirme qué está pasando? – Solan hablo para nadie en particular.

– ¿Gabrielle? – La llamé suavemente, insegura de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– Ella dijo que si yo creía que él podía hacerlo, lo haría. Bueno, yo creía...

– Es tu Qi – Gabrielle dijo simplemente, todavía mirando por la ventana.

– ¿Mi Ch'i? Recuerdo esa cosa de mente-cuerpo. ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Solan.

Su pregunta me sorprendió. No me había dado cuenta de que él y Gabrielle habían discutido los métodos de sanación usando la energía interna. Gabrielle finalmente se dio la vuelta y cruzó la habitación, alejándome de Solan para que sus palabras no pudieran ser escuchadas.

– Xena, necesito... Tengo que explicárselo a Solan, pero me temo que la historia que debería usar te enfurecerá. Era de una época en la que alguien me hacía daño. Pienso que... bueno, tal vez no querrías quedarte – dijo Gabrielle, bajando sus ojos de los míos.

– Pequeña – contesté, levantando su barbilla con mi mano – Si eres lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarte a los demonios de tu pasado por mi hijo, ¿debería ser menos valiente?

Sonrió nerviosamente, y luego me apretó la mano. Ella se volvió hacia Solan y yo me escondí en el rincón, tratando de ponerle el menor obstáculo posible. También sabía que si Gabrielle me advertía, este cuento no sería bonito. Ya podía sentir los pelos de la parte de atrás de mi cuello pinchando por el mero hecho de pensar que alguien le haría daño a esta mujer.

– Solan, Yu Pan está tratando de decir que crees en el poder. En tu cabeza, crees. Les dije antes que esta sanación con nuestra energía interna toma más que lo físico, pero también lo espiritual; tanto la mente como el cuerpo. Te aferras a algunas emociones poderosas, y te impiden escuchar a tu corazón, a tu ser interior.

– No sé a qué te refieres – Solan respondió hoscamente, pero una pequeña conciencia apareció en su expresión y creo que sí entendió al menos un poco de lo que Gabrielle le estaba acusando.

– Solan, un erudito dijo que el que sabe mucho de los demás, pero el que se entiende a sí mismo es el más inteligente.

Gabrielle se movió para sentarse en el taburete frente a Solan.

– No estoy diciendo que estés mintiendo. Simplemente estoy diciendo que quizás ni siquiera eres consciente de estas emociones. A veces los sentimientos como estos se encuentran en lo profundo de nosotros, y nuestras mentes conscientes no son saben que existen.

– Entonces, ¿cómo puedo arreglar algo si ni siquiera lo sé? – preguntó Solan.

Gabrielle sonrió ante la pregunta inteligente – Usando una forma de meditación llamada "uno-con-naturaleza". Te permitirá calmar su mente y relajar tu cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Traerá sus pensamientos y ch'i en alineación con el pensamiento de la naturaleza, y el ch'i de la naturaleza. Es un proceso de mirar hacia adentro, hacia nosotros mismos.

Déjame contarte una historia que aprendí de un profesor de filosofía en Chin. Un joven estudiante fue con su maestro a visitar el Templo de los Tres Monos. El maestro preguntó, ¿Quiénes son los tres monos?

El estudiante miró las estatuas ante él y respondió: "No veas el mal, no oigas el mal y no hables el mal".

El maestro dijo: "Cierra los ojos y vuelve a mirar".

Al principio el estudiante estaba perplejo, pero no tardó mucho en responder, Sí, veo otro mono.

El maestro preguntó, ¿Quién es ese mono?

De repente, un pensamiento entró en la mente del estudiante. Él respondió: "No pienses en el mal".

El estudiante nos mostró el proceso de ser uno-con-naturaleza. Primero, se hizo una pregunta, y segundo, vio la solución dentro de su mente. Con los ojos cerrados, no podía confiar en nada más que en su propio corazón para obtener la respuesta", concluyó Gabrielle.

Durante los siguientes dos marcas de vela, observé cómo Gabrielle le enseñaba a Solan algunas técnicas meditativas que no eran diferentes a las que yo había aprendido de mis muchas temporadas en Chin. Gabrielle mostró infinita paciencia con el joven, pero en un momento dado Solan se rindió.

– ¡Mira, no entiendo qué es lo que quieres de mí aquí! No puedo ver ningún sentimiento oculto que me impida curarme – Levantó su mano destrozada frente a Gabrielle.

Gabrielle respiró hondo y pude ver que estaba cansada. También pude ver que ahora se dio cuenta de que contaría la historia que se había guardado.

– Solan, todos tenemos energía positiva y negativa dentro de nosotros. En sus términos más simples, la energía positiva es amor y aceptación. La energía negativa es el odio y la ira, y todas las emociones que rodean a esos sentimientos. Es el Qi negativo que puedo ver lo que te retiene, aunque no lo puedas ver dentro de ti mismo.

– ¿Oh, sí? ¿Y qué te hace ser un Oráculo?

– Porque yo también lo sentí. Sentí odio, rabia y repugnancia. Una vez me hirieron, tanto que ni siquiera Yu Pan estaba seguro de que socreviviría

– No necesito oír hablar de esto – dijo Solan rápidamente.

– No, me gustaría compartirlo contigo – respondió Gabrielle – Fui violada, verás. No es algo poco común para una esclava, pero fue la manera despiadada en que mis atacantes me utilizaron, como si fuera por deporte. No sólo me violaron, sexualmente, sino que me golpearon, me rompieron los huesos y me dejaron a un lado y me dieron por muerta. De alguna manera, terminé de nuevo con Yu Pan, y él intentó curar mi cuerpo, pero no fue hasta que me enseñó cómo curar mi propia alma que pude realmente beneficiarme de su milagrosa curación física.

Gabrielle nos había capturado a los dos en el hechizo mágico que tejió como narradora de historias, y me preguntaba si lo había hecho para calmar la furia que de otra manera me habría invadido. Incluso Solan parecía haber perdido su anterior expresión de incomodidad.

– Todavía me aferraba a esas poderosas emociones, a esa energía negativa que me impedía sentir los beneficios de la curación de Yu Pan. Mi propio odio me detuvo. Era odio por los animales que cometieron los crímenes. Pasé largas horas deseándoles la muerte, tramando, en mi mente, las muchas formas en que me vengaría. Me imaginé lo mucho mejor que me sentiría si les hicieran pagar, si tuvieran que sufrir por las cosas que me hicieron. Mis emociones pueden haber sido justas, pero fueron negativas. Necesitaba todo el poder dentro de mí para mantenerlos alimentados. Hasta que un día, Yu Pan finalmente me convenció del daño de tales emociones. Me enseñó a liberarlas.

– ¿Perdonaste a los monstruos que hicieron eso? – Preguntó Solan incrédulo.

– Hay una diferencia entre perdonar a alguien para que se ayude a sí mismo y hacerlo para ofrecerle algún tipo de absolución. Así como hay una diferencia entre disculparse y admitir que se ha hecho mal en un asunto. Sólo porque uno diga que lo siente, no significa que sea débil o que admita haber cometido un error.

– Así que, parece que tienes todas las respuestas esta noche. ¿Contra quién tengo toda esta energía negativa dirigida?

Hizo la pregunta en un tono muy sarcástico, pero me di cuenta de que quería oír la respuesta. O quería confirmación de lo que realmente sentía, o simplemente estaba probando a Gabrielle.

– Creo que lo que te impide sanar es una cierta ira no resuelta contra tu madre.

Así como así lo dijo. Hades, ¿no lo sabía ya? _¿No lo sabíamos todos?_ La verdad de su respuesta yace en la inquebrantable respuesta de Solan.

– Tengo otros problemas – respondió – Nunca lo entenderías.

– Entiendo que tu odio está por encima de las cosas del pasado, cosas que no podrías deshacer con todos los talentos del Imperio Griego. Es hora de dejar ir esa ira, Solan, y abrazar el futuro, por tu propio bien, aunque sea por el de nadie más. La única persona a la que hieres con tu odio eres tú mismo.

Xena seguirá siendo Xena hasta el final de sus días. Ella será la Conquistadora, y continuará haciendo juicios como lo hizo en tu nacimiento. Ella continuará tomando estas decisiones, para bien o para mal. Ella siempre tomará decisiones en su vida; algunas que posiblemente te afecten. Ella lo hará, tomando las mejores decisiones que pueda, dada la información que tenga en ese momento.

Sin embargo, una cosa siempre permanecerá constante. Ese es el hecho de que ella tomará estas decisiones sin tu opinión o ayuda, y de alguna manera, de alguna manera, tú tendrás que encontrar una manera de vivir con ellas. Estás guardando rencor, Solan, y aunque piensas herir a tu madre con tus maneras, te hieres mucho más a ti mismo.

Solan ni siquiera trató de negar nada de eso. Se quedó ahí sentado, él y Gabrielle mirándose el uno al otro.

– He estado aferrándome a él durante mucho tiempo – casi se ahoga – Es difícil cambiar lo que soy.

– Pero, ¿quién eres realmente, Solan? – preguntó Gabrielle rápidamente – Tuve otro maestro llamado Chang Chou Tze. Contó una historia:

Una vez Chang Chou soñó que era una mariposa, una mariposa revoloteando y revoloteando, feliz consigo mismo y haciendo lo que le plazca. No sabía que era Chang Chou en el sueño. De repente se despertó y allí estaba, sólido e inequívocamente, Chang Chou. Pero no sabía si era Chang Chou que había soñado que era una mariposa, o una mariposa que soñaba que era Chang Chou.

Gabrielle se calmó, dejando que las palabras perspicaces y sus enseñanzas subyacentes bañaran al joven – Solan – extendió la mano para tocarlo – Un hombre es lo que piensa, es así de simple.

– Nada es tan simple – siseó. Sacudió su mano lejos de la de Gabrielle y ambos lo miramos con sorpresa.

– No lo entiendes. No puedo ser sanado... ¡Nunca podré ser sanado! Hay demasiado- se ahogó, y Gabrielle y yo nos miramos la una al otra. Ninguno de nosotros era consciente de lo que había impulsado al niño a tal histeria.

– Solan, es más fácil de lo que crees ablandar tu corazón. El perdón puede ser tan fácil...

– ¿No me oyes? – Le gritó a ella – ¿Cómo puedo ser sanado? ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo puedo perdonar a alguien si ni siquiera puedo perdonarme a mí mismo?

Parecía bastante histérico ahora, y Gabrielle se movió de donde estaba sentada para pararse a mi lado. Lágrimas caían por su rostro, y su cuerpo temblaba con la fuerza de sus gritos.

– Cálmate, chico, ¿qué te pasa? – Era todo lo que podía pedir en mi propia confusión – Solan, tómalo con calma. Sé que tú y yo tenemos cosas con las que lidiar, pero estoy segura de que podemos...

– Fue mi culpa – Dijo de repente Solan.

El sonido de su voz detuvo todo pensamiento de conversación en la habitación. Su llanto había cesado, y su voz tenía esa intención. Era un tono de calma mortal.

– En ese barco... esa noche. Gabrielle, dejé que te hicieran eso – Solan finalmente dijo.

Podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Gabrielle tenso a mi lado.

– Estuviste allí esa noche – Gabrielle dijo en confirmación.

Su voz sonaba pequeña y asustada, un poco como cuando vino a vivir conmigo por primera vez. Yo también estaba un poco perdida. Sólo podía mirar entre los dos, Solan, temblando y llorando, Gabrielle, escuchando, pero sin comprender.

Sólo me tomó unos pocos latidos más para reunir las fotos en mi mente, de cómo se veía Gabrielle después de que la golpearon y abusaron de ella, la impotencia que sentía, y seguramente sintiendo que su vida estaba a punto de terminar. Podía sentir que mis propias manos empezaban a temblar cuando vi la cara de mi hijo junto con los demás a bordo del barco esa noche. Ni siquiera lo oí, pero sentí la reverberación del gruñido dentro de mi pecho cuando di un paso hacia Solan.

– ¡Yo no hice nada! – Gritó, mientras levantaba una mano para protegerse. Debe haber recordado esta mirada en mi cara, la expresión que le decía que sus días como ser vivo habían terminado. Me detuve abruptamente, viendo como el joven se torturaba a sí mismo más de lo que yo podría haberlo hecho.

– ¿No lo ves? – gritó mientras golpeaba su mano herida contra el brazo de la silla. Gritó ante el dolor – ¡Ese es el punto! – Su voz llena de lágrimas bajó a un susurro – Yo no hice nada. Nunca los ayudé, pero tampoco los detuve. Dejé que pasara.

Solan se resbaló de la silla, sollozando. Sentí que la mano de Gabrielle se alejaba de la mía y vi cómo desaparecía de la habitación. Quería, necesitaba correr tras ella, para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Después de toda la compasión y la amistad, que ella le había mostrado a Solan que para que se le diera este golpe debía ser demasiado para ella. Miré hacia la puerta a la que acababa de salir y luego hacia el montón en el suelo que era mi hijo. Por primera vez en mi vida, hice lo que Gabrielle habría hecho.

– Solan – dijo mi tensa voz mientras me arrodillaba junto a él en el suelo.

Estaba sollozando como un niño de cinco años, así que hice lo que se supone que uno debe hacer en tales casos. Puse mi brazo alrededor de él y lo sostuve, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué le dice uno a alguien que confiesa su culpa, especialmente cuando esa persona es realmente culpable? Estaba luchando con mis propias emociones conflictivas en este momento. ¿Debería estar consolando al hombre que acaba de admitir este crimen?

Me sentí incómoda, al principio, aferrándome a mí hijo adulto mientras lloraba lágrimas por un incidente del pasado. No sé cómo lo supe, pero de alguna manera me sentí como si Solan estuviera liberando mucho, no sólo este suceso. Era un hombre adulto, pero su cuerpo se sentía tan pequeño y frágil contra el mío.

Aquí estábamos, una madre que era más guerrera que cualquier otra cosa, consolando a su hijo que ya no era un niño. Puede haber parecido extraño, pero entonces otra vez, no era esto lo que cada niño pensaba de su madre. Cuando un pequeño se cayó y se raspo las rodillas, ¿no corrió hacia su madre? ¿No acudió a ella por algo más que por comodidad, sino también por protección? En el fondo, ¿no creían todos los niños que sus madres eran guerreras?

Me senté allí y le acaricié el pelo, sin pensar en nada que pudiera hacernos sentir mejor. No podía hacer más que tenerlo contra mí y consolarle mientras se purgaba de sus heridas y recuerdos del pasado. Simplemente me sorprendió que se dirigiera a mí para que le diera esa tranquilidad. Yo, la Conquistadora que era más guerrera que madre, y Solan, el hijo que era más niño que hombre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: No me atrevo a reconocer más mi propio nombre**

La encontré en el lago, no muy lejos del castillo. Durante los calurosos días de verano, había sido uno de sus lugares favoritos, para meditar y escribir en sus pergaminos. Fue el primer lugar donde busque.

Nunca se dio la vuelta cuando me acerqué por detrás. Estaba sentada frente al agua, con las rodillas flexionadas bajo la barbilla y la falda metida a su alrededor. El viento le soplaba el pelo, envolviéndole la cara con una capa que me impedía ver sus rasgos. Oí su respiración y supe que debía estar llorando. El dolor de esa idea se apoderó de mi corazón como una daga.

– ¿Gabrielle? – Le toqué el hombro.

No se alejó de mí, pero giró la cabeza.

– ¿Estás enfadada porque me quedé para consolar a Solan? – Le pregunté.

– Es tu hijo – contestó ella sin rodeos.

– Y tú eres mi esposa – respondí.

– Todavía no – Ella olfateó.

– Tal vez no por una ceremonia, pero en mi corazón ya estamos casadas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

– ¿Cómo podría? – preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Cómo pudo haber estado allí y no hacer nada? ¿Qué clase de humano puede hacer eso?

– No lo sé, amor, pero sé que le ha afectado profundamente. Si sirve de consuelo, su alma parece torturada por sus acciones.

– No me consuela su dolor, pero ¿cómo puedo perdonarlo, Xena? – gimoteó.

– ¿No acabo de oírte decir que el perdón no es tanto una absolución para otro, sino para la paz que te ofrece dentro a ti mismo? – Yo contesté – Gabrielle, debes saber que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Eres una mujer libre ahora, y nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer.

– ¡Pero, es tu hijo! – Ella respondió como si todo dependiera de ese pequeño punto. Tal vez, para ella, sí.

– Gabrielle – me acerqué dirigí la cara hacia mí. Le quité el pelo dorado y le puse una mano en la mejilla – Solan es mi hijo, y he venido a cuidar de él, pero escúchame cuando te digo esto. Si me lo pidieras, lo enviaría de vuelta a Kaleipus hoy mismo. Si fuera tu deseo, nunca volvería a haber contacto entre Solan y yo.

Ella me miró y temí que hubiera dicho las palabras equivocadas de todos modos. Sus lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué harías eso? Es de tu sangre.

– Sin embargo, tú eres mi vida – respondí – Tú eres el aire que respiro, el agua que bebo. Tú eres lo que da sentido a mi vida, y la razón por la que vivo. Tú eres mi sustento. Cuando todos los demás me dejaron en el camino, muriendo de sed, fuiste tú quien me ofreció un trago. Si esas razones no son lo suficientemente simples, lo haría porque te amo, pequeña.

Fue entonces cuando ella se lanzó a mi abrazo y yo sonreí.

– Oh, Xena, no quiero que pierdas a tu hijo.

Por una vez, había hablado con el corazón. Dije las palabras correctas, y eso me gustó mucho.

– Sí, lo admito, reconocí al joven inmediatamente – Dijo Yu Pan mientras servía lentamente té en una taza para cada uno de nosotros.

Gabrielle y yo nos sentamos con el curandero en su habitación. Habíamos acordado ir primero a Yu Pan, creyendo que podría saber más de esa noche. Tomamos un sorbo del humeante brebaje y esperamos mientras el viejo se acomodaba en una posición cómoda en el suelo.

– Esa noche no es una que olvidaré pronto – Asintió en la dirección de Gabrielle – Hizo que incluso un anciano como yo tuviera sed de venganza. Solía perder los estribos con demasiada facilidad cuando era joven, y pensaba que mis formas de violencia se habían enmendado. Cuando miré a mi pequeña _nuér_, sentí que toda la vieja ira brotaba.

Mi estudiante me despertó en medio de la noche. Miré a través de las cortinas y vi a un joven. En sus brazos, sostenía a una pequeña mujer, pero al no poder ver su rostro en ese momento, nunca hubiera pensado que era nuestra Gabrielle. Cuando me puse la bata, el joven ya había huido. Dejó una bolsa de talentos, diciéndole a mi estudiante que curara a la mujer, y que su amo vendría a buscarla más tarde. El joven era tu hijo, _Tong zhi zhe_.

– ¿Solan me atacó y luego me trajo a ti? – preguntó Gabrielle con asombro. Su pregunta hizo evidente que no le creyó del todo a Solan cuando dijo que no se unió a los hombres en sus libertinajes esa noche.

– He descubierto que es extremadamente raro que un hombre trate así a una mujer, y luego la lleve a un curandero. No, _nuér_, no creo que el joven le haya hecho daño de ninguna manera. No vi esa clase de negrura en su corazón. Nunca regresó en toda la temporada que viviste en mi casa, y tampoco le dijo a tu amo dónde estabas – Yu Pan respondió.

– Espera un minuto – interrumpí – ¿Quieres decir que viviste con Yu Pan durante un año? ¿Qué hay del hombre que te poseía? ¿Cómo...?

Yu Pan levantó una mano y fui inmediatamente silenciada.

– Quizás deberíamos arrojar luz sobre el pasado. Poco tiempo después de que la delicada Gabrielle fuera perdida en un juego de azar ante los Piratas dueños del barco en cuestión, me dieron mi libertad. Yo había obtenido mi libertad a manos de un amo benevolo. Era mi casa a la que Gabrielle fue traída esa noche. Practiqué las artes curativas y enseñé a mis estudiantes lo mismo.

La noche en cuestión, no pensé que tendría un paciente que cuidar por la mañana. Ella estaba muy mal, con muchas heridas que atender, tanto física como mentalmente. Le tomó mucho tiempo a la chica para finalmente luchar por su camino de regreso. Ella logró lo que ningún otro paciente mío ha logrado jamás, y se convirtió en mi mejor alumna.

Sabía que tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando el ojo de mi mente evocaba las imágenes de mi pequeña Gabrielle y su cuerpo roto. Alargó la mano, me tomó la mano y me sonrió para tranquilizarme. Como ella, cuando debería haber sido yo quien la animara.

– Debe haber sido muy doloroso para ti, pequeña – Dije.

– No lo sé, Xena. No recuerdo nada de esa temporada en la que viví con Yu Pan – Gabrielle respondió.

– ¿Nada?

– No – contestó rápidamente – Perdí ese tiempo de mi vida.

– Pero... – Empecé.

– Tal vez el resto de la historia debería contarse con una sola audiencia – Yu Pan interrumpió con tacto – ¿Puedo sugerir que reconsideremos la curación del joven Solan? Miró entre nosotras dos.

– No estoy segura de que Gabrielle esté preparada para enfrentarse a Solan todavía – Añadí.

– No, Xena, si Yu Pan cree que esto podría ablandar el corazón de Solan para la curación, entonces no podemos negarle esta oportunidad. Puedo hacer esto.

Cuando apretó su mandíbula de esa manera tan determinada que poseía, le creí absolutamente – Ella es realmente tu mejor alumna, maestro Yu Pan – Dije. Luego vi como Gabrielle se sonrojaba.

Tal vez era innecesario, pero yo le otorgué el título de Maestro a este anciano, pues en verdad había mucho más en él que lo que se veía a simple vista. Si Yu Pan tuvo una pizca de influencia en la edificación de Gabrielle, entonces sí era un Maestro educador.

– No hay mejor momento que el presente – dijo Yu Pan.

El viejo se levantó, esperando que le siguiéramos. Le permití tomar la iniciativa por una sola razón. Atravesó la puerta y salió al pasillo de piedra. Fue entonces cuando le puse un brazo en la cintura a Gabrielle y le robé un beso muy agradable.

Caminé y Yu Pan me miró. Su cabeza nunca pareció cansarse de girar de un lado a otro, observando mi movimiento. El comportamiento calmado del hombre podría llevar a una sacerdotisa Hestiana a tragar fuerte. Gabrielle se sentó junto a la cama de Solan durante mucho tiempo. Se susurraban entre ellos con voces tan bajas que ni siquiera mi oído podía oírlas, solo alcance a escuchar algunas de las palabras que intercambiaban.

Me preguntaba si Gabrielle compartiría conmigo lo que estaban diciendo. Sabía, sin embargo, que no se lo pediría. Supongo que sobre todo me preguntaba si estaban hablando sólo de su propio pasado mutuo, o si mi lastimosa presencia como figura materna en la vida de Solan había surgido.

Gabrielle aclaró su garganta, y cuando miré hacia arriba, ella estaba parada allí en la entrada, sus ojos ligeramente hinchados por otro ataque de lágrimas.

– Yu Pan, Solan lamenta su comportamiento anterior, ¿desea saber si consentirías en reunirse con él de nuevo? – Gabrielle le preguntó al curandero.

Todos sabíamos que era una formalidad, pero sigo pensando que contuve la respiración un poco antes de ver al anciano levantarse y entrar en la otra habitación.

– ¿Estás bien, pequeña? – Le pregunté con la mayor ternura posible.

– Sí, amor, lo soy.

– Y... entre tú y Solan? ¿Está arreglado entre ustedes dos? – Seguí pinchando.

– Xena, era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre. Hizo lo que hizo porque tenía miedo – Gabrielle respondió con su tono normalmente compasivo.

– ¡El miedo no es excusa! – Siseé en respuesta. Ahora era yo quien estaba enojada. Temía que tal vez Gabrielle estuviera haciendo esto porque sabía lo que significaba para mí. Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

– Mi amor – me apretó las dos manos – ¿Quién soy yo para descartar el miedo de alguien? Viví la mayor parte de mi vida en el más absoluto terror, haciendo todo lo que los demás me obligaban a hacer por ello. No voy a ignorar el miedo de Solan.

Nos movimos al otro lado de la habitación, fuera de la vista, pero a poca distancia de Solan y Yu Pan. Nos sentamos en el sofá bajo para poder tener a Gabrielle cerca de mí. Aun así, escuché los sonidos que emanaban de la otra habitación.

– Nos encontramos de nuevo, mi joven amigo – Yu Pan saludó a Solan como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera ocurrido en lo que estaba resultando ser un día extremadamente largo.

– Déjame explicarte el trabajo de mi vida, amigo mío. ¿Te importaría complacer a un anciano?

– Por favor, me gustaría mucho oírlo – Contestó Solan.

Estaba cada vez más dormida, habiéndome recostado en el sofá, Gabrielle se acurrucó cerca de mí. Cerré los ojos y escuché. Solan sonaba como alguien más en ese momento, y por tal vez lo era. _¿No he cambiado? ¿Soy la misma Conquistadora que gobernó esta tierra hace cinco o incluso diez temporadas? Hades, ¿soy la misma mujer que se arrodilló para convencer a esta mujer, que ahora tengo en mis brazos, de que no necesitaba robar comida de mi mesa?_ Abrí los ojos y encontré ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente.

– Sentí que pensabas en mí – comentó Gabrielle sobnolienta.

Me reí y la apreté más cerca – Por supuesto que sí. Todos son pensamientos felices, pequeña... siempre pensamientos felices de ti...

De nuevo, cerré los ojos y me relajé. Somos mujeres tan diferentes ahora, crecidas diferentes en tan poco tiempo. ¿Por qué debería sorprenderme que esta magia que ahora se enrosca a lo largo de mi vida, no toque a cada una de las personas que viven dentro de estas paredes? Me relajé aún más al escuchar a Yu Pan explicar la filosofía de su arte.

– Un cuerpo sano es una máquina perfectamente equilibrada. La idea de pares opuestos que cuelgan equilibrados entre sí, como el día y la noche, el sol y la luna, la luz y la oscuridad, se expresa mediante el yin y el yang. Qi, que tu pronuncias, ch'i se traduce a menudo como fuerza vital, energía vital, o fuerza de vida. Qi es tanto energía como materia. El Qi fluye alrededor y a través del cuerpo en canales o meridianos.

Utilizo mis conocimientos y mi capacidad de mi propio Qi, junto con el Qi de la naturaleza, para ver lo que está fuera de equilibrio dentro de su propia fuerza vital. A través de la vista, el sonido, el tacto, las preguntas incesantes que les hago y mis historias, trato directamente el núcleo de su enfermedad. Trato la causa y, al mismo tiempo, apoyo y aliento la capacidad de su cuerpo para curar la enfermedad. En este caso, para reparar las áreas rotas y magulladas que existen dentro de ti. En mi idioma, esto se llama fu zheng.

Un crujido de tela moviéndose llegó a mis oídos. Me estaba sintiendo tan hipnotizada como Solan debe estarlo por el tono del curandero.

– Ya sea que te hayas dado cuenta o no, Gabrielle ya te enseñó las técnicas de respiración y meditación llamadas Qigong. Esto funciona manipulando o afectando el flujo del Qi a través del ejercicio, la respiración y la meditación. Los ejercicios de Qigong producen efectos curativos muy fuertes. Puedes notar que incluso la Conquistadora tiene una práctica diaria, de usar Qigong. La he visto en el balcón. Este uso diario del Qigong mantiene una buena salud y previene la enfermedad antes de que comience.

Lo que ya has experimentado son las técnicas de masaje en tus manos. Esto es Tui Na, y se traduce como empujar y tirar. Se refiere a un sistema de masaje, manipulación corporal y estimulación de puntos de acupuntura con la mano.

– Escucha, mi joven amigo, y te contaré una historia mientras trabajo – Dijo finalmente Yu Pan.

– Wang Zhaojun nació Wang Qiang en el condado de Zigui, provincia de Hubei. Era una dama de la corte de la dinastía Han casada con un gobernante de los Xiongnu, o como tu los conoces, los Hunos.

En su adolescencia, entró en el palacio como una de las numerosas candidatas de las que el emperador Yuan Di eligió a sus concubinas, que se dice que eran miles. De nuevo, no sé si esto es un hecho, ya que no las vi todas, pero sospecho que puede haber ocurrido alguna exageración – Podía oír la sonrisa en el tono de Yu Pan.

– Wang Zhaojun era una joven atrevida y decidida que entró voluntariamente en la corte para salvar a su padre, un funcionario académico, de la persecución. Ella era hermosa, inteligente y bien instruida. Estaba tan segura de su propia belleza, o quizás era tan honesta, que se negó a sobornar al pintor de la corte. El artista, Mao Yanshou, aceptó sobornos cuando hizo retratos de las candidatas, de los cuales el emperador solía elegir a sus concubinas. Como resultado, él pintó un cuadro poco halagador, y ella fue ignorada por el emperador. No le gustaba la idea de desperdiciar su vida en la corte, y esperaba que algún día pasara algo que la liberara de su nefasta existencia.

Algún tiempo después, Xiongnus, un pueblo nómada del norte al que ustedes llaman los Hunos, deseaba establecer relaciones amistosas con la dinastía Han. Su Chanyu, o Khan, vino a la capital Han Chang'an y pidió una princesa Han como novia. Esta fue una forma de cimentar las relaciones entre dos tierras. En cambio, el Emperador Han Yuan Di pensó que enviaría a una de sus concubinas imperiales y la entregaría como a su propia hija. Pidió voluntarios. Por supuesto, la idea de dejar su patria, y una vida cómoda en la corte por las praderas del lejano y desconocido norte, era aborrecible para la mayoría de las jóvenes, pero no para Wang Zhaojun. Lo vio como una oportunidad de dejar la vida vacía del palacio, y posiblemente desempeñar un papel mucho más importante que el que desempeñaría en Chang'an. Ella pidió y fue aceptada.

Dejó su hogar en China y murió muchos años después en un país muy al norte. Es un acontecimiento desafortunado en la vida que las mujeres siempre hayan estado casadas en interés de la diplomacia. Wang Zhaojun, fue la excepción a esa regla, sin embargo. Ella escogió el camino de su vida; no dejó que la escogiera a ella.

Verás, mi joven amigo, elegir tu propio camino es de suma importancia. Elige por ti mismo, Solan... no dejes que el destino elija por ti.

Me paré en el balcón y respiré el aire de la mañana. Fresco y crujiente, aún conservaba el picante aroma de los olivos recién cosechados que rodeaban el castillo. El giro de ayer agotó gran parte de mi energía, y salí a estirarme. Anoche, durante la curación de Yu Pan, Gabrielle y yo nos quedamos dormidas. Cuando la luna estaba baja en el cielo de la madrugada, Yu Pan nos despertó, y llevé a Gabrielle a nuestras propias habitaciones.

Miré al otro lado del patio y salí al campo de entrenamiento. Observé al hombre al que le debía tanto. Yu Pan confiaba en que Solan estaría bien por la mañana, y eso me reconfortó en muchos niveles. Sobre todo, me alegré porque eso significaba que Solan había logrado purgarse de la ira y la culpa con las que había estado viviendo durante tantas temporadas.

Continué observando al anciano en la escasa luz del amanecer, justo antes de que saliera el sol. Vestido con una larga túnica negra y pantalones holgados, comenzó a hacer su propio Qigong diario. Tuve que dar un paso atrás en estado de shock mientras veía al curandero pasar de ser un anciano a un borroso manchón de complejos movimientos. Todas mis sospechas fueron respondidas mientras observaba su rutina. Estaba completamente hipnotizada, no sólo por su habilidad, sino por lo que ahora sospechaba que era. Puede que tuviera razón al pensar que Yu Pan era algo más que un simple anciano. Viejo, seguro, pero sus habilidades eran lo que lo mantenía joven.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, se detuvo a mitad de camino y se volvió hacia mí. Miró al balcón donde yo estaba y se inclinó profundamente. Me sonrió al percatarse del secreto que ahora compartimos. Me incliné a su vez ante el curandero, y regresé a mi alcoba para vestirme. Elegí ropa suelta, en lugar de mis pantalones de cuero habituales.

Gabrielle ya estaba despierta cuando entré en la habitación, diciendo que quería ver cómo estaba Solan. Impaciente por demostrar que tenía razón, la besé en la frente y le dije que se reuniera conmigo más tarde en el campo de entrenamiento, para que pudiera haber algo de interés allí.

No debería haberme sorprendido cuando encontré a Yu Pan esperándome. Estaba sentado a lo largo del bajo muro de piedra que rodeaba el campo de entrenamiento. Era lo suficientemente temprano como para que fuéramos dos de las pocas personas en la zona, aunque en pronto los cuarteles se vaciarían y soldados y cadetes por igual comenzarían su régimen de entrenamiento.

– Buenos días, Conquistadora – Yu Pan me saludó cuando me acerqué por detrás de él.

– Para ti también, Maestro Yu Pan.

Para ambos, el uso de nuestros títulos oficiales era más una familiaridad que un protocolo. Es como si Gabrielle se burlara de mí llamándome, Conquistadora. Me senté a su lado y los dos simplemente disfrutamos de los sonidos de la madrugada. Tomaba una bocanada de su pipa de vez en cuando, finalmente vacío el tazón de marfil de tabaco golpeando el extremo de la pipa en la pared.

Observé a un par de mujeres soldados mientras comenzaban sus propias rutinas de combate matutinas. Comprometidas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se olvidaron de mi mirada vigilante. Yu Pan, sin embargo, parecía tener la habilidad de Gabrielle de saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Me volví para mirarlo y él sonrió a sabiendas, mirando hacia atrás y observando a las mujeres soldado.

– Algunos días desearía que Gabrielle supiera más sobre cómo cuidarse a sí misma de esa manera – Respondí a su pregunta no formulada.

– Estoy seguro de que cuando llegue el momento, Gabrielle poseerá todas las habilidades que necesita. Ella ha sobrevivido hasta ahora a su vida sin tales habilidades – respondió.

– ¿A qué costo? No estoy contenta de que simplemente sobreviva. No permitiré que se convierta en una víctima, nunca más.

– _Ten cuidado con lo que deseas_, Conquistadora – Yu Pan me advirtió – ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?

– Por supuesto – respondí.

– Sun Wu, conocido en la historia como Sun Zi, el filósofo Sun, fue un gran estratega militar del que sin duda has oído. Originario del Estado de Qi, una vez fue convocado por el Rey He Lu del Estado de Wu en el valle inferior de Changjiang.

_He leído sus trece artículos sobre estrategia y tácticas militares, dijo el rey, y quiero que comanden mi ejército, al menos a modo de prueba._

Sun Wu aceptó de buen grado.

Sun Wu había afirmado que la disciplina era la clave para la eficacia de cualquier ejército. El Rey quiso poner a prueba sus habilidades y preguntó si sus métodos de entrenamiento funcionaban incluso con las mujeres.

Con el acuerdo de Sun Wu, el Rey reunió a 180 de sus concubinas para ser entrenadas. Sun Wu los dividió en dos compañías y nombró a dos comandantes de compañía.

Se les preguntó a las mujeres si conocían sus manos derechas por las izquierdas y las traseras por las delanteras. Entonces Sun Wu les dijo cómo llevar a cabo las órdenes militares.

_Cuando el tambor señala un giro a la izquierda, usted debe girar a su izquierda. Cuando dé la señal, dé la vuelta completamente. Así que el general levantó su hacha de guerra, el tambor señaló un giro a la derecha, y las mujeres se pararon allí y se rieron._

_Tal vez las reglas no son claras y no estás familiarizada con las órdenes. Es mi culpa, dijo Sun Wu. Sun Wu reiteró pacientemente las reglas y el tambor volvió a sonar. Una vez más, las mujeres se rieron y no hicieron ningún movimiento. La primera vez fue mi culpa, dijo el general. Pero ahora he repetido las instrucciones y tú todavía no las sigues, así que la culpa es tuya. Ordenó la ejecución de ambos comandantes de la compañía._

El Rey quedó atónito. ¡No puedo vivir sin estas dos mujeres! Espero que les perdones, dijo.

Sun Wu contestó, me has nombrado tu comandante general, y debo ejercer la autoridad de un general.

Las ejecuciones se llevaron a cabo, y las mujeres de rango siguiente fueron nombradas comandante. Las órdenes fueron dadas de nuevo, y esta vez las aterrorizadas mujeres siguieron exactamente las instrucciones.

Sun Wu se volvió hacia el rey, _las compañías de mujeres están ahora a su servicio._

El infeliz rey dijo: _"Por favor, vuelve a tu casa". No quiero volver a verte._

El general preguntó entonces seriamente si la admiración que profesaba el monarca por una buena estrategia militar era sólo una cuestión de palabras, o si estaba dispuesto a ponerla en práctica. El Rey He Lu tomó el punto y confirmó la autoridad de Sun Wu. La tropa de mujeres, que comenzó como una broma, se convirtió más tarde en una fuerza de combate eficaz.

Con Sun Wu a la cabeza, las tropas Wu derrotaron al poderoso Estado de Chu en el oeste y ocuparon su capital, amenazando a los estados de Qi y Jin en el noroeste, convirtiéndose en una potencia dominante en el área – Yu Pan finalmente terminó su historia y me miró al otro lado mientras añadía.

– Como dije, Conquistadora, al igual que el Rey en mi historia, tal vez deberías tener cuidado con lo que deseas. Gabrielle ya es una oponente formidable. Ella posee habilidades, lo que puede hacer que algunos gobernantes deberían cuidarse.

– ¿Estás diciendo que debería tener razones para temer a Gabrielle? – Me reí – ¿Qué podría tomar el mando del Imperio? – Me reí, pero luego pensé más seriamente en la idea.

– No sería la primera vez que ocurre algo así.

Esta vez me reí en voz alta y vi cómo el curandero sonreía conmigo – Gabrielle ya sabe que el Imperio es suyo si lo pide.

– Has cambiado mucho, Conquistadora. Parece como si tuvieras tu vida bajo control, y no necesitaras la interferencia de un anciano.

– De alguna manera, por alguna razón creo que hay más en ti que sabiduría y edad. Siento que hay mucho en tu historia que aún no se ha contado, y considero que tu consejo está lejos de interferir.

– No tengo secretos, Conquistadora.

– Lo dudo.

– Es la verdad – reiteró Yu Pan – ¿Es un hombre considerado reservado, simplemente porque no proclama su linaje desde la cima de la montaña? ¿Debería ser considerado misterioso porque no ofrece respuestas fáciles? Tal vez sea el inquisidor quien deba preguntarse a sí mismo, ¿estoy haciendo las preguntas correctas?

El viejo sonrió y saltó de la pared. Cayó de pie tan ligeramente que sospeché que mis opiniones sobre él eran completamente correctas. Me alegré de que sus anteriores palabras hubieran sido lanzadas como una especie de insinuación, si no de desafío, para mí.

Me levanté para estar junto al hombre mucho más pequeño – ¿Me harías el honor de practicar en el campo de entrenamiento conmigo Maestro Yu Pan? – Le pregunté.

– Tal vez no sea a mí a quien buscas – contestó – ¿Te decepcionará el resultado?

– Creo que no – respondí.

Entonces, ¿debemos poner a prueba nuestro ser físico? – Yu Pan me interrogó.

Como siempre, caminó delante de mí, nunca se volvió para ver si yo había decidido unirme a él. En ese momento, había un número de aprendices en el campo, y me encontré a mitad de camino con Atrius.

– Conquistadora – Atrius me saludó con la familiar inclinación de cabeza.

– Atrius. ¿Cómo va el día hasta ahora?

– Muy bien, Conquistadora. Uhm, ¿puedo preguntar...? – tartamudeó.

– El Maestro Yu Pan y yo vamos a estirar un poco nuestros músculos – Sonreí.

– Tú... y el – Preguntó desconcertado – Eso no parece muy justo, Conquistadora – Atrius se rió.

– Nunca dejes que tus ojos oculten la verdad que ves aquí – Contesté al Capitán señalando mi corazón.

Escuché la voz de Gabrielle mientras me estiraba, y lancé un par de patadas al aire. Me estremecí, dándome cuenta de que Gabrielle no entendería nada de esto. En realidad, me consideraría afortunada si ella no pensara que estoy completamente loco. Puse una sonrisa agradable en mi cara y caminé hacia donde ella estaba.

– Es una hermosa mañana, ¿no? – Le pregunté después de besarle la mejilla.

– Xena, ¿qué clase de locura se les ha metido a todos en la cabeza esta mañana? Le pregunté a Atrius, y me dijo que tú y Yu Pan iban a pelear entre sí – cuestionó Gabrielle.

Levanté una ceja perturbada a mi Capitán – Gabrielle, no es así en absoluto. Tu amigo sabe cómo cuidar de sí mismo, y es muy amable.

– No estoy seguro de ver la amabilidad en ello. Te das cuenta de que pesas casi el doble que él, ¿no?

– Pequeña – la silencié con mis palabras – No pasará nada malo. Confía en mí, ¿eh?

– Lo haces difícil algunas veces, Xena – Ella estaba allí de pie moviendo la cabeza, pero con una pequeña sonrisa firmemente fijada en su cara – Está bien, ve a jugar, pero que nadie salga herido – le advirtió.

– Lo prometo – La besé de nuevo para tranquilizarla. Volví a entrar en el círculo de combate y me di cuenta de que me sentía sospechosamente como una niña a la que se le había permitido jugar afuera por un tiempo más.

El curandero y yo nos movimos a la gran área de combate. El perimetro octogonal estaba acordonado, y nos inclinamos primero uno al otro, luego al sol naciente en el cielo del este. Si tenía alguna duda en mi mente sobre la verdadera identidad de Yu Pan, se borraron en los primeros veinte latidos de corazón durante nuestro simulacro de batalla.

Ya no era Yu Pan, un anciano curandero, sino que de repente sus años se desvanecieron. Se movía, parando, esquivando, desviando, retorciendo cada golpe que le daba. Mis años parecían alcanzarme mucho más rápido. Respiraba con más fuerza y finalmente me encontré a la defensiva. Me volteé para evitar un barrido de piernas, pero después de algún tiempo de nuestro combate de ida y vuelta de esta manera, mis piernas habían perdido un poco de su resorte. Vi una oportunidad, un agujero tan grande como el Tártaro apareció en sus defensas.

Aproveché la oportunidad inmediatamente, y me acerqué con una pierna para hacerle tropezar. Estuve bien, bastante bien. Muy pocos guerreros viven hasta mi edad, pero vi el error en mi juicio sólo un pelo demasiado tarde. ¡Dioses, qué tonta! Me llevaron a la matanza como a un cadete virgen, y no como la luchadora experimentada que era. Con una pierna apostada a patear la de de Yu Pan, un miembro que parecía desaparecer ante mis ojos, observé cómo se agachaba, rodaba y se ponía de pie, casi detrás de mí, y pateaba mis propias piernas para sacarlas de debajo de mí.

Mi espalda golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo, una ráfaga de aplausos corrió entre la multitud por la victoria del curandero. Me apoyé en un codo, miré con ira a los aprendices y fui recompensada con un silencio instantáneo. Algunos de los soldados recordaron repentinamente compromisos apremiantes en otras partes del palacio. No podía mantener la cara seria y sonreír poderosamente a Yu Pan, mientras él y Atrius me ayudaban a ponerme de pie. El curandero había vuelto a ser el hombre frágil y anciano que parecía ser, y me sorprendió el disfraz, la forma en que podía convencer literalmente a los que lo rodeaban de que una brisa fuerte podría sacarlo de sus pies.

Me incliné profundamente ante Yu Pan, quien me devolvió el respeto y volví a agarrar su mano con admiración.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Conquistadoar? – Preguntó Atrius, adelantándose una vez más.

– Dime, Atrius, ¿cuál es el único animal en la selva que no le teme al León? Que le gana en su propio juego, de hecho.

– El tigre, por supuesto – respondió el capitán

– No entiendo, Xena – comentó Gabrielle. Había tenido la mirada más extraña en su cara mientras veía a Yu Pan después de nuestro pequeño partido – ¿Se supone que tú eres el León en este escenario?

– Ciertamente, mi amor. Pero me gustaría presentarles al Tigre, un hombre cuyas habilidades exceden las mías en el campo de batalla.

Yu Pan me sonrió con sus ojos entonces. Creo que estaba casi feliz de que lo hubiera descubierto.

– Gabrielle, Atrius... permítanme presentarles al Tigre de Shao-Lin.

Sabía que tanto Gabrielle como Atrius conocerían al infame monje guerrero de Chin. Gabrielle seguramente habría estudiado las enseñanzas de este hombre durante su tiempo de instrucción por la Orden de la Rosa. Atrius, bueno, digamos que los guerreros siempre tienen el hábito de conocer a otros grandes guerreros.

– ¿El Tigre de Shao-Lin? – Atrius murmuró asombrado – Es un verdadero honor – dijo en voz baja, mientras Gabrielle se quedaba mirando.

Me sonreí al darme cuenta de que la personalidad alternativa del curandero era la de uno de los mejores hombres para caminar por Chin, o por cualquier otra tierra. No sólo era un guerrero, sino también un hombre de gran sabiduría y aprendizaje. Sabía en mi corazón que un hombre que se aferra a ello, debe ser entrenado como guerrero. Lo que no sabía es que este hombre casi preparó el manual de entrenamiento para los grandes guerreros, aquellos que dominaban tanto la mente como el cuerpo. Incluso ahora, en Chin, los Templos Shao-Lin entrenaban a jóvenes para ser monjes guerreros, todos con las ideologías y conceptos que Yu Pan les proporcionaba.

– No entiendo, ¿no eres un curandero? – Gabrielle parecía confundida.

– No, amor, es definitivamente un sanador, uno de los más grandes que conoceremos, pero es mucho más – Yo contesté.

Yu Pan se adelantó y se acercó para tomar la mano de Gabrielle en la suya – Vaya, _nuér,_ sigo siendo el mismo hombre del que te hiciste amigo en las muchas temporadas pasadas. Fui muchas cosas en mi pasado, pero ahora soy, y siempre seré el sanador, Yu Pan.

Gabrielle sonrió finalmente, y yo sabía que todo estaría bien, simplemente por ver esa sonrisa. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración, esperando que Gabrielle aceptara o negara este aspecto recién descubierto de la vida de su amigo.

Casi una marca de vela más tarde, Yu Pan convirtió nuestra mesa de desayuno en el centro de su escenario. Yo, Gabrielle, Atrius junto a su prometida, Anya y finalmente Delia fuimos invitados a escuchar la historia de Yu Pan.

– Es un cuento muy corto – comenzó el curandero – A la edad de seis años, mi padre me llevó a un templo, a muchos días de viaje de nuestro pueblo. El templo era de prestigio para hombres sin educación como mi padre. Comprendió que sin algo especial, yo estaría destinado a llevar el mismo tipo de vida que mi padre. Era un pobre granjero, pero sabía que existía una vida mejor, y quería eso para mí. Me dijo que sólo sería a través de las dificultades y el trabajo duro, pero que si perseveraba, mi vida sería mejor que la suya, y la de su padre antes que la de él.

Mi padre me dejó en el Templo de los sacerdotes Shao-Lin, en lo alto de las montañas. Había muchos, muchos otros chicos allí, algunos de mi edad, otros que eran mucho mayores. Nuestros días estuvieron llenos de enseñanza y trabajo. No había tiempo para otra cosa. Nos enseñaron muchos conceptos, pero el principal era la filosofía de que podíamos alcanzar la paz dentro de las disciplinas de la guerra. Parecía tener una habilidad natural para el Sanshou que nos enseñaron. Era el arte del movimiento Shao-Lin, patear, golpear y lanzar puñetazos. Los incorporaron a algo llamado Kung fu, boxeo, y movimientos del tipo lucha libre, pero siempre con la idea de defensa personal en mente. Llegué a amar el Templo, mi trabajo y la vida que llevaba. Por alguna razón los Cielos me sonrieron, y me bendijeron como a un hijo. Me resultó fácil practicar los muchos principios de Shao-Lin, vinieron fácilmente, florecí por encima de todo, y más allá de todo lo que los Sacerdotes habían conocido. Llegó un momento en que me dijeron que ya no podían enseñarme, que había crecido mucho más allá de sus capacidades.

A los jóvenes sólo se les permitía estudiar en el Templo Shao-Lin hasta que cumplían dieciocho años. En ese momento tenían que elegir la vida que llevarían. Podrían tomar sus votos perpetuos y vivir sus vidas dentro de las paredes del Templo, o abandonar el lugar para difundir las ideas de paz entre los hombres.

Debido a que encontré que la vida dentro del Templo era de mi agrado, tomé mis votos y me convertí en un Monje Guerrero. Pronto, los estudiantes de enseñanza se convirtieron en secundarios. Fui bendecido con una habilidad, no había ningún hombre vivo que pudiera vencerme en Sanshou. Por lo tanto, cuando cumplí veinticuatro años me dieron permiso para abrir mi propia escuela, dedicada sólo a Sanshou, a la sombra del templo Shao Lin.

He vivido mi vida desde entonces, enseñando a otros el principio, he llegado a amar, y he aprendido a usarlo tanto en la lucha como en la curación. Usar tu mente para controlar tu cuerpo.

Miré alrededor de la mesa y todas las caras estaban completamente hipnotizadas por el cuento corto, pero elocuente, de Yu Pan. El viejo simplemente solidificó un hecho en mi mente. Pocas personas en esta tierra son lo que aparentan ser.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Había subyugado a las Amazonas por la fuerza**

– Pica – me quejé.

– Oh, no puede ser tan malo, quédate quieta – Delia respondió a mi comentario.

– ¡Me pica, te lo digo, y está muy apretado!

Me tiré del cuello hasta que se me salió un botón plateado. Una de las criadas corrió a buscar el objeto suelto, y yo empecé a caminar por la habitación. Dos jóvenes doncellas estaban ayudando a mi costurera, Anya. Y Delia, bueno, solo Atenea sabe por qué estaba allí, pero como la situación requería su tipo de diplomacia, vi la sabiduría en ello.

– Lo siento, Señora Conquistadora – Anya se disculpó, a quien por cierto le sacaba por lo menos media cabeza de altura – Tal vez no tuve en cuenta el hecho de que tu cuello...

– ¿Sí? – Arqueé una ceja en la dirección de la joven. Es curioso cómo una de esas miradas puede hacer que un soldado de mi ejército se acobarde de miedo, pero aparentemente hace poco por las mujeres que trabajan para mí.

– Bueno, más bien es el cuello de una guerrera orgullosa – Anya terminó nerviosa,

– Lo que realmente quiere decir es que es rígido y terco – Delia resopló.

– ¡Hades! ¿Cuándo terminará esto? – Me quejé. Sí, me sorprendió tanto como a los que me rodeaban. Realmente me quejé.

– Xena, tenemos que hablar – dijo Delia en tono de mando.

Miré alrededor de la habitación a las jóvenes con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, temerosas de mirarme a los ojos. Delia entró en la otra habitación sin siquiera comprobar si yo la seguía. _¡Dioses! ¿Cuándo perdí tal control sobre mi propia casa? Una mujer que me da órdenes... ¡a mí!_

Me pidieron que viniera para una prueba para el traje de mi boda. Era un impresionante conjunto de seda y cuero. Anya realmente hizo un trabajo maravilloso, y la chaqueta corta era perfecta. No sé qué me había pasado en los últimos días. Todo iba muy bien. Solan y Gabrielle hablaban con un poco más facilidad cada vez, mi hijo estaba empezando a hacer ejercicio en el campo de práctica, y mi boda estaba a pocos días de distancia.

Ahora mismo, estaba observando cómo mi amiga se retiraba a la habitación de al lado, lo que me hacía sentir como una niña a la que habían regañado, a diferencia de la Gobernante del Imperio Griego. No había nada que hacer, excepto tomar mi medicina y seguir a Delia.

– Xena, siéntate – Lo ordenó en el momento en que cerró la puerta tras de mí.

– Prefiero estar de pie, gracias.

– ¡Siéntate! – Ladró.

Inmediatamente sentí doblar las rodillas. Es increíble cómo esa mujer puede sonar tanto como una madre. Me caí sobre un taburete y fruncí el ceño.

– Xena, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Delia suavemente mientras se sentaba ante mí – Y… – levantó la mano – si no me dices nada, saldré por esa puerta.

Me tomé en serio su advertencia, pero no pude evitar sonreír un poquito ante sus gestos maternales – No lo sé – dije honestamente – Sé que estoy siendo una imbécil, pero no puedo contenerme.

– ¿Han discutido tú y Gabrielle? – preguntó.

– No – respondí rápidamente – Las cosas no podrían estar mejor entre nosotras. El Imperio está prosperando. Personalmente, las cosas no podrían ser más maravillosas. Quiero decir, estoy a punto de casarme con una chica maravillosa, la vida debería ser genial, ¿verdad? – Hice la pregunta bastante retórica.

– ¿Y eso no te preocupa en absoluto?

– ¿Sobre el Imperio? No, parecemos...

– Xena, me refiero a tus inminentes nupcias – Delia sonrió.

– ¡Ohhhh! – A veces podía ser tan obtusa – Preocupada... ¿yo? No, por supuesto que no.

La sonrisa de Delia creció y estaba claro que me había atrapado – Xena – dibujó.

– No me preocupa. Aterrorizada es más bien la palabra correcta – De repente mis hombros se desplomaron y puse la cabeza en mis manos – Es una cosita tan pequeña. ¿Cómo es que tiene la habilidad de asustarme tanto?

– Xena – se rió Delia – Es perfectamente normal, una unión matrimonial es una cosa desalentadora si te pones a pensar demasiado tiempo. El significado de esto es aterrador, pero hay que ver los beneficios en vez de los miedos. Has estado sola demasiado tiempo, amiga mia.

– Me estoy volviendo dolorosamente consciente de eso. Amo a Gabrielle, de verdad. No puedo entender por qué de repente tengo ganas de huir de todo esto – He confesado.

– Ojalá Galien estuviera aquí. Creo que él sabría exactamente qué decirte – Delia dijo recordando a su difunto marido.

– Lo extraño. Él hubiera amado a Gabrielle – le dije.

– Yo también lo extraño, todos los días. Tienes razón, le habría encantado tu Gabrielle. Estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Xena. Te quería como a una hija.

– Sé que algunos días le dolía ver en lo que me había convertido – respondí. Realmente extrañé a ese hombre. Era lo más cercano que había tenido a un padre. Esperaba que pudiera oír nuestros pensamientos, y que supiera lo cambiada que estaba ahora.

– Entonces, ¿qué me diría Galien sobre mis miedos? – pregunté con una sonrisa divertida.

– Hmmm, veamos. Bueno, con la excepción de las vulgaridades que ustedes los guerreros, parecen apreciar – me guiñó un ojo y yo me reí – Creo que te diría que recordaras tu primera batalla. No Anfípolis, pero la primera pelea en la que entraste una vez que tuviste tu propio ejército. ¿Te acuerdas?

Sonreí. Había olvidado los rostros y los nombres de muchas personas y lugares a lo largo de las estaciones, pero puedo recitar todas las batallas en las que he participado. Recuerdo dónde, con quién y todos los detalles intermedios.

– Tenía un ejército de cincuenta, grande para esas partes. Tenía diecisiete años – Si cerraba los ojos, podía oler el jazmín del continente, y la sal que brotaba del océano. Casi podía recordar cómo se sentía el sol en mi espalda y la brisa del océano en mi cara, mientras bajábamos por la colina en esa guarnición de soldados romanos.

– ¿Y cómo te sentiste? – preguntó Delia a sabiendas.

– ¿Quieres decir antes o después de que empezara la pelea? – le pregunté. De repente supe hacia dónde se dirigía.

– Antes – Se rió de mis intentos de distracción.

– Como si fuera a devolver mi desayuno. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, ladrándole a todo el mundo.

– ¿Y qué te había dicho Galien sobre eso?

La sonreí, recordando la actitud de su marido de no hacer tonterías sobre todo en la vida. – Me habría dicho que me aguantara y me relajara. Siempre tienes miedo. Es un miedo a lo desconocido, y es natural. Pones un pie delante del otro, y muy pronto te encuentras en el medio. Para entonces, te olvidas de tus nervios.

Cuando levanté la vista de nuevo, Delia tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y sé que estaba pensando que esas palabras sonaban mucho, como lo que diría Galien.

– Lo siento – murmuré avergonzado.

Delia tomó una de mis manos y la apretó rápidamente – Creo que le debes las mismas palabras a las mujeres de la otra habitación.

Asentí con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo llena de temor ante esa perspectiva. Me levanté y Delia me siguió a la habitación de al lado donde todas las mujeres se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

– Yo... uhm... creo que mi temperamento se apoderó de mí, ya saben, antes. Yo… yo me disculpo – No eran más que simples disculpas, pero poco a poco fui adquiriendo la habilidad de decir que lo sentía. Era un proceso lento, pero iba avanzando.

– Tengo una idea, Señora Conquistadora – dijo Anya – Tal vez si forrara el cuello con seda, no te molestaría tanto.

Uno no podía evitar sonreír a las mujeres de este palacio. Tendían a ser un grupo de gente agradable y de buen corazón. Me pregunté brevemente si algo de Gabrielle se les estaba pegando, o si siempre habían estado así, justo ante mis ojos ciegos.

– Sí, Anya, creo que está bien. Gracias.

– ¡Mensaje para la Conquistadora, mensaje para la Conquistadora!

Reconocí la voz antes de que el joven irrumpiera en la habitación. Petra trabajaba como mensajero de palacio, y su grito de "mensaje para la Conquistadora" siempre hacía que la gente se apartara del camino del veloz niño. Se detuvo ante mí y me ofreció un trozo de pergamino enrollado.

– Respira hondo, muchacho – Me sonrió el joven sin aliento.

– Son las Amazonas, Señora Conquistadora – dijo sin aliento.

Escaneé la nota de Atrius, quien ya había avisado a Gabrielle. En efecto, era una delegación de Amazonas. A todas las naciones vecinas se les enviaron invitaciones a la boda real, pero pocos podían enviar más que emisarios simbólicos debido a las grandes distancias que había que recorrer. Según Atrius, las Amazonas eran por lo menos cien, y liderados por su reina.

– Amazonas de verdad – Petra silbó entre sus dientes.

Me alentó el entusiasmo del chico. Aunque estaba lejos de sentir la misma euforia. La Nación Amazónica y el Imperio se tambaleaban en una rama muy delgada. Nuestra alianza, como a ambos nos gustaba llamarla, era precaria en el mejor de los casos. La reina Melosa era unas pocas temporadas mayor que yo, pero Atrius había escrito rápidamente para decirme que ella misma encabezaba la delegación. Ciertamente no había amor entre nosotras dos, pero me pareció extraño que las Amazonas vinieran hasta Corinto para desearme lo mejor en mi boda. Ciertamente es muy extraño.

– Bueno, señoritas, por mucho que nos hayamos divertido – les puse una sonrisa encantadora a todas. Las criadas se sonrojaron. Era divertido cómo esa sonrisa rastrera tenía la habilidad de que me perdonaran tantos de mis malos modales – Debo ir a atender a nuestros invitados. Petra, encuentra a Atrius y dile que me voy a cambiar de ropa, y Gabrielle y yo estaremos en los escalones principales del palacio directamente. Dile que haga que nuestras amigas amazónicas se reúnan con nosotros allí.

– Sí, Señora Conquistadora – Petra me hizo un pequeño saludo y se fue corriendo.

– Señoritas – Me disculpé y subí a mis aposentos. ¿Qué se pone uno para una reunión con una Reina a la que conquistó tantas temporadas antes?

– ¿Amazonas _reales_? – Gabrielle repitió por tercera vez.

– Sí, amor – me reí – Ciertamente lo son, y van a ser amazonas molestas si no terminas de vestirte rápido.

– Estoy casi lista – respondió Gabrielle.

Observé cómo se cepillaba el pelo y se lo sujetaba hábilmente en la cabeza. Esta chica no era tonta. Gabrielle sabía que se veía más majestuosa, incluso mayor, con el pelo recogido hacia atrás.

– No sé mucho sobre las amazonas, Xena.

– No hay mucha gente que lo haga a menos que hayas vivido entre ellas. Son muy reservadas sobre sus costumbres y el entrenamiento que reciben sus guerreras.

– ¿Crees que tienen una biblioteca?

– ¿Una qué?

– Una biblioteca. Un lugar donde guardan sus propias colecciones de narraciones e historias.

Miré su cara y Gabrielle parecía estar en su propio mundo. Sonreí ante la expresión melancólica de su rostro. Si yo era una Conquistadora, entonces Gabrielle era ciertamente una exploradora. La idea de aprender algo nuevo le causó tanta alegría como una buena batalla a mí. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de que Gabrielle probablemente nunca tendría la oportunidad de leer esos pergaminos de las Amazonas.

– Gabrielle, necesito contarte algunas cosas sobre mi historia con las Amazonas antes de reunirnos con Melosa – No estaba segura de cómo empezar este pequeño cuento, sobre todo porque tendría que ser un cuento rápido. Como siempre, Gabrielle me lo puso fácil.

– Que traicionaste a las Amazonas del Norte cuando eras mucho más joven – Declaró simplemente, colocándose una peineta en el pelo.

– Sí – admití – Sabes que son tiempos de los que me avergüenzo ahora, pero…

– Xena – interrumpió Gabrielle – Sé que cambiarías tu pasado si pudieras. No tienes que explicarme, o intentar arreglar nada conmigo.

– Gracias – respondí.

– Dime, ¿por qué nunca trataste de destruir a las tribus sureñas?

Me encogí de hombros. Me acordé de las cientos de sangrientas campañas contra la Nación Amazonas – Parecía que había encontrado a mi igual, pero nunca estuve lista para admitirlo. Yo tenía más orgullo que cerebro en esos días. Melosa era buena, y sus guerreras avergonzaron a la mayoría de los míos, pero yo tenía los números de mi lado.

Puse una recompensa por la cabeza de cualquier amazona atrapada fuera de la tierra que habitaban. Había muchos compradores, y poco a poco las cifras del Amazonas empezaron a disminuir. Melosa era buena, pero ni siquiera ella podía detener a todo el Imperio. Tenía demasiados aliados de mi lado. Creo que el punto de inflexión llegó cuando Melosa perdió a su hermana.

Se llamaba Terreis. Era una buena guerrera, no tan experimentada como Melosa, pero buena. Escuché que ella estaba en un grupo patrullando la frontera del territorio amazónico, y algunos arqueros centauros los atacaron. No estoy segura de haber creído la historia en ese momento. Los centauros nunca habían sido del tipo de los ataques furtivos. Por supuesto, los centauros lo negaron, pero eso no impidió que las Amazonas capturaran a quien creían que era el culpable. No recuerdo su nombre, pero era un semental joven y guapo.

El Amazonas lo juzgaron, lo declaró culpable y le cortaron la garganta. ¡Phantes! – De repente, chasqueé los dedos – ¡Su nombre era Phantes. Bueno, eso fue lo que empezó todo. Fue ojo por ojo durante unas cuantas temporadas entre las dos naciones. Una amazona ocasional sería capturada fuera de la protección de su tierra, o un centauro se adentraría demasiado en territorio amazónico.

Para entonces, ya había tomado Atenas y establecido mi regla en Corinto. Cada territorio alrededor de esas dos naciones me pidió a gritos que hiciera algo al respecto. Cuando era más joven, esperaba que se mataran entre ellos. Ahora que era gobernante de las tierras, supongo que todos esperaban que yo me ocupara de ello. Así que entré como pacificador. Por supuesto, me llevé un ejército de mil personas conmigo. Confía en mí. Ni los centauros ni las amazonas son estúpidos. Cuando les dije que formara una tregua o que yo formaría una para ellos sabían que no sería bueno para ninguno.

Formaron un tratado entre las dos naciones, jurando lealtad al Imperio. A cambio, dejo que se gobiernen a sí mismos. Puedes ver por qué no estoy encantada con la idea de que haya cien amazonas en nuestra puerta. Además, esperamos a Kaleipus y su delegación en cualquier momento. Esto podría volverse bastante problematico.

– Haremos todo lo posible para acomodarlos a todos.

– Acomodar Amazonas no siempre es fácil – respondí.

Gabrielle estaba de pie ante mí, con la mano extendida, ofreciéndose a tomar la mía. Había estado hablando tanto que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había terminado de prepararse. Se veía tan real y hermosa como cualquier otra reina que haya visto. Llevaba el collar de esmeraldas que le había regalado anoche como una especie de regalo de pre-boda.

– Les quitarás el aliento – le dije. Me levanté y la besé ligeramente en los labios.

– Como tú, Conquistadora – Gabrielle señaló mi propio atuendo formal.

Vestida de cuero negro, con la excepción de una blusa de seda blanca, sabía que me veía imponente. Me até dos espadas a la cadera para esta ocasión formal. Una era hoja corta amazona que me presentó Melosa después de que se firmó nuestro tratado. La otra era mi espada habitual con la cabeza de León plateada.

– ¿Vamos, mi Señora? – preguntó Gabrielle de manera tímida.

– Adelante, mi Lady – Me reí, esperando que todavía nos sintiéramos tan alegres al final del día.

Rodeadas por media docena soldados de la Guardia Real, Gabrielle y yo fuimos anunciadas, y nos dirigimos a los escalones del palacio. Reconocí a las figuras enmascaradas, paradas en formación cerrada ante nosotras. La mano de Gabrielle apretó la mía, y yo volví a apretarla para tranquilizarme. Las máscaras lo hicieron. Recuerdo a los soldados de mi ejército hace tanto tiempo. Esas máscaras amazónicas asustaron al Tártaro.

Una joven se adelantó, y clavo una rodilla al suelo. Miró hacia arriba, e inclinó la máscara sobre su cabeza hasta que pude ver toda su cara. Nunca olvido a un guerrero, especialmente uno bueno, y recuerdo a Ephiny como uno de los mejores de la Amazonía. Teníamos más o menos la misma edad, pero ella parecía estar en tan buena forma como yo.

– Señora Conquistadora, la Nación Amazónica le saluda con motivo de su ceremonia de unión. Le presento al líder de la Tribu del Sur, la Reina Melosa – Ephiny se levantó y retrocedió un paso.

Melosa se adelantó, flanqueada por cuatro miembros de su propia Guardia Real, dos a cada lado de ella. Sabía que era Melosa por la horrible máscara de los Dioses que llevaba. Algunos decían que las vetas rojas que goteaban por la parte delantera provenían de la sangre de enemigos asesinados. Sólo sabía que hasta a mí me molestaba pelear con la mujer cuando tenía esa cosa puesta.

Melosa se quitó la máscara, y me di cuenta de que las estaciones habían sido amables con ella. Era una mujer guapa, más que hermosa era encantadora. Sospecho que fue el encanto lo que le hizo no querer que una mujer joven calentara su cama.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y yo hice lo mismo. Soltando la mano de Gabrielle bajé los escalones, mi Guardia me flanqueaba de la misma manera que las Amazonas. Pensé que sería magnánima y ofrecí mi brazo primero.

– Melosa – le dije.

– Conquistadora – respondió ella, tomándome del brazo con el saludo de un guerrero – Ni una sola vez oí las palabras "Señora Conquistadora" pasar por sus labios.

Me volví hacia Gabrielle y le tendí la mano. Ella bajó los escalones y se paró a mi lado.

– Reina Melosa, le presento a mi prometida. Gabrielle de Potidaea, Melosa, Reina de la Nación Amazónica – Terminé formalmente.

Gabrielle tenía una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, y le extendió la mano a la mujer mayor. Melosa cogió la mano más pequeña dentro de la suya y se inclinó un poco, soltando a la joven. Sin embargo, la Reina Amazona me habló.

– Veo que las historias que cuentan son todas verdaderas, Conquistadora. Ella es amable y bella a la vez. Eres una gobernante afortunada. Por favor, permítame presentarle a mi segundo al mando, Ephiny.

Ephiny se adelantó, se puso de nuevo de rodillas y se levantó rápidamente – Señora Conquistadora – dijo simplemente.

– Sí, Ephiny. Nunca olvido la cara de un buen guerrero.

Nos agarramos de los antebrazos, y me di cuenta de que la sorprendí con mi amable comentario. Ella me sorprendió aún más arrodillándose de nuevo, levantándose frente a Gabrielle.

– Lady Gabrielle – dijo.

– Es un placer conocer a una Nación de guerreras tan buenas – Gabrielle respondió con las palabras adecuadas para poner nerviosa a la rubia Amazonas.

Ephiny dio un paso atrás y una joven casi rebotó para pararse junto a Melosa. Se quitó la máscara, revelando a una mujer joven, quizás de dieciséis o diecisiete veranos de edad.

– Le presento a mi hija, la princesa Timara – Melosa añadió con orgullo.

La joven se inclinó profundamente ante mí – Señora Conquistadora.

– Su Alteza – respondí.

– Lady Gabrielle – también se inclinó ante Gabrielle.

– Su Alteza – Gabrielle repitió mis palabras.

Me di cuenta en ese momento que las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron cuando Gabrielle tomó su mano para saludarla. Otro enamorado, pensé para mí mismo.

– Bueno, ahora que esas formalidades están fuera del camino, Melosa, ¿nos permite el placer de su compañía aquí en el palacio? – Le pregunté, sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta.

– Gracias, Conquistadora, pero su Capitán ya ha mostrado a mis Amazonas un buen pedazo de tierra en la colina al lado del palacio. Mis tiendas están siendo preparadas mientras hablamos.

– Entonces al menos únete a nosotros en una cena – dijo Gabrielle – Usted y cualquiera de sus invitados que quiera acompañarnos, son bienvenidos a cenar con nosotros esta noche.

– ¿Cómo se puede rechazar a una mujer tan bella? – Melosa sonrió – Nos sentiríamos honradas.

Atrius bajó los escalones para pararse a mi lado, y se acercó para susurrarme al oído.

– Bueno, este día parece que se pone cada vez mejor, ¿no? – Le respondí susurrando.

– ¿Hay algún problema, Conquistadora? – Melosa preguntó por mi comportamiento.

– Melosa, nos hemos encontrado con una pequeña situación, y me gustaría recordarte que estás aquí para nuestra ceremonia de boda. Todo lo que puedo decir sobre esta situación es que les pido que dejen que el pasado permanezca enterrado, y les pido disculpas de antemano por esta dificultad.

Todos menos Atrius me miraban como si tuviera las tres cabezas de Cerbero sobre mis hombros.

– ¿Xena? – cuestionó Gabrielle.

La respuesta a la pregunta de todos llegó cuando se abrieron las grandes puertas del patio del palacio, y casi treinta centauros trotaron hacia el área abierta. Justo cuando estaba tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de evitar cierto desastre, Gabrielle me salvó de nuevo.

– Por supuesto que no tendremos problemas, Xena. La Reina no es la clase de mujer, o guerrera, que deja que las viejas heridas nos arruinen la ocasión – Gabrielle terminó dando un paso más cerca y poniendo una mano suave sobre el antebrazo de Melosa.

Observé con asombro como esta pequeña mujer, a quien tenía en tan alta estima, literalmente domó la naturaleza salvaje del corazón de Melosa. La mandíbula de la Amazona estaba fija mientras veía a los centauros cabalgar cautelosamente. Pude ver la expresión de su rostro suavizarse con el tierno toque de Gabrielle, y sus palabras fáciles.

– ¿Todavía quieres que cenemos contigo esta noche? – Melosa se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

Hasta yo me preguntaba cómo respondería ahora la rubia pequeña; sabiendo que el padre adoptivo de Solan dirigía a los centauros. No podíamos negarnos a cenar con ninguno de estos líderes.

– Por supuesto que aún lo deseo – respondió Gabrielle como si hubiera estado usando estas habilidades diplomáticas toda su vida – Parece, sin embargo, que otros invitados se nos unirán también, pero hay espacio suficiente para todos alrededor de nuestra mesa.

_¡Dioses, es buena!_ Pensé para mí misma. Melosa prácticamente se mordió el labio. Negarse a cenar con nosotros ahora no sólo sería una ofensa para nosotras, sino que también nos parecería infantil y mezquina.

– Muy bien. Como usted lo pida, mi Lady.

Con unos pocos asentimientos cortos, Ephiny hizo que el resto de las Amazonas siguieran a su Reina desde el patio. Pasaron junto a los centauros sin que una amazona se estremeciera bajo las duras miradas. Eso también debe haber llevado algo de tiempo. Los centauros pueden ser bestias enormes, y se alzaban sobre las Amazonas.

Desde el rabillo del ojo vi a Solan salir corriendo de su escondite a lo largo de la muralla del castillo, hasta donde estaba Kaleipus. El gran centauro envolvió al joven en un abrazo, y apenas pude contener mi sonrisa. La vergüenza de Solan era que todo joven que fuera abrazado por sus padres delante de otros hombres.

Kaleipus ignoró la incomodidad del joven, y que yo sentí por mi viejo némesis en ese momento. Era y siempre había sido evidente que el centauro amaba mucho al chico. Debe haberle roto el corazón que Solan no fuera de su propia carne.

Gabrielle estaba literalmente anclada en los escalones a mi lado. Me di cuenta con algo de diversión de que nunca había visto a un centauro. Pensé que mientras no tuviera que sentarse encima de uno, no les tendría mucho miedo. Kaleipus y dos tenientes siguieron nuestro camino, con Solan a su lado. Gabrielle retrocedió un poco, y al principio pensé que era el miedo lo que causaba ese comportamiento. En realidad, se paró casi en el escalón superior para ponerse virtualmente a la altura de los grandes centauros. Tomé su mano en la mía para tranquilizarla, ya que sus ojos no podían ocultar su nivel de excitación.

– Señora Conquistadora – Kaleipus bajó la cabeza, al igual que los dos sementales más jóvenes que estaban a su lado. Esta muestra de deferencia me conmovió. En el pasado, el Centauro de buen carácter me saludaba como un guerrero y un igual, usualmente dándome palmadas en la espalda lo suficientemente fuertes como para romperle los huesos a una mujer más débil. Fue cuando finalmente me miró y me guiñó un ojo bueno que supe que no había cambiado en absoluto.

– Te ves más vieja cada día, Conquistadora. ¿Son canas eso lo que veo?

– Si lo son, tú las pones ahí – Le devolví el chiste.

Esto era más bien el intercambio que esperaba. Me tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme al sentido del humor de Kaleipus. Siempre había sido el más serio, pero una vez me confió que a medida que la edad se le acercaba, sentía la necesidad de reírse más y más. Era un número de temporadas mayor que yo, y en ese momento, no lo entendía del todo. Ahora, por supuesto, sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Ah, perspectiva. Lo que puede hacer por la percepción de uno.

– Se ve bien, ¿eh? – Kaleipus aprisionaba a Solan cariñosamente – Creí que cuando dijiste que estaba herido, finalmente lo habías hecho entrar en razón.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Solan se metió en la conversación.

– Es una larga historia, _Rä._

No debería haberme sorprendido, el término de afecto que usó el chico. Era un término muy conocido entre los centauros que significaba, padre adoptivo o segundo padre. Kaleipus se había ganado con creces el nombre en lo que respectaba a Solan, pero debo admitir que me dolió un poco. Qué raro, considerando que no había tenido un solo pensamiento maternal en las últimas veinte temporadas. Tal vez fue la voluntad de Solan de ser civilizado, o incluso la forma en que me pidió instrucciones sobre un sinnúmero de cosas últimamente. Fuera lo que fuera, sentía como si el dolor fuera de largo alcance, si llegara el momento en que Solan me diría que no quería reconocerme como su madre.

– …Rä, me gustaría que conocieras a alguien muy especial – Solan continuó, para mi sorpresa – Lady Gabrielle, la líder de la nación centauro, el guerrero Kaleipus – El joven presentó al centauro a Gabrielle. Nadie estaba más sorprendido que yo.

– Así que, esta es la elegida – Dijo Kaleipus con bastante suavidad – La que domó el corazón del León – Se inclinó hacia abajo en la cintura, lo que no es una hazaña fácil para un gran centauro. Sus patas delanteras se inclinaron mientras se movía lo suficientemente bajo como para alcanzar la mano de Gabrielle.

– Quizás ahora que has domesticado al León, finalmente tengo la oportunidad de vencerla en el campo de batalla – Dijo en broma.

Como no era de los que veían mi reputación debilitada, Gabrielle seguía el ritmo del humor seco del Centauro – Pero lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo, mi nuevo amigo – respondió Gabrielle – Porque, ¿alguien realmente puede domar lo salvaje de una criatura tan feroz como el león?

Kaleipus miró a la pequeña mujer como si estuviese en shock, luego inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió de risa – ¡Ella te mantendrá alerta, Conquistadora!

Fue entonces cuando me dio una palmada en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi derribarme.

Una vez más, estaba sentada en una cena formal con Gabrielle al otro lado de la mesa. No había estado de buen humor últimamente. La situación con los centauros y las amazonas, ambos apareciendo al mismo tiempo para la próxima boda, no estaba ayudando en nada a mi disposición. Estaba nerviosa, tensa y nerviosa. Bueno, eso ciertamente no es nuevo. Pensé que lo estaba escondiendo bastante bien. Siempre pienso eso, sin embargo.

Así que me enfurruñé y medité, mientras los que me rodeaban hablaban, comían, reían y bebían toda la noche. Estaba mucho menos nerviosa por Gabrielle. Parecía estar disfrutando, escuchando atentamente la animada conversación de la princesa Timara. Como siempre, Gabrielle era una oyente absorta, su sonrisa pensativa ocasionalmente adornaba sus facciones. Pero pude ver el ligero rubor de la emoción en su cara. Mientras que para mí, las Amazonas y los Centauros en una habitación eran una noche tensa y nerviosa, Gabrielle apenas podía contenerse. Me burlé de ella mientras la acompañaba al balcón al aire libre, recordándole que respirara de vez en cuando.

Sabiendo que Kaleipus y los centauros estarían de visita para la boda, los carpinteros ya habían estado trabajando duro. Las mesas eran bastante grandes. Las sillas eran taburetes que Gabrielle tenía que escalar prácticamente para sentarse. Las mesas eran grandes y altas para acomodar a nuestros invitados de cuerpo equino. Delia, como era su estilo, había ordenado que las cocinas prepararan muchos granos, frutas y verduras frescas. Había mucha variedad para todos, ya que nuestra amiga había estado supervisando al resto de los cocineros del palacio desde la madrugada, desde que nuestros invitados entraron por primera vez por las puertas del castillo.

El clima del final de la temporada había permanecido inusualmente cálido, por lo que la gran terraza exterior situada fuera de la sala de banquetes sirvió como nuestra sala de banquetes. Se habían encendido antorchas y lámparas que se habían colocado alrededor del perímetro de la zona. Causó un efecto brillante y alegre, haciendo retroceder la oscuridad. Gabrielle insistió en los músicos. No música estridente de taberna, sino algo ligero. Como ella dice, música de fondo. Ella tenía razón, ya que me estaba acostumbrando a su ser. Las arpas que acompañaban la lira de un joven se mezclaban perfectamente con la música natural de las cigarras.

De repente me di cuenta de que era necesario un cambio real. Me sentía un poco desamparada sin Gabrielle a mi lado, y la conversación al final de la mesa del Centauro se estaba volviendo un poco aburrida. Parece que los jóvenes centauros sólo quieren hablar de lo mismo que los viejos centauros, y eso es la guerra. En su momento, me hubiera gustado mucho hablar de estrategia y armas toda la noche. Estaba muy mal porque en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en Gabrielle. _¿Por qué en el mundo conocido teníamos que sentarnos en los extremos opuestos de la enorme mesa? ¿Quién empezó esa ridícula tradición?_ Probablemente, algún rey que no quería estar cerca de su esposa en primer lugar.

Mientras me sentaba allí, volví a mirarla. Estaba asintiendo a algo que dijo una de las amazonas. Lo sentí justo en ese momento, como ella debe haberlo sentido, porque miró hacia arriba. Buscó rápidamente los rostros en la mesa; seguramente buscando la llamaba. Nunca me hubiera permitido creer en esas tonterías románticas de las estaciones pasadas, pero ahora... bueno, quizás me he convertido en esa romántica que ella me acusa de ser después de todo.

Los ojos de Gabrielle encontraron los míos, y la miré de una manera que decía que esperaba que ella sintiera mis pensamientos. Ella sonrió un poco, y luego hizo algo que me hizo sonreír. Me guiñó un ojo. Cuando vio mi sonrisa, volvió a su conversación como si nunca hubiera sucedido, pero yo sabía que así había sido. Sentí ese pequeño gesto hasta las botas. Ahora, tengo que preguntarme. ¿Por qué cuando me veo más como una tonta enamorada, alguien me atrapa?

– ¡Estás sonriendo como una idiota, Conquistadora! – Kaleipus se inclinó sobre mi codo izquierdo para decírmelo.

Bueno, podría haberlo negado, haberlo molestado, o incluso haberle mirado con odio de la mejor manera posible. Lo mejor de envejecer, sin embargo, es tener gente que te conozca tan bien que esos trucos ya no son necesarios. Kaleipus se había convertido en algo más que un aliado a lo largo de las estaciones, y a pesar de toda mi frialdad, creo que siempre supo que había algo más en mí.

Lo miré a los ojos, dándome cuenta ahora de que es muy posible que enviara a Solan aquí a propósito. Que tal vez había oído que mis métodos se estaban ablandando un poco. Le sonreí y arqueé una ceja.

– Vale la pena sonreír por ella – respondí con confianza.

– Apuesto a que sí – añadió con una sonrisa.

No fue el grito que oí después. Era un sonido que se filtraba por el aire, sólo latidos del corazón antes de su grito de dolor, lo que me llamó la atención.

– ¡Gabrielle!

Inmediatamente me levanté para gritar una advertencia, pero en el momento en que me encontré con esos ojos verdes, supe que era demasiado tarde. El sonido que escuché fue el ruido que hace una flecha al cortar el aire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: No hay otra manera, que quede claro**

La princesa Timara gritó. La joven amazona miró hacia su pecho, hacia la creciente mancha carmesí que se extendía por su pálida piel. Una flecha sobresalía de un punto justo encima de su seno derecho. Es extraño las cosas en las que uno piensa en estas situaciones. Recuerdo que pensé que por la posición de la flecha, al menos la herida no sería fatal. Mis únicas palabras habían sido gritar: "¡Arma!"

Ese grito, en medio de un Banquete Real, fue casi suficiente para despertar al ejército de todo el Imperio. En un instante, menos que el parpadeo de un ojo, en realidad, Atrius y la Guardia Real se pusieron en una postura de defensa. Como todo el incidente tomó sólo unos momentos, ya me estaba moviendo para proteger a Gabrielle. Antes de llegar a la mitad del camino, otra flecha golpeó a la joven princesa en el centro de su pecho. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que ni siquiera su Guardia Amazónica había llegado a la joven.

La fuerza del golpe de la flecha la tiró por encima de la mesa. Dos flechas más en rápida sucesión se incrustaron profundamente en la madera de la mesa. Fue con horror que vi la siguiente acción de Gabrielle. Estaba demasiado lejos, especialmente sin saber en qué dirección venía el ataque. Gabrielle rápidamente extendió la mano y agarró el cuerpo de la niña, tirándola al suelo. Las flechas del francotirador nunca se detuvieron. Siguieron a las dos mujeres hasta el suelo. Gabrielle arrojó su propia figura ligera sobre la princesa caída, y todo lo que pude hacer fue observar como otra flecha perforaba el costado del cuerpo de Gabrielle.

Torava, la guardia personal de Gabrielle desvió dos flechas más con el metal de su espada, tal como seguramente habrían encontrado su blanco en la espalda de Gabrielle. Entonces, tan repentinamente como comenzó el ataque, éste terminó. Pude ver el fuego de las antorchas cuando mis hombres entraron en el bosquecillo de árboles cerca de la muralla del palacio. O los culpables habían sido capturados o se habían ido tan silenciosamente como aparecieron.

Mi única preocupación era egoísta. Fue por la pequeña rubia que arriesgó su vida por esta desconocida amazona. Melosa y yo nos arrodillamos junto a las dos figuras, el miedo grabado profundamente en la cara de la vieja Amazonas.

– ¡¿Gabrielle?! – Le grité a su figura inmóvil. Se agitó, pero no se levantó del todo.

– ¡Hijo de una bacante! – Siseó Torava en voz baja.

Seguí la línea de visión del guardia hasta la flecha que apareció incrustada en el costado de Gabrielle. Estoy segura de que la soldado se estaba maldiciendo a sí misma por su incapacidad para detener todas las flechas.

De nuevo, el cuerpo de Gabrielle se movió – Estoy bien, pero la flecha me ha clavado en el suelo.

Llevé mi mano rápidamente a lo largo del asta de la flecha. Había perforado el vestido de Gabrielle y el chaleco que llevaba, pero Atenea seguramente estaba compensando la anterior falta de protección de la joven. Había rozado ligeramente su piel, lo suficiente como para dibujar una línea de sangre extremadamente delgada, pero nada más. Se hundió profundamente en el suelo de la terraza, atrapando el cuerpo de Gabrielle junto con él.

Arranqué la flecha del suelo y empujé a Gabrielle a mis brazos. Examiné la flecha mientras sostenía su temblorosa figura contra mí. Reconocí las marcas a lo largo de su eje, y cuando volví a mirar hacia arriba, los ojos de Melosa se encontraron con los míos. Allí había una rabia mezclada con dolor que esperaba no sentir nunca dentro de mí. Sus ojos se posaron en la flecha de mi mano, pero no dijo nada.

Melosa tomó a su hija en sus propios brazos fuertes. La joven princesa estaba pálida pero aún respiraba. Kuros, que estaba asistiendo al banquete, estaba allí arrodillado junto con nosotros. Rápidamente examinó a la niña, pero su destino era obvio incluso para el ojo inexperto. Un constante chorro de sangre salió de su boca y nariz, y sus respiraciones eran cortas y desiguales. Mi mejor suposición fue que la primera flecha perforó su pulmón, y la segunda, su corazón. Kuros miró a Melosa y el leve movimiento de su cabeza le dijo a la Reina todo lo que necesitaba saber.

– Podría intentar quitar las flechas si quieres – dijo Kuros en voz baja – Para hacerla sentir más cómoda.

Melosa pareció estar pensando en ello por un momento, pero Timara levantó la mano, como si estuviese haciendo un gesto para apartar el pensamiento.

– No, madre, no duele – Tosió y salió más sangre de su boca – En realidad no duele para nada – terminó.

Gabrielle se movió de mi abrazo hacia la joven princesa y usó su propio vestido para limpiar la sangre en la cara de la niña. Timara sonrió débilmente y agarró la mano de Gabrielle dentro de la suya.

– Gracias – dijo la Amazona – Arriesgaste tu propia vida sólo por mí. Eres realmente todo lo que la gente ha dicho que eras. Quiero que tengas mi derecho de casta.

– Timara, piensa en lo que estás haciendo – Melosa respondió inmediatamente.

– Madre, ella hizo lo que sólo otra amazona haría. Hizo lo que sólo una hermana haría.

Melosa miró a Gabrielle y luego a mí. Mi mente estaba tambaleándose ante las implicaciones políticas de este momento, y estoy segura de que Melosa tenía los mismos pensamientos en su propia cabeza. Tenía en brazos a su hija moribunda, pero también era una Reina poderosa. Estoy segura de que no se me había pasado por la cabeza ninguna idea de todo esto, que no se le hubiera ocurrido ya. Volvió a mirar a Timara y se acarició tiernamente la cara, asintiendo con la cabeza para conceder el deseo de su hija.

– ¿Tomarás mi derecho de casta, Gabrielle? – Timara prácticamente susurró las palabras.

– YO... YO... – Gabrielle miró entre Melosa y yo.

– La entrega de su derecho de casta te otorga el derecho de nacimiento de Timara, y todo lo que posee como amazona. Ocuparás su lugar a los ojos de nuestra gente – Melosa explicó sin emoción.

– Depende de ti, Gabrielle, aceptar o rechazar – respondí cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Incluso yo sabía que esto podía cambiar las cosas, pero hasta qué punto, no tenía forma de saberlo – Debes saber que no va cambiar las cosas entre nosotras, y es un gran honor.

Observé cómo Timara apretaba la mano de Gabrielle mientras una ola de dolor la cubría, y la pequeña rubia miraba angustiada a la niña moribunda.

– Lo siento mucho, Timara. Siento no haber sido más rápida – Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Gabrielle y se derramaron por sus mejillas – Sí, aceptaré tu derecho de casta.

Timara sonrió y apretó la mano de Gabrielle una vez más – No te preocupes, madre, apenas duele – La joven le aseguró a Melosa. Nunca antes había visto llorar a la Reina, pero incluso yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos por la fuerza de la joven.

– Ssh, descansa ahora – Susurró Melosa, acariciando la cara de su hija – Busca a tu tía Terreis cuando llegues a _la Tierra_. Ella te cuidará.

Con esas últimas palabras, Melosa encomendó el alma de su hija a la tierra amazónica de los muertos. Con mucho dolor vimos a la joven princesa respirar por última vez y morir en brazos de su madre.

Una vez que la joven princesa murió, Melosa volvió a ser la Reina. Levantó la flecha del suelo, y se puso en pie de un salto. Todos vimos las delatadoras plumas y marcas. Era una flecha centauro, y yo esperaba que Atenea no comenzara la guerra en mi propio palacio. Tres de mi Guardia Real retrocedieron, rodeando a una confundida Gabrielle.

Melosa lanzó la flecha rota hacia Kaleipus.

– ¡Esto no fue obra de un centauro! No matamos a inocentes – Kaleipus se defendió.

– ¡Ya lo has hecho antes! – Siseó Melosa hacia atrás.

– Sé razonable, Melosa – explicó el centauro – ¿Por qué ahora, rodeados de cien amazonas, y en medio del ejército de la Conquistadora? Piensa en ello. No tiene sentido.

– ¡A menos que eso sea exactamente lo que quieres que pensemos! Mataste a mi hermana, y ahora, como los despreciables cobardes que son, mataron a mi única hija – Melosa dio un paso más cerca, su ira y dolor superando su mejor juicio – ¡Debimos haberte aniquilado hace años! Me encargaré de que los caminos hacia Amazonia sean teñidos rojos con sangre centauro.

– No me amenaces, Amazona – Kaleipus estaba empezando a perder el sentido del humor.

Este es el tipo de situaciones por las que a nadie se le permite llevar un arma a un Banquete Real. Diferentes pueblos, diferentes creencias y viejas heridas que nunca sanaron. Yo era la única que llevaba un arma, además de mis soldados, pero eso me daba poco consuelo. Las amazonas y los centauros se soltaron unos contra otros, no importaba si estaban armados o no.

– ¡Nadie empieza nada en mi palacio!

Dejaría que ambos se desahogaran, pero no quería que esto fuera más allá de lo que se podía controlar. Era absurdo, la idea de que Kaleipus montaría un ataque cuando se le superaba en número. Las marcas de Centauro en las flechas parecían incriminatorias, pero incluso Melosa debería poder ver que era demasiado fácil. Me di cuenta en ese momento que su dolor la estaba cegando. ¿Sería diferente si fuera Gabrielle la que yace en el suelo de la terraza?

– Kaleipus mantén tus tropas acampado en East Ridge. No deben salir de Corinto, y bajo ninguna circunstancia deben enfrentarse a las Amazonas. Melosa, toma a tu hija y regresa a tu campamento. Tú y tu gente tendrán privacidad mientras lloran por Timara. Puedes llevar sus cenizas a la Amazonia, pero no hasta que arreglemos esto. Sepan algo – miré del Centauro a la Reina Amazona – Llegaré al fondo de esto, y nadie declarará la guerra en mi Imperio.

Melosa nos miró fijamente a todos, pero fue Ephiny quien persuadió a su Reina para que regresara a su campamento. Melosa se volvió hacia Gabrielle, flanqueada por la pequeña rubia que estaba a cargo de su guardia personal.

– Princesa – Melosa inclinó la cabeza. Lo supiera Gabrielle o no, las acciones de Melosa eran muy importantes. Estaba reconociendo oficialmente a Gabrielle por haber tomado el derecho de casta de Timara. Sin ese aviso oficial, cualquiera de sangre real podría desafiar la petición de Timara.

– Lo siento mucho – dijo Gabrielle en voz baja.

Melosa se arrodilló junto a su hija y me miró – Escúchame, Conquistadora – empezó ella – Si encuentro que los centauros son culpables de este crimen contra mí y mi nación, habrá guerra.

En una demostración de fuerza que me sorprendió, Melosa levantó a su hija en brazos.

– Melosa – respondí – Ve y quédate con tu gente. Nuestros corazones lloran por tu pérdida.

– ¿Es así Conquistadora? – Ella dio un paso hacia mí y pude ver a Atrius enrollado a mi lado, mirando a la mujer con el corazón roto de forma cautelosa – Cuando sostengas a tu único hijo, mientras muere en tus brazos, entonces dime si sientes lo mismo."

– Ven, mi Reina – Ephiny intervino rápidamente antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de decir más.

La guerrera ordenó a otras dos mujeres que sacaran el cuerpo de Timara de los brazos de la Reina. Llevaron a su Reina y a su princesa fallecida fuera del palacio. Ephiny se quedó, siendo la última en salir. Vi algo en sus ojos, algo que me dijo que quizás no estaba de acuerdo con la filosofía de Melosa sobre los centauros. Por otra parte, tal vez fue sólo mi imaginación.

– Ayúdala a tratar de entrar en razón – le ofrecí a Ephiny.

– Haré lo que pueda, Señora Conquistadora – Ephiny regresó justo antes de salir del palacio.

– Buscamos por todo el palacio, Señora Conquistadora, esto es todo lo que pudimos encontrar – El Teniente colocó dos carcajadas, un arco largo y una ballesta sobre la mesa ante mí – Estaban bajo los árboles, en el olivar directamente sobre la línea de sitio del pórtico exterior. Tengo tres escuadrones de hombres buscando en el bosque fuera de las paredes del palacio cualquier señal de los francotiradores.

– Buen trabajo, Berio – Atrius respondió por mí, despidiendo al oficial.

Se sentía como si hubieran pasado varias las marcas de vela, cuando en realidad sólo habían pasado unos momentos. Mis soldados no eran nada, si no eficientes. Ya tenían las pruebas en su poder.

– Sabes tan bien como yo que un centauro no cometió este crimen – La voz de Kaleipus fue la primera en refutar la evidencia física.

– Sólo sé lo que veo ante mí, y ciertamente no tiene buena pinta – respondí.

– Un centauro nunca sería tan obvio como para dejar todas sus armas allí, a plena vista – Kaleipus se enfureció – Es obvio que fueron plantados para que pareciera que uno de nosotros lo hizo. Abre los ojos, Xena.

– Tengo los ojos abiertos, amigo mío. Sí, es bastante obvio que es una treta, ¿pero por quién? Estoy de acuerdo en que parece que los objetos fueron plantados allí para levantar sospechas, pero por otro lado, si fuera yo, podría pensar que es un plan perfecto. Si dejara pistas tan obvias, todo el mundo pensaría que han sido plantadas, y me estaría saliendo con la mía, literalmente, asesinando.

Me volví hacia mi Capitán – Atrius, asegúrate de que Gabrielle sea llevada a nuestras habitaciones y que los guardias estén dentro y fuera.

– Sí, Conquistadora.

– ¡No!

El pequeño grito de Gabrielle se vio bastante amortiguado por el anillo de soldados que ya se tomaban muy en serio su bienestar. De repente, todos los ojos de la habitación se volvieron, primero hacia mí y luego hacia Gabrielle. Estoy segura de que habían pasado muchas, muchas temporadas desde que alguien me dijo que no en este palacio, si es que alguien alguna vez lo había hecho. Todos los ojos se centraron en mí. Viéndome no hacer nada sobre la aparente insolencia de la joven mujer, todas las cabezas se volvieron y se concentraron en Gabrielle. Pareció repentinamente nerviosa. La expresión de su cara me dijo que se había dado cuenta de lo que me había dicho delante de mis soldados y de nuestros invitados.

– Yo... quiero decir... – empujó a uno de los jóvenes soldados a un lado para que se parara frente a mí – Mi Señora, yo... – No quiero estar lejos de ti – dijo Gabrielle en voz baja.

Entonces sonreí. No sé por qué, pero la preocupación de Gabrielle me tocó de esa manera.

– Gabrielle – le toqué la mejilla. La atraje hacia mí, sin importarme si recibía miradas, o si mis soldados pensaban menos de mí. Tomé su cara con ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos – Gabrielle, lo que tengo que hacer, puedo hacerlo mejor si no tengo que preocuparme por ti. Por favor, haz lo que te digo, sólo esta vez, ¿eh?

Llevaba una expresión de triste resignación, pero asintió con la cabeza.

– Promete que te cuidarás, Conquistadora – Ella me susurró. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande ante el comentario que era en parte una amonestación, en parte una burla.

– Te lo prometo, pequeña – respondí, besándola en la frente – Nadie me superará hoy.

– Sabes que Kaleipus, o cualquier centauro, no pudo haber asesinado a esa chica a sangre fría – Solan defendió a su familia adoptiva.

– Sólo sé lo que veo, Solan. Quiero examinar el área donde fueron encontrados esos objetos por mí misma. Entonces, y sólo entonces, haré un juicio.

– Entonces me voy contigo – contestó mi hijo.

– Sí, yo también iré – contestó Kaleipus.

– Mira... – Empecé, antes de escuchar la voz ronca detrás de mí.

– Bueno, supongo que es justo que los intereses de la Amazonia también estén representados – Ephiny saltó sobre la pared baja del patio para unirse a nosotros.

No había estado allí todo el tiempo, la habría oído si lo hubiera hecho. Además, ahora llevaba un cuchillo corto de Amazona en la cadera, así supe que había regresado a su tienda primero. Me pregunté brevemente sobre mi cordura, saliendo al bosque con un par de enemigos muy iracundos y jurados, pero una vez más, Ephiny parecía casi hospitalaria con el centauro que ahora estaba a su lado. Aunque perdió puntos conmigo, cuando se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

– Princesa – Ella le reconoció. La Amazonas prácticamente escupió la palabra en la dirección de Gabrielle.

– Sé cortés amazona – gruñí – y recuerda con quién estás hablando.

Pareció recobrar el sentido y la expresión de su rostro cambió, suavizándose un poco – Su Alteza – Añadió un tono más uniforme.

– Por favor, Ephiny, ¿no me llamarás Gabrielle?

Eso pareció despistar un poco a la Amazona. Abrió la boca para hablar, luego, pareciendo desconcertada, cambió de opinión y se calló. Quería reírme en voz alta, y lo habría hecho si la situación hubiera sido menos grave. Gabrielle tenía una manera de domar a la bestia en muchos corazones duros; lo había visto repetidamente. ¿Podría una guerrera amazónica resistir el ataque de mi pequeña consorte? Ya lo veremos.

Besé a Gabrielle una vez más y vi como los seis soldados que la escoltaban a nuestras habitaciones privadas se la tragaban de mi vista. Sin embargo, tuve que hablar con Atrius cuando se dio cuenta de lo que yo había planeado.

– Señora Conquistadora, parece arriesgado y tonto ir al bosque sin un pelotón de hombres que le cuiden la espalda – Atrius regañó.

– Por eso, mi querido capitán, es por lo que te tengo a ti – respondí con suavidad – Atrius, entiendo tus reservas, pero toda una tropa de soldados merodeando por ahí, tendremos suerte si no han destruido ya algunas pruebas importantes. Es importante que hagamos esto solos.

– Sí, Conquistadora – Atrius contestó, y luego miró a su alrededor a las caras de nuestro pequeño sequito. Pude ver que no tenía mucha confianza en nuestro grupo profano.

– Vamos, entonces – Hablé y bajé las escaleras del palacio.

Había estado sentada en la oscuridad durante bastante tiempo. De hecho, era casi de madrugada. Tendida sobre mi silla favorita, frente a mi ventana favorita, a mi hora favorita del día. La vista bajaba, hacia el jardín de rosas, y hacia afuera a través de las azoteas de la aldea que yacía justo dentro de las puertas del palacio. Me sentía un poco sola, y supongo que simplemente podría haber entrado y despertado a Gabrielle, pero estaba tan cansada, y en ese momento, me pareció un gran esfuerzo.

Habíamos encontrado más de lo que pensaba que encontraríamos anoche. En cierto modo, más de lo que yo quería que encontráramos. Mis soldados habían hecho un trabajo mejor del que creía. Habían acordonado la zona desde la que sospechaban que habían disparado los francotiradores. Pero más allá de la búsqueda en el área, había poco más que podían hacer. Las pocas pistas que encontramos no ayudaban a nuestros amigos centauros. Las armas que ya teníamos, por supuesto tampoco lo hacian.

El olivar se colocó sobre el terreno que se inclinaba hacia arriba. Los árboles se detuvieron en la muralla del palacio, pero continuaron por el otro lado. La zona era espesa y estaba cubierta de vegetación, pero recientemente había sido pisoteada. Técnicamente hablando, un hombre a caballo podría haber hecho las pocas huellas que encontramos. Pero yo sabía que no era así. Estábamos teniendo un período de sequía, común durante el final de la temporada de crecimiento. La tierra bajo nuestros pies era dura como una piedra. Para que la huella de la pezuña que vimos fuera tan visible, el caballo tendría que haber sido una bestia masiva. No, seguramente era una huella de un centauro dibujada en la tierra. Recuerdo la mirada en la cara de Ephiny, en el comentario seco de Kaleipus, mientras la Amazonas se arrodillaba para examinar las marcas.

– _No se ve muy bien para nosotros, ¿verdad, Amazona? _

– _No, desde luego que no._

La expresión de la Amazona me pareció bastante extraña. Ephiny no tenía nada de la animosidad con la que sus hermanas disfrutaban expresándose hacia los centauros. Casi parecía como si le doliera tanto como a Kaleipus. Me preguntaba qué sabía Ephiny que la hizo actuar tan diferente hacia los centauros que el resto de su gente.

Tenía la sensación de que toda esta situación no iba a terminar bien. Melosa ya actuaba como una calabaza llena de polvo negro a punto de estallar. El cuerpo de Timara sería puesto a las llamas esta noche, y entonces el período de luto de Melosa terminaría. En ese momento, la Reina sería libre de vengarse. Una vez que Ephiny le contó a su Reina las pruebas que encontramos, supe que no tardaría nada antes de que Melosa comenzara una guerra. _¿Puedo culparla?_ ¿Reaccionaría de forma diferente? El dolor afecta a la psique, y Melosa ha pasado por muchas pérdidas a lo largo de las estaciones.

Pensé en Gabrielle y en la injusticia de la situación. Íbamos a casarnos en cuestión de días. No fue justo que el día que debería ser el más feliz de su vida se viera empañado por esta tragedia, no sólo la muerte del joven Timara, sino una guerra, y en nuestra propia puerta.

Cerré los ojos y respiré el aire fresco del exterior que soplaba por la ventana. Como sucede a menudo cuando pienso en Gabrielle, puedo escuchar su voz dentro de mi corazón, llamándome. Sólo que esta vez, cuando abrí los ojos, ella estaba allí, diciendo suavemente mi nombre.

– ¿Xena? – Susurró de nuevo.

Le sonreí y ella se sentó en mi regazo, con mis brazos que la envolvían inmediatamente alrededor de su delgada figura. No estaba completamente segura de quién consolaba a quién, pero sé que se sentía bastante bien.

– Podía oír tus profundos pensamientos hasta el dormitorio, mi amor – Gabrielle puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, tocando ligeramente sus labios con la piel expuesta de mi cuello. – No ha ido bien, ¿verdad?

Agité la cabeza y le expliqué los acontecimientos de la noche.

– Todo eso parece demasiado fácil, ¿no? Quiero decir, si uno de los hombres de Kaleipus lo hizo, incluso bajo órdenes, no sería tan tonto como para dejar tantas pistas que pudieran ser rastreadas hasta él. ¿Lo haría? – preguntó Gabrielle.

–Tú vez eso, pequeña, yo también lo veo, los centauros, e incluso con Ephiny. Melosa acaba de perder a su única hija. De alguna manera, no creo que ella vaya a estar de humor para entrar en razón.

– Pero Timara no era su _única_ hija – agregó Gabrielle.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

– Dos de las amazonas volvieron a verme después de que te fuiste esta noche...

– ¡Gabrielle!

– Xena, está bien. Torava y Sentius me estaban protegiendo. De hecho, apenas podía ver más allá de ellos, tenían una pared humana a mí alrededor.

Me reí de la visión en mi cabeza, pero aun así me preocupaba – Es sólo que esas amazonas...

– Podrían haber sido asesinas, lo sé, Xena. No soy un tonta, mi amor, traté de tomar precauciones.

– Perdóname, pequeña. Sólo pienso en ti – Sonreí ante mi propia vergüenza y mi constante subestimación de esta mujer ante mí – A veces olvido que eres una mujer competente, y no una chica joven que necesita mi protección constante.

– Estás perdonada – sonrió dulcemente – Pero sólo porque te quiero tanto.

– Entonces, ¿qué querían estas amazonas?

– Vinieron con instrucciones de una mujer llamada Langris. Dijeron que era la Suma Sacerdotisa en el Templo Amazónico de Artemisa. ¿No suena raro, Xena? ¿Que una sacerdotisa viajara con una delegación de amazonas, tan lejos de casa?

– Extraño es exactamente la palabra que yo usaría – ¿Qué tipo de delegación amazónica viaja con su Reina, princesa y la Sacerdotisa de Artemisa en un solo grupo? No parecía inteligente, especialmente para Melosa – ¿Qué clase de instrucciones te dio? – Le pregunté.

– Sobre mi parte en aceptar el derecho de casta de Timara. Algunas de las cosas que dijeron, Xena, ¿sabes que estas mujeres esperan que viva con ellas en el territorio del Amazonico?

– Lamento desilusionarlos, pero eso no sucederá pronto – agregué.

– Bien – Gabrielle me sonrió – Estuve un poco preocupada por un momento. Me contaron algunas tradiciones muy interesantes sobre la aceptación del derecho de casta. Básicamente, soy una amazona. Desde el momento en que Timara murió, heredé todo lo que ella poseía, y todo lo que a su sangre le correspondía.

– Eso suena bastante bien. Lo siento, amor, pero no hubo suficiente tiempo para explicártelo. Gabrielle, te han concedido un gran honor. Estas mujeres no renuncian a su derecho de casta por nadie más que a una hermana Amazonas. Que alguien de sangre real lo haga, bueno, es prácticamente inaudito. Creo que Timara vio lo que siempre he visto en ti.

Gabrielle se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza de esa manera tan entrañable que tenía. No pude evitar sonreír.

– Esa es la única razón por la que acepté, Xena. Esa joven perdió su vida. No, alguien le quitó la vida. Tenía tanto que esperar, tantas cosas que había planeado. Me contó mucho sobre la vida que quería para ella y su gente. Me dijo que tenía una novia en el pueblo Amazonas. Supongo que pensé que rechazar su regalo no sólo sería un insulto, sino que negaría los sueños que tenía. Era como si con el hecho de que yo siguiera adelante, el espíritu de Timara todavía pudiera experimentar algo del futuro. ¿Tiene algún sentido? – preguntó Gabrielle, cepillándose el pelo de la cara.

Dioses, ¿podría Athena haber sido más amable conmigo? Traer a una mujer así a mi vida era más de lo que merecía – Sí, amor, tiene mucho sentido. Aunque tu no vivas allí, sigue siendo una gran responsabilidad la que está asumiendo. ¿Estás segura de que estás listo para ello?

– Creo que sí. ¿Te molestará, Xena? ¿Podría hacer algo que pueda avergonzarte como gobernante del Imperio? – preguntó Gabrielle; su frente se arrugó preocupada.

– Siempre puedo encontrar problemas con una situación si lo pienso lo suficiente, pero ciertamente no hay nada que me avergüence. Probablemente será una pluma en mi gorra – sonreí en su dirección – Puedo escuchar a los cantineros de la taberna, detallando la relación tormentosa entre la Conquistadora y su novia amazona – Me reí en voz alta, y Gabrielle parecía incapaz de evitar reírse conmigo.

– Gabrielle – empecé en serio – Si es tu deseo llevar esto a cabo, entonces te apoyaré en tu decisión.

– ¿Incluso si entra en conflicto con tus intereses y deseos? – me preguntó en seria.

– Incluso entonces. Porque te amo, y porque tus deseos son mis esperanzas. Es tan simple como eso, pequeña. Háblame de la otra hija de Melosa.

– ¿Quién? Oh, sí. Bueno, dijeron que era la hija de Melosa, pero no su hija de sangre. No pude averiguar nada más sin parecer entrometida. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Pensé en la declaración por un momento. No era inusual que la Realeza adoptara a un protegido, especialmente cuando no tenían heredero. Lo que no podía entender era por qué Melosa adoptaría un heredero cuando ya tenía uno. A menos que la Reina hubiera realizado la adopción antes de que naciera Timara.

– ¿Dijeron las mujeres algo sobre la edad de esta hija? – Le pregunté.

– De hecho, dijeron que tenía al menos el doble de edad que Timara. Lo que es curioso, Xena... – Gabrielle dudó.

– ¿Curioso en qué sentido?

– Bueno, las dos mujeres no parecían preocuparse mucho por esta otra hija. Supuestamente, se esperaba que ella estuviera allí cuando saludamos a la delegación por primera vez. Insinuaron que la madre y la hija habían compartido unas palabras, y la hija se alejó. A las dos amazonas que me hablaron no les pareció nada fuera de lo común.

Me preguntaba por las increíbles habilidades de Gabrielle. Recuerdo que traté de interrogar a las amazonas capturadas. Las matábamos de hambre, los torturábamos y los privábamos de todo lo que no fueran las necesidades más insignificantes de la vida para hacerlas hablar. Nunca tuve una que me diera la hora. Gabrielle, por otro lado.

– Gabrielle, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron esas mujeres aquí?

– No estoy segura, ¿tal vez una marca de vela? ¿Es importante? – preguntó Gabrielle.

No podía hacer más que sonreír – No, pequeña, no es importante. Estaba pensando en algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo – Finalmente me permití una risita.

– Así que – volví a empezar – Supongo que no conseguirás que una de tus nuevas hermanas te dé el nombre de esta hija escurridiza, ¿verdad? – Le pregunté, continuando a sonreír.

– Bueno, Conquistadora – bromeó Gabrielle – Lo que pasa es que ya lo hice. Lo recordé, sobre todo porque nunca había oído un nombre como el suyo. Se llama Velasca.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Asediados y tomados, bella y valiente reina**

Hubo un fuerte jadeo, y me volví para ver a Gabrielle salir corriendo en la cama. No había gritado, pero podía oír sus respiraciones audibles, que al parecer luchaba por controlar.

– ¿Gabrielle? – Me senté a su lado.

Cuando se giró para mirarme, su cara tenía una mirada tan vacía. Era como si no me reconociera, o al menos, como si se esforzara por recordarme. La expresión sólo duró unos pocos latidos, y luego sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en su entorno actual.

– ¿Gabrielle? – Repetí.

– Yo... creo que debo haber estado soñando – contestó Gabrielle con vacilación.

– ¿Una pesadilla?

– En parte, pero en parte era... bien... confuso... – Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y luego me miró con una sonrisa soñolienta – Supongo que todavía estoy medio dormida, pero estoy bien, de verdad.

– Ven aquí, amor.

Gabrielle se acomodó en mi abrazo, mientras ambas nos recostábamos contra las almohadas. No estaba segura de qué hacer con su somnolienta explicación, pero como su respiración ya se había convertido en los profundos y relajados sonidos del sueño, no pensé mucho más en ello. ¿Por qué, en retrospectiva, es la más pequeña de las cosas la que llega a ser la más importante?

Todos los soldados de Corinto estaban en alerta esta noche. Numerosos fuegos iluminaron las colinas del sur, fuera de las puertas del palacio. Durante una pasada de sol, Melosa había estado de luto en privado. Quería saber más sobre su otra hija, pero la Reina estaba recluida, y ni siquiera yo me atrevía a entrometerme en su dolor.

Gabrielle había sido secuestrada por varias amazonas, junto con su sacerdotisa durante bastante tiempo. Viví con Cyane y sus amazonas por un corto tiempo, y aprendí todo lo que pude sobre su historia y costumbres. Sabía que aunque la parte de Gabrielle en la ceremonia de esta noche sería pequeña, lo más probable es que la sacerdotisa estuviera llenando a mi consorte con algo de esa historia.

Yo estaba con Atrius, parecía menos una Conquistadora que una esposa inquieta. Supongo que debería haberme sentido honrada, considerando que pocas personas no amazónicas fueron permitidas a presenciar la cremación de una princesa amazona. Es sólo que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento. Me preguntaba cómo iba a ir esta ceremonia amazónica, cómo manejaría Gabrielle toda la situación, y si sería capaz de detener a cierta reina amazona de librar una batalla sin sentido con los centauros. Tengo que decir que cada uno de esos pensamientos se disiparon en el aire en el momento en que vi a Gabrielle salir de esa tienda.

Gabrielle estaba vestida con una falda corta de cuero y un cabestro. Una falda muy corta y no lo suficiente larga como para llamarla un cabestro. Su cuello, brazos y cintura estaban rodeados de adornos de plumas y cuentas. Ahora, supongo que había visto más revelador el atuendo de la Amazonia en mi época. En realidad, las mujeres que flanqueaban a Gabrielle y a la sacerdotisa llevaban menos ropa que mi futura novia. Si se sabe la verdad, no estaba en contra de ver el hermoso cuerpo de Gabrielle. Es simplemente que había planeado ser la única persona que hubiese visto tanto de el. Podía sentir ese calor familiar arrastrándose por mi cuello, y miré a mi alrededor, viendo a todos los demás ver a ¡Gabrielle!

– ¿Qué estás mirando? – Siseé a Atrius.

Tenía la boca un poco abierta, sobre todo por sorpresa, estoy segura.

– ¿Yo? – Respondió con una vergüenza inusitada.

– ¡Sí, tú! ¡Deja de mirarla de esa manera! – Le ordené.

– ¿Yo? –Tartamudeó de nuevo.

– ¡Sigues diciendo eso como si estuviera hablando con otra persona!

– No, quiero decir... es sólo que... mirando... Yo... yo nunca... por amor de Atenea, ¡ella es como una hija! – Finalmente pudo decir.

– Oh – Era lo único que se me ocurría decir. Pero tenía sentido.

Gabrielle se veía bien. De hecho, se veía muy bien, y mientras estudiaba a las mujeres que miraban a hurtadillas a su paso, me di cuenta de algo. Mis primeros sentimientos instintivos de celos, y luego la ira, se basaban en emociones que pertenecían la Conquistadora, no a la mujer en la que me había convertido desde entonces. Habría sido tan fácil dejar que la bestia saliera a vagar por una situación como ésta, pero este momento no se trataba de mí.

Por supuesto, nos quedamos allí como una forma de despedirnos de una joven que perdió la vida demasiado pronto, pero fue más que eso. De alguna manera, este momento perteneció a Gabrielle. No tenía ni idea de cómo íbamos a manejar su estatus de amazona, ni siquiera el hecho de que fuera de la realeza amazónica. Yo sabía que ella estaba tomando este honor en serio, y que significaba algo para ella. Quizás porque era la primera vez en su joven vida que la gente la admiraba por algo que ella sola había hecho, y no porque fuera mi consorte.

Cualquiera que sea la verdadera razón, me di cuenta de que no sería la primera vez que me pondrían a prueba de esa manera. Había crecido en el campo de batalla, pensando que tenías que demostrar tu poder para ser respetado. Eso estaba bien para el campo de batalla, pero solo serviría para hacerme un tirano cuando se usa en la vida diaria. También humillaría a Gabrielle, y bajaría su estatus con esta gente, algo que yo no quería hacer.

Respiré profundamente, y tuve un pensamiento bastante reconfortante. ¿Y qué si cien ojos de amazona codician ahora a mi consorte? La palabra clave era, mí. En mi corazón, sabía a quién amaba Gabrielle, y cuando se me acercó, se me revoloteó un poco el estómago, al ver ese sentimiento exacto en sus ojos.

– Xena, tenemos que hablar – Gabrielle susurró entre dientes, sus labios en forma de una sonrisa forzada – Esto es lo que quieren que me ponga. ¡Daría estar aquí afuera desnuda!"

Me sonrió de todo corazón. Saber que esta no fue una elección de Gabrielle me tranquilizó aún más. Que las amazonas miren si quieren. Ella era mía, y de repente me deleité pensando que poseía algo completamente inalcanzable para ellas.

– Te ves absolutamente impresionante, mi amor – le susurré en voz baja.

– Eso no es todo. Xena, puede que tenga que matar a un centauro – siseó de nuevo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – No pretendí bajar la voz esta vez– Vamos, tenemos que hablar – Empecé a llevarla de vuelta a la tienda de campaña de la que acababa de salir.

Las dos Amazonas que obviamente habían sido asignadas para vigilar a la nueva princesa nos pisaban los talones. Gabrielle entró en la tienda primero, luego yo. Cuando los dos guardias intentaron seguirme, me volví y les gruñí.

– ¡Ni siquiera lo piensen!

No sé si fue el fuego en mis ojos o el humo que salía de mis oídos, pero de repente se dieron cuenta de que podían protegerla fácilmente desde fuera de la tienda de campaña.

Gabrielle me estaba esperando cuando entré – Xena, estas mujeres tienen ideas muy unilaterales sobre los centauros – dijo.

– Supongo que era de esperar. Han estado en desacuerdo con ellos la mayor parte de sus vidas – respondí.

– Bueno, cuando lo miras de esa manera... – Gabrielle se calló. Vi cómo se le suavizaban los rasgos. No era característico de Gabrielle no ver la otra cara de la moneda, pero su propia furia, y preocupación, habían sacado lo mejor de ella.

– Ahora, ¿qué tal lo que dijiste allá afuera? – Hice un gesto con una mano – ¿Quién quiere que mates a un centauro, y por qué?

– Están convencidas de que un centauro lo hizo, Xena. No dije una palabra sobre lo que encontraste la otra noche, pero no habría importado si lo hubiera hecho. Están decididos a pensar que un centauro mató a Timara, y no parecen muy preocupadas por si atrapan al culpable o no. La única que no parece convencida es Satena, su sacerdotisa. De hecho, no habla mucho, lo cual es un poco desconcertante. Me mira de la manera más extraña.

– Cariño, ¿... el asesinato? – Le pregunté.

– ¡Oh, sí! ¿Sabes que dijeron que una vez que atrapen al responsable del asesinato de Timara, en realidad sus palabras fueron, una vez que atrapemos al Centauro responsable, yo soy la que tiene que ejecutar la sentencia, que obviamente será la muerte? Algo sobre mí, aceptando el derecho de casta de Timara, y por eso tengo que vengarme por ella. Xena, no creo que pueda matar a nadie, no a sangre fría como esa.

– Lo sé, amor.

Gabrielle vino a mis brazos y la sostuve así por unos momentos – No te preocupes, no vas a matar a nadie, y menos a los centauros.

– ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó ella.

– Te lo prometo, pequeña. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, y justo cuando nos besábamos y nos alejábamos un poco, las guardias del Amazonas estaban despejando sus gargantas. Entraron cautelosamente en la tienda de campaña, solicitando la presencia de Gabrielle. Ella asintió con la cabeza y empezó a perseguirlas. La empujé hacia atrás en el último momento para susurrarle al oído.

– Recuerda, pequeña, que me perteneces a mí, así como a las Amazonas – Sonreí y la sentí inclinarse hacia mí – Torava y Atrius están aquí como tus guardias también. No lo sé, ni confío en todos los que están aquí. Si pasa algo, quédate con esos dos y sabré que estás a salvo.

Le besé la oreja y observé cómo asentía con la cabeza para comprender. Salimos de la tienda y caminé junto a Gabrielle, las dos guardias parecían nerviosas ante mi presencia continuada. Ellas siguieron adelante, y luego parecieron aún más confundidas cuando Atrio y Torava entraron en el paso con nosotros.

Nos paró un grupo de guerreras que reconocí como la Guardia Real de Melosa, a unos veinte pies de la pira funeraria. La Reina estaba directamente al lado de la pira, acompañada por la sacerdotisa de Artemisa, y otra Amazona que no reconocí. Era alta, musculosa y tenía el pelo castaño. Me preguntaba si era la otra hija. Sus ojos parecían llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba a la plataforma, sobre la que estaba el cuerpo de Timara.

Ephiny vino hacia nosotros y se detuvo antes que Gabrielle. Me di cuenta de que todavía había cierta animosidad dentro de la Amazona hacia Gabrielle. No se esforzó por ser cortés, pero luego no hizo ni dijo nada que pudiera considerarse intencionalmente mezquino. Era más bien la expresión despreciativa que sus ojos tenían cuando se posaron en Gabrielle.

– Tu presencia es requerida al lado de la familia, Princesa – dijo Ephiny. Ella hizo un gesto con su mano y los dos guardias de la Amazonía se movieron al frente para llevar a Gabrielle lejos.

Sentí a Gabrielle apretar mi mano y le devolví la ligera presión. Ella siguió a las Amazonas, y Atrius y Torava se movieron con ella.

– Sólo la Princesa – dijo Ephiny.

Gabrielle me miró y me di cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer.

– Puede que sea tu princesa, pero también está a punto de convertirse en reina del Imperio Griego. O se van con ella, o nos quedamos todos aquí – dije.

Ephiny no parecía creer que valiera la pena causar una situación. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a saludar a los dos guardias que iban a la cabeza. Me sorprendió un poco cuando Ephiny se quedó atrás, eligiendo estar a mi lado durante la ceremonia.

La ceremonia comenzó, y mientras observaba a las mujeres en la pira interactuar entre sí, una cosa se hizo clara. Melosa estaba en evidente dolor. Se veía en su cara y en su lenguaje corporal. Gabrielle parecía triste, sombría y nerviosa.

– ¿Quién es la mujer al lado de Melosa? – Le pregunté a Ephiny en voz baja.

– Velasca, la hija adoptiva de Melosa.

– Adoptada. Entonces, ¿no es una princesa? – Hice la pregunta a la que ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería saber cómo respondería la Amazona.

– No. Sólo la familia de sangre puede ser considerada en la fila para el trono. A menos que se conviertan en familia por derecho de casta, sin embargo. Velasca se habría convertido en princesa tras la muerte de Timara, porque entonces sería la única heredera de Melosa. Tu consorte parece haber puesto un freno a esos planes, Señora Conquistadora.

Ephiny me miró de reojo y oí lo que quería en su voz. Parecía que a ella no le importaba la posición real de Velasca más de lo que le importaba el nuevo título amazónico de Gabrielle. Las cosas empezaron a parecer que Ephiny podía ser una de esas fanáticas amazonas, que no estaban dispuestas a permitir la entrada de extraños tan fácilmente. Por supuesto, eso no fue un crimen, pero todo el escenario comenzó a tomar un aire peligroso para Gabrielle.

De repente, vi a una hija adoptiva cuyo único obstáculo para el trono era su hermana menor. Si de alguna manera se pasara de la raya, matando a su hermana, ¿se detendría ahí? Probablemente no tenía ni idea de que Timara le habría dado su derecho de casta a un extraño, ni más ni menos. ¿Trataría de eliminar a Gabrielle también?

Me sacudí mentalmente. Estaba agregando cosas innecesarias, saltando a conclusiones rápidas y fáciles. Velasca tenía el motivo junto con la oportunidad. ¿Pero qué hay todas las pruebas contra de los centauros? Las armas pueden haber sido circunstanciales, pero sólo hay una cosa lo suficientemente pesada como para hacer que las huellas de centauros se queden en tierra seca, y esa es un centauro. Además, algo que no habíamos discutido en esos árboles. Las amazonas son excelentes arqueras, incluso increíbles, pero la distancia desde la arboleda hasta el patio en el que cenamos fue tremenda. Esa fue en mayor parte la razón por la que nunca nos preocupamos más que de patrullar ocasionalmente la zona. No podía imaginar al mejor arquero amazónico golpeando a Timara con tanta precisión como esas flechas. No, solo un centauro, o un ser con una fuerza asombrosa habría podido disparar esas flechas. Ahí es donde todo se vino abajo. Incluso yo sé que no hay una Amazona en la tierra que pueda colaborar con un centauro. Nunca había visto nada que valiera la pena para los dos, como para haber dejado de lado sus diferencias y su odio de larga data.

– ¿Qué dijo Melosa cuando le contaste lo que encontramos? – Me incliné y pregunté.

– Aún no se lo he dicho – Ephiny contestó, sin apartar nunca los ojos de la pira que ahora se estaba encendiendo – Ha estado de luto – añadió.

– ¿Qué crees que hará? – Le pregunté.

– Me gustaría no pensar en eso – Ephiny comentó.

– A mí tampoco – agregué rápidamente.

Ephiny me sorprendió y me preocupó al mismo tiempo. Cualquier otra amazona de aquí habría aprovechado la oportunidad de hablar mal de los centauros, pero ni siquiera lo había intentado. Sí, Melosa estaba de luto, ¿pero algo así? Me habría deshecho del protocolo y me habría matado tratando de llegar a ella. El comportamiento amable de Ephiny hacia los centauros podría haber sido una voz de la razón entre su gente, alguien con quien me gustaría aliarme. Por otro lado, ella podría ser la clase de persona que se convierte en socia de un centauro para una causa similar.

Sólo había algo que hacer. No confiar en nadie, ver que Gabrielle este sin protección, y sentarme con Kaleipus. Había habido mucha mala sangre entre la Nación Centauro y yo. Ahora era el momento de ver si había algún centauro por aquí que todavía recordara los viejos buenos tiempos.

– ¡Es un insulto pensar que cualquiera de los centauros de aquí podría ser el responsable!

El tono de Solan era de justa indignación, y no estaba segura de no estar de acuerdo con él. Probablemente estaba buscando respuestas donde no las había, pero se me estaba acabando el tiempo y las pistas. Anoche vimos cómo la pira funeraria de Timara iluminaba el cielo nocturno. Estaba preparada para enfrentarme a Melosa con su demanda de sangre de centauro por el asesinato de su hija. Me sorprendió bastante cuando, después de varias marcas de vela de la vigilia en la pira funeraria de su hija, ella simplemente me miró, y luego se dio la vuelta alejandose.

Era una mujer inteligente. Su dolor la estaba controlando en ese momento, e incluso ella sabía lo suficiente como para no querer reunirse conmigo en esa condición. Sufriría mucho por esta mujer, por su dolor y el precio que había pagado, pero incluso mi tolerancia tenía sus límites.

– Sé esa legua tranquila, Solan – Kaleipus advirtió a su hijo adoptivo. – La Conquistadora tiene buenas razones para preguntar.

– Gracias amigo mío. No sé si esto nos ayudará o nos maldecirá. Solan, he vivido lo suficiente para saber que ninguna especie posee de la verdad y la integridad completa. No dejaré que nadie sea condenado falsamente, pero tampoco puedo permitir que comience una guerra entre los Centauros y las Amazonas. Hago lo mejor que puedo en esta situación.

Le contesté a Solan tan honestamente como pude. Estoy segura de que escuchó el tono de la derrota en mi voz, aunque me esforcé por ocultarlo.

– Solan, la mayor parte de mi vida la he pasado conquistando y tomando. No importa que ya perteneciera a otro. Se convirtió en mi propio destino manifiesto convertirme en la Destructora de Naciones. Una bruja lo profetizó, y yo le di la sangre y los medios para hacerlo realidad. En todas partes, una mujer como yo hace enemigos, cabos sueltos que te harán vulnerable algún día. No pretendo ocultar a ser esa mujer, así que hazme un favor. Por favor, no me insultes diciendo que no conoces a nadie a quien le gustaría ver mi cabeza en una estaca por alguna acción pasada.

Terminé mi pequeño discurso, y cuando miré a la cara de Solan, tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro. Creo que podría haber sido el miedo, o tal vez incluso la preocupación. Supongo que podría haber llegado hasta allí, pero la mirada se quedó conmigo.

Me arriesgué con este joven, que había cambiado tanto. Decidí contarles a él y a Kaleipus todo lo que sospechaba. Algo me dijo que podía confiar en Solan ahora, especialmente cuando jugué mi carta de triunfo, revelando la participación de Gabrielle.

– ¿Por qué alguien con rencor contra ti querría matar a Gabrielle? – Preguntó rápidamente Solan.

Le dije entonces lo que pensaba de una Amazonas y un Centauro trabajando juntos. Esa extraña mirada volvió a su cara. Una vez más, pude ver que esa preocupación lo atormentaba. Solan y Gabrielle se habían acercado en las últimas dos semanas. Si fuera una Conquistadora más joven, los celos y la ira ya me habrían consumido.

Gabrielle se reunió con Solan, más por él que por ella misma. Tenía todo el derecho a no perdonar sus actos tan rápidamente. En algún momento de su tiempo juntos, sin embargo, Gabrielle y Solan se hicieron amigos. No intento entender cómo se produjo el cambio, ni tampoco lo cuestionaré. Los amaba a ambos, al hijo de mi cuerpo y la mujer de mi corazón, ellos significaban más para mí de lo que las palabras podían expresar adecuadamente. El hecho de que no tuviera que elegir entre ellos significaba lo mismo.

Las dos marcas de vela siguientes se dedicaron a repasar los nombres y la historia de los veintidós centauros de la delegación de Kaleipus. Hablamos sobre sus hábitos, el tipo de política que jugaban, y exactamente dónde estaban la noche del asesinato de Timara.

Me puse de pie y estiré los músculos que se habían endurecido mientras estaba sentada. Tuvimos nuestra reunión en el Gran Salón, una habitación siempre perfecta para una reunión con los Centauros. Las grandes columnas se abrían al pórtico del lado este de la sala. El acceso alto y fácil era necesario para entretener a los centauros en el interior. Supongo que fue este acceso al exterior lo que hizo que fuera tan fácil escuchar la conmoción que había a la vuelta de la esquina en los escalones del palacio. Gabrielle materializándose en el pasillo, flanqueada por dos guardias, fue mi siguiente pista de que teníamos problemas. Las palabras que pronunció no ayudaron en nada a la situación.

– Xena, creo que Ephiny finalmente se lo dijo a Melosa.

– Atrius, lleva a Gabrielle adentro – dije en voz baja, tan pronto como salimos del palacio. Nos encontramos frente a un centenar de amazonas armadas en un lado del área fuera del palacio, centauros en el otro, y cinco formaciones de mis propios hombres en el medio.

– ¡No! Xena, por favor, necesito estar aquí – suplicó Gabrielle.

Ella tenía razón, en cierto modo. Puede haber sido una rareza del destino lo que lo provocó, pero Gabrielle era ahora una amazona. No tuve tiempo de estar de acuerdo o no antes de que Melosa estuviera en los escalones, seguida por Ephiny y Velasca. Me puse un poco delante de Gabrielle, supongo que mi modo de protección se está afianzando.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo de hablar, Conquistadora! – Melosa estaba furiosa – Es obvio que estás protegiendo a esos bastardos. ¿Me darás a mí y a mi gente satisfacción, o no?

– Nada es evidente desde mi punto de vista, Melosa – respondí.

– ¡Esos hijos de Cerbero asesinaron a mi hija!

– ¡Puta amazona! – Esto vino de Kaleipus, que finalmente perdió los estribos.

– ¡Fenómenos! – Alguien del lado de las Amazonas gritó.

– ¡Muy bien! – Mi voz resonó. Estaba tratando de no perder los estribos, pero esta gente me estaba empujando al límite. Lentamente bajé los escalones, la ira evidente en mi propio andar. Estaba a punto de gritar con la voz alta que todos ellos podían irse al Hades.

Llegué a las Amazonas, e incluso Melosa retrocedió con cautela. Podía sentir como me temblaba la mano mientras le dolía sacar la espada de su vaina. Apreté la mandíbula y traté de respirar tranquilamente.

– Ahora – comencé – Todos vamos a respirar hondo. No vamos a empezar una guerra que nuestros hijos pagarán insultándonos unos a otros. No vale la pena ir a la batalla por esto.

– Lo es para mí, Conquistadora – respondió Melosa – Viste la evidencia. Todo apunta a un centauro.

– Melosa, puede parecerte obvio en tu dolor, pero la evidencia es circunstancial – Gabrielle estaba de repente a mi lado, con la mano en el antebrazo.

– No me sorprende que te sientas así, Gabrielle. Tus lealtades están ciertamente divididas aquí, ¿pero no aprendiste nada de los centauros de tus enseñanzas con Satena? – Melosa comentó.

– Aprendí, Melosa. Me enteré de que a tu gente se le está enseñando una visión muy unilateral de la historia entre las Amazonas y los centauros. También he aprendido de los propios centauros. Son orgullosos y tercos, pero no más que tú.

– No has visto lo que yo, Gabrielle – Gruñó Melosa – ¿Puedes decirme que un centauro no mató a mi hija, Conquistadora? – La Reina me dirigió su pregunta.

– No – contesté con tristeza – No puedo. Así como no puedo decir que no fue una Amazona, ni nadie más.

– Entonces vamos a la guerra – siseó Melosa – Quiero ver sangre centauro en mi espada.

– No puedo dejarte hacer eso, mi Reina – Ephiny se levantó por detrás de la mujer, y Melosa dio una pequeña media vuelta para mirarla – Por mucho que me duela estar de acuerdo con lo que ella diga, coincido con la Princesa.

– ¿Tú? – Melosa parecía genuinamente sorprendida. Dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos contra su pecho.

Melosa ahora parecía más divertida que enojada. No sabía lo que Ephiny estaba tratando de hacer, pero parecía que sus palabras habían calmado a la mujer mayor de alguna manera. Aunque, creo que las palabras de Ephiny tocaron algo en Gabrielle. La pequeña rubia también se había cruzado de brazos, un rubor iracundo empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas.

– Me sorprendes, Ephiny. ¿Qué esperas hacer, retarme? – preguntó Melosa.

– Ambas sabemos que eso es algo que no puedo hacer, mi Reina – Luego, Ephiny miró directamente a Gabrielle, que todavía estaba furiosa por el último comentario del Amazonas – Todos sabemos que sólo otro miembro de la _familia Real_ puede desafiar a la _Reina_.

Inmediatamente capté la inferencia y de repente supe a qué estaba jugando Ephiny. Estaba sucediendo tan rápido, que no estaba segura de cómo me sentía al usar a Gabrielle como cebo. Recordé la vieja ley que acompañaba a cualquier desafío real y de repente supe que Gabrielle estaría a salvo.

– Así es – le di el más mínimo codazo a Gabrielle y repetí las palabras de Ephiny – _Sólo la Realeza_ – miré fijamente a los ojos de Gabrielle – puede competir con la Reina en un desafío.

Gabrielle no era estúpida, pero a veces las cosas más obvias son las que pasamos por alto. Juro que si la chica dijera _¡oh!_ en voz alta, le daría un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

Acaba de pasar algo muy extraño. Noté que a la izquierda de Melosa, al pie de las escaleras del palacio, Velasca abrió la boca para hablar. Parecía como si fuera a solicitar un desafío. Sin embargo, antes de que su voz pudiera ser escuchada, Gabrielle entró en acción. Ella debe haber captado de repente todas las insinuaciones porque casi saltó cuando dijo las palabras.

– ¡Te reto!

Cientos de ojos se posaron sobre la pequeña rubia, que tragó y miró como si quisiera hacerse invisible.

– Creo – agregó Gabrielle.

– ¿Lo haces o no, Gabrielle? – preguntó Melosa.

De alguna manera, la situación actual ha pasado del posible derramamiento de sangre al entretenimiento. Sabía que Melosa quería mucho a Gabrielle, además la Reina no era tonta. Estoy segura de que era obvio para ella lo que Ephiny y yo intentábamos hacer. En lugar de dejar que la ira la domine, creo que Melosa no pudo evitar divertirse un poco con la niña, desafiando a la Reina por su trono.

– Sí, sí, lo hago – Gabrielle respondió con confianza.

– Gabrielle – dijo Melosa – Entiendes lo que es un Reto Real, ¿no?

– Uhm... – Gabrielle miró entre Ephiny y yo, mientras ambas asentíamos con la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo – Sí. Sí, por supuesto que sí – respondió ella.

– Y te das cuenta de que tendrás que pelear conmigo.

– ¿Pelear? – La voz de Gabrielle se elevó un poco, y miró una vez más entre Ephiny y yo.

– Hasta la muerte – Melosa terminó.

– ¡Qué! Oh, yo….

– Por supuesto – comenzó Ephiny – La ley amazónica establece que un miembro de la familia real puede elegir un campeón...

– Alguien, un guerrero de confianza, para luchar en su lugar – Terminé el pensamiento de Ephiny, dirigiendo mis palabras más hacia Gabrielle que hacia Melosa.

– Sé lo que dice la ley, Ephiny. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber de qué lado estás – preguntó Melosa.

– El lado de mi pueblo, mi Reina – El Amazonas respondió.

– Así que, Gabrielle, ¿lucharás tú misma o elegirás un campeón? – preguntó Melosa; curiosidad en su mirada directa.

– ¡Seré su Campeóna! – Ephiny y yo dijimos al unísono, dando un paso adelante.

Todos se congelaron en ese momento. Ephiny y yo nos volvimos a mirar y, de repente, me sentí como si estuviera participando en una obra de Eurípides. No sólo me sentí un poco tonta, sino que estoy segura de que también me veía así.

– ¡Es mi esposa! – Siseé a la Amazona.

– Lo siento, ¿me perdí esa boda, Señora Conquistadora?

– Sólo qué... – Dije, sólo para ser interrumpida.

– Por favor, ¿podrían arreglar esto en otro momento? – Gabrielle se volvió hacia nosotros y gruñó en voz baja.

– Parece que tienes más que suficientes Campeones dispuestos, Princesa. Entonces, ¿cuál será? ¿Elegirás un campeón, Gabrielle?

Una vez más la cabeza de Gabrielle se volvió para mirarnos a la rubia Amazona y a mí, paradas una al lado de la otra. Ambas asentimos con la cabeza a la joven.

– No, lucharé por mí misma – respondió Gabrielle.

– ¿Qué? – Dos voces al unísono otra vez, la mía y la de la Amazona.

– ¿Te importa? – Le gruñí a Ephiny.

– Gabrielle, tómate un momento y piensa en lo que estás diciendo – Le imploré. Supongo que podría haber ordenado que se detuviera todo el asunto, pero ¿cómo haría eso que Gabrielle se viera, frente a las Amazonas, así como a la gente de Grecia? Quería que supieran que no era simplemente un bonito juguete mío, pero no quería que la vieran morir antes del día de su boda.

Gabrielle me ignoró temporalmente – Pero no pelearé contigo hasta la muerte.

– ¿Y qué tipo de parámetros establecerías para este combate? – interrogó Melosa.

– Que si gano, no continuarán con su guerra. Escucharás a la razón con la cabeza y no con el corazón.

– ¿Y si pierdes?

– No tengo nada que ofrecer– respondió Gabrielle en voz baja.

– ¿Es eso cierto, Gabrielle?

Sabía exactamente lo que Melosa estaba pensando por la forma en que miraba a Gabrielle en ese momento, y no me gustaba nada. Sin embargo, la Reina Amazona me sorprendió cuando continuó.

– Si fuera una mujer más joven, te haría poner tus encantos como parte de la apuesta. Me gustas, Gabrielle, y si crees que tienes la habilidad suficiente para superarme, entonces eso es todo lo que apostaremos. Te daré una marca de vela para que te prepares, y luego te veré en el campo de entrenamiento de la Conquistadora.

Melosa se alejó, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia la pequeña rubia – ¿Qué armas le gustaría usar, Princesa?

Vi como una expresión diferente se robó en la cara de Gabrielle. Miró hacia abajo a la palma de sus manos, girando lentamente cada una de ellas como si fuese a examinarlas.

– Mis manos – dijo al fin.

Melosa sonrió como si estuviera complaciendo a un niño pequeño en una petición sin sentido – Muy bien. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo – Se fue caminando, seguida por las Amazonas.

Ephiny fue la última en irse – Espero que le hayas enseñado bien – Me lanzó en ese tono plano y seco que tenía.

– Gabrielle, ¿estás loca? Quiero decir, ¿te has golpeado la cabeza recientemente o has sufrido algún tipo de lesión cerebral masiva de la que no sé nada? – Grité.

Estábamos solas en nuestras habitaciones. Gabrielle se sentó en la cama, con las manos juntas en su regazo, mirándome pacientemente. Caminé, y me enfurecí. Supongo que fue el miedo lo que me hizo gritar así. Lo bueno es que creo que Gabrielle lo sabía porque se sentó allí como si esperara a que mi furia se calmara, sabiendo que eventualmente lo haría. Como las tormentas de verano que pasaron rápidamente, como todos los truenos y relámpagos, mi ira finalmente se calmó.

Me senté junto a Gabrielle y me pasé los dedos por el pelo. Suspiré profundamente.

– Pequeña, ¿entiendes lo que está pasando?

– ¡No soy una tonta, Xena! Sé lo que he hecho – respondió Gabrielle. Fue la primera vez que me habló bruscamente, y pude ver que ella también tenía miedo.

– Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión, elegirme como tu Campeona, por las bolas de Ares, elige a la Amazona, pero no intentes luchar contra Melosa. Es casi tan buena como yo, Gabrielle. Podría hacerte daño, aunque no sea una pelea a muerte.

– Xena, yo... – Gabrielle respiró hondo y se volvió hacia mí, tomando mis dos manos en las suyas – Necesito hacer esto. No tengo ni idea de cómo explicártelo, por Hades, ¡no sé cómo explicármelo a mí misma!

Era la primera vez que la oía jurar, y no pude evitar sonreír. Fue esa sonrisa la que me permitió abrir mi cabeza y mi corazón, lo suficiente para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

– No sé lo que es, y podría estar loca, pero sé que puedo hacer esto... Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo explicar cómo o por qué, solo puedo decir que esto es mi destino, Xena. Es como si toda mi vida me hubiera llevado a este momento. Lo siento, no estoy explicando esto para nada bien.

Colgó la cabeza en señal de derrota. No sabía cómo decirle que podía entender exactamente lo que quería decir. Sentí lo mismo la noche que entré en la habitación de Gabrielle, me puse de rodillas y le pedí que me perdonara. La liberé de la esclavitud y le pedí que se casara conmigo. En ese momento, en esa habitación semioscura, sentí que toda mi vida había estado conduciendo a ese espacio en el tiempo. Que mi destino estaba encajando en su lugar. Quería contarle todo esto a Gabrielle, pero como era mi costumbre, se me congeló la lengua. Cuando más necesitaba mi elocuencia, me abandonó.

Puse a la mujer más pequeña contra mí, y la abracé con fuerza. Por fin su cuerpo se relajó, y yo sentí que el mío hacía lo mismo. Cuando ella me miró a los ojos, supe que no tenía que hablar y decir lo que pensaba. Gabrielle parecía saber siempre lo que estaba pensando, de todos modos.

– Athena me protegerá, Xena, tengo toda la confianza en ello – Gabrielle susurró.

– Eso espero, porque si Melosa te hace daño, le voy a patear el culo de un extremo a otro de Corinto – gruñí.

– ¡Xena!

La amonestación de Gabrielle fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta exterior de la cámara. Me sorprendió bastante que fuera Yu Pan de pie en el pasillo. Tenía un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

– ¿_Ni hao_? Señora Conquistadora – me reconoció.

– No estoy muy bien en este momento, pero gracias por preguntar – respondí.

– Tengo algo para Gabrielle.

– Maestro Yu Pan, no estoy segura de que ahora sea un…

– Está bien, Xena – Gabrielle se paró en la puerta entre el dormitorio y las habitaciones exteriores, y sonrió débilmente. Pude ver que su mente estaba en Melosa. Lo que aún no entendía era por qué dijo que sí. ¿Cómo pensó que iba a lograr esto?

– Tengo algo que te pertenece, mi _nuér _– dijo Yu Pan. Cruzó la habitación y puso un paquete envuelto en tela en las manos de Gabrielle – Por favor, ábrelo – El viejo indicó el paquete.

Gabrielle me miró, y luego se movió a una silla cercana. Colocó el paquete en su regazo, desató el cordel que lo mantenía cerrado y, finalmente, despegó la tela. La mirada en la cara de Gabrielle, sólo puedo describirla como revelación y asombro a partes iguales. Metió el dedo en una prenda de ropa del interior del paquete. Parecía ser de seda, de un azul intenso, con diminutas flores amarillas bordadas en él.

Lentamente levantó la cabeza, y miró a Yu Pan – ¿Es verdad, entonces? – fue todo lo que le pidió al viejo.

– Es verdad – contestó Yu Pan.

– Pensé que... Creo que no entiendo cómo puede ser esto posible.

– ¿Gabrielle? – pregunté nerviosamente. Ella y el viejo parecían estar teniendo una conversación que giraba en torno a algo que sólo ellos conocían.

– Está bien, Xena – Gabrielle me repitió las mismas palabras tranquilizadoras, sólo que esta vez su sonrisa fue genuina. En realidad, parecía como si su expresión fuera de alivio.

– _Tong zhi zhe_ – Yu Pan se dirigió a mí con mi título de Chin – ¿Quizás si pudiera tener unos momentos a solas con Gabrielle, para ayudarla a prepararse?

– Vas a hacer algo, ¿verdad? ¿Algún hechizo o truco? – pregunté desesperadamente.

– Sin trucos, amiga mía. Estás a punto de conseguir ese deseo que una vez esperaste, Conquistadora – comentó Yu Pan de forma críptica.

– Gabrielle – me volví hacia ella para intentar convencerla de esta tontería – No puedo...

– Xena, tienes que confiar en mí – dijo rápidamente – Por favor, amor, tenemos poco tiempo, y hay cosas que necesito preguntarle a Yu Pan.

– Pero... – Finalmente me di cuenta de que era mucho más fácil confiar cuando eras tú quien hacía las preguntas. ¿Cuántas veces desde que me enamoré de ella le he preguntado a Gabrielle eso mismo? Confía en mí.

Gabrielle vino a pararse ante mí mientras mi mente luchaba consigo misma. Alargó la mano y me besó suavemente la mejilla.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Le pregunté.

– ¿Decirte qué, amor?

– ¿Cuán difícil es confiar realmente? – Yo respondí.

– Tal vez no has tenido suficiente práctica en ello todavía.

Ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa seductora y me recordó de nuevo por qué me enamoré de ella en primer lugar. Porque ella lo hizo tan fácil de hacer, por eso.

– No dejaré que te pase nada serio, pequeña – Susurré ferozmente.

– Sé que no lo harás. Ahora vete, te veré afuera – respondió ella.

Asentí con la cabeza, la besé y la dejé sola con Yu Pan. Le recé a Atenea para que Gabrielle tuviera razón, y para que mi Diosa patrona realmente pensara lo suficiente en Gabrielle como para proteger a la joven.

– Niños y tontos – me murmuré mientras me retiraba del castillo. Seguramente había un lugar especial en la otra vida para los dos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Porque como los eventos tienen forma, tienen que serlo.**

No había nada, absolutamente nada en el mundo que pudiera haberme preparado para la visión que ofrecía Gabrielle mientras bajaba las escaleras del palacio, acompañada por su mentor, Yu Pan. Su pelo dorado había sido trenzado firmemente en una larga trenza por su espalda. Llevaba puesta la seda que yo había identificado como la que había estado dentro del paquete que Yu Pan entregó. Era de un profundo color azul real con diminutas flores amarillas bordadas en un patrón aparentemente aleatorio. Era exactamente el mismo estilo de ropa que había visto usar a Yu Pan durante su rutina de Qigong. La chaqueta o túnica de seda de manga larga llegó hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, y parecía que llevaba pantalones de seda sueltos debajo de la túnica.

Había algo diferente en Gabrielle; lo reconocí de inmediato. Así como sabía, en el fondo, que Yu Pan había sido algo más de lo que aparentaba, Gabrielle ahora tenía ese mismo poder. Estaba en su forma de andar, y el contacto visual directo y seguro que hizo. La chica que ahora está ante mí nunca será confundida ni con una esclava ni con una víctima.

– ¿Estás segura de esto? – Pregunté rápidamente.

– Estoy segura. Recuerda, confía en mí, Xena – Gabrielle me lo recordó.

– Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda, amor – Yo contesté. Honestamente, estaba dando todo lo que tenía.

Caminamos de la mano hacia el campo de entrenamiento, a ninguna de las dos nos importaba que la gente murmurara por nuestra imagen. Apareció tanta gente que parecía el antiguo Coliseo de los Romanos. Obviamente, se corrió la voz de que algo interesante iba a suceder. Sólo esperaba que la parte interesante no implicara que Gabrielle se rompiera el cuello. Su cuerpo parecía estar prácticamente zumbando, y yo sabía que era simplemente energía nerviosa.

Hubo formalidades e instrucciones preliminares para repasar, pero finalmente llegó el momento. Cada mujer fue dirigida a un rincón del área de combate octogonal. Cada una comenzó a calentar a su manera. Fue entonces cuando Gabrielle se quitó la chaqueta larga. Debajo, llevaba la misma seda azul estampada, pero con un top ajustado sin mangas que se aferraba a su piel, terminando donde estaba metida dentro de los pantalones de seda.

Nunca pensé en el cuerpo de Gabrielle como perteneciente a algo más que belleza o placer, pero ahora, realmente podía ver por qué siempre tomaba su abrazo como algo engañosamente fuerte. Sus brazos eran cortos, pero elegantes y musculosos. De repente, se me secó la boca. Estaba viendo algo de esta mujer que no había visto antes, y me encontré más bien disfrutando de la vista.

Gabrielle hizo girar su cuerpo completamente alrededor, fácilmente logrando una patada redonda. Se estiró, y practicó algunas patadas más, pero yo ya estaba asombrada. Se movía como un líquido fluyendo. Seguramente, Yu Pan había realizado algún tipo de milagro mientras los dos estaban allí arriba. En ese momento no me importó mucho lo que era, simplemente estaba feliz de que Gabrielle tuviera la oportunidad de aguantar.

Ambas mujeres encontraron en medio del ring, y el concurso comenzó.

_¿He dicho que aguante?_

Dulce Atenea, ¿había estado viviendo con esta mujer todo este tiempo? Giré mi estúpida mirada hacia Yu Pan, a quien encontré de pie a mi lado.

– Tú-¿Has...? ... hecho... esto? – Hice un gesto con la mano hacia Gabrielle. Ahora mismo, la chica parecía poesía musicalizada – ¿Es alguna forma de magia?

– Te lo dije, nada de trucos, Conquistadora. Como tú misma dijiste una vez, sin embargo, – contestó mientras enfocaba su atención en los movimientos de Gabrielle – Gabrielle es mi mejor alumna.

Mientras que Melosa era una mujer más grande, ella luchaba más como yo. Luchó y boxeó, usando su tamaño y fuerza para vencer a un oponente. Gabrielle era rápida, increíblemente rápida. Sus movimientos eran borrosos. Parecía como si estuviera haciendo una rutina de Qigong, pero más velozmente. Cada una de sus acciones eran reacciones. Eran movimientos defensivos, nada ofensivo.

Después de casi un cuarto de marca de vela, Gabrielle había arrojado a Melosa de un extremo del anillo al otro. Fue fascinante ver a Gabrielle. Cada vez que Melosa se acercaba a la mujer más joven, Gabrielle reaccionaba como si cada movimiento fuera puro instinto, como si su cuerpo supiera exactamente qué hacer. Después de una marca de vela llena de la actividad vigorosa, la técnica de Gabrielle todavía parecía tan fácil para su cuerpo como respirar.

Sé que sigo diciéndote lo aturdida que me sentí, pero no creo que puedas apreciar realmente lo asombrada que estaba. Aquí estaba mi pequeña Gabrielle, ¡y le estaba pateando el trasero a la Reina Amazona!

Justo cuando pensaba eso, Melosa se encontró con un golpe que le dio a Gabrielle en lo alto de su pómulo izquierdo, cerca de su ojo. La fuerza arrojó a la joven sobre una rodilla, pero luego se las arregló para desplazarse rápidamente y agacharse a un lado mientras Melosa volaba junto a ella para derribar a la joven al suelo. Mis dedos se envolvieron reflexivamente alrededor de la empuñadura de mi espada.

Melosa aterrizó de espaldas, obviamente sin aliento, pero incluso antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, Gabrielle estaba dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Justo cuando Melosa cayó al suelo, Gabrielle rodó contra ella. Todo lo que se necesitaba era una mano clavando el brazo de Melosa en el suelo, y la rodilla de la mujer más pequeña presionaba contra la garganta de la Amazona. En su estado de agotamiento, la Reina no tenía la fuerza para eliminar la presión constante que Gabrielle parecía estar ejerciendo sobre su laringe.

– Piedad – exclamó Melosa al fin. Toda la multitud quedó aturdida y en silencio.

Gabrielle se levantó inmediatamente, tendiendo una mano a la Reina que se rendía. Melosa se sentó erguida, inclinando su antebrazo sobre una rodilla doblada. Todo el tiempo simplemente miraba a Gabrielle. No se veía feliz en mi opinión. Se veía aún menos contenta cuando Gabrielle le ofreció su brazo.

Sin embargo, la Reina finalmente lo tomó, levantándose. Las dos mujeres estaban una frente a la otra, Melosa sobresaliendo sobre Gabrielle. Todavía había un poco de contención colectiva de la respiración mientras todos observaban a las dos mujeres en el centro del ring. Al final, Melosa sonrió un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza en agradecimiento. Puso sus manos sobre cada uno de los hombros de Gabrielle.

– Timara eligió bien, lo supiera o no – comentó Melosa en voz baja.

Creo que todos los que miraban respiraban aliviados. Excepto por mí, claro. Había demasiada gente rodeando a las dos mujeres para mi comodidad, demasiadas. Debo haberme vuelto vieja, complaciente, o un poco de ambos, porque sólo ahora me estaba dando cuenta del hecho. Entre mis soldados y las Amazonas, había al menos trescientos guerreros entrenados en ese campo. Guerreros armados. Como siempre digo sobre la retrospectiva, sin embargo, si no la tuviéramos, no tendríamos forma de patearnos después.

Todo lo que se necesitaba era una palabra – ¡Arma! – Alguien gritó.

Gritar que en circunstancias normales puede que no signifique mucho. Gritarlo entre un grupo de soldados es peligroso, pero oírlo cuando están presentes tres miembros de la Realeza hace que las cosas se vuelvan completamente caóticas.

Ni siquiera tuve que dar órdenes, Atrius y la Guardia Real ya me habían rodeado, y vi a tres de ellos arrojando cuerpos fuera del camino para llegar a Gabrielle. Fue entonces cuando perdí de vista a la pequeña rubia en el mar de cuerpos que nos rodeaban. Es natural, fue entonces cuando estalló el pandemonio total.

Sucedió tan rápido, y mi mente estaba centrada sólo en Gabrielle. Ni siquiera yo podía estar absolutamente seguro de cuáles fueron las primeras palabras.

– ¡Traición amazónica!

– ¡Traición centauro!

Entonces, sorprendentemente, todo fue cuesta abajo desde allí. No quiero restarle importancia al asunto, ya que esta fue la primera batalla que el palacio de Corinto había visto en al menos una docena de temporadas. Luché justo cuando los guardias a mi alrededor, recibiendo unos cuantos golpes en la barbilla mientras me dirigía hacia el centro del área de combate. Vi a Torava peleando a mi lado, y la agarré por el cuello.

– ¡Entra ahí y encuentra a Gabrielle!

– ¡No puedo dejar mi puesto a tu lado, Conquistadora!

– ¡Al carajo con eso! ¡Está ahí dentro sin protección! – Metí mi puño izquierdo en la cara de una amazona atacante, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir a Torava – ¡Anda!

Supongo que tomó una decisión profesional obedeciéndome, pero vio que yo era sin duda el amo de mi propio espacio, ya que tiraba a la gente de mí como si pesaran poco. Admito que hacía tiempo que no luchaba, pero esto era aún más difícil. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no usar mi espada, aunque la tenía en la mano. No necesitaba más sangre amazónica en mis manos de la que ya tenía.

Atrapé a un centauro que subía desde la izquierda. Cuando levanté la vista, una joven amazona me golpeó con su espada. Ella cogió mi brazo libre, me abrió la camisa y luego la metió en la piel de abajo. No era profundo, más bien un rasguño, pero todo lo que se necesitaba era el ligero tinte rojo para darle vida a la bestia.

Nunca sabré cómo me abstuve de clavar mi espada en ella. Luché por algún tipo de control, mi mano levantando mi espada hacia ella. Grité una serie de maldiciones, y llevé la cabeza del León de mi espada directamente sobre su barbilla. Lo más probable es que se le rompiera la mandíbula, pero no lo sabría hasta que se despertara, ya que cayó en el suelo.

La bestia me había vencido, pero al menos no había perdido el control total. Hundí mi espada en el suelo a mis pies, y le pedí a la Amazona más cercana que viniera a cogerla. No tuve problemas para encontrar contrincantes, uno por uno, luché con mis manos, sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Mi monstruo había ganado su libertad, y estaba aprovechando su limitada independencia.

– Conquistadora... Señora, Conquistadora... ¡Xena!

La voz de Atrius me llegó como si lo estuviera escuchando desde el agua. Con cada sílaba, los sonidos se volvieron más claros. Me agarré a su voz y permití que sus palabras me alejaran de las garras de la bestia. Cuando agité la cabeza para despejar la última neblina de mi cerebro, me encontré arrodillada en el suelo. Mi mano estaba fuertemente sujeta a mi espada, mi frente descansaba ligeramente sobre el pomo.

Me levanté rápidamente con un solo pensamiento en mi mente consciente – ¡Gabrielle!

– Ella está aquí, Conquistadora. No es bueno – Dijo Atrius pesadamente.

Sentí que mi pecho se estrechaba ante sus palabras – ¿Qué tan malo es? – Mi voz se rompió en la última palabra.

– No es Gabrielle, Señora Conquistadora. Es la Reina Amazona. Por aquí.

– ¿Bajas? – pregunté mientras seguía a Atrius hasta el centro del ring.

– Llamé a seis escuadrones de soldados para acabar con la insurgencia. Tuvimos suerte, en general. Había muchos de nuestros hombres aquí, los centauros y las amazonas lo pasaron mal para llegar unos a otros. Seis amazonas muertas, un centauro y diez soldados del Imperio.

Me detuve abruptamente al verlo ante mí. El centro del anillo se había despejado. Los soldados del imperio retuvieron a la mayoría de las amazonas en la punta de sus ballestas. Ephiny, Velasca y una amazona no identificada se arrodillaron junto a Gabrielle. La pequeña rubia se sentó en el suelo y sostuvo en sus brazos a la caída reina amazona. Kuros estaba colocando una venda gruesa en el vientre del Amazonas. Cuando se puso de pie y se giró hacia mí, agitó silenciosamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. No le dábamos mucho al curandero para trabajar últimamente.

– Una espada – contestó mi pregunta no formulada – No tardará mucho.

Gabrielle levantó la vista y pude ver que la suciedad manchaba su cara. Tenía los comienzos de un moreton en su mejilla, aparentemente de donde Melosa la había golpeado antes. Las lágrimas mancharon la cara triste de Gabrielle.

– Oh, Xena – Lloró cuando me vio.

Me arrodillé en el suelo a su lado y le pasé el brazo por los hombros a Gabrielle. Me acerqué y besé su sien, y ella se apoyó fuertemente contra mí. Ninguna de nosotras habló; las palabras parecían inútiles en ese momento. Finalmente, su voz penetró en el silencio.

– No sé qué pasó – comenzó Gabrielle – De repente, todo el mundo estaba peleando. Alguien vino hacia mí con una espada. Había tantos brazos y gente empujando. No pude mantenerlos alejados a todos. Cuando me di la vuelta de nuevo, Melosa estaba allí parada mirando su estómago. Cuando quitó las manos, había tanta sangre.

Melosa abrió los ojos, y me pareció que esta escena me resultaba espeluznantemente familiar. Hacía sólo unos días que la hija de la Reina yacía muerta en los brazos de su madre. La Amazona estaba pálida y quieta, sus dientes apretados por el dolor.

– Ephiny, Velasca – jadeó Melosa.

– Los dos estamos aquí, mi Reina – respondió Ephiny por ellos.

– Necesito que sepas... Doy mi derecho de casta a... Gabrielle – Melosa se las arregló para decir.

– No, Melosa, no. No puedo, yo- Gabrielle trató de objetar.

– Lo entiendo, mi Reina – contestó Ephiny. La cara de la guerrera parecía una máscara de dolor, pero su voz mantenía su habitual tono uniforme.

– Elegiste bien, Melosa – respondió Velasca.

Eso me sorprendió. Vi cómo Velasca se acercó y le apretó la mano a Melosa. La Amazona miró el cuerpo de la Reina y sonrió suavemente a Gabrielle. Las acciones de Velasca suscitaron más preguntas de las que respondieron, pero simplemente no estaba de humor para pensar en ellas en este momento.

– Por favor, Melosa – las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de Gabrielle – Por favor, no me pidas esto. No puedo, no puedo hacerlo.

– Sí, Gabrielle…. tu puedes – dijo Melosa en voz baja.

– No. No soy una amazona...

– Pero lo eres, mi joven amiga. Gabrielle... eres lo que Artemisa tenía en mente cuando creó nuestra raza. – Melosa tosió, y un lento chorro de sangre cayó de la comisura de su boca – Eres el tipo de persona en el que intenté convertirme... pero fallé – Otro ataque de tos sobrepasó a la Reina, y vi que ya no podía mantener su propia cabeza en alto – … Demasiado odio me llena ahora. ¿Lo harás, Gabrielle? ¿Aceptarás mi derecho de casta? ¿y convertirte en Reina de mi pueblo? Sé para ellos lo que yo no podría ser.

Sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Gabrielle antes de que la diera. No esperaba nada menos de la mujer que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en tanto para todas las personas. Ella le respondía a Melosa desde su corazón, y yo estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que siempre sería así.

– Sí, Melosa – respondió Gabrielle en un tono tranquilo y confiado – Aceptaré tu derecho de casta.

Apenas recuerdo lo que pasó entre las dos mujeres después de eso. Sé que las últimas palabras que Melosa pronunció fueron en una lengua extranjera, incluso para mí. Sólo podía suponer que era una antigua lengua amazónica, conocida sólo por su raza.

Melosa cerró los ojos por última vez y vi algo que recordaría por mucho tiempo. Ephiny levantó una cara manchada de lágrimas a Gabrielle, quien todavía sostenía a la Reina muerta. La guerrera amazona inclinó la cabeza.

– Mi Reina – Ephiny reconoció con voz fuerte.

Todas las amazonas que aún estaban de pie en el patio del palacio se arrodillaron. Ephiny echó una mirada cautelosa a Velasca, y no vi ninguna duda en la acción de la hija adoptiva.

– Mi Reina – Velasca aceptó el derecho de Gabrielle al título con la cabeza inclinada.

– Por favor, Ephiny – Gabrielle comenzó – Lleva a la Reina de vuelta a tu campamento y prepárala para su viaje.

– Sí, mi reina.

Ephiny hizo un gesto a un número de amazonas que se adelantaron para llevar a cabo la tarea. Nos pusimos de pie, y Gabrielle me envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura, y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Le besé la parte superior de la cabeza y la saqué de la escena. No quería nada más que tener a Gabrielle lejos de esta gente, y el área que de repente, no estaba tan protegida como me hubiera gustado. No estaba preparada para la siguiente declaración de Ephiny.

– Mi Reina, ¿volverás al campamento con tu gente? – preguntó la Amazona.

– ¡No lo hará! – Perdí los estribos y rápidamente me volví para responder la Amazona.

– Ella es nuestra Reina – Ephiny dio un paso más cerca, pero realmente no parecía tener mucha malicia en su tono.

– ¡Ella fue mi Reina primero! – Siseé.

– Xena – Gabrielle puso su mano sobre mi abdomen, la otra aun firmemente alrededor de mi cintura. Ella simplemente quería mi atención y la tenía, junto con todas las demás personas a las que podía oír a distancia.

– Ephiny, por favor, haz lo que te pido. Me quedaré en mis propios aposentos, como siempre. ¿Xena?

Gabrielle me miró a mí. Estoy segura de que sintió la tensión en mi cuerpo. Me estaba enojando, enojando con esta gente, estas Amazonas, Centauros, y todos los que querían quitarme a Gabrielle.

– A las Amazonas se les ordena ir a su campamento. Quiero que los centauros sean llevados a su propio campamento. Nadie sale de Corinto sin mi permiso – Hablé en un tono de voz que no había usado en mucho tiempo. Era el sonido de mando que usaba cuando no quería tener dudas sobre quién estaba a cargo.

Ephiny y Velasca miraron de mí a Gabrielle, y luego de regreso. Asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron.

– Atrius, pon guardias en cada campamento. No espero que se repita este fiasco – ordené.

Gabrielle y yo nos fuimos juntas, pero mi enojo seguía aferrándose a mí, y no estaba segura de por qué. Estaba enfadada con todo y con todos, incluyendo a Gabrielle.

Gabrielle y yo dejamos el campo de entrenamiento del brazo. Para cuando llegamos a nuestras habitaciones, yo estaba caminando hacia adelante, y Gabrielle me siguió en silencio. ¿Sabía que estaba actuando como una completa idiota con la mujer a la que profesaba amar más que a mi propia vida? Por supuesto que lo sabía. En ese momento, ¿importaba? No exactamente. ¿Me sentí mal por la forma en que estaba actuando? No del todo. No en ese momento, al menos. Eso vendría después, como siempre.

– ¿Xena? – Gabrielle finalmente preguntó una vez que entramos en las habitaciones exteriores.

– Sólo necesito estar sola, Gabrielle – Dije, y me volví para entrar en la cámara de baño.

Me senté allí durante no sé cuánto tiempo mientras los calderos de agua se calentaban sobre el fuego. Cuando finalmente metí mi cuerpo magullado en el agua caliente, mi ira se había convertido en autocompasión. Sólo que no lo vi como autocompasión. Dejé que mis pensamientos vagaran hasta el primer momento en que conocí a Gabrielle. Despeinada, y con la cara sucia, ni siquiera podía mirarme a los ojos. Tenía miedo de todo, miedo de sentir, miedo de amar, miedo incluso de querer. Se convirtió en mi trabajo ver que ella supiera que era amada, que tenía suficiente para comer, y ver que nadie lastimara a una flor tan frágil. La rosa más delicada de mi jardín, y la cuidé como si fuera una de mis nuevas flores. Ahora la planta estaba creciendo, y de repente... Me sentí innecesaria.

Sabía que Gabrielle algún día se convertiría en su propia versión de mujer. _Eso era lo que yo quería,_ ¿no? Nunca esperé que fuera tan pronto, y de esa manera. ¡Dioses, las implicaciones! Ya no era Gabrielle de Potidaea, una antigua esclava ilegal. En pocos días, Gabrielle se había convertido en la Reina de la Nación Amazónica. _Dulce Atenea, ¿qué me has hecho? ¿Me has maldecido o me has bendecido?_

Si ya no era la proveedora de Gabrielle, su protectora, ¿tenía un propósito en su vida? ¿Todavía querría estar conmigo? ¿Tendría necesidad de un guerrero del doble de su edad, una mujer con un temperamento enojado y un temperamento infantil? ¿Gabrielle me necesitaría más?

Salpicaba agua en mi cara para lavar las lágrimas que podía sentir que caían por mis mejillas. Qué irónico que la mujer que me enseñó a sentir, pudiera ahora hacerme sentir tanto que me dolió. Mi pecho se sentía vacío, pero había un dolor que simplemente no podía ignorar.

Un sonido de tela crujiente me llamó la atención sobre la figura vestida que se movía por la habitación. Miré como Gabrielle se inclinó para recuperar las prendas de vestir que había esparcido por el suelo en mi apuro por estar libre de ellas. Me di cuenta de que se esforzó por no mirarme a los ojos. La mirada de tristeza en su rostro golpeó ese punto de mi pecho que antes había pensado que estaba vacío. Me dolió terriblemente, pensando que una vez más, yo era la causa de su dolor. Mi ira había desaparecido, y todo lo que me quedaba ahora era un montón de inseguridades infantiles.

– ¿Gabrielle? – Grité suavemente.

Se detuvo, pero no me miró. Observé cómo se agarraba a la camisa que había estado usando antes. Cogió la prenda de vestir y se volvió abruptamente hacia mí.

– Xena, ¿estás herida?

Miré sus manos y vi el área ensangrentada en la manga donde la hoja de alguien me cortó.

– ¡No! Es sólo un rasguño, en realidad – Extiendí mi antebrazo para que ella pudiera ver la línea roja que iba de la muñeca al codo.

En un instante, nuestra ira fue olvidada mientras ella examinaba tiernamente mi brazo, y yo egoístamente disfruté de su toque.

– Conseguiré un bálsamo de Kuros – comentó distraídamente, mientras miraba la herida superficial.

– No es necesario, amor – La tomé examinando mis dedos en mi mano libre y los sostuve allí. Vi que todavía tenía suciedad en una mejilla donde debió haber caído al suelo – Ven aquí, amor, el agua aún está caliente.

Ella se quitó la bata y yo me puse a hacer la tarea que Gabrielle solía hacer para mí. Le bañé el cuerpo, luego le lavé el pelo, examinando con ternura el moretón que se oscurecía en su mejilla.

– Lo siento – dije al fin.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella.

_Buen punto._ Dioses, ¿podría explicárselo todo a ella? ¿Qué pensará de mí? – Por tratarte mal cuando vinimos aquí.

– Entonces, gracias y te perdono – respondió Gabrielle en voz baja – ¿Puedes decirme, Xena?

– ¿Decirte qué, amor?

– Lo que hice te enfureció tanto – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí que los míos hacían lo mismo. Fue tan rápida en creer que era ella la que estaba equivocada – Pensé ... que me querías así, capaz de defenderme... que quizás entonces no te preocuparías tanto...

De repente, la historia de Yu Pan volvió a mí, junto con las palabras que usó para advertirme.

_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Conquistadora._

– Oh, Gabrielle, no. No fuiste tú, no realmente, de todos modos. Yo sólo... por favor, déjame intentar explicarlo... – Sentí que le debía al menos eso.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar? – preguntó.

– Dame un momento para secarme y luego siéntate junto al fuego conmigo.

Ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, y la pequeña sonrisa me animó un poco. Me levanté del baño y me seque con una toalla. Los ojos de Gabrielle deambulaban por mi cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Me conmovió, ver su mirada permanecer apreciativa en mi cuerpo de esa manera. Tal vez no estaba tan deshecha como afirmaba.

De repente, Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo mirándome, y se sonrojó de un color rosa intenso.

– Voy a servirnos un poco de vino – Rápidamente se envolvió con su propia túnica y se retiró de la habitación.

Cuando entré en la habitación, Gabrielle no estaba en ninguna parte. No fue hasta que entré en la habitación que la vi. Normalmente nos acostamos en la alfombra gruesa ante la chimenea en la habitación exterior. En vez de eso, Gabrielle había avivado el fuego en el dormitorio, y había puesto una cobija y un grueso montón de cojines ante el hogar de piedra. Se acostó esperándome, se veía tan tentadora y deseable como cada vez que venía a mi cama.

Nos pusimos comodas con los cojines, y no se necesitó mucho para convencerla de que se recargara en mi abrazo. Nos sentamos allí, bebiendo nuestro vino y mirando las llamas durante algún tiempo. Sabía que tenía que empezar en algún momento, pero ahora me resistía a estropear este estado de ánimo. Gabrielle siempre parecía conocer mi corazón mejor que yo misma, la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella comenzó a apaciguarme con su tacto, pasando la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de mi brazo, y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. Dije las palabras que nunca le había dicho a otra persona en mi vida – Me temo que ya no me necesitas – Le susurré al oído.

Gabrielle se giró rápidamente para mirarme – Oh, Xena, ¿es eso por lo que te has estado preocupando? – Preguntó con tanta preocupación que una nueva ola de culpa se apoderó de mí – ¿Te he dado motivos para sentirte así...? ¿He hecho algo...

– No – agité la cabeza de un lado a otro – Pero se siente de esa manera de todos modos – Podía sentir la emoción apretando mi garganta. Sabía que o bien empezaría a llorar o bien sería incapaz de hablar en cualquier momento – Si no me necesitas para protegerte, para cuidarte, ¿entonces para qué me necesitas?

– ¿Qué tal, sólo para amarme? – sugirió ella – Xena, eso es lo que me permites hacer. No me necesitas, pero me amas.

– Ahí es donde te equivocas, pequeña. Sí te necesito. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, necesito a alguien más. ¿No lo sabes?

– No – susurró Gabrielle, extendiendo la mano para tocar suavemente mi mejilla – No lo sabía, pero es bueno oírlo por fin. Xena, yo también te necesito. Aunque nunca necesite que luches por mí, ni que me vistas, ni que me alimentes, siempre te necesitaré. Necesitaré que me abraces tal como lo haces ahora, que me consueles cuando tengo pesadillas, que te pares conmigo en contra de la gente que me veía sólo como una esclava. Hay tantas veces en las cosas que quiero compartir con alguien, y tú, Mi Conquistadora, eres ese alguien.

Me quedé muda por su elocuencia y su habilidad para golpear el corazón mismo de mis miedos. Me sorprendió entonces que aunque éramos dos personas muy diferentes, seguíamos teniendo los mismos miedos, inseguridades, deseos y necesidades. Incliné mi cara cerca de la suya, hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron ligeramente.

– ¿Estás segura de que Athena no te creó sólo para mí? – Me burlé – Siento haber actuado tan tontamente. Nunca sabré por qué me aguantas.

– No es una tontería, amor. Sin embargo, he oído que Atenea recompensa a sus fieles – Ella sonrió esa sonrisa traviesa de ella. Luego sus rasgos se volvieron serios, justo antes de poner un tierno beso en mis labios – Nunca, nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, Mi Conquistadora.

– Ni del mío por ti – respondí, devolviendo el beso. Suspiré profundamente, sabiendo que había muchas cosas que teníamos que discutir sobre el día. Nuestros momentos privados eran cada vez menos, y más en el medio. Miré hacia atrás a los tiempos en los que podíamos quedarnos así durante un día entero, cerrando las puertas del resto del Imperio. Los acontecimientos recientes lo excluyeron de nuestra lista de cosas que hacer.

Todas estas preguntas, y más, rodaban y se agitaban como un mar tormentoso en mi cerebro. Sabía que Gabrielle y yo necesitábamos hablar, más allá de resolver nuestros problemas personales. Sabía que lo responsable sería dejar de lado mis propios deseos y sentarme con Gabrielle para discutir todos estos asuntos. Desafortunadamente, en ese mismo momento, estaba pensando con algo más que mi cabeza. Me sonaba completamente egoísta y malvadamente indulgente, pero en ese momento, no quería nada más que hacer el amor con Gabrielle.

Besé ligeramente su hombro, la sensación de su piel contra mis labios causando una ligera sensación de hormigueo en mi vientre. Sí, estaba siendo terriblemente irresponsable. Como mínimo, debería estar observando algún tipo de solemnidad sobre la muerte de un aliado. Es asombroso cómo los pensamientos de uno pueden escapar de todo sentido de responsabilidad cuando la libido está involucrada.

– Xena, ¿me estás escuchando, cariño? – preguntó Gabrielle.

– Mmhmm – contesté, moviendo mis besos hacia arriba a lo largo del cuello de Gabrielle. Recorrí el borde externo de su oreja con la punta de mi lengua, y disfruté la sensación del cuerpo de Gabrielle mientras temblaba contra mí.

– Xena... ¿deberíamos? – preguntó Gabrielle – Quiero decir... – Ella se calló.

Saboree la piel de su largo cuello en mi boca, chupando ligeramente al principio. En ese primer gemido sensual, tiré de la carne hacia mi boca y tiré con más fuerza contra mi lengua. Todo el mundo tiene una pequeña cosa que hace un amante caiga en completa rendición. Esta era la debilidad de Gabrielle. Por lo general, me tomaba la mayor parte de mi autocontrol para evitar que el cuello de mi amante pareciera como si un animal salvaje la hubiera atacado. Me di por vencida y continué con la sensación que ella encontraba más placentera.

No necesitaba preguntar si Gabrielle deseaba mis toques íntimos, ya que me quitó la bata de seda de los hombros y luego tiró de mi cuerpo hacia abajo sobre el de ella.

– ¡Dioses! – Me quejé. La sensación de su piel, sus pechos presionando contra los míos, casi me quita el aliento.

Separo mis piernas, mi muslo se asentó entre las piernas de Gabrielle, mi propio centro rozando contra la parte superior de su pierna. Sentí el tacto suave de Gabrielle tocando a lo largo de mis hombros y luego por la columna vertebral. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizan con un contacto ligero de plumas hasta mi trasero. Allí apretó la carne, separando aún más las piernas, y tirando de mí con más fuerza contra ella. Era todo el aliento que necesitaba.

La besé una vez, lenta y profundamente, y luego retrocedí un poco para mirarla a la cara. La piel de sus mejillas estaba ligeramente enrojecida, su boca ligeramente abierta mientras luchaba con su necesidad de respirar con más fuerza. Lo que causó la tensión en mi abdomen, lo que me tiró del corazón fueron sus ojos. Los iris verdes, normalmente tan verdes como los bosques del norte de Tesalia, se habían oscurecido. Tenía una mirada de deseo, de necesidad, que me urgía mucho más.

El siguiente beso fue más duro, más posesivo, más exigente. Cada uno después de eso le dijo de todas las maneras que podía, de mi necesidad de ella. Quería que me sintiera, que disfrutara de mí como yo lo hice con ella. Simplemente tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor de esta manera, intensificó el dolor de mi corazón por ella. En ese momento supe que nunca más habría otro. Nunca habría nadie que me amara, que me cuidara como lo hizo Gabrielle. Quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Hasta ese momento, mis besos se habían tragado cada gemido y sonido que hacía Gabrielle. Sentí su mano entrelazarse con mi pelo, sus dedos adentrarse entre los mechones. Me bajó la cabeza, colocándome una vez más sobre su cuello desnudo. Me aproveché al máximo, complaciéndola con mis labios, dientes y lengua.

Una mano mía deambulaba, deleitándose con la sedosa suavidad de su piel. No era simplemente la forma en que se sentía por debajo de mí, o por debajo de mis dedos, sino la forma en que se adaptaba a mí. Sus curvas se apretaban contra mí en todos los lugares correctos, y mi mano... mientras la llevaba a lo largo de la parte exterior de su muslo, y hacia arriba a través de la hinchazón de su cadera. Me encantó sentir el valle mientras mi palma se internaba hasta justo debajo de su caja torácica. Miré hacia abajo a mi mano mientras descansaba debajo de su pecho, ahuecando la suave carne y sintiendo su pesadez. Observé absorta en la fascinación mientras mi pulgar rozaba la suave y rosada carne que rodeaba su pezón. La piel lisa y tersa se encrespa rápidamente y se endurece. Mi boca se aguó bastante en el lugar, y en un instante, la carne estaba en mi boca, y la chupé con avidez. Tantas sensaciones, tantas que eran nuevas para mí, pero sin Gabrielle, no sentiría ninguna de ellas.

– Xena – Gabrielle gritó mi nombre sin aliento, arqueando la espalda para presionarse contra mí– Xena… Te necesito!

Moví la cabeza para besarla de nuevo. Incluso si ella no hubiera preguntado, mi mano habría encontrado su camino automáticamente a su centro. Acaricié la sedosa humedad, emocionada por el sonido del lánguido gemido de alivio de Gabrielle. Cada movimiento, cada movimiento en contra de los demás desde ese momento en adelante era verdadera sincronización. Cada una de nosotras era una sola mente mientras nos esforzábamos hacia una meta común, tomando y dando con nuestras acciones.

Pude sentir que los movimientos corporales de Gabrielle se intensificaban y se volvían frenéticos. Sabía que ella estaba cerca, y sólo pensarlo era casi suficiente para enviarme al límite. Quería que esto fuera con ella.

– Gabrielle – le hice un jadeo en la oreja – Por favor... ¡Dioses! Tócame.

Era como si el acero fundido hubiera sido empapado en agua fría de manantial. Los dedos de Gabrielle me presionaban profundamente, hasta que cada una de nosotras imitaba los movimientos de la otra. Llegó tan naturalmente como la respiración, sin ningún pensamiento consciente. Entonces, de repente, todo era movimiento y luz. Nada más que nuestros cuerpos sudorosos temblando, haciendo pausas y luego soltando. Recuerdo que más tarde pensé que por eso el Sappho describió el orgasmo de una mujer como olas del océano. Cuando Gabrielle gritó al fin y se dejó caer, mis dedos, muy dentro de ella, sintieron esas olas. Rítmica y pulsante, la sensación era realmente como si las olas del océano estuvieran ondulando contra la orilla.

– ¡Dulce Atenea! – Gabrielle siguió murmurando, hasta que tuve que sonreír.

Francamente, la sonrisa era lo único para lo que tenía energía. Al menos eso es lo que pensé en ese momento. Después de algunos latidos, cuando nuestros corazones volvieron a una cadencia más normal, Gabrielle me empujó hacia arriba y hacia atrás. La expresión de su cara era casi salvaje cuando empezó comerme. No tenía ni la fuerza ni la inclinación para detener sus atenciones en ese momento.

– ¡Dioses, mujer! ¿De dónde sacas la energía? – Grité.

Fue la última frase coherente que pude pronunciar durante bastante tiempo. Justo antes de caer en un estado de éxtasis sin adulterar, recordé mis propios apetitos después de cada enfrentamiento. Lo llamaban lujuria de batalla, y creo que mi consorte estaba experimentando eso mismo. Me reí en voz alta dentro de mi mente, preguntándome por mi propia buena fortuna, y por la suerte que podía tener una Conquistadora.

Esto era algo que nunca había hecho antes. Cubiertas con toallas, Gabrielle y yo estábamos tumbadas ante el fuego, devorando casi dos platos de comida que Delia había preparado para nosotros. Nuestro acto sexual requirió otro baño, y ahora nos sentamos al lado del fuego caliente.

Nuestra cena consistió principalmente cosas para comer con los dedos, comimos, hablamos, nos reímos, y finalmente discutimos seriamente los eventos del día. Habíamos guardado lo más sombrío para el final, discutiendo eventualmente la muerte de Melosa, la aceptación de Gabrielle de su derecho de casta, y las implicaciones de tal acción. Había una cosa más que Gabrielle no había mencionado todavía, pero ya no podía contenerme.

– Gabrielle... pequeña – comencé.

– Te gustaría oír la historia, ¿no? Cómo supe qué hacer hoy en el campo de entrenamiento.

Sonreí ante su sonrisa amable. No actuó como si yo estuviera husmeando.

– Pongámonos cómodas primero, ¿de acuerdo? – Gabrielle movió las bandejas y los vasos de vino a la mesa de la sala exterior. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos estableciéramos en la cama, ya que el sol se había puesto hace mucho tiempo.

– Me encanta estar contigo, Xena. Olvidé darte las gracias – Gabrielle dijo en voz baja mientras acostaba su espalda contra la mía. Me senté contra un montón de almohadas en la cabecera de la cama, y besé su hombro expuesto, recordando que eso fue lo que me metió en problemas la última vez.

– Ese sentimiento es muy mutuo, mi amor – respondí – Ahora, entiendo que tienes una historia que contar. No hay nada que me guste más que un buen bardo, y tengo la certeza de que eres excepcional.

Gabrielle se rió, y luego sentí que se quedaba quieta. Respiró un poco y parecía que esto pasaba mucho más de lo que normalmente para empezar un cuento.

– Gabrielle, ¿es muy difícil hablar de esto? Pequeña, si es demasiado difícil ahora, siempre podemos esperar hasta-

– No, Xena. Quiero decir, sí, es difícil, pero no en la forma en que estás pensando. Es difícil, sobre todo porque hay muchos agujeros, faltan piezas en el tiempo.

Creo que se dio cuenta de mi confusa expresión, y rápidamente volvió a empezar.

– Tal vez debería empezar por el principio. Te conté de la época después del ataque, cuando vivía con Yu Pan. Era una época tan confusa para mí entonces. Me sentí viva, pero no realmente viva. Ahora miro hacia atrás y puedo verme a mí misma, haciendo lo que Yu Pan me ordenó, mi cuerpo sanando lentamente, pero hasta esta mañana, no me acordaba. Esto es confuso, lo sé, amor. Déjame empezar con mi sueño esta mañana, ¿recuerdas?

– Por supuesto. Dijiste que no era una pesadilla, sólo que era confusa – respondí.

– Sí, eso fue exactamente. Estaba soñando, y en mi sueño, estaba haciendo las cosas más extraordinarias.

– ¿Como las técnicas de lucha que usaste contra Melosa? – Le pregunté.

– Sí. Lo raro es que había empezado a tener sueños desde que Yu Pan llegó al palacio. Pensé que quizás los sueños eran la forma en que me hubiera gustado ver mi vida. Estaban desarticulados, como lo son normalmente los sueños, pero cuando desperté, siempre tuve la curiosa sensación de que había experimentado algo más que una escapada en el reino de Morfeo. Era como si fuera un verdadero recuerdo del pasado, por lo que era mucho más desconcertante para mí.

No sé qué me pasó cuando tú y Ephiny insinuaron que desafiara a Melosa. Era algo que sólo... No sé cómo describirlo exactamente. Era como si se hubiera soltado una cuerda de arco. Fue así de repentino. Lo sabía; simplemente sabía que yo era la mujer de esos sueños, y que podía lograr lo que me había visto hacer en el paisaje de los sueños. ¿Sueno ya bastante loca?

Me reí de su pregunta – Sólo si estuviera escuchando a alguien más en el mundo conocido contar esta historia.

– Realmente fue la experiencia más extraordinaria, Xena. No tenía idea de cómo iba a cumplir la tarea de derrotar a Melosa, pero simplemente sabía que poseía la habilidad. Cuando Yu Pan trajo ese paquete, y vi lo que contenía, me di cuenta de que la vida con la que había estado soñando era la mía. El traje que me trajo, el que usé hoy, era el que siempre usaba cuando experimentaba el paisaje de ensueño.

– ¿Y entonces? – Le pregunté – ¿Fue algún tipo de hechizo, o la realidad?

– Fue muy real, Xena. Por eso me pregunto cómo te sientes cuando poseo esas habilidades.

– Pequeña, debes saber que tu bienestar siempre ha sido lo más importante en mi mente. Sé que hoy actué mal, pero eso se debió a mis propios temores e inseguridades. Cualquier cosa en el mundo que te mantenga a salvo del daño es algo que apoyaré de todo corazón. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo fue posible? Gabrielle, para poseer tales habilidades hubieras tenido que entrenar diariamente durante muchas lunas.

– ¡Eso es exactamente lo que le dije a Yu Pan! Me recordó, Xena, que me había tomado el tiempo para entrenar. Durante una temporada completa que no recordaba claramente, viví y entrené con Yu Pan.

– ¡Dioses! – exclamé – Todo tiene mucho sentido, ¿no?

– Supongo que eso explica algunas cosas – respondió ella.

– ¿Recuerdas tu tiempo con él entonces? – Pregunté, emocionada por saber más sobre ese tiempo perdido de Gabrielle.

– Parece que me viene en pedacitos. Yu Pan me explicó todo lo que pudo en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos esta mañana. Le dije lo que sabía, y él llenó muchos de los vacíos. Puedo ponerlo todo junto, Yu Pan pensó que había llegado a una forma de locura después de haber sido violada. Dijo que mi cuerpo se había curado, más rápido de lo que él pensaba, pero que me había escondido tan profundamente en mi interior que era una concha. Podría aprender y recibir instrucción. Podía comer, beber y respirar, pero no sentía nada.

Miro hacia atrás y puedo ver la agonía sin el dolor físico. Supongo que por eso pude perdonar a Solan tan rápido. Sólo veo la angustia de mi cuerpo roto como uno ve el sufrimiento de otro, no como si me hubiera pasado a mí. No quiero decir que no hubo dolor, porque lo hubo, pero sólo puedo recordar el dolor mental.

Me resultó difícil escuchar, como lo explicó Gabrielle. Cada vez que ella usaba la palabra, el dolor, o se refería a su cuerpo roto y abusado, sentía que la ira se elevaba en mi garganta. Me tragué las emociones, y simplemente la abracé más fuerte. Ella se había girado en mis brazos, así que pude ver su cara. Sus ojos adoptaron un aspecto lejano, y su frente se arrugó al intentar recordar los eventos de su pasado.

– Perdí la memoria de quien había sido antes. Sabía que era Gabrielle, pero sabía muy poco más. Recuerdo haber visto a Yu Pan cada mañana mientras hacía su rutina de Qigong. Me senté en un rincón en la parte superior de los escalones de piedra, mientras él practicaba debajo de mí en el patio. Parecía tan simple cuando miraba, pero cuando trataba de hacerlo yo misma, era difícil. No fue hasta que Yu Pan me pilló imitando sus movimientos que me explicó cada movimiento. Había una historia en cada maniobra, sobre todo historias de una grúa luchando contra una serpiente. Una vez que aprendí más, las historias detrás de los movimientos, y cómo respirar correctamente, me resultó bastante fácil. Me sentí como si estuviera destinada a realizar una rutina así. Yu Pan dijo una vez que la parte más difícil del Qigong era despejar tu mente, pensar en absolutamente nada mientras realizabas cada movimiento. Tal vez por eso sobresalí en sus enseñanzas, porque en ese momento no sabía nada, no tenía recuerdos, ni sentía dolor. Mi interior ya era un pergamino en blanco.

Realicé Qigong con Yu Pan todas las mañanas, pero de repente me sentí trabajando y practicando muchas veces durante el día. Finalmente, Yu Pan vino a mí y me dijo que aprenderíamos a usar el Qigong de otra manera. Los movimientos eran exactamente los mismos, pero ahora me instruía para que agudizara mis acciones, centrándome en la fuerza más que en la técnica fluida. Lo llamó Chi Kung en su lugar. Pronto me di cuenta de que podía apartar a un hombre completamente armado con un corto movimiento de barrido de mi brazo. Con otro, podría desarmarlo, y con otro más, incapacitarlo. Supongo que esa fue mi perdición.

Estaba en el mercado, mientras hacía un recado para Yu Pan. Todavía era una esclava, después de todo, una esclava fugitiva. No tenía nombre ni linaje que me proporcionara pruebas de libertad. Estaba lejos de mi tierra natal, a muchos cientos de leguas de distancia. En esa época, vivía con Yu Pan en el Peloponeso, cerca de la desembocadura del río Alfeo. Su cabaña estaba en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo costero cerca del Mar Jónico. Viajeros y soldados se dirigieron a Esparta y a Atenas a lo largo de la costa. Era inevitable que me encontrase con ellos, supongo, aunque Yu Pan intentó restringirme para que no entrase en la aldea. Hizo lo que pudo, pero yo era joven y no le hice caso.

Algunos hombres se me acercaron y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me pusieran las manos encima. Hice lo que era natural para mí. Usé mis habilidades para defenderme. Yo había herido a tres de ellos antes de ser capturada y arrojada a la cárcel local. Fue allí, sentada en una celda oscura durante días, donde finalmente recordé quién era yo. Entonces supe que era Gabrielle, una esclava. Todos mis recuerdos, los buenos y los horribles, volvieron a mí. Había perdido mi libertad una vez más, y estaba llena de desesperación. Ya no podía servir a un amo con lo que me había convertido. Mi cuerpo había sido entrenado para no permitir que una mano me tocara en contra de mi voluntad. Iban a ponerme en la subasta, pero sabía que tan pronto como un hombre o una mujer me pusieran la mano encima, tomaría represalias. Me defendería, y luego me matarían. Compartí mis temores con Yu Pan.

Vino a verme a la cárcel con el pretexto de que estaba tratando a algunos de los prisioneros. Los esclavistas no querían más que esclavos sanos en la subasta. Aparte de las vírgenes, las mujeres sanas traen los precios más altos, así que le permitieron entrar. Se maldijo a sí mismo una y otra vez por haberme aceptado como estudiante. Estaba asustada, aterrorizada de lo que sería de mí. Yo era Gabrielle la esclava, pero de repente, yo era algo más, algo más peligroso. Yu Pan me pidió perdón, sobre todo por ser un hombre pobre, y por no poder comprarme para darme mi libertad. Finalmente, le dije que deseaba poder simplemente olvidar, olvidar lo que había aprendido, así que nunca me tentaría a usarlo. Me sorprendió cuando dijo que era totalmente posible.

Casi tenía miedo de perder lo que había aprendido, pero también tenía miedo de poseer las habilidades de un guerrero. Sabía, sin embargo, que era un esclava. Estas nuevas habilidades sólo me traerían problemas, si no la muerte, así que le pedí a Yu Pan que hiciera lo que pudiera. Me preparó una bebida, un té de olor agradable que me dio sueño. Me di cuenta de que Yu Pan me estaba hablando, pero mis oídos no parecían funcionar correctamente. Recuerdo lo último que dijo, justo antes de dormirme. Yu Pan me besó la frente y me dijo que mis habilidades permanecerían ocultas en mi alma hasta que llegara el día en que las necesitara. _"Cuando necesites entender quién eres, entonces yo estaré allí" _– me susurró.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, no recordaba lo que había hecho o aprendido en la temporada pasada. Sólo sabía que Yu Pan me había curado, y que me estaban vendiendo en la subasta una vez más. Pude ver a Yu Pan dos veces más en las temporadas siguientes, en varias partes de Grecia. Su corazón siempre estaba pesado, y siempre me pedía que lo perdonara. Todas estas estaciones, pensé que me lo había pedido porque no podía darme mi libertad. Ahora, sé lo que realmente quería decir.

Gabrielle terminó su asombrosa historia, y se quedó en silencio en mis brazos. Sabía que estaba allí, reviviendo sus días como esclava. Con todo lo que nos había pasado a los dos desde que llegó a este palacio, a veces me preguntaba si alguna vez sería capaz de olvidar.

– Tengo sed, ¿quieres algo de beber? – preguntó de repente. Ella se alejó y yo agité la cabeza cuando esperó mi respuesta. Así como yo necesitaba mi tiempo a solas, estoy segura que Gabrielle ocasionalmente necesitaba lo mismo.

Le di un tiempo a solas, y luego me preocupé, como era mi naturaleza. Me envolví con una pesada túnica alrededor de mi cuerpo y entré en la habitación exterior. Gabrielle acababa de terminar de salpicarse la cara con agua de la palangana que tenía delante. Estaba secándose la piel con la toalla cuando me acerqué por detrás. Ella sintió mi presencia primero. Con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver mi reflejo en el gran espejo que tenía ante ella. De pie detrás de ella, envolví la túnica alrededor de su figura, encerrándonos a los dos en su calor.

– Necesitaré hablar con las Amazonas mañana, ¿no? ¿Será la pira funeraria de Melosa la misma que la de Timara?

– Sí, más o menos. Estoy segura de que se te pedirá que oficies la ceremonia.

– Quizá pueda pedirle a Ephiny que me diga lo que tengo que hacer – Gabrielle comentó distraídamente.

Mi cuerpo se puso tenso inmediatamente, y Gabrielle lo sintió contra su piel – ¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

– No confío en Ephiny contigo – dije honestamente. Aunque la Amazona había tratado a Gabrielle con desdén al principio, eso había cambiado. No me gustaban las miradas que Ephiny le había estado dando a Gabrielle últimamente.

– ¿No confías en ella?

– Gabrielle, no me gusta lo posesiva que es contigo. No me gusta que actúe como si le pertenecieras – Por fin he admitido mis verdaderos sentimientos. Fue muy sencillo. Estaba celosa.

– Xena, ¿qué demonios querría de mí? – Gabrielle se rió mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarme.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. Gabrielle no tenía idea de lo atractiva que era – Gabrielle – giré su barbilla suavemente para que mirara hacia el cristal reflectante – ¿Qué ves?

– ¿A mí?

Me reí – Muy bien. ¿Qué aspecto tienes? ¿Eres fea o bonita?

– ¿Bonita? – De nuevo ella se cuestionó.

– ¿Me lo preguntas o me lo dices?

– Muy gracioso, Xena. Te lo estoy diciendo. Soy guapa.

– Eres mucho más que eso, pequeña. Eres hermosa, Gabrielle. Absolutamente, impresionantemente hermosa.

Se sonrojó, y luego frunció el ceño – Entonces, ¿la gente me querrá simplemente por esta belleza?

Me incliné para besarle el cuello – La gente te querrá por tu belleza física, mi amor. _Se enamorarán_ de ti cuando se den cuenta de lo que ya sé. Que tu belleza existe aquí – le toqué el mentón – Tan bien como aquí – Puse mi mano en su pecho, directamente sobre su corazón.

– ¿Y qué pensarán cuando se den cuenta de que mi belleza y mi amor sólo existen para una mujer? – contestó ella con voz burlona.

Una vez más, me incliné para besarle el cuello, y luego el borde de la oreja, lo que puso la piel de gallina – Esa mi amor, es una muy buena respuesta – Sonreí.

En unos breves momentos de mi toque burlón, encontré a mi pequeña consorte tirando de mi mano, y tirando de mí hacia el dormitorio. Sí, una respuesta muy buena, de hecho, sonreí.

El palacio estaba espeluznantemente tranquilo a la luz del amanecer. Todavía estaba muy oscuro en mi estudio, donde me senté a reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior. Vi la llama de la lámpara de aceite parpadear con cada pequeña ráfaga de viento que entraba por debajo de los gruesos tapices que cubrían las ventanas.

Me preocupaba que dos amazonas fueran asesinadas en la puerta de mi casa, pero aun así no tenía ni una pizca de evidencia sobre el posible culpable. En realidad, el problema era que había demasiadas pistas, y yo no sabía cómo interpretarlas todas. ¿Qué pistas significaban algo y cuáles tenían la intención de confundir?

Recordé todo el camino hasta el momento en que Ephiny y yo estábamos tratando de usar pistas no tan sutiles, para que Gabrielle forzara a Melosa a un desafío. Recordé la expresión de la cara de Velasca. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupada en ese momento, habría disfrutado observándola más. Podría haber jurado que cuando Gabrielle finalmente levantó la voz para hacer el desafío, Velasca estaba a punto de hacer eso mismo.

Eso tendría sentido, si sospechara de Velasca. Si yo fuera Velasca, y hubiera matado a Timara, o hubiera hecho que la mataran, estaría apuntando a Melosa. Si quisiera el trono, eliminaría a los que estaban delante de mí, y luego tomaría el trono. No habría tenido sentido eliminar a Gabrielle para obtenerlo. Para una amazona, Gabrielle probablemente presentaba muy poca amenaza. Por supuesto, ahora era otro asunto.

Tal vez por eso Velasca estuvo de acuerdo con el punto de vista de Gabrielle tan rápidamente. Estar en lados opuestos de una opinión sobre los centauros ciertamente daría combustible a Velasca para llamar a Melosa a un desafío. ¿Y si ella hubiera hecho justamente eso? Si no hubiera sido por la aceptación de Gabrielle, estaba segura de que Velasca parecía que estaba a punto de hacerlo ella misma.

¿Y si sólo lo hacía para proteger a Gabrielle? Velasca sabía, o al menos asumió en ese momento, que Gabrielle tenía poca o ninguna capacidad de lucha. ¿Podría Velasca haber estado defendiendo a Gabrielle? La Amazona aceptó la decisión de Melosa de darle a Gabrielle su derecho de casta rápidamente. Además, Velasca estaba en la fila para el trono, y sin embargo, graciosamente reconoció el derecho de Gabrielle a él. Reconoció a la pequeña rubia como Reina ante casi cien Amazonas.

Pero también lo había hecho Ephiny.

Me lo metía en la cabeza, tratando de diferenciar entre mis celos en lo que respectaba a Ephiny, y mi sentimiento de que ella estaba escondiendo algo. Era una amazona fanática, eso era seguro, pero todavía había algo raro en ella. No conocía a ninguna amazona tan templada como ella cuando se trataba de centauros. También estaba el hecho de que Ephiny parecía haber detestado a Gabrielle al principio. Algo cambió la opinión de la Amazona sobre mi consorte. Sucedió después de que Timara fuera asesinada.

Lo que tenía en mis manos eran dos amazonas, con la capacidad y el potencial de matar. Velasca tenía un motivo, pero empezaba a gustarme. Ephiny no tenía motivo, pero yo... bueno, creo que hice bastante evidente lo que sentía por ella.

Una cosa de la que estaba segura era que Gabrielle necesitaba estar protegida en todo momento del día. Si Timara y Melosa fueron asesinadas porque estaban en el camino de alguien que quería saltar a la cima, Gabrielle estaba en grave peligro. Ella fue la última cosa que se interponía entre el asesino y el trono del Amazónico.

Mi naturaleza preocupante me hizo enviar un mensajero para que Atrio se reuniera conmigo. El sol ya estaba en el cielo. Cuando Atrius llegó, expresé mi preocupación por la seguridad de Gabrielle. Atrius estuvo de acuerdo y me notificó que ya había doblado la guardia en nuestras habitaciones y en el palacio en general. Inmediatamente me sentí más cómodo sabiendo que mi amigo también tenía la seguridad de Gabrielle en su mente.

A media mañana, Atrius y yo nos detuvimos a comer. Delia envió a una sirvienta a mi estudio, y trabajamos hasta el final, hablando y planeando mientras comíamos. Sé que parecía distraída con mi viejo amigo, de hecho, él lo comentó más de una vez.

Había estado repasando los escenarios en el fondo de mi mente mientras trabajábamos. Quiénes eran los jugadores y qué tenían que ganar con la muerte de la reina amazona y de su hija. Eso fue todo por encima de todo lo demás. ¿Qué ganaría alguien con tal acción? Si estaban trabajando solos, ¿entonces era plausible que cometieran el crimen? En este caso, las personas con el motivo no podrían haber cometido físicamente el crimen. Sin embargo, aquellos que eran físicamente capaces no tenían ningún motivo. La suposición más fácil era que dos personas actuaban juntas, lo que en este caso me pareció casi imposible.

Todo este tiempo había estado pensando que cada uno de ellos se guiaría por el mismo motivo. ¿Y si cada uno quería algo diferente? ¿Habrá algún honor entre los ladrones? ¿Podrían trabajar juntos por un objetivo común? Le pedí a Atrius su opinión.

– Atrius, ¿por qué mata un hombre? Aparte de la batalla, quiero decir.

– Bueno, supongo que por lucro... avaricia... venganza... – contestó.

– Hhmm, ¿puede ser por más de una de esas razones? ¿Mataría a un hombre para sacar provecho de su muerte, pero solo si mi motivo subyacente es la venganza? – Le pregunté. De repente, recordé una conversación que había tenido con Solan cuando llegó. Y lo que es más importante, un recuerdo de cuando Solan y yo nos conocimos.

– ¿En mi opinión? No – respondió Atrio – Por supuesto, podría haber ciertas ventajas. Si matara a un hombre por venganza, y sucede que al matarlo heredo su riqueza. Si me hago la pregunta, ¿lo habría matado de todos modos, aun sabiendo que no obtendría su dinero? Si la respuesta es afirmativa, entonces mi motivo es únicamente la venganza. El beneficio de mi acto fue simplemente un beneficio adicional.

Me reí, mientras me tomaba en serio su respuesta – Deberías ser un magistrado en mi corte, amigo mío. Sin embargo, esto responde a una pregunta que me ha estado molestando. Creo que lo que podemos tener aquí es un caso de dos personas que cometen el mismo crimen, pero por dos razones totalmente diferentes. Cada uno obtiene los resultados que quiere, y el crimen parece a prueba de tontos ya que no puedo obtener suficientes pruebas para decir con seguridad que uno u otro lo hizo.

Fue en ese preciso momento que escuché el grito de Gabrielle que venía de nuestras habitaciones privadas de al lado.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Y la ira cruel que resplandecía en el rojo ámbar**

**Apéndice al manuscrito de la Señora Conquistadora: Pergamino separado**

**Añadida en la presencia de la Señora Conquistadora por la Reina Gabrielle de Potidaea**

Casi tuve que empujar a Torava de la habitación una vez que Ephiny fue llevada a nuestras habitaciones privadas. Comprendí la necesidad de una mayor seguridad, tanto a mí alrededor como en el palacio. Mi guardia personal, Atenea, bendiga a todos y cada uno de ellos, se tomó sus posiciones muy en serio. Era un testimonio de su entrenamiento, y quizás un poco de miedo por su parte. No me gustaría pensar en lo que les pasaría a estos valientes soldados si me ocurriera algún daño. Xena era una mujer maravillosa, pero también apasionada. Ya sea en nuestro dormitorio o en el campo de batalla, cuando ella sentía algo con fuerza, lo sentía con todo su ser. A menudo había un hilo muy sutil que separaba a la Xena que conocía de la locura que era su lado oscuro. No envidiaba a nadie que la mirara cuando la bestia se apoderaba de ella.

Ephiny no parecía contenta de tener que renunciar a sus armas, pero se puso de pie pacientemente, permitiendo que Torava la registrara. Cuando mi guardia finalmente salió de la habitación, Sylla fue a preparar una comida de media mañana en la mesa. La criada de Xena también se había convertido en mía, con cierta reticencia por mi parte. Había servido demasiado tiempo para querer que alguien más me sirviera a mí. Sylla y yo tuvimos una larga charla sobre la situación. Explicó cuidadosamente su papel como sirvienta, no como esclava. Me dijo que la Conquistadora le pagaba bien por el trabajo que hacía. Hicimos una especie de acuerdo. Ella mantenía sus reverencias al mínimo, siempre y cuando yo estuviera de acuerdo en no recoger tanto después de que Xena desordenara, y dejar la limpieza y el servicio a mi nueva amiga.

Vi a Ephiny poner los ojos en blanco ante mi guardia personal una vez que Torava salió de la habitación. Ahora estábamos solas, con la excepción de la presencia de Sylla.

– ¿Encontrarte conmigo a solas en tus aposentos privados, mi Reina? ¿Qué pensará la Conquistadora? – Podía oír el tono de burla en su voz.

– Xena confía en mí – respondí.

– Pero no en mí, ¿eh?

– Siendo un guerrero, Ephiny, creo que sabes lo difícil que es confiar. Especialmente desde que dos mujeres han sido asesinadas en nuestra casa.

– ¿Estás de acuerdo con la Conquistadora? ¿No confías en mí?

– Quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que decir que no te conozco. Todo lo que puedo decir, en este momento, es que si mañana me dijeran que eres la culpable de estos crímenes, me decepcionaría enormemente. Verás, por alguna razón, quiero poder confiar en ti, Ephiny. Pero no puedo decirlo con seguridad. Al menos no ahora mismo.

– ¿Tus guardias realmente creen que necesitaría un arma? – preguntó ella, como si no le importara mi sentimientos – Si quisiera matarte, no necesitaría nada más que mis propias manos.

Intenté no reaccionar a sus palabras. Tenía un sentido del humor tan árido. Era difícil saber si hablaba en serio o no. Decidí tratarlo como una broma.

– Si pensara que tienes intención de matarme, Ephiny, no estarías aquí ahora mismo – Me senté a la mesa y le di las gracias a Sylla, cuyos ojos se habían abierto de par en par ante mi audaz declaración – Por favor– Le hice señas a Ephiny para que me acompañara en mi comida.

– Entonces es verdad – dijo ella. La Amazona se sentó frente a mí bastante despacio, como si sus rodillas hubieran perdido de repente algo de su flexibilidad – Eres un oráculo, como dicen.

– No estoy seguro de quiénes son – respondí mientras servía dos tazas de té – No soy un oráculo. He aprendido a ser una estudiante de la naturaleza humana, y eso es todo. Tengo una idea, Ephiny. ¿Por qué no somos honestas la una con la otra?

– ¿Sientes que no soy sincera? – contestó con una sonrisa astuta.

– Digamos que no creo que el silencio estoico sea lo mismo que la sinceridad sin reservas.

Su cara tomó una expresión seria, asumí por mi comentario. Ephiny apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante – Gabrielle, sólo Satena sabe que me reuniré contigo. Creo que una amazona mató a Timara y Melosa. Además, creo que la mujer responsable es un miembro de confianza de nuestra comunidad.

– ¿Quién?

– La Suma Sacerdotisa – contestó ella.

– ¿Satena? ¿Por qué mataría a su Reina?

Ephiny suspiró, y tenía esa mirada a su alrededor. Xena tenía la misma expresión cuando estaba a punto de divulgar más información de la que creía prudente. Era una mirada compuesta por partes iguales de tristeza, exasperación y determinación.

– Satena no cometió el asesinato, pero fue indirectamente responsable del hecho.

– Creo que estoy confundida, lo que no es nada difícil de hacerme en estos días – Le ofrecí a la Amazona una sonrisa avergonzada, que parecía calmarla un poco. Ella me sonrió y se frotó la mandíbula.

Otro respiro profundo, y Ephiny comenzó de nuevo – En realidad, Satena y tú son la razón por la que estamos aquí. Conoces la historia de las Amazonas con la Conquistadora. En el mejor de los casos, tenemos un tenue acuerdo con el Imperio. Juramos lealtad, pero eso no vale el pergamino en el que está escrito. Sólo significa que estamos de acuerdo en no causar problemas. La Conquistadora quería lealtad de nosotros en ese entonces. Si hubiésemos hecho eso, estaríamos obligados a estar junto al Imperio pase lo que pase. Contra cualquier persona. Hace unas tres lunas, Satena recibió un mensaje de nuestra diosa patrona, Artemisa. El mensaje era que había llegado el momento de que las Amazonas comenzaran de nuevo. Se le dijo que nuestro futuro estaba en manos de la mujer que se convertiría en Reina del Imperio.

Me sorprendió un poco la noticia. ¿Por qué una diosa olímpica a la que yo nunca había rezado le diría a las Amazonas tal cosa? Pero sí explicaba por qué toda la familia real se había reunido.

– No estoy segura de entender lo que eso significa, Ephiny. ¿Estás seguro de que se puede confiar en Satena?

Ephiny sonrió entonces, sus ojos aparentemente incapaces de ver los míos – Sí, confío en ella con mi vida. De hecholo hice, en muchas ocasiones. Satena era la compañera de mi madre.

– ¿Quieres decir que es tu segunda madre? – Pregunté estúpidamente.

– Sí – se rió – Así que, puedes ver por qué tengo fe en sus palabras.

– Pero, ¿cómo puedes creer que ella tuvo parte en esto entonces?

– Creo que era una cómplice involuntaria. Gabrielle, sólo tres personas sabían de esta noticia antes de que viajáramos a Corinto. Melosa, Timara y...

– Déjame adivinar. ¿Velasca? – Le pregunté secamente.

Ephiny asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Y de alguna manera tengo la impresión de que no crees que Velasca sea el próximo objetivo?

– No, mi Reina, no lo sé. Apenas me enteré del mensaje de Satena esta mañana.

– ¿Ella te lo dijo?

– Sí. Teme por tu seguridad – Los labios de Efiny se rizaron en una sonrisa teñida de ironía. – Creo que ella siempre supo lo que Artemisa quería decir. Creo que te vio como nuestra Reina antes de que dejáramos la Amazonia. Es bastante gracioso, de una manera extraña.

– ¿Has encontrado algo de humor en esto? – pregunté incrédula.

– No es tan gracioso. Más bien extraño. Satena me pidió que fuera honesta contigo y te contara toda la historia, incluida la mía. Supongo que me pareció extraño que me preguntaras lo mismo. ¿Estás segura de que no eres un oráculo?

Entonces me reí, aunque la idea de que la gente pensara que yo era una vidente me molestó en cierto modo. No iba a contarle a Ephiny los sueños ocasionales que tuve – No, no hay oráculo. Satena cree que corro el riesgo de sufrir el mismo destino.

– Ella cree en su corazón que Velasca es directamente responsable de los asesinatos. Que planeaba tomar el trono mientras estábamos lejos de la Aldea. Velasca es un guerrero diferente a mí. Es dura y amargada. Tiene varios amigos en nuestra delegación a Corinto, a diferencia de los partidarios de Melosa en la Amazonia. No dejes que su dulzura te engañe. No he confiado en esa chica desde que era una niña. Ahora, por supuesto, desde que Melosa te dio su derecho de casta, bueno, estás en el camino. A los ojos de Velasca, estás bloqueando el camino a su destino, y eres prescindible.

– Bueno, ciertamente no podría haber planeado mejor mi propia muerte, ¿verdad? – Hice la pregunta retórica, en parte por miedo y en parte por frustración.

– Gabrielle, no tengo intención de dejar que te pase nada. Renunciaría a mi propia vida antes de que eso ocurra.

La miré a los ojos y vi la promesa allí. Me recordó a Xena en ese momento. No estoy segura de que alguna vez entendería a los guerreros, pero le agradecí a Atenea por su determinación tenaz de proteger a aquellos que no pueden luchar por sí mismos.

– Gracias, Ephiny – Extendí la mano y toqué ligeramente la parte superior de su mano – Trabajemos en ello para no llegar a eso, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, dime. ¿Con quién podría estar trabajando Velasca? Xena jura que ni siquiera un arquero excepcional de la Amazonia hubiera podido disparar esos cerrojos de ballesta desde esa distancia. ¿Crees que es posible que sea uno de los centauros, que tal vez Kaleipus esté mintiendo?

– Haría falta mucho para que un guerrero atado al honor como Kaleipus mintiera. Eso no es fácil para los centauros. Claro, supongo que tienen sus personajes como todas las razas, pero en general, son un grupo honorable – Ephiny explicó.

– La mayoría de tus hermanas no estarían de acuerdo – respondí.

– No han visto lo que yo he visto – dijo Ephiny con voz cansada.

Se puso en pie y se alejó, deteniéndose ante la ventana abierta. Le di el tiempo que parecía necesitar. Ella se quedó allí, sin decir una palabra. Por la charla alada de afuera, asumí que estaba observando a los pájaros construir sus nidos en el jardín de abajo. Me uní a ella, sentada en una silla, esperando pacientemente que me dijera por qué era como era. ¿Por qué era tan diferente, casi compasiva cuando se trataba de los centauros?

– La mayoría de estas niñas ni siquiera han visto a centauros en vivo, y mucho menos han hablado con uno antes – comenzó. Ella no me miró – Más bien sólo saben lo que les han enseñado sus mayores. No quiero que suene como si fuera una persona perfectamente compasiva. Soy un guerrero, Gabrielle. Yo cumplo mis órdenes y hago mi trabajo. A veces el trabajo es desagradable, pero viene con el territorio. Por encima de todo, pienso en mi pueblo, y siempre obedezco a mi Reina.

No siempre odiamos a los centauros de esta manera. Si lees los pergaminos…

– Los pergaminos de la historia... sobre las Amazonas... – Te interrumpí.

– Sí.

– ¿Tienes una biblioteca para estos pergaminos? ¿Un lugar donde pueda leerlos?

– Sí – dibujó con cautela – ¿Es eso importante de alguna manera?

De repente me di cuenta de que no me estaba concentranda en la tarea que tenía por delante, ni tampoco estaba prestando atención a la historia de Ephiny. Dioses, Xena tenía razón. Una mención a los pergaminos y mi mente está fuera de lugar.

– Um... no, no, no realmente. Lo siento, por favor, continúa – comente avergonzada.

– Bueno, si te remontas lo suficiente, puedes ver que los centauros y las amazonas siempre fueron considerados aliados. En una época incluso compartíamos algunos de los mismos territorios. El problema con los centauros empezó antes de que yo naciera, pero ambas partes lograron evitar que se intensificara mucho. Cuando era joven, la hermana de Melosa murió en una redada. Estaba cerca de los límites del territorio que compartíamos con los centauros. Una ráfaga de flechas que se dispararon contra su escuadron mató a Terreis. Eran flechas de los centauros. Poco después Melosa se enteró de quién había cometido el crimen. Nosotros hicimos nuestra propia justicia.

– ¿Encontraste al centauro que mató a Terreis? – Le pregunté.

– Encontramos un centauro – respondió Ephiny.

– Oh – Me pareció una tontería, pero es todo lo que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento. Entendí que su insinuación significaba que cuando las Amazonas hacían justicia, era su propio tipo de juicio – ¿Qué pasó?

– Era mi trabajo vigilar al prisionero hasta su ejecución. Su nombre era Phantes – comenzó ella. El nombre me vino a la mente como el que Xena me dijo en su breve descripción.

– Recuerdo esa noche como si fuera ayer. Le dimos al centauro hasta que el sol se elevó al día siguiente para que confesara. Aunque en realidad no importaba, teníamos la intención de matarlo sin importar lo que dijera. Fue una noche larga, y me sorprendió cuando el centauro empezó a hablarme. Creo que al principio estaba aburrido, y luego nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos varias cosas en común. Habló mucho esa noche. Su familia y amigos, dónde creció, y lo que había planeado para su futuro. Al acercarse la mañana, se volvió más silencioso. Incluso yo esperaba que por algún milagro todo esto pudiera detenerse. Esperaba que alguien más confesara; cualquier cosa para liberarlo. Llegó a gustarme, tal vez incluso a quererlo un poco.

Ephiny se detuvo en el relato de su historia, y antes de que se volviera para mirar por la ventana, pensé que había visto lágrimas en sus ojos. Simplemente no podía ocultar el dolor, ya que una vez más se sintió atraída por esa época.

– Cuando llegó su hora, le pregunté. Justo antes de salir de la celda, le pregunté si realmente mató a Terreis o no. No sólo era una hermana, sino que también era mi amiga. En ese momento, supo que iba a morir. No tenía razón para mentirme. Juró, sabiendo que no le salvaría la vida, que no la había matado. Lo último que me susurró fue que no quería morir. No es que tuviera miedo, pero no estaba listo para morir. Esas palabras me acompañaron durante mucho tiempo. En realidad, no estoy seguro de que se hayan ido.

– ¿Así que tuviste que matarlo? – Le pregunté.

– Velasca lo hizo. Era su derecho, lo que se esperaba de ella.

– No lo entiendo. ¿Esperado? – pregunté confundido.

– De la misma manera que se espera de ti que vengues la muerte de Timara y Melosa. Cuando recibiste su derecho de casta también te hiciste responsable de llevar a sus asesinos ante la justicia.

– Primero hablas de venganza, luego de justicia. Eres consciente de que son dos cosas diferentes, ¿no?

– No, entre las amazonas y los centauros no lo son – respondió Ephiny antes de volverse hacia mí.

– Ephiny – comencé. Sabía que estaba cambiando abruptamente de tema, pero también sabía que una vez que todo esto estuviera resuelto, entonces esta extraña Amazona y yo podríamos encontrar tiempo para discutir el significado de la justicia. Hasta entonces, el tema tendría que esperar – ¿Por qué Velasca tuvo que vengar la muerte de Terreis?

– Velasca era una de las jóvenes guerreras del escuadron de Terreis ese día. Cuando fueron atacados por los agresores invisibles y Terreis fue asesinada, le dio un derecho provisional de casta a Velasca.

– ¿Provisional?

– Velasca aún no había alcanzado la edad de la madurez. Eso y el hecho de que ella ya era la heredera adoptiva de Melosa. Los miembros existentes de la familia real no pueden ser puestos en la fila para el trono a menos que no haya otros herederos disponibles. Lo decretaron las primeras ancianas al crear esa ley, sintieron que debíamos ser diferentes de los hombres que mintieron y asesinaron para alcanzar el poder. Timara era sólo una niña en ese momento, pero todavía estaba en la fila para el trono antes de Velasca, ya que era la hija de sangre de Melosa.

– Entonces, ¿eso no podría cambiar, aunque Melosa lo deseara?

– No. La única oportunidad de Velasca en el trono hubiera sido si algo le hubiera pasado a Timara. Aun así, Velasca tendría que esperar hasta la muerte de Melosa, esperando que la Reina no diera a luz, o adoptara cualquier otro heredero. Por otro lado, podría ofrecer un desafío a Melosa en cualquier momento.

– Haces que parezca que Velasca ha estado planeando esto durante mucho tiempo, Ephiny – Me paré y caminé hacia la ventana donde ella estaba, y esperé su respuesta.

– Las mujeres del escuadrón de Terreis, las que fueron atacadas ese día. Fue un ataque al azar, pero Terreis fue la única herida. Las otras cuatro mujeres eran amigas de Velasca. A lo largo de las estaciones, estas amigas han desaparecido misteriosamente o han sufrido muertes accidentales.

Ephiny terminó y me quedé atónita – Creo que esta vez arruiné sus planes, ¿eh?

– Eso parece, pero no podemos estar seguras – admitió.

– Creo que podemos. Xena me confió que antes de que yo hablara para desafiar a Melosa, ella pensó que Velasca parecía que estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Tengo la sensación de que habría dejado que fuera una pelea a muerte.

– Hubieras estado en lo correcto, eso es seguro.

– ¿Qué?

– Aunque Timara te dio su derecho de casta, Velasca vino antes que tú. Como Reina, no habría tenido motivos para herirte, no de inmediato. Estoy segura de que si alguna vez vinieras a vivir con las Amazonas, o si alguna vez te interesaras demasiado en el trono, habrías tenido algún tipo de accidente de aspecto inocente. Ahora, sin embargo...

– Soy lo único que se interpone entre ella y su meta – terminé por ella.

– No todos, Gabrielle. Se me ocurren algunas personas que estarían a tu lado, y en el caso de tu Conquistadora, tal vez frente a ti.

Me sonrió por eso. Ciertamente era una mujer astuta – Todas estas estaciones, Ephiny. ¿Por qué nunca fuiste con tu Reina con lo que sospechabas de Velasca?

– Acabo de hacerlo – Ella sonrió.

La sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido, mientras me miraba a los ojos. Parecía extraño que ella estuviera tratando de decirme algo, pero nunca entendí el mensaje. De repente, sus brazos me rodearon y su cuerpo me empujó de nuevo al sofá. Hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Grité.

**Fin del apendice añadido por la Reina Gabrielle**

Yo estaba sólo a medio paso detrás de los guardias que estaban irrumpiendo a través de la puerta de mi habitación privada. Torava y Glandell se detuvieron y escuché una voz que cada vez me disgustaba más.

– ¡Un arquero, en los árboles! – gritó Ephiny.

Solo les llevó un instante a los bien entrenados soldados del Imperio rodear el palacio, y registrar los terrenos. Por supuesto, como le gritaría a Atrius más tarde, si estuvieran tan bien entrenados nunca habrían dejado entrar a un asesino en los terrenos del palacio en primer lugar.

Torava se apartó para dejarme entrar en la habitación y me encontré con una visión que me quitó todo mi autocontrol simplemente para contener mis emociones. Gabrielle yacía en el largo sofá y Ephiny casi cubría el cuerpo de la mujer más pequeña, recostada sobre ella, cargando su peso sobre sus codos. La Amazona parecía un poco divertida cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

– Buenas tardes, Conquistadora – comentó de forma bastante frívola.

No dije ni una palabra, aunque algunas muy selectas estaban en ese momento corriendo por mi cerebro. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Gabrielle, y pude ver que toda la situación no era ni cómica ni romántica para ella. Parecía asustada.

– Ephiny, creo que ya puedes dejarme levantar – sugirió Gabrielle diplomáticamente.

Una vez que todos estaban en posición vertical, Gabrielle rápidamente explicó lo que la Amazona había estado haciendo allí, y que Ephiny había salvado la vida de Gabrielle. No me importaba cómo se veía. Caminé hacia la pequeña rubia y la abracé. Podía sentir su cuerpo tembloroso relajarse instantáneamente, y esperaba que así fuera siempre. Esperaba que mi presencia fuera siempre capaz de calmar sus temores, que ella siempre confiara tanto en mí.

Caminé y saqué la flecha, que estaba incrustada en el respaldo alto y tallado de mi silla más cómoda. La silla en la que me siento frente a la ventana para poder disfrutar del amanecer todas las mañanas. La flecha golpeó el respaldo del asiento más o menos a la misma altura que el pecho de Gabrielle. Quienquiera que apuntara estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la habitación, y a quien estaban disparando.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, vi a Atrius interceptar a un joven oficial en la puerta. Cuando el capitán se volvió para mirarme, tenía una expresión adusta.

– No encontraron nada – dijo sombríamente el Capitán.

– Otra vez – agregué.

– Xena, tal vez podríamos tener algo de privacidad – Gabrielle indicó a los guardias que estaban de pie alrededor de nuestra habitación – Ephiny tiene cosas muy importantes sobre todo esto que podrían ayudarte a descubrir quién está detrás de todo.

No me emocionó que esta amazona tuviera noticias de que yo no poseía, pero parecía que tenía una deuda con ella. Después de todo, no creo que me diera cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de perder a Gabrielle. Si hubiera estado allí sola. Dejé que mis pensamientos en esa dirección se desviaran. No podría pensar en eso ahora mismo.

Una vez que un poco de orden había sido restaurado en el palacio, y en nuestras habitaciones privadas en particular, nos sentamos para discutir qué noticias tenía el Amazonas. Además de Gabrielle y yo, y Ephiny, por supuesto, estaba Atrius. Era mi comandante de mayor confianza y lo consideraba mi mejor amigo. Confié en su lealtad junto con su intelecto en estos asuntos.

Gabrielle relató los acontecimientos que rodearon a Velasca, y Ephiny la detuvo en ciertos puntos para intervenir, añadiendo detalles adicionales al tema. Después de haber interrumpido ocasionalmente con mis propias preguntas y de haber terminado la historia, me senté en mi silla, la que ahora tenía un nudo donde había estado la flecha.

– Todo encaja, ¿no? – No me dirigí a nadie en particular. Hasta este punto, no había escuchado un escenario que se sintiera medio decente. En mi corazón, podía descartar a todos los demás. Todavía queda la cuestión de un cómplice. Pero con Ephiny aquí, reunida con Gabrielle, Velasca podría pensar que la habían atrapado y huido. Yo expresé esas mismas preocupaciones.

– Puedo decirte con seguridad que Velasca no sabe que estoy aquí, Conquistadora – comentó Ephiny.

– ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? – Le pregunté.

– Bueno, por un lado, esta es una flecha de Amazona – dijo ella, mientras levantaba la flecha que yacía sobre la mesa.

– ¿Sí? – Ya lo sabía, pero había asumido que era simplemente otra pista para distraerme.

– ¿Ves las marcas, estas muescas escondidas justo debajo de las hojas, aquí? – Levantó suavemente las plumas cerca del extremo de la flecha. Había diseños pequeños, simples, pero tallados en la flecha.

– ¿Y esto prueba algo? – preguntó Gabrielle confundida.

– Prueba que no le caigo muy bien a alguien. Estas marcas son muy personales, una pequeña señal de propiedad. Esta flecha es mía, y ciertamente no he encontrado la manera de estar en dos lugares diferentes a la vez. Sospecho que Velasca intentó culparme por su muerte, mi Reina. Es un poco confuso su plan, ya que estoy aquí.

– Eso parece – le contesté – O sería una muy buena treta. Tal vez incluso tú eres cómplice de Velasca – Pensé en lo que Atrius y yo habíamos estado discutiendo al principio del día. ¿Podrían dos personas tan diferentes unirse por un objetivo común, pero por dos razones muy diferentes?

– Después de hoy, ¿y todavía no confías en mí, Conquistadora? – preguntó Ephiny.

Era extraño, pero a pesar de los celos, la animosidad, como sea que quisieras llamarlo entre esta Amazona y yo. Por todo eso, me encontré queriendo creerle. Creo que fue simplemente uno de esos presentimientos. Para mí, sin embargo, la verdadera prueba estaría en la intuición de Gabrielle.

– ¿Gabrielle?

– ¿Sí? – Me miró, casi anticipando mi pregunta, estoy segura.

– ¿Confías en ella?

Gabrielle miró directamente a Ephiny, buscando en los rasgos de la Amazona lo que yo no pretendía saber. Ella sonrió entonces, aparentemente atrapada en algún momento pasado, recordada solo por ella misma y por mujer frente a ella.

– Sí – dijo Gabrielle – Sí, confío en ella.

Estaría equivocada sobre muchas personas, y muchas cosas, ahora y en el futuro. Pero una cosa en la que siempre tendría razón, sin embargo, era el sentido innato de Gabrielle sobre la gente. Podía ser inducida al error, e incluso engañada en ocasiones, pero esos casos eran raros. Ella sentía las cosas de una manera que yo nunca podría esperar comprender.

– Entonces yo diría que tenemos una trampa que tender – Sonreí a los que estaban alrededor de la mesa, sintiéndome más en mi elemento de lo que me había sentido desde que empezó todo el fiasco.

Hicimos un plan para atraer a Velasca a la luz. Acordamos que se llevaría a cabo a la mañana siguiente, todos nosotros conscientes de tener cuidado extra, junto con guardias adicionales, en la ceremonia funeraria de Melosa esta noche. Después de que Ephiny habló con Gabrielle, y le informó de la parte de la Reina en la ceremonia de pira funeraria de Melosa, la Amazona estaba lista para partir. Accedí a mostrarle el camino a través de los túneles bajo el castillo, para mantener su visita en secreto. Uno de los pasadizos salía no muy lejos de la cresta donde se acampaba las Amazonas.

Nos acercamos a la salida del túnel. Podía ver pequeños trozos de luz solar filtrándose a través de la abertura en forma de cueva. Ephiny y yo estábamos solas, pero eso es lo que quería.

– Aún no te he dado las gracias por salvar la vida de Gabrielle. Estoy en deuda contigo.

– No lo hice por agradecimiento, Conquistadora, pero es bienvenido de todos modos. En cuanto a la deuda... ¿cuál es la tarifa para salvar a tu consorte? – Ella sonrió un poco.

– Cualquier cosa que mi Imperio tenga que ofrecer – contesté seriamente. Me fijé en el arco de su ceja y en la sonrisa traviesa que ahora llevaba – Con la excepción de mi esposa – agregué rápidamente.

Los dos nos reímos – Ya estás otra vez, Conquistadora, dando vueltas a la palabra esposa, otra vez. Todavía no he visto ninguna evidencia de una ceremonia.

Le miré fijamente y ella se rió en voz alta de mi incomodidad. No pude evitar unirme a su risa. Era de buen carácter, pero podía ser una espina clavada en mi costado, especialmente en lo que respecta a Gabrielle. Agarré su brazo en un saludo amistoso destinado a un guerrero, y de repente la acerqué a mí con una fuerza que creo que la sorprendió. Le di una sonrisa completa, una que parecía como si hubiera algo más que una discusión amistosa.

Seguí sonriendo, incluso cuando abrí la boca para hablar – Sabes, si alguna vez te atrapo encima de ella otra vez, y su vida no corre peligro, veré tu cabeza caer en una canasta en los escalones del palacio.

Su risa continuó – Sí, Conquistadora, lo sé, pero ha sido muy divertido verte retorcerte mientras tanto.

Agité la cabeza mientras ella salía, y el silencio del túnel me rodeo. Me estaba gustando esta Amazona a regañadientes. Esperaba que la confianza de Gabrielle en Ephiny fuera buena.

Me salpicaba la cara con agua para quitarme el sueño. La luna aún estaba alta en el cielo negro cuando un guardia con un mensaje urgente de la Amazona Ephiny, nos despertó. Había sido un día agotador, y la ceremonia funeraria no lo hizo menos difícil. La pira fue incendiada, y Gabrielle manejó su parte de la ceremonia de manera impecable. Ambas estábamos tan cansadas que nos quedamos dormidas en el momento en que nos acostamos en la cama después de regresar al palacio.

El guardia me informó que Ephiny tenía otras dos amazonas desarmadas con ella. Le ordené al mensajero que fuera a despertar a Atrius y a otro de mis oficiales. También le di instrucciones para que Atrius llevara personalmente a las tres Amazonas a mi estudio, no a mi estudio personal, sino al del primer piso del palacio. Le dije a Gabrielle que se quedara en nuestras habitaciones esta vez, y que me dejara visitar a las mujeres yo misma. Esta petición no le hizo gracia a mi consorte, pero la vi suspirar con resignación, advirtiéndome que me cuidara. Le agradecí a Atenea por una chica así. Sin embargo, podía ver venir el día en que Gabrielle sería mi igual en todo, incluso en el gobierno del Imperio. Estaba segura de que llegaría un momento en que Gabrielle nunca haría lo que le dijeran.

Cuando llegué al estudio, Atrius ya estaba allí. Se veía notablemente más despierto de lo que yo me sentía, lo que me deprimió, considerando que él era unos cuantos veranos mayor que yo. Agarré el brazo de Ephiny y ella me presentó a sus dos compañeras. Eran jóvenes para ser guerreras, quizás catorce o quince veranos. Había una clara semejanza en sus rasgos faciales, y adiviné que eran hermanas. Cada una de ellas se movía nerviosamente de un pie a otro, y una de ellas roía continuamente al final de su uña del pulgar. Ninguna de los dos levantó los ojos del suelo mientras Ephiny explicaba por qué estaba allí.

– Parecía como si alguien estuviera tratando de robar mi tienda mientras dormía esta noche – comenzó – Decidí observar a los ladrones, simplemente lo que se llevaban. Por extraño que parezca, iban tras una de mis flechas. Como no pensé que una flecha Amazónica traería mucho al mercado, decidí que cuestionarlas sería una buena idea.

Casi sonreí, y si toda la situación hubiera sido menos peligrosa para todos los involucrados, lo habría hecho. Podía imaginarme a las dos chicas como ladronas vagabundas, sólo para ser capturadas por el guerrero intimidante. Me moví detrás del gran escritorio de madera, y me senté cansada en una silla acolchada.

Ephiny tiró la flecha en mi escritorio. Levanté el filo de las aletas y vi las mismas marcas que en la flecha que se usó para atacar a Gabrielle.

– ¿Y cuando los interrogaste sobre el robo? – Le pregunté.

– Muy interesante, Conquistadora – respondió la Amazona – Parece que Velasca convenció a las chicas para que la ayudaran en lo que ella les dijo que era una broma. Por supuesto, esta no es la primera vez que Velasca les pide que hagan esta broma. Robar mis flechas se está convirtiendo en un gran juego en estos días. También lo es estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Donai es la mayor de las dos, y su hermana menor, Inez. Parece que Inez nunca ha salido de la aldea Amazona antes. Así que, la noche de nuestra llegada, la noche en que Timara fue asesinada, Inez decidió salir a hurtadillas del campamento y explorar algo de Corinto. A su regreso, se dio cuenta de que las puertas del palacio habían sido cerradas, sin duda como medida de seguridad mientras se realizaba la cena. Descubrió que hay un olivar a lo largo de las paredes del palacio, junto con algunos guardias muy laxos. Encontró el lugar perfecto para volver a escabullirse al palacio.

Ephiny se detuvo y esperé a que continuara – ¿Y? – Le pregunté – Supongo que vio algo... Tal vez alguien en ese olivar.

– Se niega a decirlo – Ephiny asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de la niña – En realidad, ambas lo hacen. Verás, no me dijeron nada sobre la pequeña aventura de Inez. Me enteré de eso por una de sus compañeras de cuarto esta noche. Sospecho, Conquistadora, que a quienquiera que haya visto tuvo algo que ver con dejarse obligar a robar mis flechas.

– ¡Te dije que no debimos hacerlo! ¿No te dije que no te involucraras con ella? ¿No te dije que no salieras a hurtadillas del campamento? – La niña amazona mayor le dio un puñetazo a la menor en el brazo, lo que provocó que Inez empezara a llorar.

Donai intentó defender a su hermana – No es su culpa, Señora Conquistadora, ella...

– ¡Silencio! – Rugí. Me sentí mal por la más joven, Inez, que estaba llorando de la manera más lamentable en ese momento. Deseaba intimidarlos para que revelaran la verdad, y pensé que mi reputación podría funcionar.

– Déjenme decirles lo que sé de esta situación. Mañana, alguien será decapitado en el patio del palacio por los asesinatos de la princesa Timara y la reina Melosa. No lo pensaré dos veces antes de añadir cómplices a la lista.

– No tenemos la pena de muerte en la nación amazónica – respondió Donai con demasiada confianza.

Lo vi entonces, la mirada en sus ojos. Me quedó claro que Inez debió ver a Velasca esa noche. Estoy segura de que convenció a la chica de que también se había escapado del campamento. Si Inez había visto a Velasca participar en el asesinato de Timara, o si Inez simplemente había corrido a siguiendo Amazona mayor, poco importaba. De cualquier manera, Velasca debe haber chantajeado a Inez y a su hermana. Era una buena apuesta que Velasca comprara su silencio, y su ayuda inocente amenazando con entregar a Inez por el asesinato. No había motivo, pero había mucha gente en el campamento Amazonas y en el pueblo, que seguramente había visto a la joven. Los hombres habían sido ahorcados por pruebas menos circunstanciales.

El factor redentor para Donai y su hermana debe haber sido cuando Velasca les aseguró que incluso si eran capturados, eran demasiado jóvenes para sentenciar, y la Amazonia no tenía pena de muerte. Decidí aplastar su última esperanza.

En una voz que goteaba de amenazas, dije: – Bueno, ya no estamos en la Nación Amazónica, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando me incliné hacia atrás en mi silla. El silencio reinaba ahora en la sala. Los sollozos de Inez se calmaron instantáneamente, y vi a Ephiny, que estaba tratando de ocultar la diversión en su cara.

– Pero...nosotros...nosotros...nosotros. Yo… – Donai comenzó.

Una vez más, interrumpí su tartamudeo asustado, esta vez con tanta preocupación como la que mostraría por mi propio hijo. Me moví a mi escritorio, sentándome en un borde – Donai, Inez, entiendo la posición en la que se encuentran. Inez, terminaste en un lugar en el que se suponía que no debías estar, y alguien te vio, ¿no es así? – Pregunté suavemente.

Inez pareció como si quisiera hablar, pero miró a su hermana para que la guiara. Fue entonces cuando Ephiny se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

– Lo que ustedes dos han estado involucradas hasta ahora es perdonable, Donai, pero no escalen el problema. Sabes la verdad de lo que pasó la noche de la muerte de Timara. Lo que sea que Velasca te haya dicho que estaba pasando, mintió. Es una asesina y traidora de su pueblo. Si no se la detiene, morirán más inocentes.

– No te engañes, Donai – agregué – Si Velasca te prometió algo, nunca lo cumplirá. Hay una serie de cuerpos a lo largo de las estaciones que prueban que nunca deja cabos sueltos. Para ella, tú y tu hermana siempre representarán uno de esos cabos sueltos. Ayúdanos a poner fin a esta locura, y me encargaré de que ni tú ni Inez sufran daño alguno.

Cuando levanté la vista, Ephiny me miraba con una expresión extraña. Sólo podía adivinar que nunca había visto a una Conquistadora más gentil. Fue una nueva experiencia para ella. Donai miró sus botas durante unos momentos, y cuando levantó la cabeza, miró a Inez.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a su hermana, Donai dijo – díselo.

Con tan pocas marcas de velas como había dormido, me sentí sorprendentemente alerta. Creo que fue la oleada de emoción, la emoción de lo inesperado que uno siente justo antes de una batalla. Emoción y terror a partes iguales. Todos sabían su papel en nuestra pequeña obra. Esperábamos que Velasca fuera atrapara, ciertamente, pero también que confesara, lo que sería más difícil. Sin embargo, sólo Ephiny conocía mi otro plan.

Pasé la mañana en el campamento de las Amazonas, bajo el pretexto de hablar con algunos de los guerreros más jóvenes, haciendo una demostración de las buenas relaciones entre el Imperio y la Nación Amazónica. También pasé la mañana con un ojo discreto en Velasca. Era fácil de hacer considerando que Ephiny me había informado sobre los detalles de su tribu. Casi todas las preguntas que le hacía a mis guías turísticos estaban dentro del área de especialización de Velasca, y por lo tanto ella era muy indispensable para mí.

Velasca estaba nerviosa, especialmente a mí alrededor. Esa fue otra sorpresa. Había asumido que cualquiera que pasara más de la mitad de su vida manipulando, incluso asesinando, a los que se interpusieran en su camino actuaría con más calma. Su comportamiento podría haber venido sólo de mi reputación. Estaba nadando con el pez gordo ahora, y quería que lo supiera.

Le advertí a Ephiny antes de que dejara mi estudio esta mañana. Ella iba a ser mis ojos. Velasca tenía el hábito de mirar para ver si yo la estaba observando antes de que ella se quedara mirando, o volteara sus ojos amenazadoramente hacia algún subordinado. Mi excepcional visión periférica notó esta tendencia. Era evidente que los momentos de compasión que había presenciado hasta ese momento, eran simplemente una buena actuación de su parte. Si Velasca hiciera lo que anticipé hoy, Ephiny la atraparía cuando yo le diera la espalda deliberadamente.

Inicialmente, deseaba que Gabrielle se quedara a salvo dentro, lejos del peligro. Sé que podría haberle ordenado que así fuera, y Gabrielle me habría obedecido a regañadientes. Una parte de mí realmente quería eso, pero tenía que preguntarme, ¿era así como deseaba que Gabrielle y yo gobernáramos juntas? Honestamente quería que fuéramos socias, en todo el sentido de la palabra. ¿Sucedería eso si tratara de proteger a Gabrielle como una de las delicadas rosas de mi jardín? ¿Quería una flor frágil, destinada sólo a ser exhibida como una posesión preciada? La respuesta, por supuesto, fue no. Por lo tanto, esa es la razón por la que mi hermosa consorte estaba en mi brazo ahora.

Llamé a todas las amazonas y centauros juntos. De entre nuestros visitantes, confié en Ephiny, siempre y cuando no estuviera cerca de Gabrielle y Kaleipus. Ellos, Gabrielle y Atrius eran conscientes de lo que esperaba lograr en este día. Tuve la tentación de incluir a Solan entre aquellos a quienes confiaría en esta situación, pero desde que llegaron los centauros, estaba sospechosamente ausente de nuestras vidas. Gabrielle señaló que estas criaturas eran su familia, por lo que tenía sentido que encontrara su compañía cómoda y familiar.

Una vez más, llego de un recuerdo, el día en que vi por primera vez a Solan cuando era niño. Recordé cómo, cuando tenía no más de ocho veranos, me atacó. También recuerdo de dónde sacó la información. Eso es lo que más me preocupaba. Si lo que sospechaba hoy daba resultado, me preguntaba dónde estaría la lealtad de Solan.

Por lo tanto, nuestra compañía, o los prisioneros, dependiendo de cómo veían la situación, estaban ante nosotros. Dejé a Gabrielle en lo alto de las escaleras rodeada de su guardia personal. Bajé los primeros pasos y me detuve.

– Te he traído aquí, al patio del palacio, para despejar el aire – Mi voz resonó con fuerza y confianza. Hablar en público nunca había sido un problema para mí. En mis días de juventud, podía incitar a mis hombres antes de una batalla sólo con mi voz.

Miré todas y cada una de las caras mientras hablaba. Tomé nota de cada sacudida de su piel, y de cada movimiento nervioso de sus pies – Todos lloramos la pérdida de la ex reina amazona y de su hija. Aunque, sospecho que podría haber uno de nosotros que no se aflige en absoluto. Fueron asesinatos, y no los fabricamos en nuestras mentes. Eran reales, y alguien que conoces, tal vez alguien en quien confías, los cometió.

Caminé hasta el final de los escalones, y salí ante la masa reunida ante mí. Las Amazonas estaban a mi derecha, Velasca al frente. Ephiny estaba en primera línea, pero a unos pasos de nuestro sospechoso. Los centauros estamparon, y manosearon la tierra impacientemente a mi izquierda. En el medio y a su alrededor había soldados armados del Imperio. No tenía la intención de repetir lo que pasó aquí el otro día, pero me resistía a desarmar a estas dos orgullosas naciones de guerreros.

– Los crímenes que se han cometido son particularmente atroces, y siendo así, habrá un castigo rápido para los culpables.

– ¿Y quién es culpable, Conquistadora? – Una de las amazonas gritó.

Me encantaba la multitud. Eran tan predecibles. Podría haber predicho que, en ese momento, alguien haría esa pregunta. Era la pista perfecta para mi plan.

– Una pregunta muy justa – respondí.

Me volví para mirar hacia arriba en lo alto de los escalones del palacio – Con el permiso de la Reina Amazona, tengo información que debería llevarnos al traidor que hay entre ustedes.

Gabrielle hizo su papel perfectamente. Se veía más bien regia, y asintió con la cabeza en mi dirección.

Entonces le hice un gesto de mano a Atrius, quien estaba de pie esperando en la parte superior de los escalones, junto a Gabrielle. Mi capitán desapareció momentáneamente. Cuando volvió a salir de las sombras, las dos jóvenes Amazonas, Donai e Inez, le siguieron.

Estaba de espaldas a las Amazonas, así que tuve que confiar en Ephiny para ver lo que no podía. No podía hacer acusaciones en el medio del patio. Tuve que exudar la confianza que decía que ya estaba al tanto de la traición de Velasca. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera detener a Velasca, tenía que estar segura de que era culpable. Si mis sospechas eran ciertas, su siguiente acción la delataría, y al mismo tiempo nombraría a su cómplice.

El trabajo de Ephiny era doble. A petición mía, tenía los ojos puestos en la cara de Velasca. Esperaba que la Amazona se delatara a sí misma, pero en cuanto a delatar a su compañero en el crimen al mismo tiempo, bueno, simplemente tenía que esperar que Atenea deseara que se hiciera justicia tanto como yo.

Donai e Inez dieron dos pasos adelante, poniéndolos a la vista. Soldados armados los flanquearon. No iba a arriesgarme con la vida de estas chicas. Giré ligeramente la cabeza, poniendo a Ephiny a la vista. La Amazona simplemente asintió una vez. A decir verdad, parecía bastante sorprendida. Me preguntaba si ella me consideraba clarividente, pero con toda honestidad, si yo hubiera sido una mística, ciertamente habría anticipado la siguiente secuencia desastrosa de eventos.

Como con todas las acciones inesperadas, decir que sucedió demasiado rápido para calcular quién hizo qué, es quizás redundante. El primer grito que oí fue definitivamente de una voz masculina.

– ¡Cuidado, Conquistadora!

Me agaché y giré al mismo tiempo, esperando evitar lo que obviamente era un arma, o un cuerpo, atacando mi espalda desprotegida. En la duración de un latido, que fue ciertamente todo el tiempo que me tomó girar, fui testigo de la caída de Velasca al suelo. Tenía una flecha de ballesta de Centauro clavada tan profundamente en su pecho que la cabeza de la flecha sobresalía por su espalda. Fue entonces cuando el patio estalló en el caos por segunda vez en otros tantos días.

Era una especie de caos controlado, que duraba sólo una cuestión de latidos. Había colocado cuidadosamente a más de cien soldados del Imperio a lo largo de los parapetos del castillo, y de las murallas que rodeaban el patio. Cada uno de esos soldados, incluyendo el abrumador número de soldados de a pie en el terreno, ahora tenían una ballesta entrenada en las delegaciones de Amazonas y Centauros. Hubo muchos gritos, maldiciones y gritos, pero todos los movimientos dentro del patio se congelaron cuando mis soldados tomaron el control inmediato. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que quienquiera que mantuviera el campo de juego, usualmente tomaba la batalla. Esta instancia simplemente probó mi teoría.

Le hice un gesto a Ephiny, y mis soldados la dejaron pasar para que se encontrara conmigo en el cuerpo de Velasca. Mientras tanto, pude oír a Broh, uno de los centauros de Kaleipus, gritando repetidamente.

– Ella tenía un arma, la vi. Estaba sacando una daga de su bota para matar a la Conquistadora. Yo lo vi, ¿tú no? Solan, muchacho, tú lo viste, seguramente.

Estaba arrodillada sobre el cadáver de Velasca cuando levanté la vista para capturar la expresión de Solan, que estaba de pie junto a su viejo amigo, Broh. Mi hijo parecía tan confundido como todos los demás. Rápidamente giró la cabeza entre Broh y yo.

– No estoy seguro... Creo que... – se detuvo y entrenó sus ojos en mí – Creo que... tal vez lo hizo. Sí, creo que sí.

Volteé el cuerpo de Velasca, sus brazos cayendo sin fuerzas a su lado. Vi el bulto contra las botas de color cervato. Alcanzando la bota de cuero, saqué una daga. Miré a Ephiny, que estaba arrodillada al otro lado del cuerpo. Levanté las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa, mientras le entregaba la daga para que la examinara.

– Es de ella. Cualquiera que la conociera habría sabido que llevaba esto en su bota – susurró Ephiny.

– Sí – me detuve – Cualquiera que la conozca.

Me enderecé y asentí la Amazona. Llamó a dos mujeres para que cuidaran el cuerpo de Velasca. Las Amazonas estaban buscando, por así decirlo, hacer que alguien pagara por otra muerte amazónica. Estoy segura de que la mayoría de las mujeres de allí no tenían ni idea de cómo era Velasca, pero también estoy segura de que quizás eran pocas las que tenían la boca cerrada y no se sorprendían por el giro de los acontecimientos. Dejé a Ephiny para explicar el papel de Velasca en los asesinatos al resto de las mujeres.

Caminé lentamente hacia el grupo de centauros. Mis hombres, junto con la ayuda de la orden de Kaleipus, desarmaron a Broh, quien se quejó poderosamente todo el tiempo.

– Te salvo la vida, Conquistadora, ¿y así me lo agradeces? ¿Tratadome como un criminal común? – Broh se quejó.

– No quiero ser negligente al darte las gracias, hermano, aunque sea una sorpresa. Pensé que mi muerte habría causado algo de felicidad de tu parte.

Como Kaleipus, Broh era uno de los centauros más antiguos que me recordaba de mi asedio contra Corinto. Muchos buenos guerreros perdieron la vida en la batalla durante esa campaña, entre ellos el hermano gemelo de Broh, Branah. Broh se dio a la bebida por muchas temporadas después de eso, pero lo recordé, y los sutiles intentos de asesinato que hizo contra mi vida.

Fue cuando volví por primera vez a la Nación Centauro para ver a Solan. Con sólo ocho veranos de edad, mi propio hijo intentó atacarme. Admitió que le habían hablado de mí, que yo había matado a su madre y a su padre. Podría haber oído esos cuentos en cualquier parte. Después de todo, no hubo sentimientos fáciles entre la Conquistadora y la Nación Centauro. Sin embargo, sospeché que era Broh, y mis sospechas se confirmaron después de sólo quince días entre ellos.

Parecía que Broh era un compañero constante de Solan, y siempre sospeché que Broh había descubierto mi secreto sobre el niño. Kaleipus dijo que el muchacho había sido bueno para el centauro mayor, así que no dije nada más, pero ahora... todo eso me preocupó.

Mis sospechas me habían llevado todo el tiempo a creer que un centauro estaba involucrado de alguna manera, pero parecía evidente que Velasca también era parte del plan. Creí que tenía que ser uno u otro hasta que hablé con Atrius. Me ayudó a ver que dos personas muy diferentes, incluso los enemigos que se odian, podían reunirse con un propósito común. Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que Velasca olvidó. Los asesinos rara vez tienen conciencia, o están dispuestos a pensar dos veces antes de matar a sus complices. Ephiny confirmó esta última parte cuando me asintió con la cabeza.

El trabajo de las Amazonas en este escenario era observar a Velasca. Mi carta oculta en este pequeño juego era Donai e Inez. Jugué con las probabilidades, y esperaba que una vez que Velasca pensara que su plan, si no su propia vida, estaba en peligro; ella recurriría a su complice para que la ayudara o la animara. La señal de Ephiny me dijo que Velasca hizo lo que se predijo.

Esa mañana me costó convencer a Kaleipus para que me ayudara. Finalmente, todo lo que pude lograr fue convencerlo de que colocara a Broh al final o a su grupo, quizás a un lado. Quería que Velasca tuviera una clara oportunidad de obtener su ayuda, pero lo más importante es que Ephiny no se confundiera, que cuando Velasca pensara que todo estaba perdido, miraría hacia arriba y hacia atrás a su cómplice en una súplica de ayuda.

– ¿Por qué no vamos al Gran Salón? – le dije a Kaleipus – Podemos averiguar quién hizo qué, lejos de los ojos de las Amazonas.

– Sí, Conquistadora, buena idea – contestó Kaleipus.

Pero la voz de mi amigo centauro estaba teñida de tristeza. Creo que se estaba dando cuenta de que mis sospechas sobre Broh se estaban haciendo realidad. Pero me preocupé más por Solan. El chico había pasado por mucho últimamente. Es difícil darse cuenta de que tu ídolo de la infancia tiene pies de barro.

Una vez que vi que Gabrielle estaba debidamente protegida, acepté cuando me pidió que me quedara y hablara con las Amazonas. ¿Quién era yo para rechazar su petición? Ella era su Reina ahora, pero creo que siempre sería así entre nosotras. Pasarían muchas, muchas temporadas antes de que pudiera convencer a Gabrielle de su propia medida en este mundo.

– Una ballesta es tu arma especial, ¿no, Broh? – Le pregunté mientras le daba la vuelta al arma del centauro en mis manos.

– Me enorgullezco de mi habilidad con ella – contestó arrogantemente.

Estoy segura de que pensó que estaba fuera de su alcance, habiendo matado al único testigo que sabía de su participación en los asesinatos. Luego estaba Solan. Broh terminaría, conscientemente o no, usando a mi propio hijo contra mí en esto. No creo que Solan mintiera. Recientemente había llegado a entender, y desarrollar atributos tales como la integridad y la honestidad. Sin embargo, era joven y se le pedía que defendiera a un amigo. Envié una oración silenciosa a Atenea para que este joven pudiera vivir con su parte en todo esto.

– Dime otra vez, Broh, ¿qué viste antes de disparar? – Le pregunté.

– Ya hemos hablado de esto seis veces – refunfuñó – Muy bien, fue sencillo. Te vi dar la espalda, y la Amazona fue a sacar una daga de su bota. Era obvio desde mi punto de vista, estoy seguro de que viste lo mismo, Antis – Broh pidió confirmación al centauro que estaba a su lado.

– No puedo decirlo, ya que no estaba mirando tan de cerca, Broh. Podría habérmelo perdido, supongo – contestó vacilante.

– Bueno, sé que Solan lo vio – Broh se volvió hacia mí una vez más – Estaba parado a mi lado, ¿verdad, muchacho?

– Bueno, sí, supongo que sí lo vi. Creo que sí.

– ¿Tú crees? – Broh se rió – ¡Por qué era tan claro como una flor en la nieve!

– Bien... Yo, um-

– Solan, ven aquí y mira esto – pedí.

Solan dejó el lado de Broh para pararse frente a mí, y yo le saqué la daga para que la examinara. En realidad, lo quería lejos de Broh. No estaba segura sobre el centauro, sus pezuñas chasqueaban impacientemente en el suelo de piedra, mientras su cola se movía en un gesto involuntario de nerviosismo. No quería correr el riesgo de que, en caso de ser confrontado, Broh usara a Solan para escapar.

– ¿Esta es la daga, Solan? – Lo interrogué.

– Um... Supongo que podría serlo. Estaba bastante lejos.

– Está bien, Solan, tómate tu tiempo – Puse mi mano en su hombro y me permití una pequeña sonrisa a mi hijo. Quería que supiera que lo mejor de él siempre sería lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Podía sentir los músculos de su espalda relajarse un poco.

– Podría ser, pero... Quiero decir, ¡pasó tan rápido! – Me miró y luego se volvió hacia Broh con sus palabras. No me gustaba la expresión de odio que ahora veía en la cara de Broh, y creo que Solan lo notó por primera vez – Lo siento, Broh, pero no sé si puedo decirlo con certeza.

– ¡Ella te ha ablandado, muchacho! Estar con mujeres te hará eso – Siseó el centauro.

La declaración me sorprendió tanto como a Solan – Espera un minuto... – Dio un paso hacia el centauro, pero yo lo detuve agarrándole el brazo.

– ¿Qué bota, Broh? – Le pregunté.

– ¿Qué? – Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

Kaleipus se alejó un paso del furioso centauro. Si el movimiento fue intencional o no, su efecto fue a mi favor. Broh ahora se sentía como si estuviera solo.

– ¿Qué bota? – Repetí – ¿De dónde trató de sacarlo?

Tuvo media oportunidad de adivinar correctamente, pero pude ver que el cálculo ya estaba en su mente. Le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo responder porque estaba tratando de recordar cuál era la mano dominante de Velasca. Un buen guerrero tenía una daga en el maletero frente a la mano de su espada, para que pudieran tener acceso rápido a ella. Broh estaba tratando de averiguar algo que yo ya sabía sobre Velasca desde la mañana que pasé con ella.

– Bueno, la derecha. Sí, la derecha, porque no lo habría visto desde el otro lado de su cuerpo.

Casi me sonrió cuando terminó la declaración. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que la había visto usar una espada en su mano izquierda en algún momento. Contestó con confianza porque sabía que si ella luchaba con su mano izquierda, llevaba una daga en su mano izquierda. Como dije, tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo bien.

La pequeña cantidad de información que obtuve de Velasca fue que era una mujer de dos hojas, igualmente experta tanto con la mano derecha como con la izquierda. No tenía una mano dominante. Además, había sacado la daga de su bota izquierda.

– Tomé esa daga de su bota izquierda – dije en voz baja, señalando el arma que aún tenía en la mano Solan.

– ¡Imposible! – Gritó Broh mientras se alejaba del grupo – Solan, ahora es el momento de hablar, muchacho. Apóyame.

Solan parecía confundido, pero también llevaba una expresión de dolor. Más que dolor, creo que estaba herido. Mi hijo puede haber sido un hombre joven, pero estaba lejos de ser estúpido. Le llevó solo unos momentos más llegar a la conclusión de que el resto de nosotros ya nos habíamos encontrado.

– ¿Apoyarte? – Repitió con un susurro estrangulado – Broh, Timara era... era sólo una niña.

– ¡Era una amazona! – Broh escupió.

Fue su perdición. Eso selló su destino, pero no le importaba. Todos los demás centauros, y soldados en la sala, tenían sus armas fijadas en él.

– ¿Crees que estás mucho mejor ahora, siendo el hijo de esa puta? – Él gritó y yo tuve que usar ambas manos para detener al niño esta vez.

– Ella no es mejor. Mataba por deporte en sus días. ¡Los mataba a todos! ¡Centauros, amazonas, mujeres, niños! No tienes ni idea del dolor que ha causado a los que perdimos a nuestros seres queridos al final de su espada.

– Yo también vivo con el dolor, Broh – Dije con voz fuerte y uniforme.

Escupió en el suelo cerca de mis pies – No eres mejor que esa amazona. Ella quería que las matara para tener todo el poder. Eres igual que antes.

– ¡No lo es! – Solan se liberó de mi poder, pero se mantuvo firme ante mí. ¿Mi hijo defendería mi honor? A pesar de que la situación era mortalmente seria, lo encontré amorosamente divertido.

– Su dolor la ha cambiado. Dejas que el tuyo te controle, te come desde adentro – Los ojos de Solan se llenaron de lágrimas, y ninguna madre podría haber sentido más orgullo por un niño que yo en ese momento.

– ¿Está admitiendo el hecho? – Preguntó Kaleipus.

– ¡Te has convertido en la marioneta de la Conquistadora, viejo! Por supuesto, lo admito. La Amazona era demasiado estúpida para hacerlo sola. Yo maté a la chica, pero la Amazona mató a su propia Reina. Fue fácil, una vez que grité que había un arma. Casi vengué la muerte de mi hermano, también. Tenía a tu putita en la mira, Conquistadora – escupió.

– ¿Para eso era todo esto? – Tenía que confirmar sus palabras – ¿Dos mujeres muertas, simplemente para causarme dolor?

Broh sólo miró fijamente, y yo miré a Solan. El joven estaba mirando a su viejo amigo como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes.

– Si es dolor lo que quieres ver, hermano, entonces prepárate – La cara de Kaleipus era de determinación e ira – Hoy aprenderás de la justicia centauro.

Los otros lo llevaron a la terraza, para salir a su campamento sin pasar por la multitud de amazonas. Me sorprendió un poco. No esperaba que lo llevaran a la muerte tan silenciosamente. No peleó ni dijo una palabra más. Simplemente siguió a sus captores como un cordero dócil. Quizás, un corazón tan negro como el suyo no deseaba nada más que la muerte para acabar con su dolor. Conocía esa sensación. Lo había experimentado muchas veces en las últimas temporadas. Demasiado herida para seguir adelante, pero demasiado asustada para enfrentar las consecuencias de la otra vida.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Deambulando por el jardín de un lado a otro**

Gabrielle giró la cabeza y la enterró contra mi hombro. Convertí mi boca en una línea recta para calmar mis emociones contra escena que tenemos ante nosotras. La delegación centauro había entrado en el campamento de las Amazonas llevando una gran camilla que arrastraban entre dos de ellos. En la camilla yacía el cuerpo de Broh, su cuerpo plagado de más flechas de las que podía contar fácilmente. Era verdad; Broh había experimentado la justicia de los centauros. Creían en dejar que el castigo se ajustara al crimen. En este caso, Broh había sido condenado a morir de la misma manera que su joven víctima.

Kaleipus se adelantó, con un aspecto sombrío y lleno de tristeza. Lo sentí por mi viejo amigo. En este momento parecía que tenía todas las temporadas de su vida. Se detuvo ante Gabrielle y ante mí, y se inclinó profundamente ante Gabrielle.

– Reina Gabrielle, la pérdida de las Amazonas a manos de uno de los nuestros nos hiere profundamente. La Nación Centauro tiene con el pueblo amazónico una deuda que no puede ser pagada fácilmente. Hemos traído el cuerpo del ofensor ante ustedes como prueba de nuestra sinceridad al desear la paz entre nuestras dos naciones. Te pido que nos permitas incinerar el cuerpo de Broh, para que podamos enterrar sus cenizas en suelo centauro.

Kaleipus terminó, pero no pudo levantar los ojos para vernos. Como siempre, Gabrielle poseía la habilidad de ser compasiva en el momento. Alargó la mano y tocó el antebrazo del centauro, que estaba cruzado por la mitad. Cuando levantó la vista, Gabrielle ofreció su expresión más conmovedora.

– Kaleipus, no hay necesidad de vergüenza entre amigos. Es hora de que termine este ciclo de dolor y sufrimiento. Pasemos de este tiempo a una nueva era de paz entre las Amazonas y los Centauros – dijo Gabrielle.

No creo que mi viejo amigo hubiera podido decir una palabra coherente si hubiera querido. Las lágrimas llenaron su único ojo bueno, y murmuró su agradecimiento a Gabrielle, y luego se detuvo para agarrar mi mano. En unos momentos, la delegación se fue y Gabrielle se volvió y le pidió a Ephiny que le explicara a todas las amazonas lo que sabía sobre Velasca, y cómo sus mentiras conducían a la enemistad entre Centauro y Amazonas.

Miré a Atrius con la frente preocupada. Todo parecía demasiado fácil, de alguna manera. Velasca había matado a Melosa en la confusión que la rodeaba en el patio del palacio como un intento de subir por la escalera real. Broh había matado a Timara para llegar a mí. Matar a Gabrielle habría sido apropiado para cualquiera de los dos propósitos. Las piezas se habían vuelto a colocar en el tablero de juego, pero eso es exactamente lo que parecía, un tablero de juego limpio y ordenado. Un poco demasiado limpio. Las cosas que iban demasiado bien siempre hacían que los pelos de la nuca me picaran con una especie de anticipación mezclada con el miedo. Solía tener la misma sensación cuando...

– ¡Atrius! – De repente ladré. Todos los ojos se volvieron inmediatamente hacia mí – Lleva a Gabrielle de vuelta al palacio, dobla su guardia. ¡Ahora! – Grité de nuevo.

Atrius era un buen soldado, lo suficientemente bueno como para darse cuenta de que las explicaciones no siempre eran necesarias. Hubo momentos en los que un pedido era simplemente todo lo que se necesitaba. El Capitán rápidamente observó el área circundante y gritó órdenes a los guardias, quienes cerraron filas alrededor de Gabrielle.

– ¿Xena? – cuestionó mi asustada consorte.

– Gabrielle, quiero que vuelvas al palacio ahora mismo. Necesito ir al templo – Cerré la distancia entre nosotras a pasos agigantados y la besé, luego me incliné para besarla una vez más, de una manera más suave – Por favor, pequeña, no tengo tiempo de explicarte. Debo pedirte que confíes en mí.

Esto se había convertido en una especie de frase de moda para nosotras dos últimamente. Sé que Gabrielle leyó la preocupación en mi expresión, pero ya no era una esclava, y no estaba dispuesta a admitir la derrota tan fácilmente.

– Xena, si algo va mal, quiero estar contigo.

– Gabrielle – comencé con un suspiro de impaciencia – No puedo hacer lo que tengo que hacer y protegerte al mismo tiempo. Por favor, haz lo que te digo esta vez.

No podía esperar más. La besé una vez más y me dirigí a una carrera rápida hacia el templo de Atenea, dejando a todos los demás atónitos ante mis repentinas payasadas.

El templo estaba tranquilo, y mucho más fresco que el aire exterior. La habitación estaba tan quieta que podía oír el débil chisporroteo de las mechas de las velas mientras se quemaban en la cera. No teníamos ningún templo en Corinto para el Dios con el que quería hablar, pero esperaba que el lugar de adoración de cualquier deidad fuera suficiente. Cuando era joven, podía pararme en medio de un campo y él venía cuando lo llamaba. Eso fue hace veinte temporadas.

– ¡Ares! ¡Muéstrate como la escoria que eres!

Hubo una pausa, y nada más que silencio me rodeaba. El silencio duró lo suficiente para que la más mínima duda se plantara en mi cerebro. Tal vez, me lo estaba imaginando después de todo. Sólo había una cosa que hacer.

– ¡Sabía que no eras lo suficientemente inteligente para organizar esto! – Grité.

Cuando me di la vuelta, me topé con un puño muy grande que no sólo me tomó por sorpresa, sino que casi me rompe la mandíbula. Me sentó en el suelo del templo y me froté la barbilla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me golpeaba un Dios. Hice una nota mental para el futuro para no enemistarme con ellos hasta que pudiera verlos.

– Sabía que volverías a llamar algún día, Xena.

Ares se quedó mirándome, tan guapo y engreído como en los viejos tiempos.

– No te hagas ilusiones, chico de cuero. Estoy aquí para advertirte que no te metas en mi vida. Si piensas en hacer daño a Gabrielle, te arrastraré detrás de mi carro hasta que no quede suficiente para alimentar a los perros.

– Oh, ¿quieres decir como poner esa pequeña idea en la cabeza de ese centauro para clavar a tu pequeña mascota con una flecha? Oooh, Xena, habría sido magnifico. La tenía en la mira – Ares sonrió y yo salté a la acción.

Corrí hacia él, desenvainando mi espada mientras gritaba. Ares y yo siempre habíamos tenido la misma habilidad y fuerza. Sólo que la última vez que hicimos esto, yo era veinte temporadas más joven. No había ningún hilo de plata que empezase a tejerse paso a través de negro cabello. Aunque todavía poseía una fuerza que mejoraría a cualquier hombre mortal, un Dios era una historia diferente. Me mantuve firme y hasta le di unos cuantos golpes en la cara, pero después de pelear por media marca de vela, empecé a cansarme. Ares vio mi debilidad y empezó a aprovecharse. Tenía el ojo hinchado y el labio ensangrentado cuando finalmente se cansó de jugar conmigo. Simplemente dio un paso atrás y lanzó un rayo de energía hacia mí. Estaba demasiado cansada para esquivarlo a tiempo, así que me atrapó de lleno en la barriga. Me tiró hacia atrás unos cinco metros y me eché sobre mi espalda, incapaz de reunir mucha más fuerza para levantar mi cuerpo del suelo de piedra.

– Te dije que te arrepentirías de haberme traicionado, Xena. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche cuando dijiste que te ibas a dedicar a Atenea? Te dije que algún día te haría pagar, que te haría saber lo que era preocuparse por perder la única cosa que te mantenía en marcha. ¿No lo hice? Bueno, es hora de la venganza, Princesa Guerrera. ¡Oh, espera! Ahora te llaman la Conquistadora, ¿no? Bueno, Conquistadora, ¿cómo se sentirá cuando tu pequeño esclava esté muerta?

Puse en juego todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, y le lancé mi cuerpo. Sé que le hice daño porque sentí que el aliento le escapaba de los pulmones, mientras le daba un puñetazo en el vientre. Me echó a patadas y me golpeó en las costillas. Cuando caí de rodillas, un huppercut me arrojó lejos de él. Una vez más, me encontré mirándolo de espaldas.

– Ahora que lo pienso, Xena, todo esto no vale la pena. En vez de matar a tu esclava, tal vez debería matarte a ti.

Desenvainó su espada, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de que se suponía que me casaría en al día siguiente. Qué raro, las cosas que pasan por nuestras mentes cuando llega el final. Todo lo que el ojo de mi mente podía imaginar era a Gabrielle. La visión era tan real; podía oír su voz.

– ¡Xena! ¡No! – La voz de Gabrielle gritó mientras mi visión estaba ante mí.

– ¿Gabrielle? – De repente me di cuenta de que era Gabrielle de pie sobre mí, colocando su cuerpo entre Ares y yo – Gabrielle, retrocede – Hice una mueca de dolor y traté de levantarme de nuevo, respirando agudate ante el dolor en el costado; me caí de espaldas al suelo. La única agonía que sentí fue saber que había fracasado en mantener a Gabrielle a salvo, y darme cuenta de que no habría amor de por vida para nosotras.

– Por favor, no le hagas más daño – suplicó Gabrielle.

Pensé en lo extraño que parecía que Gabrielle me defendiera. Sólo era tan alta como el pecho de Ares. Él, en cambio, se veía como cuando lo vi por primera vez. Yo tenía ahora cuarenta y cinco temporadas de edad, pero él se veía como cuando vino a mí en Anfípolis ese día. Era una chica joven, enamorada de la vida de un guerrero. Se paró frente a Gabrielle tan joven y guapo como cuando sedujo por primera vez a la joven que era Xena.

Había algo diferente en su expresión esta vez. Lo reconocí, pero no por haberlo visto en sus ojos. Dio un paso atrás y supe que era miedo lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Miedo de Gabrielle?

Ares enseñó los dientes y gruñó a la pequeña mujer. El gruñido se convirtió en un grito rabioso y Gabrielle cayó de espaldas contra mí. El Dios de la Guerra se adelantó de nuevo y Gabrielle se presionó contra mí. Estaba a punto de invocar la poca reserva de fuerza que me quedaba, para proteger a Gabrielle de la ira de Ares, cuando sentí esa sensación familiar. Como una brisa fresca en la piel empapada de sudor, la sensación causó piel de gallina a lo largo de mis brazos.

– No te hará daño, pequeña. No puede, está prohibido – Oí una voz en algún lugar encima de mí.

Gabrielle giró la cabeza para mirar detrás de mí y vi sus ojos verdes abiertos, sorprendida.

– ¿Atenea? – preguntó Gabrielle.

– No, hija. Yo soy Artemisa, y tú eres mi elegida.

Estaba empezando a sentir como si ya hubiera perdido el conocimiento. Habían pasado muchas temporadas desde que traté con los Dioses, y verlos entrar en mi vida fue como volver a visitar un viejo paisaje de ensueño.

Giré la cabeza cuando sentí la presencia de Atenea.

– Ella es tu problema – Artemisa lanzó su cabeza en mi dirección, ante la cual Atenea se arrodilló a mi lado.

Un toque de su mano, mi fuerza volvió, y mis heridas estaban completamente curadas. Salté y busqué mi espada en el suelo, pero Athena se paró delante de mí.

– ¿Estás ansiosa por hacerla viuda incluso antes de la boda?

– Mira, él...

– Será tratado como corresponde, Xena – interrumpió Atenea – Además, creo que hemos asustado a la joven Gabrielle que parece a perdido su habilidad para hablar – Athena asintió con la cabeza a Gabrielle.

Era verdad. Gabrielle se había metido en un rincón cercano, pero yo conocía la expresión que tenía, igual que yo conocía mis propios sentimientos. No fue tanto el miedo lo que la afectó, sino el asombro. Mi joven consorte aún no había visto un Dios o una Diosa en su vida. Es extraño, ya que nunca pude deshacerme de ellos.

– Gabrielle – Me acerqué corriendo a su lado y eso pareció sacudir su cerebro hasta el momento presente.

– ¡Xena! – Miró hacia arriba como si me viera por primera vez – ¿No estás herida? – Ella sintió mis brazos como para estar segura de que yo era real.

– No, amor, gracias a Atenea. Gabrielle, ya conociste a la diosa patrona de las amazonas, Artemisa, déjame presentarte a Atenea – Saqué a Gabrielle de entre las columnas de piedra y la llevé ante Atenea.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de mi consorte, tan emocionados. Toda su vida Gabrielle le dio su devoción a Atenea, incluso en los peores momentos. La mayoría de los mortales pasan toda su vida sin ver a los Dioses que rezan, hasta que se encuentran con Hades al final. La naturaleza de Gabrielle nunca le hizo preguntarse por las situaciones a las que Athena llevó a la joven. Como la verdadera devota que era, Gabrielle simplemente vivió su vida, siempre orando para que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante.

Gabrielle se arrodilló ante la Diosa, que miró el acto con lo que yo pensaba que era una compasión inusitada.

– Levántate, Gabrielle – Atenea agarró a la joven y la levantó – Por el pasado que no pude evitar, debería estar arrodillada ante ti.

– Pero siempre me diste fuerzas – respondió Gabrielle sinceramente.

– Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Atenea se alejó lentamente de Gabrielle para enfrentarse a Ares, quien se había quedado sospechosamente callado durante nuestro intercambio. Parecía que intentaba mezclarse con las paredes cuando su hermana torció un dedo en su dirección.

– Ares, no te irás de nuestra pequeña fiesta tan pronto, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Artemisa.

– ¿Quién, yo? – respondió inocentemente. Bueno, por más inocente que suene el Dios de la Guerra.

– ¡Ni siquiera pienses en hacerte el inocente, Ares! – Siseó Atenea. Su voz, normalmente tan uniforme y bajo control, temblaba de rabia – ¡Cuando padre se entere, tendrás suerte si no te destierra al Tártaro por esto! Estabas bajo órdenes estrictas. Gabrielle estaba bajo mi protección.

Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar de repente. Sólo tenía un pensamiento enfocado en mi mente. Parecía que Atenea le echaba la culpa de la vida de Gabrielle a Ares. Las cosas que Atenea dijo que nunca podría prevenir. La Diosa había dicho que casi parecía que alguien estaba un paso adelante cuando se trataba de la vida de Gabrielle, pero ni siquiera los Destinos pudieron haber sido tan crueles. Fue Ares.

– ¡Hijo de puta! – Por tercera vez hoy, lancé mi cuerpo en la dirección de Ares. Mi intento de homicidio fue frustrado por el cuerpo de Atenea, y el fuerte agarre que tenía en mis brazos.

– Él le hizo eso... todo eso a ella... – declare con un gemido estrangulado.

– Sí, pero tienes mi palabra de que no podrá volver a hacerle daño, no ahora que lo sabemos – Contestó Atenea.

– ¿Xena? – Gabrielle había subido a mi lado. Su voz me tranquilizó, como siempre – No quiero verte herida de nuevo.

– Perdóname, pequeña. No quise asustarte. Es sólo mi ira la que habla.

– Está en el pasado, Xena. Por favor, no dejes que te incite a pelear por un pasado que nunca podremos cambiar.

– Tu madurez y tu compasión demuestran tu valía como Reina de las Amazonas, Gabrielle. Me haces creer que he elegido bien.

– ¿Fue en serio, cuando dices que no puede hacerme daño? – Gabrielle le pidió a Artemisa. La pregunta pareció tomar a todos por sorpresa.

– Sí, Ares no puede hacerte daño directamente de ninguna manera, y ahora que nuestro padre sabe lo que ha estado haciendo durante los últimos veinte veranos, tampoco se le permitirá influir en nadie más – respondió Artemis.

– ¿Y Xena? ¿Podría hacerle daño? – Gabrielle se interrogó más a fondo.

– No mientras yo esté cerca – Athena adoptó una postura protectora a mi lado.

Todos vimos como Gabrielle se dio la vuelta y caminó media docena de pasos para pararse frente a Ares. Se veían cómicos ahí parados, como enfrentándose uno contra otro. Yo desconfiaba de la declaración de Atenea sobre la incapacidad de Ares para hacer daño a Gabrielle, pero la Diosa leyó mis pensamientos y simplemente me sonrió.

– ¿Eres el Dios de la Guerra? – Gabrielle finalmente preguntó.

– El único e inigualable – Ares levantó los brazos y le sonrió cegadoramente a Gabrielle.

– Tú eres el responsable de la oscuridad que aún aflige a Xena. Tú eres el que la sedujo diciéndole que sería un regalo.

– Era una mujer adulta y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones – respondió Ares. Su encanto estaba empezando a decaer y la sonrisa había desaparecido.

Observé cómo cambiaba el comportamiento de Gabrielle. Vi algo de lo que no había sido testigo antes. Gabrielle estaba enfadada. Me quedé allí conmocionada y asombrada. Gabrielle, la joven que no pudo reunir la fuerza para odiar a los hombres que la tomaron y la usaron toda su vida, estaba enojada. No podía mostrar ninguna ira por sí misma, pero aquí estaba, enfrentándose al Dios de la Guerra, preparándose para defender mi honor.

– ¡Era una niña y la usaste!

– Sí, bueno, te contaré un pequeño secreto, enana – Ares se inclinó más cerca de Gabrielle hasta que su cara estaba a un ancho de manos de la suya – Ella era el mejor trasero que he tenido.

La miró con esa sonrisita arrogante y engreída, y yo no deseaba nada más en ese momento que quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara. Gabrielle debe haber estado leyendo mi mente. En un rápido movimiento, mi pequeña y compasiva consorte mostró un amor y una lealtad que nunca había conocido de nadie. Rápidamente echó la mano hacia atrás y abofeteó a Ares en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo mecío sobre sus talones. El tiempo parecía congelarse mientras todos esperábamos para ver si realmente no podía hacer daño a Gabrielle.

Ares levantó la mano a la pequeña mujer, pero en honor a Gabrielle, ella nunca se estremeció. Solo se quedó allí esperando a que él se moviera. Él quería golpearla, se notaba. Hizo un movimiento en el aire como si quisiera golpearla, y luego simplemente siguió su golpe hasta el aire.

– ¡Eres monumentalmente molesta! – gritó.

Atenea y yo sólo nos miramos la una a la otra y nos echamos a reír. Nuestra alegría fue una especie de liberación. Dejamos ir el estrecho borde de la tensión que nos rodea con la risa. Creo que lo que más nos divertía era que cuanto más nos reíamos, más enojado estaba Ares.

– Lo que quiero saber es cómo te enteraste – Ares gritó en dirección a Atenea.

– Tuve un poco de ayuda, Ares, de una fuente muy poco probable – contestó Athena.

Con esa afirmación, una lluvia de brillantes destellos rosas llenó el aire junto a Ares. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció otra diosa. Afrodita llevaba su habitual vestido diáfano, y no parecía ni un latido más vieja desde la última vez que la vi, hace casi veinticinco temporadas.

– Hermano, no me dijiste la verdad – acusó Afrodita – Dijiste que mantener a estos dos separadas beneficiaría a los mortales de todas partes.

– Lo que realmente quería decir era que se beneficiara a sí mismo – contestó Atenea secamente – Ares sabía lo que todos sabíamos de estas dos mortales. En serio, Afrodita, si prestaras más atención a las cosas.

Atenea miró a su hermana y dio un suspiro exasperado al ver que la cabeza de su hermana menor ya estaba ocupada con otros pensamientos.

– Oh, Dulce amor, eres demasiado guapa – le cantó Afrodita a Gabrielle.

– Espera un momento. Ares, ¿te llama padre? – Artemisa inclinó su cabeza y los otros dioses parecían estar escuchando algo que Gabrielle y yo no podíamos oír.

– ¡Oh, mierda! – Murmuró Ares – Volveré, Xena – Señaló con el dedo en mi dirección y luego se fue.

– Oh no, no lo hará – se rió Athena – En fin, no por mucho, mucho tiempo. No te preocupes, Xena, será una vida mortal antes de que vuelvas a molestarte con él, aunque sea indirectamente.

Me moví para pararme al lado de Gabrielle. La sostuve en mis brazos y pude sentirla temblar – ¿Estás bien, amor?

– Nunca antes había estado tan enfadada con nadie. No quise pegarle.

Arqueé una ceja ante su obvia mentira.

– Bueno, no muy fuerte de todos modos – Ella sonrió – No sé tú, Xena, pero yo estoy muy confundida. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

– Te lo dije una vez antes, los Dioses siempre han tomado un papel muy activo en mi vida. Incluso yo estoy descubriendo lo activo que era – Me detuve para mirar a las tres mujeres que nos rodeaban.

– Antes, cuando estábamos en el campamento del Amazonas, tuve la extraña sensación de que todo había sido atado con demasiada delicadeza. En mi vida eso usualmente significaba que había sido establecido, o que la gente a mi alrededor era manipulada, usualmente por los Dioses. Sin ánimo de ofender– le dije al trío de Diosas.

– No me ofende – todos respondieron automáticamente.

– No he visto ni hablado con Ares en veinte temporadas, Gabrielle. Esto se sentía como él. Siempre estaba manipulando mi vida para adaptarla a sus propósitos, pero cuando era más joven, lo dejé. Pero siempre me di cuenta cuando estaba por aquí – Me detuve para pasar los dedos por mi pelo y me alejé de mi consorte. Siempre hablaba mejor, cuando me movía.

– No pensé que se mostraría en cualquier parte por mí. No nos separamos en los mejores términos. Vine aquí y lo llamé.

– ¿Pero por qué todo el mundo actúa como si Ares estuviera detrás de mí? – preguntó Gabrielle.

– Porque así es, Gabrielle – respondió Atenea – Más apropiadamente lo ha sido, casi desde el día en que naciste.

– ¿Por qué el Dios de la Guerra tendría interés en mí? – Gabrielle se rió nerviosamente, mientras se giraba buscando una respuesta en todas nuestras caras. Podía ofrecer poca ayuda ya que estaba tan a oscuras como lo estaba Gabrielle.

– Gabrielle, según los Destinos, has tenido un propósito en esta vida: salvar al mundo conocido de una gran oscuridad.

– Oh, no creo que...

– Ssh, pequeña. Deje que ella cuente toda la historia – le dije. Tenía una idea de lo que Atenea quería decir, pero ni siquiera yo sabía aún el alcance de la participación de Gabrielle en la historia.

Gabrielle se sentó en uno de los escalones de mármol y yo me bajé para sentarme a su lado.

– Déjame contarte una historia, Gabrielle. Había una vez una niña pequeña corriendo por los campos de la granja de su padre. Conoció a una guerrera cuya tristeza tocó el corazón de la niña. Incluso a una edad tan temprana, la niña hizo lo que pudo para hacer que la guerrera se sintiera mejor. Ella le dio una rosa y ese simple acto cambió sus vidas por toda la eternidad – Athena se movió para sentarse al lado de Gabrielle.

– Después de que la guerrera dejara a la niña, estalló un incendio que se cobró la vida de su familia. Cuando la pequeña niña entró en el campamento de la guerrera y lo llevó de vuelta a la granja, ya no quedaba nada. La guerrera se llevó a la chica consigo. Ella también estaba destinada a la grandeza, pero estaba en el precipicio de la decisión. A causa de la niña, que ahora estaba en la vida de la mujer, la guerrera le dio lealtad al bien sobre el mal – Atenea se detuvo en el relato de su historia para mirarme.

– La guerrera crió a la joven y le dio todas las ventajas de la vida. La niña se convirtió en una mujer cariñosa y compasiva, y en algún momento del camino, como es el camino de la vida; la guerrera se enamoró de la joven. Compartieron un amor que el mundo aún no había experimentado, y sólo trajeron bondad y luz al mundo.

– Qué hermosa historia – dijo Gabrielle en un tono sin aliento – ¿Es verdadera?

– Se suponía que sí, Gabrielle. Lo que sucedió en cambio fue que la joven nunca perdió a sus padres y nunca se fue con la guerrera. La guerrera quería hacer el bien, pero la atracción de la oscuridad era más de lo que podía combatir por sí misma. Ella sola intentó apartar la oscuridad, pero fracasó. Pasó muchas temporadas apagando su apetito por el mal y la sangre. La oscuridad de su corazón se extendió por todo el mundo y todo lo que tocaba se marchitó y murió.

– Me gusta más el primer final – comentó Gabrielle con tristeza – ¿Qué paso despues? ¿Alguna vez se conocieron la guerrera y la chica?

Atenea me miró una vez más. Esta vez sonrió.

– Sí, amor, lo hicieron – Suavemente tomé la mano de Gabrielle dentro de la mía y la llevé a mis labios. Puse un ligero beso en su palma y continué sosteniendo su mano en la mía.

– ¿Quieres decir... tú... tú... ...nosotras? – preguntó Gabrielle.

Asentí con la cabeza – Después de que me diste esa rosa, regresé a mi campamento y me comprometí con Atenea. Traté de hacerme digna, pero ella tenía razón. La llamada de mi lado oscuro era demasiado grande, y me di por vencida. Creo que Atenea quiso decir que yo soy la gran oscuridad de la que tú debías salvar al mundo.

– No lo entiendo – Gabrielle me miró y luego Athena – ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo, y por qué no ocurrió como lo dijiste la primera vez?

– Ares – contestó Atenea – Estaba más que un poco enfadado cuando Xena le dijo que rechazaba cualquier otro patrocinio. Cuando la encontré esa noche, apenas estaba viva.

Gabrielle se volvió hacia mí y rápidamente le expliqué – Ares y yo tuvimos una gran pelea. Me dejó arrastro en un lado del campo al otro. No recuerdo haberme lastimado tanto, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para arrastrarme cuando me dejó sola.

– Ahí fue cuando la encontré – agregó Athena – Su cuerpo era un gran bulto de huesos aplastados. Cuando Ares dejó Xena esa noche, formuló un plan para volver atrás y cambiar los acontecimientos de esa mañana. Ares siempre tuvo una forma de convencer a los Destinos de que hicieran lo que quisiera. En lugar de un fuego que diezma tu vida, Gabrielle, Ares envió a los esclavistas. Xena dejó a Ares de todos modos, pero él sabía que mientras las mantuviera a ti y a Xena para que no se conocieran, la vida de Xena sería una miseria. Creo que realmente esperaba que algún día ella volviera con él.

– ¡El patético bastardo! – Siseé. Me levanté de mi posición sentada en los escalones y aceché a unos pasos de distancia.

Artemisa se acercó y miró a Gabrielle. Pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos y me alegró un poco pensar en mi consorte con más de un protector.

– Gabrielle, nunca podremos compensar los momentos en que no pudimos evitar que Ares ennegrezca tu vida con su maldad, pero ojalá podamos empezar a recompensarte por tu devoción. Por favor, ven conmigo un momento.

Artemisa extendió su mano, que Gabrielle tomó inmediatamente. La cara de mi consorte tenía una expresión compuesta por partes iguales de temor y trepidación. Ella siguió a la Diosa a un lugar en el Templo un poco más lejos que el resto de nosotros. Les dejé su privacidad, sabiendo que Gabrielle nunca me pertenecería sólo a mí. Ella fue mi salvadora, pero también salvó al mundo de mí. Simplemente tendría que aprender a compartir.

– Eres una Conquistadora afortunada – dijo Afrodita. Me besó en la mejilla y creo que sentí el comienzo de un rubor...

– Hace poco descubrí que este era el trato que Artemisa hizo con mi padre. Una vez que Gabrielle encontró su camino hacia ti...

– Y salvó al mundo – intervine.

– Así es – Atenea sonrió – Después de hacer todo eso, Artemisa estaba en su derecho de reclamar a Gabrielle como la Reina elegida de la Nación Amazónica.

– Va a ser una joven muy ocupada. ¿Ambas se dan cuenta de que ella también va a ser mi Reina?

– No hagas pucheros, Conquistadora. No nos atreveríamos a suponer que nuestras necesidades están por encima de las suyas. Después de todo, sólo somos dioses olímpicos – respondió Athena con sarcasmo.

– Bueno, siempre y cuando se den cuenta de eso – Me sonreí ante las dos Diosas que estaban a mi lado.

Gabrielle regresó sola. Tenía una expresión agradable, incluso aliviada, en la cara.

– ¿Todo bien? – Le pregunté.

– Mmm hmm – Gabrielle respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – Por favor, vámonos a casa, Xena. Mi cabeza está girando con todo esto.

– Sí, amor. Atenea, como siempre, ha sido interesante. Te agradezco tu patrocinio – Me incliné profundamente ante la Diosa. Puede que siempre haya estado irritable con los Dioses, y sus maneras entrometidas, pero sabía lo suficiente como para dar respeto cuando era debido.

– Gabrielle – Athena se dirigió a mi consorte – ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte, hija? ¿Una especie de recompensa?

– Gracias, pero tengo todo lo que quiero – respondió Gabrielle.

Ella me envolvió con su brazo alrededor de la cintura, y yo le puse la mía de forma protectora sobre sus hombros. Me tomé un momento para permitir que Atenea y Afrodita vieran mi pequeña sonrisa de júbilo.

– ¿No hay nada que desees, Gabrielle? – Atenea pinchó.

– Bien... – Gabrielle se calló.

– Ahh, sí – asintió con la cabeza – ¿Pero crees que Xena está lista para cambiar pañales?

Sentí que el calor se me subía por el cuello y no estaba seguro de estar preparada para el giro que había tomado esta conversación.

– ¿Ni siquiera puedo saberlo? ¿Sucederá algún día? – Gabrielle hizo un gesto y miró sus pies.

– Por todos los cielos. ¿Qué haces cuando pone una cara adorable como esa? – Afrodita se volvió hacia mí en busca de consejo.

– Normalmente le doy lo que quiere.

Atenea se rió suavemente y luego se acercó a Gabrielle – No es bueno saber demasiado sobre nuestro futuro, ¿verdad?

Estoy segura de que Gabrielle recordaba algunas de sus visiones más perturbadoras del futuro. Atenea se inclinó y susurró al oído de la pequeña rubia. Toda la cara de Gabrielle se iluminó y me preocupó la expresión.

– ¿Es eso suficiente? – Preguntó Atenea.

– Sí, mucho. Gracias, Athena.

– De nada, hija mía. Ahora, váyanse las dos. Te veré el día de tu boda. Espera, Xena, mira por aquí.

Atenea agarró ligeramente mi barbilla y la inclinó hacia arriba – Tienes un pequeño corte que no he cerrado – dijo Athena.

Sentí un choque correr a través de mi cuerpo, más que durante cualquier otra curación. Mi corazón se apresuró a seguir adelante, y de repente volvió a su ritmo normal. Después de despedirnos, Gabrielle y yo salimos del templo, de la mano.

– Gabrielle – dije – Se suponía que te quedarías en el palacio – Intenté hacer una mirada severa y de alguna manera fallé.

– Lo sé, amor, pero Xena...

– ¿Sí? – Dibujé una mueca, arqueando una ceja hacia ella.

– Sólo sabía que necesitabas mi ayuda.

Iba a ser la primera de muchas veces que intercambiaríamos esas mismas líneas a lo largo de nuestras muchas temporadas juntas, y siempre me encantaría cada momento. Ahora estaba segura de que llegaría el día en que Gabrielle sería lo suficientemente libre como para no hacer nada de lo que le diría.

**Apéndice al Manuscrito de la Señora Conquistadora: Pergamino separado**

**Añadida en la presencia de la Señora Conquistadora por la Reina Gabrielle de Potidaea**

Conversación relacionada con la Reina Gabrielle por Atenea, diosa patrona del Imperio.

– ¿Crees que se dio cuenta? – Afrodita le preguntó a Atenea.

– No. Lo notará algún día, pero probablemente no todo a la vez.

– Hasta la noche de bodas. Probablemente se va a desgastar con el guisante dulce. Afrodita se rió de la idea.

Atenea se unió a su hermana en una risa divertida – Xena también se merece algo extra en su vida. Con su corazón veinte temporadas más joven, ella y Gabrielle pueden envejecer juntas.

– Puede que parezca la misma, pero seguro que no va a sentir lo mismo – Afrodita se rió de nuevo cuando las dos hermanas abandonaron el templo.

**Adición final al manuscrito de la Señora Conquistadora**

– ¿ Xena?

Gabrielle asomado su cabeza en mi estudio privado cuando terminé de sellar el último pergamino en el que había estado trabajando. Tanto había llenado nuestro día y sin embargo el sol ni siquiera se había puesto. Aunque queríamos pasar el día en compañía de los demás, había mucho que hacer antes del evento de mañana. Gabrielle sabiamente pasó parte de su tarde en el campamento de las Amazonas. Se reunió con algunas de sus mayores, y luego pasó el resto del tiempo respondiendo preguntas sobre sí misma, y dónde veía el futuro de su nuevo pueblo.

Tenía mil pequeñas tareas que hacer, entre las cuales la más importante era encontrar a Solan. No había visto al niño desde que se llevaron a Broh, y estaba seguro de que mi hijo debía estar en algún lugar luchando con viejos demonios.

– ¿Sí, pequeña?

– Xena, necesito hablar contigo.

– Por supuesto, adelante.

– Quiero decir, en un calidad oficial.

Levanté la vista, con un comentario agudo en la punta de la lengua. Cuando vi la expresión seria, y la mirada de vacilación en la cara de Gabrielle, pensé mejor en usar mi ingenio. Era evidente que Gabrielle todavía no sabía cómo íbamos a manejar nuestros nuevos papeles, ella como Reina Amazona, y yo como gobernante del Imperio. Estaba decidida a no hacerla perder la calma, ni a dejarse intimidar por mí. Así que, me enderecé para prepararme a tomarme sus palabras en serio.

– Muy bien, Gabrielle. ¿De qué quieres hablar, de algo concerniente a las Amazonas?

– Sí, en cierto modo. He invitado a varias amazonas, junto con Kaleipus y los centauros a la Gran Sala. Pensé que podrías escuchar una petición.

– No veo por qué no – respondí – Adelante, querida.

Le señalé el camino de salida a una Gabrielle un poco confundida. Creo que pensó que iba a ser más difícil que eso.

Nuestros invitados ya estaban en el Hall cuando llegamos. Solan asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, pero vi la tristeza en sus ojos. Había un número igual de centauros y amazonas, junto con dos de los miembros de mi equipo, uno de ellos listo para escribir esta reunión oficial. Gabrielle estaba preparada.

Ayudé a mi consorte a sentarse en la silla junto a la mía y le pedí que comenzara nuestra reunión.

– Me gustaría dirigirme a las Ancianas Amazonas, si me permiten... – Gabrielle se volvió hacia mí y asentí con la cabeza.

– Como saben, me encuentro en la posición de servir como Reina para todas ustedes, y de convertirme en Reina del Imperio Griego. Por mucho que me gustaría visitar la Amazonia, e incluso quedarme con ustedes por un corto tiempo, tengo que decir que mi casa está aquí en Corinto. No puedo, ni deseo dejar mi hogar en el palacio. Me he ofrecido a devolver la corona a una Amazona más merecedora, pero parece que he sido expulsada de la votación sobre ese punto. De acuerdo con su necesidad de tener un gobernante de tiempo completo, he nombrado a Ephiny como Reina Regente de nuestra tribu amazónica. Sólo he oído cosas buenas de ella y sé que hará un trabajo admirable.

Gabrielle se detuvo mientras Ephiny recibía las felicitaciones de quienes la rodeaban. La guerrera amazónica y yo intercambiamos sonrisas, sintiendo, estaba segura, como si ambos hubiéramos ganado.

He hablado con Kaleipus, Ephiny y las ancianas del Amazonas – Gabrielle ahora se dirigió a mí – Tenemos algunos mapas que mostrarte.

Uno de los jóvenes escribas puso dos mapas delante de mí e instantáneamente noté que el segundo mapa tenía nuevas líneas fronterizas trazadas a mano a lo largo de los límites de las tierras que pertenecían al Imperio, y de las dos razas que se sentaban ante mí.

Lo que propongo, mi Señora, es una nueva división de tierras, ahora propiedad del Imperio, pero que antes pertenecía tanto a las Amazonas como a los Centauros. Las fronteras que corren hacia el norte y el sur se expandirían en cuarenta leguas, y las dos naciones compartirían esta tierra.

– ¿Compartir? – pregunté con escepticismo – Me parece recordar que tenían problemas para hacer eso.

– En el pasado, mi Señora – explicó Gabrielle. Tanto las Amazonas como los centauros han aceptado cambiar sus costumbres. Su tiempo de enemistad y odio ha terminado y desean comenzar de nuevo. Cada uno de ellos ha acordado una serie de programas, para que las generaciones más jóvenes puedan aprender de cada raza. Además, las familias se pueden asentar las tierras compartidas. Tal como están las cosas ahora mismo, si un niño varón nace en la Amazonia, debe dejar la tribu o entregar a su hijo. La tierra compartida permitiría a las familias amazónicas permanecer juntas sin perder la esencia o la integridad de la tribu.

Gabrielle se detuvo y tuve que admitir que estaba muy bien preparada. Sabía que no diría que sí simplemente porque ella era mi consorte, sino porque era un plan inteligente y bien pensado. Aunque esperé a que dejara caer la otra bota.

– Por último, el Imperio aceptaría no solo renunciar a las tierras marcadas en el mapa, sino que también renunciaría a cualquier reclamación, ahora o en el futuro, sobre dichas tierras. Las Amazonas y los centauros gobernarían realmente sus propias naciones.

Tengo que decir que esa me sorprendió. Gabrielle se estaba convirtiendo en una gran negociadora, pero tenía que pensar como la Conquistadora, y no como la pareja de Gabrielle.

Me puse de pie y caminé por la habitación, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Siempre pensé que era mejor moverse así.

– Hay algo que todos los jugadores en este escenario deberían saber. Estoy atrapada en una encrucijada. Aunque los puntos que has planteado se deben conciderar, y no carecen de mérito, hay otro aspecto que debo tener en cuenta. Si me rindo a peticiones como estas, la gente creerá que es porque la Reina Amazona es mi esposa. Debo tener cuidado para que el resto del mundo no vea mis acciones bajo esa luz.

Me detuve brevemente para mirar la cara de Gabrielle. Su expresión permaneció neutral y aplaudí silenciosamente su control.

– Entonces, mi pregunta es, ¿qué recibirá el Imperio de un acuerdo como este?

– Paz – respondió Gabrielle sin dudarlo – Tengo en mis manos – se levantó y dio un paso al frente – Un tratado entre la Amazonía y la Nacion Centauro. Están de acuerdo con todas las condiciones establecidas en su interior con respecto a una paz inmediata entre sus dos naciones. Además, acuerdan jurar lealtad al trono del Imperio Griego.

_¡Dioses, esta chica era increíble!_ Tuve una relación precaria, en el mejor de los casos, con estas dos naciones. Si juraran lealtad al trono, se comprometerían conmigo si alguna vez necesitara su ayuda en tiempos de guerra. Esta era la clase de situación por la que un Conquistador rezaba.

– Hecho – dije – Hazlo – le dije al escriba.

Una vez que todos dijimos lo que debíamos hacer, y yo puse mi sello en los acuerdos, me paré y me incliné ante Gabrielle, que parecía desconcertada por mis acciones.

– Mi Reina, eres realmente una adversaria digna y amable – Sonreí y vi como mi consorte sonreía a cambio. También capté el aliento que ella liberó nerviosamente. Gabrielle había pasado por su primera negociación real, y había tenido éxito donde pocos lo habían hecho.

El sol se abría paso detrás de la cresta oriental, y se convirtió en un hermoso cielo de color magenta y azul. Me senté en el banco de piedra de mi jardín de rosas pensando en todo lo que los últimos días me habían traído. Gabrielle tuvo que ir por una última prueba en su vestido, lo que cual llevó el evento de mañana por la noche mucho más cerca. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantos remordimientos y esperanzas para el futuro. Tenía que irme y encontrar un poco de paz. Mi jardín siempre me trajo eso. Rodeada de flores multicolores, observando pájaros y mariposas revolotear en un vibrante estallido de velocidad; todo esto me calmó de una manera que nada más en la vida podría hacerlo.

– ¿Conquistadora? Uhm, Xena?

Reconocí la voz vacilante y sonreí al ver a mi hijo – Solan – Me levanté y se detuvo ante mí.

Ambos vacilamos torpemente, como si no estuviéramos seguros de cómo saludarnos ahora. Me dije a mí misma que no iba a mantener mi corazón y mis emociones encerrados nunca más. Arrojé la precaución al viento y abracé a mi hijo. Al principio parecía inseguro, su cuerpo se ponía un poco rígido, y luego sentí que se relajaba. Su sonrisa honesta cuando nos separamos me dijo lo lejos que ambos habíamos llegado.

– Gabrielle me dijo que te gusta venir aquí a pensar – dijo Solan.

– Sí, es una especie de extensión de mi estudio. ¿Cómo estás, Solan? – Le pregunté sobre algo más que sobre su salud, y esperaba que él lo entendiera.

– Estoy bien – respondió rápidamente. Me miró y pude ver el dolor que aún persiste en sus ojos – Bueno, lo estaré – admitió finalmente – Lo que hizo Broh... Yo no lo sabía. Nunca tuve idea. Podía estar enfadado y rencoroso, pero nunca supe que albergara tanta ira, tanta sed de venganza. Me enfermó.

– No lo juzgues con demasiada dureza, Solan. Aunque eso no justifica sus acciones, experimento algo de mi pasado más odioso. Estaba consumido por un deseo de venganza. No creo que se le haya facilitado aceptar los fantasmas de nuestro pasado y seguir adelante.

Solan asintió, y luego miró a su alrededor como si notara la verdadera belleza del jardín por primera vez.

– Esto es muy tranquilo y hermoso. No me extraña que vengas aquí a relajarte.

– ¿No has estado en el jardín con Gabrielle antes?

– Sí, pero nunca tan lejos. Gabrielle siempre me dijo que tú me lo mostrarías – respondió Solan.

– Entonces ven conmigo – sonreí en respuesta – Ven, camina conmigo – Le pedí.

Caminamos más profundo en el jardín, hasta que llegamos a un área que era bastante privada. Rodeado de setos altos y arbustos espinosos, este espacio sólo se podía ver desde arriba, a través de nuestra ventana en la habitación. Este era mi jardín de rosas privado. Este era el terreno que primero proporcione a mis paisajistas. Les mostré algunos bosquejos crudamente dibujados de la flor que la niña que ahora sé que era Gabrielle me había dado. No tenía plantas para mostrarles, pero inmediatamente supieron lo que yo quería. Recuerdo estar sobre ellos cuando plantaron cuidadosamente cada una de las plantas. Expresé mi duda constante en sus habilidades, ya que no tenía fe en que las espinosas ramas que enterraban en el suelo florecerían jamás. Sin embargo, florecieron.

En las últimas diez temporadas, había tomado un interés más activo en mi jardín. Planté y deshierbe, y me enorgullecí más de los resultados después de haber trabajado un poco para lograr las hermosas flores.

– Es impresionante – dijo Solan, mientras giraba en todas direcciones para examinar las flores.

Me arrodillé y saqué algunas malas hierbas que espié echando raíces en la tierra rica. Con la intención de erradicar las malas hierbas, al principio no escuché el comentario de Solan. Entonces oí su, ahora familiar, risa.

Giré la cabeza y miré hacia su divertida cara.

– Perdóneme, pero esta no es una vista de la Conquistadora que muchos hombres tendrían.

Me sonreí a mí misma. Me levanté y me quité el polvo de las manos de los pantalones – Supongo que tienes razón, pero confío en que guardarás mi secreto.

– Absolutamente – contestó – Las has cuidado bien. Parecen estar floreciendo aquí.

– Se parecen mucho a la gente en ese aspecto – Me agaché y saqué algunas flores muertas de un arbusto particularmente delicado. Era de un color marfil encantador, limpio y prístino – Mira éste, por ejemplo. Necesita más cuidados que otros. Necesita ser protegido un poco más. Tengo que vigilar que no reciba demasiado sol, ni demasiada agua. A veces no sabe cómo cuidar de sí mismo. Es como si viviera sólo para complacer. Pone más flores de las que podría esperar hacer florecer y aun así no sobreviven, pero aun con eso lo intenta. Si no le quitaba un poco, toda la vid se marchitaría y moriría – Me detuve y noté que Solan estaba escuchando atentamente mi historia.

– Esta es mi planta más frágil, pero mira aquí, cerca de la base. ¿Ves lo gruesas que son las ramas? Tiene una base buena y fuerte, y aunque puede requerir ayuda y protección externa ocasionalmente, durará mucho tiempo. Puede que no sea la planta más fuerte, pero es inteligente. ¿Notas cómo en el calor del día, justo antes de que el sol se ponga, riza sus pétalos contra sí misma? Conserva su agua de esa manera. Plantas como esta son atemporales. Florecerán con el cuidado y la atención que les presto.

Me levanté y di tres pasos a mi izquierda, fuera del camino de piedra.

– Ahora, mira este de aquí – Señalé que había una gran cantidad de enredaderas que crecían sobre el seto y que formaban parte de un muro bajo de piedra. Las flores eran de un rojo rubí brillante.

– Parece que va exactamente a dónde quiere ir, ¿no? – Solan observó.

– Precisamente. Es una rosa silvestre. Nunca la planté aquí. Lo más probable es que viajara dentro de algún pájaro o que la semilla estuviera en el estiércol que esparcimos en el suelo. Este es el tipo de rosa que se encuentra creciendo en las grietas de las rocas de la cordillera de Acritas – dije de la zona montañosa del Peloponeso – Estas rosas crecen sin mucho cuidado, en cualquier lugar donde puedan encontrar una mancha. Lo hacen mejor por su cuenta, lejos de otros de su clase. Florecerá aun cuando encuentre en un jardín de rosas cultivadas, mientras esté lejos de otras plantas silvestres. De hecho, si yo cuidara esta como la rosa blanca, perecería. A eso se refieren cuando dicen que no se puede domar una rosa silvestre. Si la tratara como a la rosa blanca, se sentiría asfixiada. Al igual que la gente, hay algunos que lo hacen mejor cuando no están demasiado socializados. Puedes literalmente matar una rosa silvestre con demasiada amabilidad – Terminé con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Igual que la gente – musitó Solan – La delicada flor tiene las mismas características que Gabrielle. La rosa silvestre me recuerda a ti. Ambas son hermosas, pero tienen diferentes necesidades para florecer y crecer fuertes.

– ¡Excelente interpretación! – Le di una palmada en la espalda – Estás empezando a ver lo que yo veo aquí afuera.

– Entonces, ¿dónde entro yo en tu jardín de rosas?

– Ven aquí – dije, e hice un gesto con la mano.

Hice a un lado un largo tallo de papiro, flores rosas conocidas como arrayán. Ofrecieron sombra a los arbustos pequeños. Además, los arrayanes nunca fueron talados en mi jardín ya que estaban asociados con la Diosa Afrodita. Parcialmente escondido bajo la rama de mirto estaba uno de mis rosales más hermosos.

La planta medía aproximadamente tres pies de alto y florecía en varias etapas por todas partes. La flor completa era de color rojo intenso, con un matiz tan profundo que era casi negro. Parecía como si hubiera venido un pintor y dejara gotear pintura blanca de su pincel sobre las flores rojas.

– Exquisito – dijo Solan – ¿Cómo conseguiste que se viera de esta manera? Parece que la mitad de la rosa blanca y la otra mitad de la rosa silvestre.

– Tienes toda la razón. Sin embargo, no hice nada. Esta planta surgió por sí sola. Hay una palabra para eso, mis paisajistas lo sabrían, pero es una especie de mezcla. La rosa silvestre se encuentra con la rosa cultivada, y ésta es su descendencia.

– Así que – Solan se rió mientras se ponía de pie derecho – Eres mi madre, pero ¿qué clase de planta era mi padre? Quiero decir, ¿en qué me convierte esto?

– Sólo un pétalo de rosa, hijo mío. Ni más ni menos. Solan, tu padre era un tipo bastante decente, supongo. No dejes que nadie te engañe haciéndote creer que era más de lo que era. Los centauros lo atraparon en el punto en que yo estaba, en mi vida, cuando conocí a Gabrielle. Borías era un señor de la guerra, tan salvaje y lleno de pasión por los viajes como yo. Sólo que vio la luz mucho antes pudiera hacerlo – Le hice señas a Solan para que se sentara a mi lado en uno de los bancos de piedra que había colocado por todo el jardín.

– Solan, tendrás las características de la rosa silvestre, seguro, pero no estarás destinado a emularla infaliblemente. Tienes mi aspecto, es verdad, pero no eres como yo. Mira mi vida, hijo mío. Mira cuánto tiempo me tomó cambiar la dirección de mi camino, y a cuánta gente lastimé en el proceso. Has hecho un buen comienzo aquí, Solan, sigue así. Tienes el poder de ser mejor persona de lo que yo nunca fui. Puedes tomar las mejores partes de la rosa silvestre, y la cultivada, y crear una nueva mezcla. El tiempo que ya has pasado con Gabrielle te ha cambiado. Pude ver eso de inmediato.

Vi como su frente se arrugaba al mencionar el nombre de Gabrielle.

– Hay algo más entre tú y Gabrielle, ¿no es así? Algo que me estoy perdiendo.

Solan se encogió de hombros, pero el mero hecho de que no me hubiera respondido me convenció de ello.

– Solan, mírame – Me arrodillé ante el niño y, en un gesto inconsciente, me acerqué para quitarle el pelo de los ojos. Me recordó las numerosas veces que sentí que Gabrielle me hacía lo mismo. Esperaba que se alejara de mí en ese momento, pero no podía estar más equivocada. De repente volvió a ser ese niño pequeño; me miró con una mirada incierta.

– Tengo miedo de que si expreso mi preocupación, pienses que soy un niño.

– Bueno, eres mi hijo – Sonreí un poco para tratar de tranquilizarlo – Por favor, Solan, dime qué te preocupa de Gabrielle.

– Todo esto... ella... ella... Quiero decir. Lo hiciste todo por ella – dijo finalmente – Quiero decir, cambiaste por ella. ¿Por qué no pudiste cambiar por mí? ¿Fue porque no era lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Sabías que sería malo cuando me regalaste? Sé que Gabrielle es muy buena, pero-

– No, Solan, espera – Detuve la diatriba del joven emotivo – ¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿que cambié por Gabrielle?

Asintió con la cabeza, y yo sabía que se negaba a mirarme a los ojos porque los suyos estaban llenos de las mismas lágrimas que de repente brotaron en los míos.

– Solan, hijo mío, no, no es así. Esos no fueron, ni han sido nunca mis pensamientos. Los niños no nacen malos. Aunque sea difícil de creer, incluso yo fui una buena niña en algún momento de mi vida. Tu abuela me crió tan bien como pudo, pero algunas cosas están predestinadas a serlo – Me detuve a tomar un respiro, y recoger mis pensamientos. _¿Cuál es la mejor manera de convencer a tu hijo de que regalarlo es lo mejor que puede hacer?_

– Solan, entregarte a Kaleipus para que te criara fue lo más difícil y desgarrador que he hecho. Al mismo tiempo es la única cosa noble que hice en toda mi vida. Si te hubiera mantenido en mi vida, no creo que eso me hubiera cambiado, Solan. Por un lado, no habrías sobrevivido lo suficiente para hacer una diferencia en mi vida. Alguien te habría matado, secuestrado o yo habría muerto tratando de protegerte. Te habrías convertido en el blanco de cualquiera que quisiera hacerme daño – Una vez más, me detuve e incliné su rostro hacia arriba hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

– Con Kaleipus, ¿no eras feliz? Cuando crecías, ¿te sentías amado, tenías muchos amigos con los que jugar y siempre sabías que había alguien a quien podías considerar un padre con quien volver a casa al final del día?

– Sí, pero nunca fue lo mismo – respondió.

– Lo sé, hijo, pero habrías crecido sin nada de eso si yo te hubiera criado, si hubieras vivido lo suficiente. No podría haberte amado de la forma en que un niño necesita ser amado porque no tenía ni idea de cómo amar. Después de todas estas estaciones, no fue hasta que conocí a Gabrielle que aprendí lo que significa amar, y mucho menos ofrecerlo a alguien incondicionalmente.

– ¿Porque es tan buena? Cambiaste por ella. ¿Por qué no pudiste cambiar por mí?

– Solan – suavemente pasé mis dedos a través de sus rebeldes y oscuros mechones una vez más – No me cambié para Gabrielle. Cambié por su culpa. No tenía la fuerza ni los medios emocionales para cambiar para nadie. Te prometo, hijo, que si hubiera podido cambiar por ti, lo habría hecho.

Levantó la vista y asintió. Pude ver que su expresión era ahora de alivio, como si se le hubiera quitado una carga de los hombros. La culpa que los niños asumen a menudo me sorprende. Sus preocupaciones rivalizarían con la carga que soportaba Atlas en un día cualquiera. Sabía exactamente lo que sentía. En todas esas estaciones, solía pensar que yo era intrínsecamente mala, que Toris y Lyceus habían sido los niños buenos que merecían el amor de Cirene.

Solan olfateó y se limpió los ojos y la nariz con la manga de su túnica. Sonreí y agité la cabeza.

– Aquí – Le ofrecí mi pañuelo – Tu manga está hecha para vestir tu brazo. Esto es para limpiarte la nariz.

– Oye, eres una buena madre – Me devolvió la sonrisa.

No estaba segura de qué decir, así que di mi habitual giro de ojos y arco de ceja.

– No me importaría que lo supieran... que te llamo así – murmuró.

– ¿Llamándome cómo?

– Ya sabes, uhm... _madre_.

– ¿Quieres llamarme así? – Le pregunté, insegura, quería una respuesta honesta.

– ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Pude ver que no íbamos a llegar lejos de esta manera. La manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol. Decidí arriesgarme y poner mi corazón para que cayera o para que fuera salvado.

– Sería un honor que me llamaras así, Solan. Aunque, puedes pagar el precio si algunos se dan cuenta de que eres mi hijo. Eso, y el hecho de que no puedo decir que merezco tu amor, o el título.

Solan se alegró considerablemente con mis palabras – Bueno, cuando se trata de pagar el precio. Yo consideraría un privilegio ser conocido como el hijo de la Conquistadora y al Hades con aquellos a quienes no les guste. En cuanto a esto último, ¿no diría Gabrielle que el amor no es algo que se puede ganar?

– Estás demasiado cerca de ella – me reí – Lo próximo que sé es que me ganarás jugando a Los Hombres del Rey – Me incliné sobre su cabello y le di un pequeño beso en la sien. Me alegró que no se alejara, sino que extendiera la mano y apretara mi mano libre. Gracias, Athena, susurré en mi mente.

– Me gustaría decirle a Gabrielle, ya sabes, que todo está bien entre nosotros. Sólo espero encontrar a alguien como ella cuando esté listo para sentar cabeza.

– Lo harás. Estoy segura de ello. Aquí – me paré y fui a nuestro hermoso rosal híbrido. Tiré de mi daga e hice un corte diagonal en el tallo de una de las flores completas – Dale esto. Ella sabrá lo que significa. Hablando de futuras bodas – comencé nerviosamente.

Me di la vuelta, me alejé unos pasos y luego volví a caminar – Mañana al atardecer es mi gran momento. Atrius será mi segundo, pero Gabrielle insiste en que Anya y Sylla deben estar con ella. Tiene una extraña idea de que los números deberían coincidir. Sabes, ella tiene dos testigos de pie con ella, así que yo debería tener dos. Yo sólo... bueno, no puedo imaginarme a nadie que quiera más para estar conmigo en una ocasión tan importante como la de mi hijo. ¿Crees que podrías? Quiero decir, si tú...

– Tienes un pequeño problema para pedir cosas, ¿no? – Solan interrumpió.

Me reí – ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

– Debe ser un sentido agudo que heredé de ti. Sería un honor, madre. Tal vez podríamos hablar después de la boda, de que me quede un tiempo. Entiendo que he sido más problemático de lo que valgo desde que llegué, pero realmente puedo ser un buen emisario. Si tienes una vacante, sería un honor trabajar para el Imperio.

– Resulta que nos vendría bien un buen hombre. Hablemos con Gabrielle la semana que viene, ¿de acuerdo?

Salimos juntos del jardín, y no pude evitar mirar la estatua de madera de olivo de Atenea que tanto me gustaba. Esta noche, podría haber jurado que la estatua me guiñó el ojo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Y qué fiesta había cuando se casaron**

Ella detiene mis manos errantes, finge que salta de mi regazo, y luego me aleja las manos sin entusiasmo, diciéndome que prometí escribir esta noche. Con un suspiro exasperado, dejo de intentar seducirla. Esperaba que hubiera olvidado la promesa que le hice anoche.

Es la víspera de mi boda. Dioses, he existido en este reino mortal durante cuarenta y cinco veranos y me voy a casar por primera vez en la vida, mañana al atardecer. ¡Hablando de una solterona! Le prometí que aceptaré la tradición que rodea a un matrimonio real, lo que significa que pasaremos esta noche separadas y no nos veremos hasta la ceremonia de mañana por la tarde en el Gran Salón. Dado que mi naturaleza más carnal aparece cada vez que ella está cerca, no pude evitar intentar seducirla cuando me dio un beso de buenas noches.

Desgraciadamente, mi futura Reina es una mujer fuerte con una voluntad igualmente fuerte. Francamente, hace que mi terca y testaruda naturaleza parezca mansa en comparación. Es sólo que mi encantadora dama es más sutil al respecto. Así que me siento aquí, con la pluma en la mano, para continuar con la promesa que le hice varias lunas atrás, de que revelaría algo de mí misma para la posteridad.

Lo admito, al principio pensé que la idea era bastante estúpida. No soy ni bardo ni poeta. Estoy lejos de ser un historiador magistral, tengo tendencia a recordar las cosas de una manera bastante parcial, sobre todo cómo las cosas giraban a mí alrededor. Me encanta leer, prefiriendo historias y estratagemas de guerra a los escritos floridos de Pindar e Ibycus. Los filósofos son mis favoritos. Sócrates y Pitágoras podían entretenerme durante días, pero fueron los Diálogos de Platón, los que capturaron mi mente. Su conocimiento de la realidad me fascinó. Tal vez por eso le perdoné la vida.

Resulta irónico, cómo las cosas que sucedieron cuando era muy joven, aparecen frescas en mi mente tantos años después. Fue justo después de conquistar Atenas, cuando destruí la mayoría de la ciudad, sobre todo por lo que Pericles hizo a mis tierras natales durante la Guerra del Peloponeso. Era tan tonta en esos días, matando para hacer valer mi punto de vista que bien podría haberlo enfatizado con la misma fuerza sin la necesidad del derramamiento de sangre.

Critias y Charmides eran los dos únicos a los que buscaba ese día. Eran extremistas a los que no podía permitirme dejar vivir después de tomar Atenas. Fue lamentable que Sócrates estuviera tan estrechamente relacionado con ellos. Tuve que ejecutar a los tres. Recuerdo cuando trajeron a Platón, en ese entonces discípulo de Sócrates, ante mí. Me impresionó bastante el joven, y créanme, tenía que ser bastante extraordinario para hacer eso en aquellos días. Era de buena familia, incluso sirvió en la Caballería para su servicio militar. Me pareció que sus puntos de vista sobre la vida en general eran refrescantes e ingeniosos. Quizás fue el mero hecho de compartir su cama con hombres y no con mujeres lo que nos hizo llevarnos tan bien. No había tensión sexual entre nosotros y creo que eso, sumado al ingenio rápido y poco común del hombre, fue lo que le salvó el cuello ese día. Comenzó una academia después de la reconstrucción de Atenas. A menudo he recibido invitaciones para visitarlo, pero nunca he ido. Duele demasiado volver a ese lugar donde destruí tanto. Tal vez ella desearía ir. Dioses, sé que estaría en el Elíseo por entrar en esa academia y hablar con uno de los filósofos más grandes que Grecia ha conocido. Lo tendré en cuenta, ya que hay tantos lugares que quiero mostrarle.

Bueno, he dejado que mis recuerdos del pasado me lleven lejos, pero eso es lo que ella tenía en mente cuando me puso la pluma en la mano por primera vez. Me siento aquí y sonrío cuando pienso en la forma atractiva en cómo me coaccionó para que hiciera algo que yo hubiese hecho por ella de todos modos.

– _ ¿Xena?_

– _¿Mmm?_

– _¿Xena? – La voz de Gabrielle sonó más fuerte esta vez._

_Sabía que estaba esperando que levantara la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo. Ella detestaba hablar con la parte superior de mi cabeza, inclinada sobre un pergamino tal como lo estaba durante nuestra comida matutina. Normalmente esta hora del día se la dedicaba a mi Consorte, pero tenía un día completo de audiencias que presidir y estaba tratando de adelantar el trabajo._

– _Puedo leer y escuchar al mismo tiempo, pequeña – respondí, levantando finalmente mi rostro para mirar a los inteligentes ojos verdes que están frente a mí._

– _Lo sé – sonrió – pero me gusta mirar tu hermosa cara._

_Siento el comienzo de un rubor subiendo por mi cuello y le ofrezco una sonrisa torcida a cambio. Su comentario atrevido me pone nerviosa. Sabe lo que me provoca cuando dice cosas así. Por supuesto, creo que por eso las dice la mitad del tiempo. Dejé mis pergaminos a un lado y tomé su mano en la mía desde el otro lado de la mesa._

– _Muy bien, mi amor, ahora que tienes mi hermosa atención, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?_

– _Cuando lo dices así, creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa por mí – contestó tímidamente. Aún no me había dado cuenta del peligro que corría._

– _Lo haría – respondí sin dudarlo._

– _Me gustaría que escribieras tus pensamientos, una especie de historia de tu vida – dijo en voz baja, en un tono entrecortado._

– _No – aun así sonreí._

– _Pero acabas de decir..._

– _Mentí, escoge otra cosa. Algunos vestidos nuevos..._

– _Xena..._

– _Algunos pergaminos nuevos, tal vez un estuche para llevarlos en..._

– _Xena... – dijo ella más suavemente esta vez, en un tono más bien susurrante._

– _Tal vez un caballo propio...querías aprender a montar... – Me callé, mirando a los ojos que parecían como si se pusieran llorar en cualquier momento. ¡Dioses, es buena!_

_Estaba sentada allí, su delicada mano dentro de la mía, con una pequeña expresión infantil en su cara. No tenía que decir una palabra más, ambas sabíamos quién iba a ganar esta discusión._

– _Oh, vale – cedí._

Así que, como una batalla temible, fui derrotaba con facilidad, pero es un ejemplo de lo que veo para mi futuro como mujer casada. Ella tiene la habilidad de hacerme sentir tanto, una sensación que me es nueva. Ya sea en nuestra cama o sentada a mi lado en una cena formal, ella infunde en mí una mezcla de sentimientos de amor y deseo, familia y hogar. Descubrí que había estado buscándola toda mi vida y ni siquiera lo sabía, y ahora que la tengo a mi lado, nunca me arriesgaré a perderla.

Ya lo he dicho antes, pero las palabras nunca fueron más ciertas que en este momento. La historia de la Conquistadora no comienza hasta que ella entra en mi vida. Porque, la historia de la Conquistadora no puede ser contada con exactitud sin hablar de Gabrielle.

Finalmente puse mi pluma a un lado. Volví a leer este pasaje de apertura una vez más y sonreí. Las velas de mi estudio hace tiempo que se han consumido, habiéndome dejado sólo con la lámpara de aceite para ver. Gabrielle ya debe estar dormida. ¿Cómo pude saber que ya me he acostado en nuestra cama vacía una docena de veces? ¿De dónde saco esta energía inesperada? Por lo general, estoy agotada a estas horas, y lo único que nos mantiene despiertas es la preocupación. Ahora, me siento como si pudiera hacer cualquier actividad física hasta que salga el sol. Deben ser mis nervios, y la anticipación de lo que traerá el mañana.

He sido incapaz de encontrar mi camino en el reino de Morfeo sin Gabrielle yaciendo a mi lado, así que me levanto una última vez para terminar el pergamino en el que he estado trabajando. También estoy añadiendo algunas adiciones finales a un regalo especial que se usará en la ceremonia.

Mañana al atardecer, será el momento más feliz de mi vida. En realidad, cuando miro por la ventana y veo que la luna está cayendo más bajo en el horizonte, me doy cuenta de que hoy es el día. Sellaré este pergamino por ahora, y lo reabriré dentro de quince días. Sé que sólo me saldré con la mía con ese breve respiro antes de que Gabrielle me pida que escriba sobre nuestra experiencia de boda. Ya me siento mareada y un poco enferma ante la perspectiva de hacer el ridículo frente a la mayor parte de la tierra. _¡Atenea, dame fuerzas!_

– ¿Ya terminaste con eso?_ – _Pregunté en ese tono malhumorado que indicaba que estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.

– Casi _– _contestó Solan. Finalmente enganchó el último botón de la capa alrededor de mis hombros al cuello de mi chaqueta _– _Estás un poco pálida, madre. Como si fueras a perder tu comida de la mañana.

– Ya lo he hecho. Dos veces _– _agregué.

Vi a Atrius sonreír en la esquina, pero al menos tenía los buenos modales para esconderlo cuando miré en su dirección.

– Tú quieres esto, ¿no?_ – _preguntó Solan. Pude ver confusión en su expresión.

– Por supuesto _– _dije. Respiré profundamente _– _Lo siento, Solan, no quiero ser tan malhumorada. Sí, quiero esto, mucho. ...bueno, me siento incómoda cuando sé que todos me miran.

– ¿Tú?_ – _preguntó con voz asombrada _– _Supongo que pensé que nada te afectaba de esa manera.

– Bueno, ahora sabes que tengo debilidades como todos los demás.

– Bueno, Conquistadora _– _Atrius puso una mano suave sobre mi hombro _– _Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que si estás al lado de Gabrielle en este día, no todos los ojos estarán puestos en ti _– _Sonrió y de repente me sorprendió lo mucho que me recordaba a mi hermano mayor, Toris.

– Gracias, Atrius. Es bueno saber que estás aquí para mantener mi ego en equilibrio.

Solan se rió en voz alta y Atrius siguió sonriendo _– _Sí, Conquistadora.

Estábamos parados en una de las salas privadas del Gran Salón. Philateus, uno de mis principales consejeros vino y nos instruyó sobre el evento de la noche. Párate aquí. Arrodíllate ahí. Decidí, por esta noche, simplemente seguir órdenes. Supuse que me vería menos tonta de esa manera. La ceremonia de unión sería seguida por la coronación de Gabrielle. Philateus dijo que ese momento de la velada era crítico. Sabía que esto tenía algo que ver con la puesta del sol, pero como nunca había tenido este tipo de ceremonia dentro de las paredes del palacio, no tenía idea de lo que él quería decir.

Me preguntaba si Gabrielle se sentía así de nerviosa, o si el matrimonio era otra vez una de esas cosas que las mujeres como ella entendían y tomaban con calma. Pero Gabrielle estaba acostumbrada a ocultar sus emociones. Si yo era una mujer diferente en presencia de Gabrielle, entonces mi consorte era ciertamente la misma frente a mí. Gabrielle nunca tuvo miedo de mostrar sus temores e insuficiencias ante mí, pero los viejos hábitos son los más difíciles de romper. Cuando estábamos en compañía de otros, las emociones de Gabrielle estaban tan enmascaradas como las mías. Me sorprende la mayoría de los días que dos personas como nosotras hayan tenido el valor de expresarse su amor el uno por el otro.

Philateus estaba de vuelta otra vez, esta vez indicandonos que deberíamos ir al estrado. Cuando salí de la habitación, Atrius se paró a mi izquierda y Solan a mi derecha. La habitación a la que salía estaba casi al fondo de la Gran Sala, lo que significaba que teníamos que caminar toda la longitud de la habitación para llegar a nuestro destino. Le dije una oración rápida a Atenea, pidiéndole que no me tropezara, o que me avergonzara demasiado hoy. Aunque todos somos humanos, un error tonto hoy sería recordado en las próximas temporadas.

La sala estaba llena de asientos, con la excepción de un área alfombrada de color púrpura que se convirtió en el pasillo central. Mientras caminábamos hacia el frente del salón, o hacia el lado que daba al patio exterior, todos en la congregación se inclinaban o hacían una reverencia. Asentí a unos pocos a los que conocía lo suficiente. La habitación estaba llena hasta las vigas, y no podía ni siquiera adivinar cuántas personas había. Lo más probable es que quisieran ver si mi consorte tenía el sentido común suficiente para dejarme allí en el estrado.

Toda la decoración y los tapices habían sido retirados del muro occidental. El sol no se había deslizado todavía más allá de la protección de los altos árboles para hundirse detrás de las montañas, así que la luz del día iluminó toda la sala. Había un número de músicos instalados en el patio exterior, junto con el enorme banquete que se está preparando para la noche. Como nuestros votos matrimoniales no se harían absolutos hasta la puesta del sol, sería bastante tarde. No se consideraría una celebración exitosa a menos que la mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta vieran salir el sol de camino a casa.

Cuando llegué al estrado, di los cuatro pasos hasta la cima y respiré un suspiro de alivio. Entonces nos quedamos esperando. Me preguntaba si me veía tan rígida e incómoda como me sentía con la chaqueta ajustada y de talle corto. Miré alrededor de la habitación y pensé que a Gabrielle le encantaría la forma en que el personal había decorado la sala. Las rosas, del jardín de otra persona, adornaban cada espacio del pasillo. Encima del estrado, justo delante de mí cuando miraba hacia afuera, había un pequeño altar. Dos coronas doradas y decoradas con joyas yacen allí sobre una tela de terciopelo. Detrás de las coronas, en un florero, había dos de mis rosas especiales que Gabrielle amaba también. Me preguntaba quién había sido el responsable de eso.

Dos mujeres estaban detrás del altar. Lidia era la gran sacerdotisa de nuestro templo ateniense. Ella era algunas temporadas mayor que yo. Recordé cuando construimos el templo por primera vez, y ella había viajado desde Atenas para seleccionar mujeres jóvenes para servir en el templo. No recuerdo cómo ocurrió, pero nunca volvió a Atenas. Solo sé que ha estado aquí desde el principio del Imperio, y que era apropiado que presidiera mi ceremonia de unión.

A la derecha de Lidia estaba Satena, la sacerdotisa amazona. La nueva herencia de Gabrielle trajo otras preocupaciones con respecto a nuestra ceremonia. Después de una cuidadosa consideración, se pidió a las Amazonas que incorporaran algunas de sus tradiciones en el evento.

Cuando Satena y Ephiny vinieron a verme ayer y me dijeron que esperaba que yo les proporcionara el empate, me quedé sin palabras. Sabía lo que era desde mi época con las Amazonas, en una etapa anterior de mi vida. Nunca pensé que tendría que hacer uno. Estoy segura de que todo el mundo pensó que se me ocurriría algo, pero yo estaba decidida. El lazo de unión debía ser envuelto alrededor de nuestras manos unidas cerca del final de la ceremonia. La mujer que pedía la mano en el matrimonio era generalmente la que hacía el lazo, y en mis tiempos yo había visto algunas de ellas asombrosamente hechas a mano. Me encontré trabajando en la mía, incluso mientras Gabrielle dormía en una habitación separada anoche. Lo admito; hice que Anya me ayudara con la mayor parte. Ella fue muy amable al respecto, e incluso me dio los materiales de bordado que le pedí. Pasé el resto de la noche escribiendo y cosiendo un patrón de una cabeza de león en ambos extremos de la tela de seda.

La tela tenía un significado especial que sólo Gabrielle podría reconocer. Fue cortada de la seda de una de mis túnicas de viaje. Gabrielle me fue presentada por primera vez mientras llevaba puesta esa bata. Mientras viva, nunca olvidaré la imagen de ella arrodillada ante mí con la bata que era demasiado grande para ella. Se le había caído de un hombro, y ella había sido la imagen misma de la inocente sensualidad.

Miré alrededor de la habitación mientras mi mente divagaba. Mis ojos se fijaron en la estatua de madera de olivo que colgaba frente a la pared abierta del patio. Normalmente estaba tan alto que no se veía. Creo que es un poco extraño para esta ceremonia. La estatua era de Atenea sobre un montaje durante una cacería. Tenía su larga lanza en la mano. Siempre pensé que era una obra de lo más impresionante. Al final de la lanza, colocada en la parte de la espada había una gran joya tan grande como mi puño. Se rumoreaba que era un diamante, pero nunca creí que fuera más que un cristal como los que se encontraban en abundancia en las cuevas de esta zona. La estatua fue colgada bastante baja, lo que se parecio extraño.

Respiré profundamente otra vez. Esa acción se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito últimamente. En cuestión de momentos, sería una mujer casada. Después de todo, yo era la Conquistadora del Mundo Conocido. ¿Qué tipo de magia podría poseer Gabrielle que pudiera asustarme? Nada. ¿Verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué Hades estoy tan aterrorizada? Me moví y cambié mi peso de pie a pie, maldiciendo en voz baja al tener que usar botas y ropa tan incómodas. Me preguntaba una vez más qué haría para arruinar el día, y fue entonces cuando la vi.

Gabrielle se detuvo al final del pasillo alfombrado. En ese momento, mis preocupaciones sobre cualquier cosa simplemente se desvanecieron en el aire. Esa sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago, el dolor de cabeza que había estado royendo los bordes de mi conciencia, incluso mi incómodo atuendo. De repente sólo había un increíble sentimiento de alegría y de indignidad. Decir que se veía hermosa parece tan mundano, pero las palabras me fallaron en ese momento, igual que me fallan ahora en el relato de la historia. Sólo recuerdo los sentimientos, y me resulta muy difícil traducirlos en palabras. Si alguien me pregunta en el futuro, diría que hasta este momento, en toda mi vida, este fue mi mejor día.

Gabrielle vestía un vestido tradicional griego, todos con piezas fluidas de material escarpado. El tren que estaba situado alrededor de su cintura se reunió detrás de ella, y cayó al suelo. Parecía arrastrar por el suelo una quincena de manos de largo detrás de ella.

Gabrielle estaba flanqueada a cada lado por sus dos testigos, como yo. Anya y Sylla estaban tan guapas como nunca las había visto. Sylla pareció definitivamente la más nerviosa de las dos. Gabrielle le había preguntado a la joven porque habían formado una verdadera amistad, y no sólo como empleadora y sirvienta. Fue necesario que mi consorte convenciera a Sylla de que no estaría fuera de lugar que una mujer que trabajaba en nuestra casa se pusiera a nuestro lado ese día. Disfruté de la actitud de Gabrielle. Era como si una limpia brisa hubiese empezado a barrer el Imperio. ¿Quién mejor para inculcar tales sentimientos de igualdad que un esclavo que estaba a punto de convertirse en reina?

Los músicos tocaron suavemente en el fondo. Era la música habitual para una boda griega, pero nunca oí una sola nota. Sólo tenía ojos para la mujer que venía al altar a casarse conmigo. Tres guardias amazonas, vestidas con máscaras completas y pareciendo como si se hubieran tomado su trabajo muy en serio, caminaron delante de Gabrielle y sus testigos. Para compartir a la joven Reina Amazona, tres soldados del Imperio, que formaban la guardia personal de Gabrielle, siguieron de cerca toda la procesión.

Mi cerebro me impulsó a la acción justo cuando Gabrielle llegó al estrado. Me puse en la segunda escalera y le ofrecí mi mano a mi consorte. Quería decirle algo en ese momento. Quería decirle lo magnífica que se veía, y lo feliz que estaba de que me eligiera. Quería expresarle lo mucho que la amaba y lo que no daría por tenerla siempre en mi vida. En cambio, me quedé muda. Mi lengua se convirtió en un bloque de madera, así que me conformé con mi mejor sonrisa para transmitir lo que había en mi corazón.

Sabía que estaba muy lejos de lo que había en mí, pero Gabrielle, en su infinita capacidad de conocerme, simplemente levantó la vista y susurró – yo también.

Ella tomó su lugar a mi lado y de repente todo lo que se suponía que debía hacer, cada instrucción que se me había dado, desapareció completamente de mi mente. Gabrielle debe haber notado el pánico en mis ojos. Creo que por un latido o dos, estaba un poco perturbado de que ella no se veía tan nerviosa como yo me sentía. Sin embargo, su conducta tranquila ocultaba su verdadera emoción. Cuando ella tomó mi mano, aparentemente para calmarme, sentí lo caliente que estaba su piel y lo húmedas que estaban sus palmas.

Gabrielle siempre fue fría. Desde el primer momento en que se despierta por la mañana, se pone en mi contra, envolviendo las mantas a su alrededor. Ella tiembla y sé que debe sentir el frío mucho más que yo. A menudo me preguntaba si no era algo psicológico. Tal vez uno de los muchos abusos que sufrió durante su tiempo como esclava. Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que si Gabrielle estaba caliente y con la palma de su mano sudorosa, debía estar tan nerviosa como yo. Debo estar enferma, porque en ese momento, ese conocimiento me agradó un poquito. Creo que era simplemente una cuestión de miseria encontrar compañía en los números.

Gabrielle y yo hicimos una serie de pequeñas formalidades. Ambas hicimos exactamente lo que nos dijeron y no hubo calamidades. Fue, básicamente, como sospechaba. Párate aquí. Di esto. Gira hacia allá. Nos dirigíamos a la recta final, ya que tanto Lydia como Satena se pararon justo delante de nosotras. Esta era la parte de una ceremonia de matrimonio en la que había visto a hombres adultos salir corriendo de la habitación, o derrumbarse y llorar como un bebé. Todo se reducía a nuestros votos perpetuos.

Lydia comenzó asintiendo primero con la cabeza, y luego comenzó a hacerme las preguntas que yo había estado esperando.

– Xena, Señora Conquistadora del Imperio Griego. ¿Te paras ante la Diosa patrona del Imperio, Atenea, junto con estos testigos reunidos, y declaras tu intención de casarte con Gabrielle de Potidaea, Reina de las Amazonas?

– Sí, lo hago.

– ¿Es tu intención reconocer el derecho de Gabrielle de convertirse en Reina del Imperio, y coronarla como tal ante todos los presentes?

– Sí, lo es.

Lydia entonces indicó que yo debía arrodillarme ante el altar de Atenea. Me arrodillé y la sacerdotisa agarró la corona de oro a la derecha. Ella me la puso suavemente, y yo sabía que me dolería la cabeza antes de que terminara la noche. Era una de las razones por las que sólo había usado la maldita cosa un total de tres veces desde que me convertí en gobernante. Era increíblemente pesada. Seguí empujando mi cabeza hasta que Lydia me miró fijamente.

– No puedo evitarlo. Es incómoda – me quejé en voz baja.

Gabrielle sonrió mientras Lydia seguía mirándome.

Me levanté, agradecida de no haber hecho nada para hacer el ridículo. Lydia entonces se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

– Gabrielle, Reina de la Nación Amazona del Norte. ¿Te paras ante la Diosa patrona del Imperio, Atenea, junto con estos testigos reunidos, y declaras tu intención de casarte con Xena de Anfípolis, la Señora Conquistadora del Imperio Griego?

– Sí, lo hago – Gabrielle respondió.

Me sorprendió cuando escuché a Lydia recitar el nombre de mi lugar de nacimiento. Habían pasado muchas temporadas desde que me conocían como Xena de Anfípolis. Al principio, la gente de Anfípolis me obligó a dejar mi casa. Las personas me culparon por la familia y los amigos que murieron durante los combates cuando Cortese invadió la aldea. Querían culpar a alguien, y supongo que yo era útil. Incluso mi propia madre me maldijo. Cuando tomé el apodo de Destructora de Naciones, y procedí a asediar el mundo conocido, fue cuando la gente de Anfípolis se negó a reconocer su hogar como mi lugar de nacimiento. Después de todas estas estaciones, escuchar la palabra Anfípolis en asociación conmigo sonaba extraño a mis oídos.

Escuché mientras Lydia continuaba con Gabrielle de la misma manera que la sacerdotisa lo hizo conmigo.

– ¿Es tu intención reconocer tu derecho a convertirte en Reina del Imperio, a aceptar la corona y todas sus responsabilidades ante todos los presentes?

– Sí, lo es – Gabrielle respondió una vez más.

Lydia asintió con la cabeza, y yo ayudé a Gabrielle a arrodillarse ante el altar. La sacerdotisa me entregó la más pequeña de las dos coronas y la puse suavemente sobre la cabeza de Gabrielle. La joven mujer hizo una mueca de dolor inmediatamente. Yo la ayudé a levantarse y Anya ayudó a devolver su vestido a su estado original.

Gabrielle me miró de reojo – ¿Por qué es tan pesada? – preguntó. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia arriba indicando la corona en su cabeza.

Casi me río en voz alta – Mira, no soy sólo yo – Le murmuré a Lydia.

Lydia nos agitó la cabeza a los dos como si fuéramos niños portándonos mal. Miré a Gabrielle. Se veía tan majestuosa, y cada pedacito de la Reina que era ahora. Fue realmente increíble. Con sólo unas pocas palabras y una pieza de joyería, aunque una gran pieza de joyería, Gabrielle era ahora la Reina del Imperio Griego. Aunque, para eso había un pequeño detalle. De hecho, tuvo que casarse conmigo.

Lydia y Satena intercambiaron lugares antes que nosotras. La sacerdotisa amazona nos guiaría a través de la ceremonia de unión. Esto iba a ser más parecido a una ceremonia amazónica que a una boda real tradicional.

Satena miró entre nosotras dos – ¿Quién proporciona el lazo de unión? – preguntó.

Me hubiera encantado capturar la expresión de Gabrielle cuando hablé – Yo lo hago.

Me dirigí a Solan, que tenía la tela dentro de su túnica. Él lo sacó y me dio el objeto, y yo a su vez se lo di a Satena.

– ¿Pueden verse de frente y tomarse de las manos? – Preguntó Satena.

Hicimos lo que se nos ordenó, y pudimos mirarnos la una a la otra por primera vez. Vi cómo las lágrimas llenaban los ojos de Gabrielle, mientras Satena nos envolvía libremente el lazo de seda verde alrededor de nuemtras manos entrelazadas. Instantáneamente lo reconoció por lo que era, y pareció tocar su corazón. Puedo ser muy dura a veces, y estoy segura de que habrá días futuros en los que decepcionaré mucho a mi esposa, pero algunos días hago las cosas bien. Ocasionalmente tengo destellos de brillantez, y tomarme el tiempo para crear este lazo de unión amazónica fue una de esas veces.

– Así como este lazo físico los une – comenzó Satena – Dejen que su amor por los demás haga lo mismo. Xena, ¿estás de acuerdo con esta union?

– Sí, lo hago – Nunca estuve más aterrorizada, ni más segura sobre cualquier curso de acción en toda mi vida.

– ¿Le prometes a Gabrielle tu amor, confianza y fidelidad mientras vivas?

– Sí, lo hago.

– Gabrielle – la sacerdotisa se volvió hacia la joven que tenía ante mí – ¿Estás de acuerdo con esta unión?

– Sí, lo hago.

– ¿Y le prometes a Xena tu amor, confianza y fidelidad mientras vivas?

– Sí, lo hago.

La mirada de Gabrielle nunca se apartó de la mía. Con todos los ojos puestos ahora en nosotros, podríamos haber estado solas a pesar de todo lo que pensábamos que les pagábamos. Sólo estábamos nosotros dos en este momento. No importa lo viejo que me haga, y lo débil que pueda llegar a ser mi mente, siempre recordaré este momento. Recuerdo la canción que se tocaba, la forma en que brillaban los ojos verdes de Gabrielle y el ligero aroma del aceite perfumado en el que se había bañado. Ni un solo detalle se desvanecería con el tiempo. Este día iba a estar para siempre en mi corazón.

– Entonces, con las bendiciones de Atenea y Artemisa, declaro su vínculo completo – Dijo Satena en voz alta.

La sacerdotisa amazona soltó el lazo de unión alrededor de nuestras manos unidas. Luego, metió la mano y ajustó la tela alrededor de la delgada cintura de Gabrielle. Lydia miró hacia el patio exterior antes de volverse hacia nosotros.

– El momento es perfecto – dijo ella. Me pareció extraño porque eso es exactamente lo que Philateus me decía, que para que la noche fuera perfecta, el momento era crítico.

Lydia nos hizo señas a ambas para que diéramos un paso adelante hacia el altar y nos quitáramos las coronas de la cabeza. La sacerdotisa de Atenea tomó los dos pesados circulos de oro y los puso sobre el altar. Cada corona estaba incrustada con un patrón de joyas aparentemente aleatorio, y captaron astillas de la luz mientras la puesta de sol se deslizaba hacia el horizonte.

Lidia colocó la corona más grande en una ranura circular incrustada en la madera del altar. Luego colocó la corona más pequeña en su propio espacio tallado al lado del otro, excepto que la corona más pequeña bajó y se entrecruzó con la primera. Parecían como si fueran dos círculos, siempre sellados juntos. Rápidamente descubrí que esta no era la única magia de ilusión que me proporcionaban las coronas.

– Perfecto, simplemente perfecto – se comentó a sí misma Lydia.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Philateus sonriendo como un idiota. Gabrielle y yo intercambiamos miradas curiosas. Francamente, temía que la emoción lo hubiera afectado. Justo cuando Gabrielle intentaba cubrir su creciente sonrisa sobre el espectáculo que se nos presentaba, el sol se sumergió en el cielo.

En el momento en que el astro se acercó al ápice de la cordillera en la distancia, un agudo rayo de luz golpeó el centro exacto del cristal en el centro de la lanza de Atenea. Al principio, el cristal estalló en mil pequeños rayos de sol. En el espacio de una docena de latidos, la iluminación convergió en un solo rayo de luz que golpeó las coronas doradas sobre el altar.

Era la cosa más asombrosa que había visto en mi vida. Un jadeo colectivo vino de las muchas personas reunidas en la sala, el mío propio añadido a la mezcla. De repente, la sala se llenó de estrellas. No simples estrellas, sino que todo el Gran Salón se dibujó con el cielo de verano. Sobre nosotros, en el techo alto, y alrededor de nosotros, en las paredes, había una réplica exacta del cielo nocturno, y las estrellas que centelleaban como diamantes contra una tela de seda negra.

Me di la vuelta sin duda con la boca bien abierta. Sentí el brazo de Gabrielle deslizarse sobre mi cintura. La miré a la cara y vi la misma admiración que la mía reflejada en ese momento. Sus ojos expresaban la pregunta que su voz no hacía.

– Nunca lo supe – fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir.

Sostenía a mi nueva esposa, mientras observaba a nuestro alrededor la maravilla que seguramente vendría sólo esta vez en nuestras vidas. Nunca volvería a ocurrir, de eso estaba absolutamente segura. Porque Gabrielle sería la única reina que jamás tendría. Si algo nos separara, la enemistad o la muerte no lo permitan los Dioses, nunca más me uniría a nadie de esta manera. Parecía como si recibiéramos una bendición del mismo cosmos, de la propia Gaia. El aire dentro de la sala latía con energía.

Duró largos momentos, y luego, tan rápido como llegó, la magia se desvaneció. Los sirvientes obviamente habían sido bien entrenados por Philateus y otros que estaban al tanto del fenómeno, y de lo que sucedería. Las lámparas y las velas se encendieron inmediatamente, y los invitados en el Gran Salón miraron a su alrededor como aturdidos. Todos devolvimos nuestra atención a la tarea que nos ocupa. Levanté la vista para ver a Lydia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– Ahora sabes, Conquistadora, por qué nunca regresé a mi casa en Atenas. He esperado la mitad de mi vida para ver la bendición de Atenea – dijo Lydia.

Era algo de lo que los invitados de la boda real hablarían por el resto de sus vidas. Se lo dirían a sus hijos, y algunos tan solo asentirían con la cabeza incrédulos. Todos los que asistieron al día, sin embargo, recordarán que por un momento todos los cielos se reunieron. Para mí personalmente, siempre sería un recordatorio de que finalmente lo estaba haciendo bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude decir que estaba orgullosa de mis acciones. Amar a Gabrielle y aceptar su amor pareció hacer que el mundo se enderezará un poco. Era como si nada fuera a volver a ser lo mismo. Mi mundo, tal como lo había creado, estaba a punto de cambiar. En ese momento no tenía ni idea de cuánto.

El festín se había prolongado por varias marcas de vela. Muchos de los invitados estaban borrachos o bien de camino a estarlo. Los guardias y soldados en el palacio y sus alrededores habían sido formados en diplomacia para esta ocasión. Debían ser respetuosos, pero mantener la paz, y animar a algunos de los invitados más ebrios a dormir en el palacio.

Gabrielle fue verdaderamente la mujer más hermosa entre la concurrencia. Puede que haya sido un poco parcial, pero no mucho. Se había quitado el tren de la bata para poder moverse más fácilmente. Comimos, bebimos y bailamos. Disfrutamos de la compañía del otro hasta que varias mujeres solicitaron la presencia de Gabrielle. Siempre tuve un ojo puesto en Gabrielle, pero pronto me uní a los desafíos de algunos de los oficiales y amazonas. Por lo general, los desafíos eran competiciones deportivas o la bebida. Con mucho tacto me retiré de esto último. No tenía intención de ir a la cama borracha esta noche.

Francamente, meter a Gabrielle en nuestra propia cama había sido lo único en lo que podía pensar todo el tiempo que estuvimos bailando. Lo admití, susurrando discretamente en su oído hasta que su cara se sonrojó de un impresionante color rosa. No tenía ni idea de lo que me había pasado, pero sentía una necesidad que no había experimentado en al menos una docena de temporadas. En una época, cuando era joven, el sexo era así para mí. Era más que algo que usaba como una diversión placentera; era una necesidad que usualmente causaba un dolor fuerte entre mis piernas. La diferencia entre ahora y hace una veintena de temporadas era que hoy sabía que sólo el toque de una mujer podía satisfacer mi necesidad. En aquel entonces, mil mujeres no podían saciar mi sed.

Me encontré a mí misma como el último concursante en un desafío de lucha libre. Cuando me senté a la mesa, Ephiny se sentó frente a mí. Ambas sonreímos. La Amazona no podía ocultar su admiración por mi esposa, pero yo sabía dos cosas con seguridad. Uno, Ephiny nunca haría nada que nos faltara el respeto a Gabrielle o a mí. Dos, un desafío físico sería la única manera en la que podría esperar estar cerca de golpear el Amazonas por esos pensamientos.

– Por fin la tienes, Conquistadora – murmuró Ephiny mientras poníamos los codos sobre la mesa.

– Así es – respondí con una sonrisa.

No se dijo ni una palabra más. Cada una produjo su propia sonrisa salvaje, y una mirada de fuego mientras luchábamos por la victoria. Ella me tuvo a mí primero, pero siempre fue a mi manera. Me gustaba probar a mis oponentes. Dejé que me parara el brazo hasta que sintió que la victoria era suya. Fue con mucha fuerza que regresé, mientras volvía a poner mi brazo en posición vertical.

Mantuve su brazo derecho hasta que sentí una oleada de adrenalina que cruzo a través de mi cuerpo, como no había sentido en varias estaciones. La agracié con una sonrisa que podría haber sido un gruñido. Era como si enseñara los dientes una clara advertencia. Transcurrió un latido más y con un movimiento rápido, golpeé el brazo del Amazonas contra la mesa. Un fuerte grito de alegría subió de los soldados, e incluso algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa de algunas de las Amazonas.

Ephiny se paró como yo lo hice, y se frotó la mano mientras me miraba – Tu mensaje ha sido bien recibido, Conquistadora – Ella sonrió.

Devolví la sonrisa junto con una palmada amistosa en la espalda – Esta noche pertenece a los guerreros, amiga mía. Hay más que unas cuantas damas encantadoras que nunca han estado en compañía de una amazona, tal vez deberías beber algo.

El Amazonas me devolvió mi buen humor – Tienes razón, Conquistadora. Tal vez hay algunas mujeres nobles de alta alcurnia que nunca antes han probado el amor amazónico. Entonces, ¿cómo se hacen las presentaciones?

Me queje de su juego de palabras – Ven conmigo.

Caminamos hasta donde Gabrielle estaba rodeada por un círculo de mujeres encantadoras. Con toda humildad admitiré que cuando las dos entramos en medio de ellas, más de unas cuantas mandíbulas se abrieron. Me paré detrás de Gabrielle, tratando desesperadamente de evitar que mis manos deambularan sobre su cuerpo, las puse sobre sus hombros, y luego presenté a la Regente del Amazonas al grupo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que al menos tres de las mujeres hubieran tomado un interés serio en nuestra amiga. También aprendí que Ephiny podía ser encantadora cuando lo deseaba. Cuando desvié mi atención, para concentrarme en Gabrielle, supe que Ephiny sería una mujer ocupada por el resto de la noche.

Me incliné para besar el cuello de Gabrielle y ella levantó su mano, y la colocó alrededor de mi cuello. La presioné y me pregunté si podía sentir el temblor de mi cuerpo. Extendí mi mano a través de su abdomen, probablemente más abajo en su vientre de lo que debería hacer en público. Sentí como su aliento se enganchaba cuando la empujé hacia atrás contra mí. Le susurré al oído.

– Sígueme – No era una orden, ni una simple petición. Fue una súplica desesperada, y creo que ella reconoció ese hecho por el tono de mi voz.

Le tomé la mano y me dirigí a la parte de atrás del pasillo. Silenciosamente abrí la puerta de la habitación en la que había estado ese día. Apresuradamente encendí una lámpara y me volví hacia Gabrielle. Se paró frente al gran escritorio con una expresión un poco confusa en la cara. Le coloqué un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la arrastré hacia mí para que no quedara ni un centímetro de espacio entre nosotras.

Al principio la besé suavemente, pero su boca buscaba ansiosamente la mía, lo que simplemente alimento aún más mi deseo. Nos turnamos para tirar y presionar nuestros labios unos contra otros. Rápidamente este juego nos llevó a ambas a un estado de necesidad aguda. La empujé un poco hacia atrás, hasta que se sentó en el extremo del escritorio. Podía sentir que mis besos se volvían más intensos, más insistentes, incluso exigentes. Presioné mi peso contra ella, y mientras la bajaba de vuelta a la parte superior del escritorio, barría papeles y objetos pequeños con mi mano derecha.

– Dioses, cómo te quiero – gimí.

Un gemido gutural bajo, como el que normalmente no emanaba de Gabrielle, salió rodando de su pecho. Sentí sus piernas alrededor de las mías. Ese sonido, la sensación de ella envuelta a mi alrededor, era todo el aliento que necesitaba para continuar de esa manera.

Me enderecé para quitarme la chaqueta que aún llevaba puesta. Gabrielle se sentó y me quitó la prenda de los hombros en cuanto me la desabroché. Ella tiró de los botones de mi camisa, y yo temporalmente la dejé que se saliera con la suya. Empujé el suave material de su bata hacia arriba y a lo largo de sus piernas, parando cuando llegué a sus muslos. Deslicé mis manos hacia adentro hasta que tuve un firme agarre de su trasero y tiré de su cuerpo contra mi propio cuerpo una vez más. Deslicé la tela de su vestido por su hombro, y le expuse un pecho perfectamente bello. Su piel estaba enrojecida y su pezón estaba duro y firme por la excitación. Era simplemente demasiado tentador para resistirse.

Mis labios, mis dientes, mi lengua, encontraron cada centímetro del cuerpo de Gabrielle absolutamente delicioso. Apenas podía entender mi propio cuerpo. Quizás fue que ahora estábamos casadas, o que finalmente había encontrado todo lo que deseaba. Cualquiera que fuera la causa, estaba experimentando sensaciones que no había tenido desde que era una mujer mucho más joven. Mi amor y pasión por esta mujer era insaciable. No podía parar de tocarla, besarla, amarla lo suficiente.

Levantó las caderas mientras yo le quitaba los pantalones de seda. Los tiré y me besé el camino de su cuerpo. Me detuve, y empujé el material de seda más arriba de su vientre. Besé los rizos húmedos entre sus piernas, y dejé que mi lengua se moviera suavemente sobre sus pliegues húmedos de una manera burlona. Sentí sus dedos entrelazarse dentro de mi cabello. Intentó acercarme más, levantando sus caderas al mismo tiempo. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, y sus piernas temblaron contra mí. Le cubrí las piernas para que se recostaran a lo largo de su espalda y hombros, y me permití un largo y lánguido golpe contra el sexo. Me alejé antes de que ella pudiera presionarse más contra mi cara.

– Xena – suplicó Gabrielle sin aliento.

Miré hacia arriba, esperando a oír las palabras. Ella sabía exactamente lo que yo quería, y en otras circunstancias, podría haber intentado aguantar más tiempo. A estas alturas, su necesidad de ser tomada parecía tan grande como mi deseo de tenerla.

– Por favor – me suplicó.

No dudé ni un momento, rápido para recompensar la sumisión voluntaria de mi esposa. Enterré mi lengua profundamente dentro de ella, tirando hacia atrás sólo para acariciar amorosamente la pequeña área de carne hinchada que deseaba mi atención más íntima. Chupé suavemente el trozo de carne hasta que pude sentir el orgasmo de Gabrielle comenzar. Ella convulsionó contra mí, sofocando su llanto en medio de la voz. Creo que de repente se dio cuenta de dónde estábamos. Ella se vino duro y rápido por mí, y yo continué besando la sedosa y húmeda carne hasta que su temblor cesó.

Aun respirando profundamente, la ayudé a sentarse recta, con las piernas aún más apretadas a mi alrededor. Me cepilló la camisa para chuparme la piel de la base del cuello.

– Mmm – murmuré – Aún no, mi amor. Aún no he terminado contigo – le susurré seductoramente al oído.

Ella movió sus manos para cubrir mis pechos, pellizcando y luego soltando los tensos pezones. Sus manos en movimiento se apretaban entre mis piernas y yo involuntariamente las separaba aún más. La sentí soltando los cordones de mis pantalones.

– ¿Qué estás tramando, pequeña? – Me burlé mientras le agarraba las dos manos.

– Por favor, Xena, quiero sentirte contra mí. Por favor.

Me reí – ¿Y cuando alguien abra la puerta? ¿Qué pensarán cuando tenga mis pantalones en los tobillos?

– ¿Oh? – Se echó hacia atrás un poco, y miró hacia abajo a su desorganizado atuendo – ¿Y no te importa que me vean así?

– Sí, pero seré la única con el culo desnudo frente a cientos de invitados estupefactos – La besé y ella se rió malvadamente.

– Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme con ese escenario, Conquistadora – contestó ella.

Antes de que pudiera agarrar sus manos con más firmeza, ella se liberó y presionó el talón de su mano izquierda directamente contra mí. El pequeño movimiento giratorio que ella añadió dejó mis rodillas débiles. Luego, con la rapidez de un rayo, apretó los dedos contra ese punto de la parte interior de mi muslo.

Jadeé como el efecto del punto de presión registrado en mi cerebro – ¡Oh Dioses!... quítamelos – le supliqué.

Sólo se necesitaban latidos del corazón hasta que mis pantalones estaban en los tobillos, y tenía una rodilla apoyada en el escritorio al lado de Gabrielle. Gemía aliviada al sentir los dedos de Gabrielle en mi sexo empapado. En circunstancias anteriores, los puntos de presión de Gabrielle llevaron a algunos orgasmos que entumecían la mente. En el estado de ánimo en el que me encontraba esta noche, sólo podía especular sobre cómo se liberaría la creciente presión. De repente me imaginé mi cuerpo literalmente explotando.

Sentí que la mano libre de Gabrielle alcanzaba la mía, guiándome a su propio centro. Fácilmente le metí dos dedos dentro justo cuando su boca cubría la mía. El sonido de placer que hacía, la forma en que su gemido vibraba contra mis labios, causó una inundación adicional de humedad en mi propio cuerpo. Nos movíamos juntas sin palabras, sólo numerosos sonidos de placer.

La necesidad física de ser complaciente era grande, pero aún mayor era la necesidad de tener a Gabrielle. Es cierto que nuestra forma de hacer el amor siempre había sido inventiva y apasionada, pero siempre me preocupé de hacer todo lo posible para que Gabrielle no se sintiera utilizada. Sus días como esclava, habiendo sido tomada de cualquier manera, y tan ásperamente o tan toscamente como le plazca a su amo, no fueron tiempos que la dejaran tan atrás. Ni siquiera había sido una temporada completa desde que estuvimos juntas, y mucho menos enamoradas.

Aunque ahora la quería de esa manera, simplemente porque alimentaba mi pasión más allá de todo lo que había conocido, era reticente a tenerla de esa manera. No estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Así, temerosa de tratar su cuerpo como una posesión material, y sin embargo, es lo que quería en ese momento. Quería reclamarla, ejercer mi derecho de propiedad, pero la verdad es que los sentimientos eran bastante recíprocos. Quería que Gabrielle sintiera lo mismo por mí. Quería que ella me quisiera, que me reclamara como ningún otro lo haría. Como en todas las cosas entre las dos, no necesitaba preocuparme tanto. Sus siguientes palabras sin aliento afectaron mi libido más que ninguna otra.

– Oh, Dioses, Xena... más duro. ¡Por los Dioses, más fuerte!

Hice lo que me pidió. Olvidé que siempre me había prometido tratar a Gabrielle como la flor más delicada de mi jardín. Le hice el amor con tanta pasión y fuerza física como su cuerpo lo dictaba. Cuando me pidió más, se lo di. Cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera, se la proporcioné inmediatamente.

Sentí el pulgar de Gabrielle presionar en el espacio hueco en lo alto de mi muslo, y me di cuenta de que había aflojado el punto de presión que me había mantenido suspendida a momentos de mi liberación. Nuestros cuerpos y nuestra excitación se fusionaron perfectamente. Estaba tan atrapada en el placer de Gabrielle que casi me había olvidado del mío, hasta que la sentí apretarse entre mis dedos, el área palpitando salvajemente.

De repente, mi cuerpo se sintió como si hubiera explotado en mil pedazos de luz. Los pedazos me saltaron con tal fuerza que grité el nombre de Gabrielle. Cayó de espaldas contra el escritorio, y mi cuerpo la siguió, tumbado sobre ella. Los pedazos de mi yo consciente estaban flotando suavemente de vuelta a la tierra y volviendo a unirse a mi cuerpo físico. Así es como se sentía de todos modos.

Gabrielle y yo dejamos de respirar y miramos ansiosamente hacia la puerta. Escuchamos el sonido de la música y la conversación fuerte, y soltamos el aliento una vez que nos dimos cuenta de que no se habían dado cuenta. Mirándonos la una al otra, nos reímos, y la besé profundamente. Me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y me besó la oreja.

– Ni siquiera entiendo de dónde vino eso. Quiero decir... Nunca había querido... que sea... que fuera...

Sus palabras se calmaron mientras intentaba llegar a una conclusión sobre el tipo de pasión que acabábamos de compartir. No podía ver su corazón completamente, pero podía compartir lo que sabía de ella.

– Creo que se llama entrar en ti misma, amor – Gabrielle me miró con una expresión confusa, y me apoyé en un codo para mirarla mejor – Cualquier tipo de amor como este le habría recordado a la vieja Gabrielle un momento en el que no tenía elección en el asunto, por lo tanto le habría causado dolor emocional. Ni siquiera se te habría ocurrido encontrarlo placentero. Tal vez sea diferente ahora que sabes que tu cuerpo y tu corazón siempre estarán a salvo conmigo, y siempre lo estarán, mi esposa – Puntué la declaración con un beso suave.

– ¡Estoy tan feliz de estar casada contigo, Xena! – dijo Gabrielle en un torrente de emoción.

– Tú también me has hecho una mujer muy feliz, pequeña. ¿Crees que seré una buena esposa?

Me besó la nariz y me soltó la mano del cuello – Creo que serás una esposa espléndida, mi Conquistadora.

Los dos saltamos a la tímida llamada a la puerta.

– Tal vez se vayan. Está cerrada con llave, ¿no? – preguntó Gabrielle.

– Me parece un momento muy interesante para hacer esa pregunta, querida.

Nos detuvimos. La llamada llegó de nuevo.

– Ejem – una voz masculina estaba aclarando su garganta – ¿Conquistadora? – Era la voz vacilante de Atrius.

– Vete, Atrius – me burlé, mientras me alejaba y empecé a vestirme.

Ayudé a Gabrielle a levantarse, y corrí por la habitación en un intento de encontrar las bragas que le había quitado. Se enderezó mientras oíamos que Atrius seguía arrastrando los pies por ahí fuera.

– Conquistadora, el Gobernador de Argos desea despedirse de usted – Atrius comentó suavemente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡Está bien, está bien, ya vamos! – Grité a gritos.

Gabrielle repaso un peine en su cabello; nos miramos la una a la otra, y estallamos en un arrebato de risa sobre mis palabras. Nos reímos como dos colegialas.

– Bueno, al menos no hasta que subamos de nuevo – dijo, limpiándose los ojos, y nuestra risa volvió a empezar.

Finalmente calmada y presentable, abrí la puerta para enfrentarme a mi Capitán. Atrius estaba allí, con un comportamiento tan serio como el de siempre.

– Señora Conquistadora... Mi Reina – dijo mientras nos asintió a los dos.

Atrius rápidamente explicó que Talpio, el Gobernador de Argos, deseaba hablar con Gabrielle y conmigo antes de que él saliera para regresar a casa.

– ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de que nos habíamos ido? – Le pregunté a mi capitán.

Atrius sonrió a esa pregunta y yo sabía que esto no iba a ser bueno.

– Ni una sola alma solitaria se dio cuenta de que ustedes dos estaban desaparecidas – Me dio una palmada en la espalda, y justo antes de alejarse, dijo: – ¡hasta el momento en que te oyeron gritar el nombre de Gabrielle!

Atrius se rió mientras caminaba delante de nosotras, un sonido que rara vez venía de él tan cordialmente. Me encogí, y estoy seguro de que mi cara se estaba volviendo escarlata, sin embargo, traté de retener la pequeña pizca de dignidad que me quedaba.

– Míralo de esta manera – me susurró Gabrielle, mientras intentaba ocultar su propia vergüenza – Te has vuelto muy humano a sus ojos, Mi Conquistadora.

Habían pasado dos noches desde nuestra boda. Esta noche, me senté sola en mi silla ante la ventana. El pesado tapiz fue fijado a un lado para exponer el cielo nocturno a mi mirada pensativa. Dejé a Gabrielle profundamente dormida en la habitación de nuestra cama.

El primer paso del sol después de nuestra boda se pasó en la cama. Gabrielle y yo nos turnamos para agotarnos mutuamente. Hicimos el amor, disfrutamos relajándonos en un baño caliente, y a veces hablábamos junto al fuego. Todas nuestras comidas fueron entregadas en nuestras habitaciones, y disfrutamos cada momento de nuestro tiempo juntas.

Ahora me dolía un poco el cuerpo. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de compensar la falta de actividad sexual de las últimas temporadas, todo en el espacio de unos pocos días. Tenía mis sospechas ante mi renovado vigor. No estaba segura si estaba loca, o si la manifestación física de la energía era real. Debatí sobre contarle a Gabrielle de mi repentino sentimiento de juventud. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella al saber que los Dioses a veces toman una mano activa en mi vida?

Hoy, Gabrielle pasó tiempo con las Amazonas, y se encargó de varias situaciones de palacio que exigían el toque de la Reina. Eso simplemente significaba que eran demasiado diplomáticos para que yo los atendiera. Solan y yo pasamos mucho tiempo planificando su posición dentro de mi nueva familia. Me alegró mucho ver a Solan y a Gabrielle tan a gusto el uno con el otro. Hizo las cosas más fáciles para todos. Kaleipus y yo hablamos brevemente sobre el futuro de Solan, y aunque pude ver que le rompió el corazón al centauro renunciar a su reclamo sobre el joven, le recordé su lugar en la vida de Solan. Le aseguré a Kaleipus que hablaríamos más antes de que regresara al norte.

Solan deseaba viajar, para ver las tierras de las que sólo había oído hablar en las historias. Siempre estaba buscando hombres inteligentes para servir como emisarios de mi corte. Ahora que mis días de conquista habían pasado, se necesitaba más que el poder de un gran ejército para tratar con provincias fuera de mi reino inmediato. Le dije a Solan que tenía una idea, pero que requeriría diplomacia y mucho estudio por su parte. Estuvo de acuerdo y hablé con Yu Pan por la tarde. El anciano había expresado el deseo de regresar a la provincia de Chin, de reunirse con gente que conocía y de visitar lugares que guardaban sus recuerdos. Me sorprendió al aceptar rápidamente mi plan. Supongo que se ha encariñado bastante con Solan, y con la atención constante del muchacho, ya que el joven estaba ansioso por conocer la patria del viejo curandero.

Acordamos que Yu Pan volvería bajo la protección del Imperio, y que viajaría con Solan como emisario. Estaba agradecido de que sería la tutela de Yu Pan bajo la que Solan estaría. El viejo podía enseñarle mucho a Solan. A pesar de lo feliz que había estado con mi nuevo matrimonio, todavía sentía que estaba perdiendo a Solan otra vez. Me había perdido gran parte de su vida. Ahora que éramos madre e hijo, sentí un deseo egoísta de tenerlo a mi lado por un tiempo, pero era un hombre adulto, y tenía que permitirle su libertad. Me preocuparía menos mientras viajaba con Yu Pan. Qué raro, cómo resultan las cosas como se supone que deben ser. No podía pedir un mejor maestro y compañero para mi hijo, que el hombre que me trajo tanta vida.

– ¿Xena?

Levanté la vista para encontrar a una esposa soñolienta buscando una bata de piel para colocarse a su alrededor.

– ¿No estás cansada? – preguntó.

– Un poco, pero ya sabes cómo me pongo a veces. Ven aquí, amor.

Gabrielle no perdió el tiempo enrollándose en mi regazo, su cuerpo apretado contra el mío.

– Sólo estaba pensando – le dije.

– ¿Pensando o preocupándote?

Sonreí ante su respuesta intuitiva – Tal vez un poco de preocupación, pero un poquito – Describí lo pequeño que es al mantener el pulgar y el índice separados a lo ancho del cabello.

Eso hizo que sonriera, e instantáneamente mis preocupaciones desaparecieron. Era como si el sol hubiera salido dentro de nuestra habitación.

– Gabrielle, ¿te gustaría ir de viaje? ¿Una especie de viaje de boda?

– Me encantaría viajar contigo, Xena, ¿pero podemos irnos así? – preguntó Gabrielle.

– Buen punto, pero debería haber alguna ganancia en ser la Conquistadora – Sonreí y besé la punta de su nariz– En realidad, no será muy difícil. El círculo de asesores hace la mayor parte del trabajo diario de todos modos. Además, hay tantos lugares a los que he querido volver. Creo que significaría mucho más poder compartirlas contigo.

– Xena, si viajamos, ¿crees que...?

Gabrielle se calló y se negó a mirarme a los ojos – ¿Qué, amor? ¿Hay algún lugar al que te gustaría ir?

– A casa – susurró Gabrielle en voz baja.

– ¿Potidaea? – Le pregunté.

– Por supuesto, pequeña, perdóname por no haber pensado en eso hace mucho tiempo.

Ella se iluminó considerablemente. Mi propia felicidad estaba tan ligada a la suya que me sentí más ligera al verla volver a la vida.

– Sé que mi madre y mi padre... bueno, que hay muchas posibilidades de que ya estén muertos, pero si tan sólo pudiera saberlo.

– Tengo una idea. Ya que Solan se irá con Yu Pan, y las Amazonas y los Centauros, todos se dirigirán al norte, ¿por qué no nos unimos a ellos? Una especie de caravana. Solan quiere volver a su casa y ocuparse de algunos cabos sueltos. Esto le dará tiempo para conocer un poco mejor a las Amazonas, y podemos hacer que los barcos nos encuentren en los puertos de Potidaea o Scione. Solan y Yu Pan pueden comenzar su viaje desde allí. Incluso nos dará tiempo para que la Reina de las Amazonas visite la Amazonia.

– ¡Oh, Xena, eso suena maravilloso!

Gabrielle me besó y luego comenzó a hablar de una manera animada. Empezó a hacer listas de todo lo que había que hacer, cosas que llevar, ropa para viajar. Escuché atentamente cada palabra, sincera y totalmente fascinada por la forma en que funcionaba la mente de mi esposa.

Una vez más, me preguntaba por mi buena fortuna. ¿Cómo pudo mi vida haber sido tan miserable y muerta hace sólo unas lunas? ¿Cómo es que fui elegida al nacer por los Dioses para recibir tal gozo por la mera presencia de Gabrielle en mi vida? ¿Qué cosa hice, qué acto expiatorio por mis muchos crímenes fue lo suficiente como para conocer ahora tal felicidad? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Sabía que nuestras vidas no siempre serían como navegar en un mar de cristal, pero incluso cuando lleguen los tiempos difíciles, sé que nunca más tendré que enfrentarme a ellos sola.

Eso es lo que más importa.

Gabrielle y yo recorreremos el camino de regreso a casa, y luego recorreremos el camino llamado vida en común, de la mano, nunca rompiendo el paso. No podemos saber qué contendrá el viaje, pero como los pétalos de una rosa, se desplegarán uno por uno. Cuando finalmente se hayan abierto completamente a nosotros, miraremos hacia atrás a la flor, en toda su belleza, y diremos que fue amor. El amor hizo toda la diferencia.

**Epílogo**

Saldremos en nuestros largos viajes dentro de dos días, y aun así mi esposa me tiene escribiendo en estos infernales pergaminos. Lo que me parece más extraño, y casi entretenido, es el hecho de que ahora estoy deseando que llegue el momento de escribir. Ella no me ha convertido en un bardo, eso es seguro, pero Gabrielle ciertamente me ha dado una especie de liberación.

Escribo mis pensamientos y sentimientos al final del día, junto con los eventos que ocurrieron. Me ayuda a verlo por escrito. Estoy aprendiendo, y a mi edad eso no siempre es fácil de hacer. Miro la página que tengo ante mí, y algunos días puedo verla con bastante objetividad, otros no soy tan bondadosa. Trato de mirar las ocasiones en las que perdí los estribos o hablé bruscamente con un subordinado. Recuerdo el incidente, y me esfuerzo más la próxima vez para mantener mis sentimientos más bajo control.

Un golpe en la puerta de mi estudio me detiene en medio de mis pensamientos – Entre.

– Señora Conquistadora.

Acasia, un soldado de confianza, me saluda. Es uno de los hombres y mujeres a los que confío los asuntos privados. Son leales hasta la muerte y, en el pasado, han sido espías o asesinos. Estas líneas de trabajo del pasado las hacen perfectas para operaciones discretas.

Me da un pergamino y lo examino antes de hablar. Hago un gesto con una mano para que se siente, pero no lo hace, normalmente espero que no actúe de forma diferente.

– ¿La madre y el padre? – Pregunto.

– Aún viven, en una pequeña granja como dijiste en Potidaea, pero sin noticias de la chica. Si fue tomada como esclava al mismo tiempo, podría estar muerta hace muchas temporadas. Todavía tengo algunos contactos. He corrido la voz, Señora Conquistadora. Si sigue viva, la rastrearé.

– ¡Excelente trabajo! Te recompensaré ampliamente por esto, Acasia.

– ¿Y el otro asunto, mi señora? ¿Desea saber sobre la mujer?

– Ya debe ser bastante mayor – Respondí, sin saber qué más decir. Temía la respuesta del soldado, sin importar cuál fuera.

– Sí, Conquistadora, así es.

– ¿Está viva entonces? – Pregunté, sintiendo que mi vientre se apretaba fuertemente.

– Sí, vieja, pero ágil. Todavía es dueña de la posada en Anfípolis. Se casó hace unas quince temporadas y tiene una familia que la ayuda. Su esposo murió hace unas pocas temporadas, pero tiene un hijo y una hija, algunos pequeños que deben pertenecer a ellos.

– ¿Cómo se veía? ¿Está bien?

– Sí, bastante bien, Conquistadora – contestó Acasia.

– Gracias, Acasia. Lo has hecho bien. Que algunos de sus hombres se aseguren de que no les pase nada malo a estas personas. Nos vamos en dos días.

Abrí un cajón en mi escritorio y le di al hombre una bolsa de talentos, luego lo despedí. Me recosté en mi silla y me pregunté cómo era. La niña pequeña en mí todavía sufría por la aceptación, pero yo sabía que el tiempo para eso había pasado. Cyrene tenía una nueva familia, y con suerte la ayudaron a olvidar el dolor que la primera le había dejado. Con suerte, su segunda hija le dio lo que yo no pude.

Dejé a un lado mi melancolía y me levanté. Apagué la lámpara y regresé a las habitaciones que Gabrielle y yo compartíamos. Las noticias para mi esposa eran buenas, sin embargo. Le diría a Gabrielle en algún momento que sus padres aún vivían. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para encontrar a su hermana.

Fue extraño, pero no estaba tan triste como esperaba, al oír hablar de Cyrene y su nueva familia. Quizás ahora, siendo esposa y madre, entendí un poco más a la mujer. Con la edad vienen muchas cosas, la más importante de ellas es la comprensión. Todo lo que podía esperar era que el largo camino a casa, que Gabrielle y yo estábamos a punto de emprender, fuera un camino de felicidad.

El Fin


End file.
